Days of a Heartless
by MissOblivionJ
Summary: Nico Rider - a shadow Heartless - is born into a world where it's kill or BE killed. With the help of his friends and writing in his journal, he begins to become more human than a monster of the darkness. As a huge threat awakens coming to destroy the balance, Nico has to rise up and fight. But, does that make him a traitor to his own kind or a hero?
1. 1 - Nico Rider

**Me: Hey shadows, My name is Miss Oblivion J, here to welcome everyone to Days of a Heartless! A story about the life of a simple heartless going on a crazy adventure discovering the powers hidden within darkness and light.**

 **This chapter and many more chapters have been revamped again as of August 2018. A lot of information in the original chapters has been updated and changed, including errors and misspellings from previous years.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. The only stuff I do own is my plot and OC.**

 **With that said, I hope newcomers and old readers enjoy the chapter and story as a whole!**

* * *

 **Arc 1: The Ones in Darkness**

Chapter 1 - Nico Rider

 _The world created us,_

 _These beings of their negative emotions._

 _The dark half of their hearts,_

 _Dark beings called Heartless._

 **Entry 1**

Hey Pal, I'm Nicholas Rider, but Nico for short (that's what I call myself now), and I'm a shadow Heartless born from darkness. Except I'm not mindless like other heartless, somehow, I know right and wrong. Like I'm not going to harm anyone, except when I'm really hungry. Speaking of, I better find a fresh heart. Yes, a heart. As in a beating heart. We heatless eat hearts.

Deal with it, Pal.

 **Entry 2**

For a while, I've strolled around in a town, where many people end up after their home has been destroyed. I think this place is called Traverse Town - a shelter for ones without their world.

I've noticed a lot of different people who were afraid of me or were too saddened to care that I was near them. For the past few days I've been here, people have been afraid of me, except "them" who have become my enemies. "Them" as in a tall man with brown hair and a girl with short black hair that nearly cooked me alive, if I hadn't gone into the ground in time! Luck was on my side... happily.

Recently, I've been at my hideout for the past two days and ever so often do I go out into the town anymore. IF I do go out, it's never that long just in case any reapers are out and about. NO ONE IS KILLING ME!

 **Entry 3**

Tonight, I saw a star go out, along with some new people arrive in the first district. An angry duck, perky human-ish dog, and a dog who was really a dog showed up, wondering about a key before stopping. That's how I saw the star going out. One minute it was there and the next the star vanished.

After that, I followed the real dog (that was with the other newcomers) into a back alleyway. It found a teen boy with brown spiky hair. Somehow, I fear the teen, don't know why. Just a strange feeling fell over me and I began to move away from him. Maybe if I tail him around, I can understand why I fear him.

…

A little later, while I was trying to find Sora I found myself being followed by the dog when he surprised lick me on my cheek. I played with him for a little while, stumbling onto his collar where I learned his name: Pluto. For a while, I had a friend! It was kind of nice! The dog seemed to think of me as a friend as well. Finally, a friend or at least an ally!

Meanwhile, after letting my friend set off, I found the teen that Pluto had found, with a giant key in hand fighting in the second district. I wasn't paying attention earlier, so I didn't see him coming! HE TRIED TO KILL ME! What a reaper! Like them reapers who tried to kill me four days ago! Yet unlike them two, I was on alert and ready. This time I was running and ducking for my life!

 **Entry 4**

So long Traverse Town, so long reapers, so long other fellows! Nico Rider is hitting the road!

How am I leaving? Simple, I snuck aboard the human-ish dog, duck, and teen's ship. It was easy, all I did was follow the three into the ship as they prepared to set off and found a place to hide. Where I am right now, is top secret so nobody can know where I am. Not even you, Pal.

Sorry, but I can't take any chances of someone knowing where I am. Please don't be mad that I'm doing this. I need myself safe from other reapers.

While I'm speaking of reapers, I learned the names of the three that are chauffeuring me around. The teen is Sora. The duck is Donald. The human-ish dog is Goofy. They are all loud. Sora wanted to drive, at least I heard him yelling "Let me drive!" for the longest time until

Donald told him "NO!"

After the fight, everything broke into silence as the engine kicked up and we blasted off.

Bye-Bye home, I'll come back and visit soon.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	2. 2 - Lost in Wonder

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome to another chapter! This chapter is the very first world among many to be explored.**

 **Sora: That being said this chapter is centered in a place full of wonder and chaos every step. It is also the one world Oblivion hates in every KH game in existence.**

 **Me: I don't hate this world. I just hate that stupid boss: Trickmaster. That heartless is annoying for me and kills me easily. Then again I'm a noob when it comes to KH1.**

 **Sora: Completely.**

 **Me: But, I think it's time we began this chapter and into the world of Wonderland. So, Sora disclaimer, please.**

 **Sora: Miss Oblivion J owns nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. She simply owns her OC and the plot. Also be sure to review or favorite to show support on the story.**

 **Me: With that taken care of, I hope you have a mad ride in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Lost in Wonders

 **Entry 5**

It's so crazy in space seeing all the stars in a whole new view! They were so small back on my home, but out in space everything was huger and looked so amazing. When I looked out the small window, I could see it all and I fell in love with the view. It was the most breathtaking part of the trip.

Besides the view, when we landed I begin to feel bad for the ship since it got the most damage from rocks and other ships attacking us. Donald isn't that bad at driving, but he sure crashed into a HUGE meteorite. Soon after a bunch of attacks, we arrived in another world called Wonderland.

I ended up following Sora and his gang out of the ship but realized my mistake when Sora fall out the ship with Donald and Goofy in front of him. Quickly, I rushed after them confused about what happened, then found myself standing for a moment or two in one spot before looking down to see that I was standing on nothing! Suddenly cartoon logic broke, sending me to fall down into a tunnel. "I was about to die!", at least that's what I thought, before landing on top of the knocked-out trio. I was so happy until they started to wake up. I hid behind a pot, watching them wake and regain consciousness.

Soon they woke up completely, getting to their feet just as a white rabbit came by shouting, "I'm late! I'm late!" ramming down Donald's head as he raced off. Donald was furious, boiling mad and ticked off enough to chase after the rabbit. Sora and Goofy had called after him, before rushing off trying to catch him. As of right now, I have no idea what happened to them next, since I wanted to write, but I'm done now, so onward we go Pal!

 **Entry 6**

"One whom is mindless is very much timeless, someone who craves is someone who wastes life to decay," A happy purple and pink cat told me that. I don't get it.

I'm not mindless, so I guess other heartless is what it means, then what's the last part? I wonder what he means, but it doesn't make much sense. Who knows maybe the cat is crazy? Or maybe I'M the one crazy since I'm hearing a TALKING CAT.

I don't understand it, neither do I get this world. I chugged some strange drink and became smaller than I already was before. The weird stuff was sweet, also bitter sour at the same time, but made it easier to go through a door I saw. At least at this size, I can continue my adventure.

 **Entry 7**

I found Sora and the others in a maze, can't go too close or I'll end up Heart-less. I kill myself with this joke. Anyway, I've been watching them up high on a something green, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy seemed to be fighting small flying Heartless known as operas, a chubby heartless called a Large Body, and other shadows. Thankfully I was out of reach up on a leaf, out of the fight and out of harm.

Besides fighting, the gang seems to be looking for clues to break a blond girl out, little did they know she was taken by a teen with silver hair a while back before I had joined them. The silver teen looked at me earlier. His aquamarine eyes were pretty, but deadly like he had killed my heart in just that stare. After kidnapping the girl, a weird portal opened allowing him to leave.

I wish I could have a power like that!

Meanwhile, in present time, Sora found out later with the Mad Queen and her rabbit, that the girl called Alice was gone without a trace. Boy, was that queen boiling mad when she found out her prisoner was gone! She demanded her guard of cards to find Alice at once!

 **Entry 8**

Back on the ship, hidden away in the storage room, I remained silent trying to find out what awaited me in the next worlds. (To tell you the truth I was tired from climbing up all the way back to the ship, which wasn't easy at all. Why I didn't want to follow Sora anymore, was because I felt a large amount of darkness coming from the world's core and I didn't want to get involved in a battle. If I fought against the threat, Sora wouldn't stop or think I'm not an enemy, even if I was helping him. So, here I am on the ship.

On the plus side, no one is around to make any noise and it's kind of nice not having to worry about death. I'm safe in here, which is why I'm slowly dozing off as I write this.

Good night, Pal.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	3. 3 - Back Home

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Riku: We're back home and about to learn many things good and bad about what's to come. I might have been seen last time, but this time I'm here to stay and Nico might be learning something unknown.**

 **Me: Who can know what Nico finds, but it's time this chapter begins! So, Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC and my very own plot. I'd love if you guys review it really shows support! So without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Back Home!

 **Entry 9**

OH, FOR HEART'S SAKE! I missed my chance to adventure around more worlds with me sleeping. When I realized this, I hit myself more than five times with my journal, because I wanted to adventure more! Darn it!

Small rant over …...

Anyway, I woke in a repair shop, with a man smoking named Cid or as I'll call him Smokey. Never mind Smokey isn't a good name for him, Cid will just have to do. So, Cid was working on Sora's ship, muttering something to himself when I had come out of the ship. I had to be very careful not to let him see me, which was hard since everything was so bright and colorful. I didn't blend in at all!

Finally, exiting there a door I made it into the streets outside to see the town was deserted with no one around. The important thing was that I was back home.

Yet I'm hungry. Time to eat!

 **Entry 10**

OH HEARTS, THE REAPERS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN! I wish this would stop happening to me!

…...

I finally found someplace safe, or finally lost her, either way, I was out of breath and out of harm's way for now. What happened was the girl with short black hair named Yuffie tried to attack me again! I had taken a heart from someone and she spotted in the act. Yuffie had chased me down, attacking me with her large shuriken that missed me every time I went into the ground.

REAPERS CAN'T EVER NOT ATTACK ME!

I'm just taking one heart, not a million!

 **Entry 11**

I found silver (who still makes me scared to my core) talking to Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the third distant. I was high above watching them on the glass - safe and out of sight - as they spoke to each other below.

Turns out the silver teen is Sora's best friend. His name is Riku, or let's say jerk in my words because he gave me the impression he wasn't friendly at all. Meanwhile, as the two were talking they spoke about someone named Kairi. I think it's a boy? Then again, I'd hope it's a girl. (Kairi seems like a girl name in my opinion.)

Meanwhile, in the chat, Riku talked about being in charge then Sora hit my brother or sister when his friend was turned away. I felt sad for the fallen shadow Heartless like me. "Why I stay away from Reapers!" Was something I thought then.

After that, Riku vanished when Sora and Donald began to fight. I wanted to yell "That's right get lost jerk!" as he ran off, except he wouldn't understand me, or would he? I'll talk to someone who doesn't want to kill me later. Test it out.

Like I'll meet someone!

 **Entry 12**

I've been tailing Riku since the disappearing act he did, I don't know why, but he makes me wonder about him. Wondering way more than I really should since he's a reaper and could kill me at any given time.

However, as I investigated I soon found him talking to a woman in all black clothes. Like my kind and me, the woman reeked of darkness. Yet I didn't know who she was? I'll call her Wicked for now on since she scares the wicks out of me! The way she spoke was calm and convincing about the matter at hand, but her darkness sent me on high alert. Someone of the darkness talking to Riku. Why was he talking to her?

From what I overheard in the conversation, Riku was told how Sora replaced him with Donald and Goofy. How stupid is Wicked! Would he really believe her! Riku isn't that dumb! A jerk, but not dumb! Riku will never doubt his own best friend!

 **Entry 13**

I'VE BEEN LEFT BEHIND.. . . . . .

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	4. 4 - The Kingdom of Sand

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome back and also I'm sorry for that cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. Yet this chapter is here to heal everything and continue the adventure!**

 **Sora: This chapter is one of my favorites.**

 **Riku: That's because you're in it.**

 **Sora: Not really the reason why, but hey I'm popular.**

 **Riku: However, I'm more popular than you.**

 **Sora: No, you're not!**

 **Me: Guys, stop with the catfight and focus on the task at hand.**

 **(They both ignore me debating about the most popular character in KH.)**

 **Me: (sigh) While I stop these two from a stupid fight, I'll leave you guys with another revamped chapter. Like always, I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. Only my OC and plot are the things I own.**

 **So, enjoy the chapter and be sure to review!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Kingdom of Sand

 **Entry 13**

I'VE BEEN LEFT BEHIND!

Sora and the others ditched me! I'm all alone! I'm crying inside! I'm back at my old hideout now, feeling beat up. Like someone had kicked my puppy or something.

Pal, I'm not crying. I'm just shedding tears of happiness.

Now, I can't go anywhere till they come back. I have nothing to do! I'm going to die of boredom and drown in my own tears!

 **Entry 14**

First, my ride ditched me!

Then, I've been almost killed again!

And Finally, I dropped you as I was running away from an ice blast!

My life is a living nightmare!

Rant over! Meanwhile. . . . . .

After my crying. . . I mean tears of joy, I moped around Traverse Town in search of something to do. None of my fellow Heartless or the other reapers were around anymore. Traverse Town had turned into a ghost town since Sora, Donald, and Goofy had left.

I hated to be back so early, not to mention how lonely I was. Soon I found myself in the third district, I examining at two dogs in the window, which reminded me of the dog friend, and made me wish that I could leave my home. Then, out of nowhere, it appeared! POOF! A dark black and purple portal my height was formed in a flash to my aid. Without caring where it leads, I passed to the next side.

If only it was good timing! In the middle of passing to the new place, I had been seen by Goofy and was nearly hit by his shield. Gladly, to say the least, my skill of going into the ground has gotten better since being in Wonderland. As I rushed to get out of harm and escape the reapers, I accidentally dropped you when Donald summoned a blizzard attack toward me.

After my ex-drivers left the plaza, I came back for you, Pal. I would never leave you. Promise.

After the crazy stuff that's happened today, I'm wondering what's going to happen next? A pack of wolves trying to attack me? Someone trying to attack me again? Or am I'm going to see Riku or Wicked again? I doubt it, but who knows?

 **Entry 15**

Since Sora and the gang are here in this kingdom of sand called Agrabah, I followed them around from very far away, keeping them and me, a good distance was great. Of course, my kind that didn't stay away were attacked. I felt sorry for them.

No one could survive reapers. In this universe, Heartless were the enemies and the reapers were our killers. That was how the story went. Period.

 **Entry 16**

Sora arrived back from the desert with a new guy if I believe called Aladdin. He wore raggy looking clothes and had a monkey friend named Abu. Aladdin was so good at fighting, that it made my heart skipped a beat because if I ever came across him when he is fighting my life would flash before my eyes.

Meanwhile, the gang came across a man holding a snake cane who was named Jafar who was "guarding" a lady named Princess Jasmine. Then, out of nowhere a blue guy floating in midair, grabbed the princess saving her.

Yet a turn in tables occurred, when Jafar's bird stole the lamp forcing the blue guy to drop Jasmine into a pot spider, that carries her off against her will. Poor Princess - I hope she is going to be okay.

 **Entry 17**

Out in the desert, Sora and the gang were doing something - probably fighting or talking about something. I didn't know at all since I summoned a portal into another place by following Jafar's darkness. It leads me to an area loaded with gold, that I wished I could take. Sadly, no pockets since A) I'm a Heartless, meaning no holes or thing to put stuff and B) the gold would maybe slow me down.

However, I did take a coin. That has no weight. Gladly.

Continuing onward, I found my worst nightmare and Jafar talking to one another. I jinxed myself by saying Wicked wouldn't appear, but oh well, there she was in full terror plotting with Jafar, whom I would guess is one of her allies.

They were talking about the Sora and then Riku. Turns out Riku is working with them. I CAN'T BELIEVE RIKU IS FALLING INTO A TRAP! IF Heartless COULD TALK, I would tell him myself, but, he'd kill me before I even get the chance to even say a single word.

The life of a Heartless what can I do?

When Sora arrived the two stopped, turning to them. I learned her real name too. It's Maleficent. A scary name for a really scary woman. Except when Sora called it out she vanished. Does she not like her name or something? I wonder why?

But, anyways back on track…. Jafar explained about seven princesses that would open a door. A door to what, he never explains another word only makes a wish to the blue guy named Genie to crush Sora and the others. I could tell Genie didn't want to fight them, he was holding back the whole time, until the end, when Jafar made his wish.

His second wish: Make me an all-powerful genie brought the room to begin collapsing into the bottom. I had to run, jump, and escape the breaking floor I'm lucky to even not have fallen into that place.

 **Entry 18**

Riku the Dummy! He's the reaper I'm worried about him.

While the fight happened, Jasmine had woken up from her sleep and was watching the battle below by the edge. I could have gone near her. She didn't have a weapon or anything to hurt me, except I refused to go any closer. Then it happens, another person I didn't want to see came appeared before us. (I really need to not jinx myself!)

Just moments before Jafar was locked in his lamp, Riku appeared out of a dark corridor. He snatched Jasmine and left. First Alice, now Jasmine. Why was he doing this? Was it about the princesses for the door? Or did he have another goal?

I don't know, but I'm going to find out! Time to go on a Riku hunt!

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	5. 5 - Friends or Enemies

**Me: Hey shadows, back with another chapter.**

 **Hex: Along with me on this revamped adventure to the next Arc. This chapter is about the tension between friends, but funny enough some friendships will soon be made.**

 **Me: But, the future is being rewritten and changed, even now as Riku seems to work for evil. Secrets remain unknown and people are awakening to a whole new truth that they never knew.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Friends or Enemies

 **Entry 20**

There's a whole group of these people! And Riku is helping them. Riku you're going to regret this one day!

So, I followed Riku after he had kidnapped Jasmine. I ended up using his darkness to locate where he'd gone, which took me to a whole new place that screamed trouble by everything I saw. The dark colors reminded me of the Realm of Darkness. Even the smell of darkness everywhere remained me of the place.

Why would Riku ever come to a place like this? Was all I wondered as I followed his trail. Then, BAM! I entered a new room where Riku, Maleficent, and a blue man with flames for hair (whom I call Blue Smoke) stood chatting. I had to seep into the ground not to be seen, which was odd in a completely gray room, but I managed not to get caught.

The group was talking about a bargain with Riku and what had happened to Jafar. Maleficent says she kept a deal with Riku and should him something I couldn't see. He shouted "Kairi." which only means that she is somewhere around. My guess is that Kairi is somewhere here? In this place? I should find her for Riku and Sora. Then Sora and him could be friends again, instead of enemies, right?

Meanwhile...

When Riku wanted to know why they were being nice to him Wicks tried to tell Riku that he's like a son to her. That woman needs to quit trying to trick him. I'd never work! Yet Riku is starting to make me worry about him. If I could tell him the truth about everything, I would, but I don't even know if he can hear me.

After that Riku left with a man in red that I could barely see. I left the room trying to find them but lost where they went by all the darkness sense scattered everywhere in this place.

Now, I need to track down Riku again! Just great! Life is so great, Pal.

 **Entry 21**

I'm INSIDE of a whale! How cool and gross at the same time, but even if it's not that awesome and all, it beats being near other reapers like Yuffie who only wants to kill me on sight.

…...

Moving on from the whale part, I finally found Riku here within the whale talking to Sora. Sora was trying to tell a wooden boy to stop playing around, then Riku came out of nowhere and called Sora out. Once again Kairi was brought up, and Riku didn't bring up that Maleficent had told him where she was. Why not? It would help Sora feel better and stop asking, but NO. Riku doesn't say a word, only runs off with the wooden boy, whose name is Pinocchio if I'm recalling that correctly.

Meanwhile, I finally learned what Sora's key like sword was called when Riku was talking to Sora. The sword is called a keyblade. Of what it does or is capable of (besides nearly killing me), is left unknown to me. I'll have to keep an ear out, so I can learn more about it.

 **Entry 22**

Riku is helpful... Sort of. Whenever he wants to help, the jerk will, but not all the time.

A few moments ago, Riku decided to team up with Sora to take down a very random and weird fellow Heartless of mine. They won in a way since Pinocchio was let go, but then Riku took the puppet again!

What a jerk! And the kid's poor father just wanted him back. Riku wins the biggest jerk award today, I swear on my heartless life that it goes to him. Especially since if he would just tell Sora about Kairi, things would have gone a lot different. Except Riku has other things in mind.

 **Entry 23**

 **Things I've learned about Riku today:**

1 – He works with Maleficent and them other darkness driven people

2 – Has his own agenda, because doing something the simple way isn't his way

3 – Likes to play with Sora, since every time they come into contact. Riku doesn't explain anything and just causes chaos

4 – Is jealous of Sora. How I know is, because every time Riku comes near Sora. His darkness roses with anger and envy that boils over. Even when tracing his darkness to find him, I could sense envy in his darkness that was stronger than anything else.

 **Entry 24**

After a few teleporting to the wrong places, (because this whale has a lot of tunnels) I finally found Sora and Riku again in a gross place with bubbling lime acid called the stomach. While Riku and Sora were surrounded by the gross stuff, I sat happily watching from afar on some type of pink thing.

As I listened in on the two, they spoke of a conscience that tells you stuff. Like if something is wrong or right. I wonder what my conscience is telling me. Maybe to find some hearts I can take that won't try to eliminate me, I'm starving.

Anyway, enough about hunger, I found out something that made me feel happy inside. Sora and I agree on something finally: that Riku is on the WRONG side. Maybe Sora is not so bad WHEN he isn't trying to end me! Everything was going great until HE dropped down from the ceiling!

"Surprise!" Was one thing I heard him say when he plotted down in the middle in glee. My brother and fellow Heartless - Parasite Cage - had come and ruined everything. When he saw me and then said, "Watch me kill these losers." In the back, of my mind, I already knew who was about to win.

 **Entry 25**

Chaos.

A million things going wrong after the fight, now I'm running inside the mouth and I think the whale is about to

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	6. 6 - Partner in Crime

**Kairi: Welcome Shadows to another chapter. Oblivion didn't want to write much on the A/N, so I'm here to just say a few words before the chapter begins.**

 **1) This chapter is her favorite introducing a brand new character she loves so very much, and 2) Miss Oblivion J owns nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. All she does own is her OC and plot.**

 **With all that taken care of, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Partner in Crime**

 **Entry 26**

Hurdling through the cosmos holding a journal with the pen inside (always trying to constantly escape) was the trickiest thing I ever had to do in my life! When I finally slowed down, I quickly summoned a corridor that sent me to another place.

Hitting the hard ground, brought me to my senses, waking in a puddle of water. This new place was close to darkness and reeked of it everywhere my antennas turned. The world I was in had building everywhere around me, with one very enormous one in front of me with a bright screen lighting the area.

I like this place! Unlike where Riku and his "friends" were staying, this place held a better welcoming. At least, that was what I thought before four slinks dressed in white came around me. Talk about a welcoming party! They almost killed me!

Wherever I go, I always find MORE reapers!

 **Entry 27**

Fleeing the reapers was great! I found food in this place and HER!

Who is her! Well, she is almost like you Pal, instead, she's a shadow Heartless that I managed to save from the reapers. How this happen is long, but here is a brief explanation.

After running from the reapers, I found a flying heart that was rising into the sky. I climbed a building to grab it, and might I say it was worth it. The heart filled me up and I was ready for anything! After hitting the ground, I found myself seeing another of my kind running away from three reapers. I quickly had jumped into action pushing her out the way and summoning a corridor to Traverse Town.

I told her to follow me, so Yuffie or the others wouldn't see us. Once we were at my hideout, on the roof of the Gizmo place, I had introduced myself. Which was new in fact, since no heartless EVER cared about me. After a few moments, she introduced herself as Ashley, but I call her Ash for short.

She's like me in so many ways, but she doesn't understand too many things like I do. Time for a one on one talk with a fellow Heartless.

 **Entry 28**

 _His name is Nico, short for Nicholas is what he told me. For what I noticed he isn't like other Heartless I've seen. (Who didn't even seem to pay attention to me at all.)_

 _No, Nico is more different than them. He was patient and cautious when we had arrived in this town telling me to stay close and not to wander off. I obeyed of course, but if he was like the rest I could have just adventured off._

 _Once we were at a haven, Nico clarified everything about why I had to stay close. He said that on his journey reapers have tried to kill him and had slaughtered our fellows. No heartless was safe in the worlds or in the realm of darkness it seemed. Killers were everywhere._

 **Entry 29**

 _We adventured all over the peaceful town staying out of danger. He explained all he knew about the worlds and a strange person who wield key like sword. (Funny because that sounds so familiar to me.)_

 _While Nico and I were exploring around, we came to a stop at a red door with a flame carved on it. Nico said he never saw the door before until now, which was great because he didn't need to explain anything._

 _When we crawled under the door, we found ourselves in a dark dimly lit cave, with a small patch of land far away, surrounded by dark murky water. Swimming across avoiding moving rocks, Nico and I finally made it to the small isle seeing that a roundhouse was built upon it. Nico was one step ahead of me in observing the new surroundings, but I could tell he didn't see everything I saw._

 _Entering the house, we found a cozy cluttered room with no one in it. Piles of books cluttered half of the room, next to a chest, and perfectly made in white sheets bed. On the opposite wall, was more books that almost reached the window, with to the right a humongous dresser, and on the left a desk with stuff on it. Sitting in the middle, on a circular raised platform was a roundtable in white cloth and rosy chair._

 _We must have stayed there for hours, reading books, examining stuff, and ended up falling asleep on the bed. After waking, we were about to leave before something caught my eyes - A yellow scarf covered in pink flowers. Putting it on the scarf, I showed Nico my new appearance. He had become speechless before saying "You look like a shining star."_

 _I couldn't help but giggle at the compliment. It was so sweet of him._

 **Entry 30**

Leading you to Ash was the hardest thing I ever have done, this coming from the Heartless who has almost died multiple times, but never once did I think giving you to her would be hard. After all, I never let you out of my sight nor let anyone, have you. Eventually, I gave her you but made her promise she would take good care of you Pal, and most likely she did gladly.

Meanwhile, when I finally got you back, I tried to look over what she wrote, but Ash hit me in the head saying, "No reading my stuff! It's private!"

Then she explained to me, if she writes in you, I can't read anything at all of what she writes. That stinks, but then again, I couldn't read her writing anyway. It was written in weird wiggly letters that were too hard to understand.

 **Entry 31**

I wanted to leave and continued my journey in the worlds and find Sora or Riku again, but when I tried to go, Ash pulled my antennas with such might that I felt like my antennas would fall off. When I turned to her, Ash had tears in her eyes and her antennas were drooping.

 **Me:** What was that for!

 **Ash:** You were leaving! I-I don't want to be alone! I don't want to die! I-I-I...

She had broken down crying, and I couldn't help, but feel furious at myself. I should have thought it through before trying to leave. Ash was a Heartless, who hadn't been in these worlds like I had or experienced things like me. I should have been helping her, not leaving her behind. She just wanted to live. So, did I and so this great idea happened!

 **Me:** We'll go together! I won't leave you! You won't leave me! Let's adventure the worlds together friend!

Ash giggled after that, wiping her tears and her antennas rising. I couldn't help but laugh as well. This was the beginning of a new friendship, something Sora and Riku were breaking apart off right now, but I promise I won't ever lose Ash as a friend. I swear on my no heart life!

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	7. 7 - Tricks and Treats

**Maleficent: Hello worthless readers, it is I, the Mistress of All Evil and I have taken over the Oblivion's room as she revamps the next couple chapters.**

 **Pete: In this chapter, them shadows get to visit Halloween Town. Just wait till little missy finds out -**

 **Maleficent: Quiet you fool! (Pete covers his mouth) We can't spoil anything for the readers.. or can we?**

 **(The Evil fairy smiles evilly to herself)**

 **Pete: Maleficent, shouldn't we do the disclaimer?**

 **Maleficent: Then do it, you incompetent Buffon! I have other matters to attend to. (Walks off into a corridor of Darkness)**

 **Pete: Wait! (Turns to the camera grumbling: "Why is it always me?") Before I go, I better give the disclaimer. (Clears his throat) As Always Miss Oblivion J owns nothing of Kingdom Hearts whatsoever. All she owns is her plot and OC. With that enjoy the chapter. (Runs off into the corridor) WAIT MALEFICENT!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Tricks and Treats

 **Entry 32**

 _Nico gave me his journal again for the time being when we entered this new world. He said if I wanted to write, he'd give you to me, but needed me to take good care of you. (I've been told six times now, and if Nico says it again I might just hit him, but anyway….)_

 _We found ourselves in Halloween Town, a gloomy dark town with many brick fences and gates everywhere. The world was very spooky hinting at the name of a holiday I remembered that celebrated fear and fright. Which probably explained the costumes that appeared on us when we came into the town square._

 _I was the first to notice my new appearance. My scarf had turned from yellow to a jet black covered in violet flowers. I wore a purple dress as well, topped with a pointy hat between my antennas. I looked amazing, then I turned to Nico and burst out laughing, which caused him to snap, "What are you laughing about!" I only responded with "Look at yourself." as I continued to laugh._

 _Dressed completely in a pumpkin, Nico's outfit was the "best" costume I ever laid my eyes on. His pumpkin had a carved out scary face that was lit by something inside. The lid of the pumpkin sat resting on Nico's head. 10 out of 10 the "best" costume I had seen._

 _If I had to say we looked fruit-mazing in our outfits._

 **Entry 33**

As we wandered around the square, my number 1 reapers came walking weapons in hand ready to fight. Quickly, I had pulled Ash to the side of a shack next to the fountain, out of the view of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, dressed in spooky clothes as well. Sora in black with wings on his back, Donald a mummy missing a stomach, and Goofy covered in stitches with more rag like clothes with mismatched clothes.

Of all times to see them again, it had to be in this world where our ridiculous costumes made us easier to see. I disliked wearing the stupid carved pumpkin, so much. It was annoying having a weight on me, from my light as feather self, but I digress.

Anyway, we were hidden, both of us watching as the gang examined the Search Ghost, that appeared when they arrived. Our fellows seemed unfazed by this and keep standing (floating?) in place until in rows they formed a pathway to the center fountain then...BOOM! A skeleton in a black and white lined suit popped out startling me which caused me to stumble backward, knocking into Ash which caused her to fall too. I got up eventually curing in my mind about the pumpkin, before helping Ash to her feet. Then, silence...

We looked out of our hiding spot to see no one was no longer there. Great! Now we must find them...Yay!

 **Entry 34**

 _Outside the lab door, I stood listening in on the group inside, while Nico pouted downstairs since he couldn't climb up. He was so loud, that I had to shout at him twice, so I could understand what they were saying inside the lab._

 _The doctor inside along with the Reapers (Sora, Donald, and Goofy) and the skeleton were talking about how to make a heart. The ingredients were: Pulse, Emotion, Terror, Fear, Hope and Despair, and, the last being Memory._

 _Mix it all together and you have a heart, but I feel like that isn't everything you need for a heart. I've seen many hearts, but I don't think hearts are always full of terror. Maybe I'm over thinking the doctor's work, except no one can really make a REAL heart. It's impossible and complex, no one can make one. I know, because he tried. He failed. He is gone._

 **Entry 35**

When Ash handed you back, I was thrilled, but in the short moments of getting you back a lot happened.

One sack of bugs that has an evil plan cooking up.

Three children up to no good, going after the heart.

And, a mission to get the heart before them. What a mess my curiosity gets me into.

As Ash and I followed Sora and them into the graveyard, we hid behind some tombstones as the skeleton, Jack had called to his ghost dog, Zero (who looked like a blanket than a dog) that found Sally, a stitched-up woman behind the tombstones.

The one thing I notice with Sally is that she seemed like a simple and caring person, unlike Jack who helped Sora fight as we made our way over there, but still maybe not all people are reapers. (I'll have to keep that in mind.)

Meanwhile, Jack asked for her memory, which leads to her giving her a flower called Forget-Me-Not to him. Ash pointed out that the Doctor's way of making a heart was completely crazy. When I asked why, she explained that a heart's memory was like pictures or documents like you, Pal and was something people held on to.

After her rant, she went mute, before a loud _CREAK_ echoed causing us both to turn and see a small devil named Lock, a little witch called Shock, and a tiny skeleton named Barrel jump out of a coffin.

They were talking about the heart and to tell Oogie Boogie, which caused Ash's antennas to spike up as she trailed after the children. I couldn't help, but follow and question why we were following them. Soon we reached a house, where we came across the children scared as a huge bag with a black hollowed out face laughing.

Oogie Boogie started talking about the heart that he needed to control us Heartless. So, if he doesn't have a heart. Does that make him a heart-less?

Ash gave me 10/10 for the joke. I say I'm really punny today.

 **Entry 36**

 _Leaving to chase after the children, I hurried into the lab. I was a deer in headlights, with Sora and everyone in the room. Luckily, they were turned away from, so I had time to went into the floor, sneaking slowly toward the heart. The doctor was in a wheelchair and the heart was right there next to him, I was so happy until he picked it up and started to roll over to another place. Out of nowhere, Barrel jumped in front of him shocking everyone as the doctor went down and the other children grabbed the heart and rushed off._

 _I can't believe I couldn't get to it on time. Now I'll never know..._

 **Entry 37**

When getting you back, Ash had become as slow as a slug and hardly spoke, but these words in a sad tone.

 **Ash:** I'm just tired, let's go home.

 **Me:** W-Why we still have other worlds to see?

 **Ash:** Because I failed at retrieving the heart and couldn't stop the kids at all. We should just go before we end up gone like our fellows.

After the failed mission, Ash and me had hidden in the graveyard. I could have gone after Sora and them, but what friend would I be to leave her behind to mope around. She was my only friend in the world, after all, it wouldn't be fair not to enjoy the adventure without someone. Especially my good friend.

 **Entry 38**

 **Ash:** The heart was important, somehow. I know it.

 **Me:** What do you mean?

 **Ash:** I've been having an image come to me in bits and pieces. The heart was something that caused it to come more and more, now we don't have it and I stopped getting the memory.

 **Me:** Memory?

 **Ash:** Yeah, memory. The videos of your mind that you have when you were born human. Don't you remember it? Why are you acting so surprised?

 **Me:** I don't have any memory.

 **Ash:** Well... you do have memories now, just think of every entry in Pal like your book of every memory or thought you ever had. Just think of Pal like days. Each day you write is like your memory on paper. In a way, you could say this journal is of your time learning and adventuring. The days of a Heartless.

I liked the name, mainly because my good friend made it. I wonder what else I'll write down in the future. I can't wait until then.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	8. 8 - Truly Torture

**Hades: Hey it's Hades, Lord of the Death. Nice to meet you, pity mortals of Oblivion's story. I'm here to give you another delightful chapter where I am not in it.**

 **Panic: (talks very fast) I mean Nico did sleep through Olympic Coliseum, so he couldn't go there since it'd be out of order.**

 **Pain: Yeah, I'm sure you'd appear at some point in the story.**

 **Hades: Perhaps, but I'm sure that girl won't write me in whatsoever, because I'm not in this arc. How dare she treat me as if I have no importance to the story!**

 **(He catches fully on fire, sending Panic and Pain to hide)**

 **Hades: (cools down) You know what whatever, let's just get this crap over with, so we can go.**

 **Panic: Right away sir!**

 **Pain: Miss Oblivion J owns nothing in this story, except her plot and OC.**

 **Panic: With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Truly Torture

 **Entry 39**

"We're off! Yes, we're off! Off to find Oogie Boogie and get the heart back. Heartless on a mission to save the world from villains. Nevertheless, to save the worlds before they go to pieces."

Ash sang this all the way, while we made our way back to the bag's hideout, never stopping and gaining the courage to be the hero. I was happy to see her excited and all, but she kept forgetting I was in a stupid pumpkin that slowed me down. I had to yell at her TEN times to get her to slow down, but she responded with the same answer, "Try to keep up!" After that, I just sighed and tried to follow her the best I could.

After the discussion of memories earlier, Ash had jumped up with a spark of energy. Ash said she recalled words, ones like "A failure only makes you better." When I tried to ask her what she meant, Ash had dashed off. That what brought us to this moment now, where we stood in front of his hideout door.

 **Entry 40**

 _My mind was set._

 _My mind was clear as day on my goal to retrieve the heart._

 _._

 _Nothing was more important, yet when we entered the room of Oogie Boogie's I shattered. He had just eaten the heart like it was nothing. That moment I froze, seeing that it was over. But, I refused to give up._

 _I came so far that I wasn't about to give up again._

 _Rushing at Oogie Boogie was the first thing I thought to do, but soon realized my mistake, when a blast of wind knocked me into the wheel of torture. I recovered quickly, only to be nearly blasted by fire from Donald. I was trapped and shaking, but I knew I had to act rationally._

 _In seconds, I ducked into the ground becoming a black blob. Sora and the others paid their attention to Oogie Boogie, as my target tossed exploding dice and pumpkins into the wheel. I was safe, yet for Nico not so much._

 _He had just jumped into the wheel and was calling my name in panic. I had become a shadow again when I saw IT happen. A weird purple glow came around him and pinned him down. Unable to move with Donald and Goofy right on his tail, I jumped behind him gripping his hand as Goofy's shield and a blast of ice came hurling at us. Then nothing hit us._

 _When we looked up a barrier had formed around us, sending the ice and shield pass the four and hit Oogie in the side tearing his fabric. He gasped in shock trying to close it up before soon he tore apart becoming nothing more than cloth as bugs came from him._

 _After the barrier and spell wore off, I pulled Nico behind the middle post out of everyone's view before anyone could see us. Then, they left. I came up to the heart eagerly, yet nothing happened._

 _No memory. No voice. Nothing._

 _Just great!_

 **Entry 41**

Ash wasn't happy that the heart did nothing for her, in fact, she picked it up and chucked it across the room in rage. As a result, she calmed down after that, but then everything started to shake.

We hurried out the building rushing for the hills as the very earth shook violently, while we scrambled away. Once far away enough, we looked back seeing that Oogie Boogie had become huge and had become one with the building. Just as it happened, Sora and his gang started attacking. Leading to the parish of the building and Oogie alone with it.

Afterward, a giant keyhole emerged from the ground allowing Sora to shot something in the air before it locked up. Once everything finished, a Heartless appeared before them screaming, "I am Chimera!"

Ash and me just looked at each other seeing one of our kind? Was it one of us? I don't think so? The Chimera was oddly created with a lot of different materials. His left hand looked like a yellow and blue accordion with scissors, while the rest of his body was metal. He had a small piece connecting his torso to his thin legs in green liquid jars. Lastly was his head, which was a giant jar full of something three heads in green liquid.

Let's just say our fellow put up a good fight with the reapers, but no one can defect four reapers against stubborn Heartless.

 **Entry 42**

 _After Sora and his friends went to the lab, we followed them back. Nico was downstairs, waiting for me to finish listening in to the room. I had learned that the heart the doctor created had failed and that he didn't know either what was needed to make a heart._

 _When I finished, Nico told me he didn't have any energy to form a corridor to leave, so he can up with an idea. A plan to get us out of here without his powers. How was the question he never answered and instead said, "Only a follow me!"_

 **Entry 43**

Like before when I first started my adventure, I sneaked aboard the ship. Now I'm doing it again, with Ashley next to me as we hide in the storage room. It funny how I had come so far, now I'm where I began traveling.

Meanwhile, when we entered the ship our costumes disappeared into sparks then faded, leaving only Ash with her scarf and me with nothing. Now I wish I had something to cover myself up, instead of being nude in public. When I said that to her, Ash had started howling with laughter. I felt myself go red as I tried to shut her up but ended up laughing with her.

After an extremely LONG journey, I'm happy to relax. I think it's time for a nap!

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	9. 9 - Report 1

**Ansem: It is I, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness here today to bring another revamped chapter. While other villains are plotting with Maleficent, I'm here to give this little report based off of the Ansem reports in KH 1 and KH 2. These reports correspond to Ashley's past, which is why Oblivion decided to add these little breaks between chapters to give Ashley's thoughts and Lore about her story.**

 **If anything, have in mind that not every information is exactly like within the game or manga. With that in mind, we hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Report 1

 **Report 1**

 _The Soul…._

 _A spirit that lets us live. Without a soul, we perish into dust and can't come back or so they say. The soul acts as a driving force of our will and our mind. It allows us to think and remember past memories engraved within us._

 _The body…._

 _A physical form of a being or animal either girl or boy, that holds the heart and soul. It is a mere shell housing the most important parts of a being._

 _The heart…..._

 _The place where memories are stored and feelings are created. It acts as a weakness and a strength that holds the ones we cherish most. The heart can be nurtured by light, but once the age of 12 and over, the darkness can interfere. Powerful negative emotions, for example, anger and fear cause the heart to develop darkness inside until BAM!_

 _The heart is lost becoming a Heartless, leaving behind the body and the soul._

 _We, Heartless only gather hearts to survive. We're meant to be mindless. Ones that understand nothing and act on instincts. Yet I feel like there is more about my kind than seen. Maybe there are more Heartless like Nico and me, or someone human that can hear us. Free us from this cursed fate of being killed by reapers. Why are we…._

 _Why is it that Nico and I are even like this? Different from other mindless Heartless? I want to know, but I doubt I'll get the answer, but I want to keep thinking about it. Maybe Sora and his friends will show me why we act so different from our own kind._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ashley_

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	10. 10 - Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

**Maleficent: Welcome readers to a revamped chapter -**

 **(I break down the door)**

 **Me: Maleficent! Hand over my studio!**

 **Pete: Looks like the brat is finally back. How sad, because it's too late!**

 **(Pete whistles)**

 **Pete: Oh villains! Round up that girly.**

 **(I look around seeing every KH 1 villain, getting ready to attack me)**

 **Me: You want a battle, bring it on! (I summon Oblivion to my hands before charging into battle)**

 **Maleficent: As this fight begins here, let's begin the chapter in Oblivion's favorite world: Neverland, where we see familiar faces and new ones.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

 **Entry 44**

After a small nap, I woke to see Ash writing in you. For some reason, I was enraged when I saw this and jumped up immediately, jerking you out of her hands and shouting, "Don't steal my stuff!" without thinking. In the haze, I had forgotten that she had asked for you before I was dozing off earlier. When I recalled that crucial information, I apologized and gave you back to her, but she didn't take you back at all.

We were silent after that. I felt bad about my reaction but didn't have a clue about what I could do to make it up to her.

 **Entry 45**

THE SHIP WAS TAKEN CONTROL OF BY OUR FELLOW KIND!

As Ash and me were just chilling in the storage room when we felt a spike of dark energy coming from aboard the ship. We didn't understand what was going on until rushing to the main hall, where three Pirate Heartless had just burst into the doors armed with swords. They marched their way to the control room, where Sora and his gang were. One pirate named Pearl, the leader barked an order to get Donald and Goofy, which her crewmates, Treasure, and GP gladly did.

Having no room to run and trapped in a small space, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood trying to fight without their weapons. Little to no luck since Donald and Goofy were hit from behind knocked out cold by the two crewmates.

With only Sora left shocked and hopeless trying to fight Pearl, hand versus sword only to get cut in his arm. As he had winced in pain, Pearl took the moment to strike grabbing Sora's other hand then pinning him to the ground in seconds. "Get the duck and dog!" Pearl had demanded. GP, Treasure, and EVEN Ash tried to help, which got us caught!

"Who in Blackbeard's name is you two!" She had yelled, before knocking Sora out cold with her bare hand.

Ash confessed who we were, but left out the whole truth of why we were on the ship, to begin with. She more so explained that we had been caught by Sora and them to sell for money. I was confused by the story she told having no clue what was going on. When she said, "Right Nico?" all I could do is nod my head.

After that Pearl felt sorry for us enough to let us follow them to their leader back on their captain's ship. She gave us their names and just mumbled things about trash all the way to the ship.

When I asked Ash what she was doing, all she replied was "Hunters." pointing to our kind, then "play along." I didn't understand what she meant but did as I was told.

 **Entry 46**

Reaching the deck of their ship, GP and Treasure carried Sora's friends away as Pearl called Ash and me to stay with her. Another pirate came our way carrying a bucket of water, slowly creeping toward us. That was when a high level of darkness, a familiar darkness came from no one other than - Riku.

When I looked at him from below, I thought he was looking at Ash and me, which almost made me bolt until he shouted, "Wake him up!" The pirate with the bucket did as command and splashed Sora with water waking him up. As Sora woke he coughed and tried to see what was going on before laying his eyes on my kind, Ash, and me. He shouted to his friends for aid, before seeing his ex-friend. Riku asked who Sora really wanted to look for and then revealed her!

Kairi.

From down below I could see her, but I could tell she was important to Sora by the way he broke from Pearl's grasp and rushed for her. However, the man in red from the villain meeting, with a hook for a left hand stopped him. Everything seemed fine until Riku announced that he could control the darkness.

Had he gone insane! Riku had forsaken himself into the darkness to have power that would eat his heart away! Riku the Jerk had turned into Riku the Idiot now! I had even muttered Idiot to myself, which Ash didn't understand why I did it, but I promised to explain later.

Riku the show off gave Sora an example of his new power by making a shadow version of Sora from the ground. Ash was shocked to see someone call upon our fellows, but I was more focused on Sora to worry about the Riku's new power. After finishing talking to Sora, Riku snapped his fingers making a trapped door open underneath Sora who screamed as he fell.

Poor Sora….

 **Entry 47**

As Riku left the deck barking orders at the man in red (Captain Hook) and his shorter, chubby swashbuckler (Smee), he carried in his arms a short red-haired girl who without a doubt was Kairi. Ash spotted this before I did seeing that Kairi's eyes were open, but she by the had no heart.

We saw that as Riku walked into another room. We saw clear well that the girl he called a friend had lost her heart already. Yet she wasn't a Heartless…. It was stranger than strange. Almost abnormal. Like Kairi was hollow inside.

 **Entry 48**

 _While we followed Pearl, who told of her adventures of the wild sea, Nico had explained who Riku was and everything that had happened to him since they met in Wonderland. From what I've studied, Riku isn't really that bad because he just wants to help Kairi. Nico called me insane for wanting to defend Riku, yet I couldn't help it since this felt familiar to me. Not just that, but Kairi…. the name felt kind of familiar. I wondered why until learning something had happened!_

 _Sora and his friends had escaped. How we knew this was when Smee opened the prison cell door and became shocked to see that it was empty. He ordered us to find them, which we had to follow since we had to act mindlessly like our other fellows._

 _Why?_

 _Because of Hunters, the sworn enemies of Heartless since we were born. They were worse than reapers ever would be, mainly because of Hunters - our own kind- attacks weaklings like Nico and I for power or food. When we came across, Pearl and her mates, GP and Treasure back in Sora's ship, I knew we were dealing with heartless ledges above us. Not alpha Heartless, but "caring" Heartless that had no fear in ending our short lives. Acting like we were prisoners to Sora would show Pearl, we were tough to take on strong enemies even if we were weaker._

 _Luckily Pearl had been amazed by it, but I just hope she doesn't found out we're smarter than the average Heartless. Nico and I are more intelligent than others, but we lack defense and health. Heartless like Pearl could kill us in seconds without mercy. That's all Hunters had if you weren't on their level. I had told that to Nico as we searched for Sora, Donald, and Goofy._

 _In the world of Heartless, "the weak die and the strong live."_

 **Entry 49**

In the dark halls, we moved in the dark, before finding Sora, Donald, Goofy, and another boy in green clothes FLOATING in midair named Peter Pan. I didn't know how Peter did it, but he was able to fly around. It looked so cool, I wish I could do that!

Anyway, we found them in a large room talking to a girl above in the top room. She warned them that the pirates were coming before Sora asked if another girl was with her. The girl responded with a yes only saying the other girl looked to be sleeping. That was when I wanted to scream in cheer, "We found Kairi!"

My happiness was short lived when we heard Pearl barking, "Get them worthless lasses, boys!" from above us. The girl above gasped, while we heard the other girl being dragged off. "Take them to the captain's chambers." After that nothing was heard, meaning it was time to get to the upper deck and find out what was going on!

 **Entry 50**

I'm happy. No sad. NO, I'm enraged by how stupid of a discussion I just made!

During our time following Sora, we ended up also finding Riku as well when we entered Captain Hook's study. He had Kairi in his arms and by the way, his darkness rose just by looking at Sora, he was enraged enough to call Shadow Sora!

Without a word, the Shadow of Sora jumped from the ground attacking the Real Thing (aka Sora) in seconds. Donald fired ice and even a spell called gravity which made Shadow Sora fall flat to the ground, while Goofy plowed the Shadow Sora over once he was back up.

As all the chaos happened, Ash and me watched from underneath the table since we were trapped in the room as the battle went on. Shadow Sora had spotted us once shouting, "Hey buddies, care to lend me a hand in this battle?"

 **Me:** Sorry we don't want to die today!

 **Ash:** This is your fight, not ours. Don't drag us into your problems, short-brain!

After that last part, Shadow Sora enraged by what we said tossed Real Thing our way knocking him into the table. Papers and pens fell from the desk, as Sora regained from the hit healing himself before jumping into the defective than switched to offensives slashing at Shadow Sora, who hissed in pain at the blow.

Everything was okay and dandy until Ash said, "I'm going after him." She had started to gather three sheets of paper and grab a pen, then turned to me with her eyes filled with determination. I asked what she was doing and her answer was to go AFTER Riku. I begged her to explain why which lead to her not explaining and asking if I could open a corridor for her.

At first, I hesitated, not wanting to see her leave. Then, I sighed when I saw her puppy dog beg that ended with me opening a corridor. She gave me a hug before going, saying that she would be back.

I'm happy and filled with joy that she wanted to find where Riku was going off to, yet I'm sad that she left me alone. While topping off my mixed emotions was rage for approving to let her go!

I just hope she will be okay….

 **Entry 51**

On another note, Peter Pan went to take the girl: Wendy (that was taken captured by Captain Hook) home leaving Sora and his gang alone. Yet before he had left, his tiny winged friend named Tinker Bell had rushed off after being annoyed by him. I could feel by her darkness that she was sad. (He really had hurt her feelings.)

On the deck, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, plus me came face to face with Captain Hook and many other Pirate Heartless waiting. Sora demanded to know where Riku was going and found out learning of Hollow Bastion. That's when I recalled where I had been to when I first followed Riku. My mind was blown for a second before I saw that he had caught Tink in a glass lantern.

As Sora had to give up and accept defect walking onto the plank preparing to jump, I sneaked over to the swashbuckler who held the lantern, ready to unleash a surprise like no other. From the sidelines, I saw all my kind as pirates watching in awe, while GP and Treasure were up close making SURE Sora would fall into the sea. Yet I couldn't let that Hook-handed geezer get the best of Sora and his friends. His "I've won" laugh really rubbed me the wrong way. Enough to make me want to disobey, "Ash's act like a normal heartless" plan.

While Sora jumped down into the sea, then suddenly flew back up, I took the shock to take it to the next level.

Without thinking and all the Hunters watching (mainly Pearl), I jumped up and pushed over Smee causing him to drop the lantern just in time for Peter Pan to fly in and catch it. He released Tink before a battle broke out with FLYING Heartless or most like reinforcements to fight all the reapers!

As Sora and his team fought my kind, I ran into trouble with Pearl who tackled and pinned me to the ground. She was trying to slice me in half holding my antennas to keep me down, while her sword was ready to cut me in half. I thought I was a goner!

Then, out of nowhere Pearl was kicked in the head causing her to look up before being blown away from me with aero. When I got up to see my rescuer, I found it to be Tinkerbell, floating above me smiling and waving her hand as some form of thanks for saving her, before kissing my forehead.

Hurrying off to Peter Pan and Sora, Tinkerbell along with the others pranked the "brave" captain that hid in his study the whole time. When Captain Hook found out it was a joke, everyone - minus me - engaged in a fight that ended with him getting kicked off his OWN ship! I burst out laughing when it happened, more than I should have, but it was worth it!

 **Entry 52**

Sora and everyone left by flying into the distance, while I stayed aboard the ship. Standing and waiting.

 **~ Elsewhere ~**

 **Entry 50A**

After leaving Nico and following Riku, I had a great fear that I would be spotted by a Reaper or a Hunter, but during my journey, I found that they weren't the ones to fear. SHE was the one to fear.

As I had trailed Riku to a darkened castle reeking of darkness, we passed six other sleeping people in glasses pinned to the wall with thorns wrapped around their legs. There was a brown-haired woman in a yellow dress, three blondes: one a child and the two other adults, a maiden of snow white skin and raven hair, and lastly, a girl in a short top and pants, with long black hair. They all looked different by appearance but were identical in one way. They all felt like Kairi, lifeless and lacking a beating heart.

I had no idea why they were like that, but something made their body's not fade away. It's very odd….

I continued to follow Riku as he puts Kairi in a similar glass before heading back out into the corridor. When I followed the trail, I came to an empty dull room, where a woman in black with ill green skin stood talking to him. Then, it hit me!

Screams, not mine, but from other people crowded my mind and soon I saw a vivid memory in second person. I saw adults and children running away from Heartless, while others perished before me into nothing, but hearts. From Large Bodies and Neon Shadows to different colored Operas casting spells, and Poison Plants hitting people with seeds, I panicked looked everywhere before spotting her…

Watching it all from a distance view was her, the mistress of all evil: Maleficent. She held her staff with her black bird perched on top of it.

When I came back from my memory, I was shaking in fear. I didn't understand what the memory was about! Even if I didn't know, I was scared inside and out that the sound of a loud roar caused me to flinch and almost got me caught. After Riku left the room I made a dash for it, following him somewhere else, not wanting to be in the same room with that MONSTER!

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	11. 11 - Secrets

**Pete: We're back to bring another revamped chapter along with the writer herself.**

 **(Turns the camera towards the writer tied up in a chair, rocking back and front trying to escape)**

 **Me: Villains, let me go! Let me go before you regret it!**

 **Hades: My isn't she a feisty one!**

 **Ursula: No wonder, she's so easy to overthrow. She's all bark and no bite.**

 **Me: I'll show you a bite when I get out of this, fish food!**

 **(Ursula growls)**

 **Maleficent: Enough!**

 **(Everyone turns to the evil fairy, waltzing in)**

 **Maleficent: We have many plans for you, Oblivion. We villains desire more screen time and we'll be happy to run it past you. (See pets her raven, Diablo, then points her staff underneath my throat) That is if you want to live and not have anything spoiled for your readers.**

 **Me: (screams) I'll do what I can! Please let's just begin the chapter, before we have this debate.**

 **Maleficent: Very well.**

 **Ansem: Disclaimer: Miss Oblivion J doesn't own anything except her OC and plot.**

 **Pete: With that, we hope you enjoy this trip of hidden secrets and truths. Let the chappy begin!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Secrets

Lonely.

I was lonely.

For the first time on my journey since Ashley came along, I was alone by myself on an adventure. The other Heartless were gone now, all of Pearl and her mates eradicated by reapers. Sora and the others had left too after Captain Hook had gone overboard, while his second man, Smee was somewhere on the lower parts of the ship I assumed since he wasn't on the deck (where I currently was).

"I hate this," I whimpered lowly, holding my journal closer to me.

Ashley had told me to stay here on the ship and wait for her as she followed Riku, but I was beginning to worry. What if she -

I shook my mind erasing that dark thought. My friend was too determined to die so easily. I just know it. She wouldn't go down easy. Yet I was still worried. She didn't know how to open a corridor, and the Hunters would be swarming the area. I had to -

 _No, I NEED to find her!_

My mind was set. There is no turning back or giving up because I needed to find my friend back or else!

Turning toward the plank, I quickly hurried over and hopped up on it, cautiously waiting for the plank to stop going dangerously up and down. Not wanting to fall overboard, I laid down on the plank waiting patiently until the shaking came to a halt. Slowly, getting up, my body trembled as I tried to stand still on the wobbly board.

I grabbed my journal from the plank, hugging it to my body and not letting it go. Exhaling, I raised my antennas into the air, beginning to pick up the dark waves left in the air with my antennas. One darkness held anger and fear: Captain Hook. Another was my fellows' sense of pure death. With last being Smee's darkness that reeks with fear. No sense of Riku's envy and anger darkness anywhere.

"Did it fade away?"

Moving my antennas again as I tried to find his sense one more time. "That could-" Suddenly darkness caught me off guard, feeling Riku's darkness faint, but very strong as well. _I found it! Now I could go find Ash!_ Summoning a corridor, I wasted no time jumping through one side to the other. _Here I come -_

"Oaf!"

Landing face first on dark and cold, hard floor, I groaned to myself pushing up off the ground to a sitting position. Finally, looking up at my surroundings, I found myself in the room where I encountered Riku, Maleficent, and her evil gang before I had found Ashley. The room was dark lit by candles, yet no one was in here or gathered around the roundtable.

 _Lucky me!_

No one was here, which meant I didn't need to worry about being spotted by reapers yet. Scanning the room again, I saw that Ash wasn't here anymore, meaning she was somewhere else.

I hurried out of the room, stopping at the sight of many of my kind: Darkballs floating by, while Defender and Soldiers patrolled the wide, long hall. They were waiting… No, stalking the area guarding it for some reason that I didn't want to know. They - my kind paroling right now - were Hunters like Ash had explained, higher ups like monarchs of our kind and just like Reapers they're merciless.

Looking both ways, I tried to blend in with the darkness the room provided avoiding them. I saw them pass by me at the door, not seeing me at all before they all stopped at the end of the brightly lit end of the hall, which gave me the time to move! Staying close to the dark walls, I moved quietly with Pal in my hands listening to the conversation the Hunters had.

"Geesh…. I can't believe they still exist. You'd think they'd be extinct by now, but nope they're still alive. At least, they make great moving targets to practice our powers on. It's a whole lot more fun," One of them snickered.

"Like look at them beg for their lives, before I kill them. It's so satisfying," Another said, coldly. "Those weak ones are so worthless, even those shadows are one of the worst."

I stopped feeling annoyed and enraged by that statement since we - shadows - are more capable of living longer than them dumb IDIOTS! My free hand balled into a fist, but I keep my cool and pushed my rage aside.

Ashley first, then I'll deal with them punks somehow later.

 **~ Few Minutes Later…. ~**

I found myself in a new area after seeing Soldiers and Gargoyles come out of a doorway that read: Lift Shop.

Right away once I entered the room, I could tell this room was lighter than the rest of the castle, with light lavender walls with pillars on them and floors of large purple tiles that made the area look nice. As I examined the area, I could see gold gargoyles statues holding fire on their stands, while a large bowl with blue fire sat in the middle of the room. There were also two double doors one closer to me and another far away leading to other rooms perhaps.

"I guess that's why so many were just in here." I examined the amazing area even more. Walking to one of the closed doors, I stopped in front of them, scanning it from top to bottom. "I wonder where these doors lead to?"

"NICO!"

Her voice catches me off guard, causing me to turn toward the call seeing who it was. Quickly seeing a familiar shadow in a yellow scarf covered in purple flowers, I could see it was Ashley coming from the other door. My antennas sparked up in cheer and glee as I began to rush toward her.

She stopped halfway, but I kept running until I hit her causing us to fall over. I laughed lightly hugging her tightly happy that she was okay and fine. "Ash, I finally found you!"

"Nico, what are you doing!" She shouted lightly. "You're making a scene! Hunters were just lurking here we can't act like this!"

I let go of her, "Oh, sorry I forgot."

In the excitement, I couldn't help, but act more human than I really was. Getting up, I let out an embarrassed laugh, before reached my hand out to her. Taking my hand, I helped Ashley back to her feet.

Ash brushed herself off, fixing her scarf, then looked around and making sure Hunters weren't near us, before taking my free hand. "Come this way! I found a room you NEED to see!" She announced, guiding me to the door she had just come out of.

As we entered the room, I noticed how roomy it really was even for someone small as Ash and me or tall like Sora. There were two long bookshelves in a corner next to us, full of many books of many dark colors. In front of us, was a desk and chair to the left and on the right a single bed with unmade tan-yellow sheets falling off.

"This is pretty neat, a room alone with nobody to bother you." I was in awe, seeing everything. It was better than my hideout or house in the waterway since it looked peaceful and like a nook away from all danger.

"Fitting for Riku, since this is his bedroom," Ashley informed me.

…..

"Huh!"

I turned to her in shock. Never had I thought this was Riku's room of all people. He never seemed like someone who would live in a place like this, but then again what about him. What about Sora? What about Kairi? This couldn't have been their home. _So where are they from!?_

"This room is where Riku stays. I followed him here after he finished talking with Maleficent," Ashley says, snapping me from my thought. "He didn't see me at all, funny since I was able to be spotted once, yet he didn't turn around."

"Your spying and sneaking skills are getting better."

"If I'm going to be an explorer, I have to be sneaky and sly. You taught me that," Ash says, happily. Suddenly she winked at me, causing my face to become hot.

Suddenly I quickly responded, "A-And, a remarkable one at that could even still my heart."

She giggles lightly, turning away from me as I dawn a very lost look. Hitting myself with Pal, I thought to myself. _What in the worlds did I just say!_

Moving ahead going toward the bed, Ash started to examine it very seriously. While I, on the other hand, walked toward the desk trying to see what was on it. I set my journal on the floor, next to the desk, then with all my strength, I pulled the chair out enough to get up to the top. I jumped landing on the soft seat cushion, before peering over at the desk to see a large, black leather book open and a lamp sitting near the edge. Getting up on the table, I lift the book closer so I can read the words written.

 _More fancy writing!_ I looked at the page annoyed, seeing all the weird wiggly letters on the page. _Just like Ashley's writing, I didn't understand a word the book said. Which meant the book was pointed to me!_

Slamming the book to the desk, I groan before Ash shouted, "Nico, I found something!"

Looking over toward the bed, I saw Ashley pulling out something from underneath the pillow. Quickly, I hopped off the table grabbing Pal, rushing toward her as she began to see more of the item she was trying to get. I jumped up on the bed coming to help her when with a loud huff, she fell back holding the item: a book.

She got up happily showing me the book to me, then gave me it to look over. The book was exactly like Pal. A black leather-bound book with pure white pages it looked on the inside. Then it hit me!

"This isn't a book! It's a journal!"

"A journal? Wait, then it must belong to Riku," She says happily.

I looked at the journal with hope and fear. Hope, because I could finally find out why Riku acted the way he did; and Fear, because what I learn is something I can never undo once I know it.

Turning toward Ash, who met my eyes, I asked nervously, "S-Sound w-we?"

"Let's do it," She says calmly, taking Riku's journal. Ash sits on the bed, causing me to do it as well. I set my journal to the side, as Ashley opened Riku's journal. She took one end of the journal and I took one end as we turned to the first page….

 **Entry 01**

 **I had woken up in another world after a figure in a brown robe had summoned a weird portal for me to leave Destiny Islands. When I finally found another person, I also learned that I was in another world called Hollow Bastion, a castle like place where SHE ruled. She guided me through the castle before giving me a room to call my own.**

 **I didn't have much to say, but a million thoughts ran through my mind. Where were Sora and Kairi? Why was I the only one here? More importantly, why was that "caring" woman being so nice to me?**

 **I learned why later that night.**

 **In a big room gathered around a circle table, my finder: Maleficent explained to her associates: Ursula, Hades, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, and Jafar. They wanted me to help them find the Princesses of Heart for them, but I gladly denied. I said I wanted to find my friends, not aid in work they wanted me to do.**

 **That was quickly changed when I headed back to my room. Stopping in the hallway, Maleficent had stood behind wearing a smirk, then explained that maybe I could find my friends if I looked for the princesses. Wanting to find Sora and Kairi, I agreed. I'm only doing this to find Sora and Kairi, then I'm leaving.**

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why he still is working with them now? He found Sora back in Traverse Town. Even more who is that hooded figure?"

"I don't know, but maybe Riku wrote about that person later," Ash answered, turning the page. "Let's just keep reading."

 **Entry 02**

 **I was sent to Wonderland today after given a sword shaped like a bat wing that I named Soul Eater. My first task was to get Alice, who wasn't that hard to capture, yet while I was kidnapping her as shadow Heartless stood watching me. My first instance was to attack it, but I didn't need to make a scene just in case someone was coming, so I kidnapped Alice and hurried back to Hollow Bastion.**

 **Like I had thought Maleficent was quite happy with me but could tell I was doubting working with her. She told me that I would find my friends in due time, but as the hours ticked locked in my prison of a bedroom I began to wonder if even my friends made it off.**

"HE WOULD HAVE KILLED ME!" My voice was loud and annoyed realizing that Riku would have killed me in my first world. I hadn't done anything wrong! I was just watching him, which he wanted to end my life for just doing that! What the heck!

"Huh?" She wondered, curiously.

"I was the Heartless Riku saw in Wonderland. If I had done anything or nothing he would have just killed me! Therefore, I hate Reapers, they always want to kill us!"

"Nico," She says annoyed. "Calm down and keep reading, we need to why he still working with Maleficent."

I nod my head, "Right, sorry."

Ash turns the page.

 **Entry 03**

 **Running into Sora wasn't great even if I wanted to find him. While I was helping Maleficent, Sora replaced Kairi and me with his new pals, Donald and Goofy. At first, I didn't see that, but with help from the witch, I saw the clear picture. My best friend had long forgotten about me since while they adventure other worlds Sora didn't think about us at all!**

 **In the end, I felt betrayed but also learned that I was the only one who cared about Kairi. I didn't need Sora or his friends to find her - my ONLY real friend. Yet when I asked Maleficent about Kairi, she told me that maybe she was in the other worlds just like Sora.**

 **Just hold on tight Kairi, I'm coming.**

Silently Ash turns the page. I said nothing as I started to feel like I understood Riku more each page we read. He is supposed to be our enemy…. But why… WHY does he feel more like a friend…

 **Entry 04**

 **I brought Jasmine to her like she asked me to, in return, she told me where to find Kairi like we had agreed upon. Going with Captain Hook, I found Kairi in Neverland in a sleep like condition. Her heart was taken by the Heartless, leaving her in a coma. I tried shaking her, but nothing could wake her. Only her heart could bring her back to life, that was my new mission from here on out.**

"He always worked to save Kairi, even if it meant hurting others. She was that important to him," Ash said, sadly.

"Like you are to me," I say lowly, meeting her eyes.

"Y-Yeah," She flushed, looking away from me.

I laugh a little, before reaching over to turn the page. "Let's keep reading."

 **Entry 05**

 **I ran into a lifeless puppet that acted like it was "real". I thought maybe it could help Kairi, but IT won't obey my command. Even when I told the wooden freak it wasn't real, he still told me he was really deep down. Then I ran the man of the hour, Sora with his loyal, "true" friends. He said I was on the wrong side, which was true and I knew it, but at least my acquaintances helped me find Kairi and now they were helping me find her heart.**

 **I didn't need Sora. I can do this alone.**

… **. I'm all alone.**

"He… he just wanted a friend." My eyes never left the last words Riku wrote, feeling a dreadful emotion inside me. I let go of the book, bowing my head.

"Riku isn't an enemy right now, Nico. He is pain and the darkness is slowly consuming him," Ash answered, closing Riku's journal.

"Then, our mission now is to save him."

"W-WHAT? I didn't mean that!" Ash says, looking at me like I was insane.

"He may be a reaper, but Riku can't become a Heartless and forsake his friends. I could LIVE with myself if Riku went out like this!" I clench my hand into a fist again, before grabbing Pal. "Even if he's not our friend, let's do this for Kairi and Sora's sake!"

"Then let's save him," Ash said, grabbing my free hand.

I open a corridor on top of the bed that would lead to another place in the castle. As we both head toward it with determination, we also stop at the entrance bracing ourselves. We look at each other eye to eye, before nodding in agreement that we were both ready. Ash and I put our hands tightly around one another's.

"Together as a team!" Both of us say, beginning to enter the dark corridor to our new destination.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	12. 12 - The TRUE Master pt 1

**Me: Hey Shadows, welcome to another revamped chapter! I'm back in business since Sora and the gang helped stop the villains from taking over my office. (Turns to my friends) By the way, thanks for the save!**

 **Sora: No, problem. Saving people is what we do. Besides, we couldn't have the villains ruining the story.**

 **Donald: Not yet anyways**

 **Goofy: Ah-yuk! Not to mention we're about to enter the truth of who's the real keyblade master, Sora or Riku.**

 **Me: I already know the outcome, but what's the fun in knowing already. Anyways, from the original post I have three things that need to be explained:**

 **1) Hunters aka other Heartless aren't really born to kill other Heartless. Not all Hunters are killer and some even are nice, yet some are loyal as well. 2) Ashley isn't a fan of other Heartless. Her behavior toward them is harsh because they lead her astray.**

 **Hex: Meanwhile, we hope you are ready to see the chaos about to unfold!**

 **Me: Hex! No foreshadowing!**

 **Hex: (gives a weak smile) I do what I want. Meow.**

 **Me: (exhales) Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. The only thing I own is my plot and OC.**

 **Hex: Let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - The TRUE Master pt. 1

 **Entry 53**

Who is the TRUE keyblade master?

Even more, why is the keyblade - a weapon Sora used to fight his way here - that resembles a large key to unlock stuff, now in the hands of his "rival"?

After arriving at the gates of Hollow Bastion, Ash and me had come to see a beast wearing a purple cape lying on the ground lifeless, almost like he was dead. Ash was the first to feel sad about what happened, while I was trying to make myself believe that the beast was alive. My eyes were on Riku the whole time, seeing his sinister smirk of no pity as his sword, Soul Eater disappeared from his hands. When Sora came shouting "Stop" I knew trouble was coming! Sure, enough it did as Ash and me felt the violent darkness inside Riku explode!

Not only that but from what Ash pointed out to me there was barely any light inside him now. It seemed like Riku was falling into darkness more and more at this point. I was practically shouting "Don't fall Riku!" within my head ready to jump to him, when….

Out of nowhere, the keyblade came to him from Sora. We thought Riku had stolen it, but then Riku said Sora didn't have what it takes to open the door. That's when things started to add up!

Jafar talking about the door back in Agrabah, Kairi's heartless corpse, all my kind working with the bad guys like Pearl, GP, and Treasure. Everything fit together like a puzzle, with Riku the last piece to it all. Riku was going to unlock the door unleashing chaos!

To make matters MUCH worse for everyone, Sora had nothing left and both Ash and me knew it. The dread that fell over Sora falling to his knees was painful for me, seeing someone I knew who fought some much to save his friends break down. Riku left along with Donald and Goofy, (who aren't at ALL true friends by the way) making things worse. They left Sora. They left their friend all, because of what their king said. What type of friend(s) does that to begin with!

The light had lost and darkness had won. At least that's what I thought, yet Ash didn't. I don't know how she did it, but somehow, she knew the battle wasn't over. When she said, "the light hadn't lost", the beast rose beginning to walk even if he was hurt. He gave Sora courage, which gave us hope and soon everyone was determined to save!

As they left to head toward the castle, Ash and me knew that something had changed. Something had awakened. And, we didn't have a clue who was the TRUE master of the keyblade?

 **Entry 54**

Sora and the beast carried on using bubbles, switches, and large elevators to find a way into the castle. Ash and I followed behind using her scarf to breath inside these big water bubbles that teleported us after them. We observed the two from afar, trying to keep distance and watching safety as they advanced through the many rooms.

They weren't duo a real threat. Sora without the keyblade seemed like a normal dull boy, in fact, and the beast was only hairy but had a kind heart for someone he loved. It was weird seeing reapers this way instead of just killers, but just people trying to live like Ash and me.

While we watched them, only the beast seemed to fight most of the time, which only made me feel bad for my fellow more. (Gee...we all had it rough.) Yet Hunters lurked everywhere, so maybe Sora's new friend wasn't that bad since he exterminated them for us.

While Ash and I moved around observing them, I worried about Riku. He was going down a dark path, one toward becoming a Heartless and that was what I was fearing most of all. I had to believe things were going to be alright. They had to be… right?

 **Entry 55**

 _They met again, Sora and Riku, the light standing against the darkness once again fighting one another. I didn't know how to feel about this, but as we hid upstairs watching above the waterfall something told me things would either go in our favor for Sora to win or Riku would open the door to an unimaginable hell. Nico and I were scared, even more, I feared what Maleficent was going to do once she opens the door. It gave me chills, to say the least._

 _While watching Nico was on edge about Riku, especially when he launched a dark fireball at Sora. Nico tried to jump off to save him, but I pulled him back before he could advance into anything risky. He was mad of course, then became happy with glee as we turned back to see Goofy protecting Sora. He betrayed his king's orders for a friend! I was amazed someone would do that! Even better, Donald joined making me feel like we could win this._

" _I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!" Sora said does words with might, that the keyblade itself changed wielders. Sora's light grew stronger and Riku's darkness only grew more, bringing him to summon Soul Eater and fight his old friend._

 **Entry 56**

Riku ran off, we chased him, then we nearly died! (Short version of the story.)

(Long version of the story.) After the fight with Sora, Riku rushed off retreating away into the castle. Ash and me watched the beast, who had been tricked by a fellow Heartless who turned into Belle (I'm assuming since he came to save her) causing him to chase after our fellow. Yet after the battle, the beast came back talking to Sora. I didn't hear what he said, because I was busy dragging Ash out the room heading after Riku. She kept talking to me, but I ended up ignoring her (I'm a bad friend today).

Entering the room where Riku was, we found him with a hooded man with a strange blue aura around him. He was talking to Riku telling him that he was weaker than Sora and to grow stronger he had to dive into darkness. Riku opens his heart to the darkness, which left me to rush to him. I would have got to him, if not for a blast of force around them to blow me back.

When I looked up the hooded man was gone, but Riku…. Riku was 100% full of darkness. I saw no light within him. Even Ash saw as she helped me back to my feet and watched Riku laugh victoriously to himself. We knew then that hope was now lost!

Things turned south, even more, when he saw us there within the room with him. His eyes held no mercy and a dark grin came across his face before he summoned a dark fireball to his hand shooting it at us. We were dead if it wasn't for a small barrier that formed in front of us. It was enough to confuse Riku, so we could make a dash for the exit!

 **Entry 57**

 _What we know is that the hooded figure on the island Riku spoke of in his diary, is here? Or was here? He gave Riku freedom from his home that was destroyed by the darkness and now had provoked him into opening his heart to darkness. Who was this guy? Why was he leading Riku astray to the darkness? What was he planning? Even more, where are things heading?_

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	13. 13 - The TRUE Master pt 2

**Me: Hay shadows welcome to the chapter! This chapter is the second part of The True Master. As right now, Nico and Ashley are seeing a lot of things come to light including with the hooded figure.**

 **Like always, I own nothing except my OC and plot. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - The True Master pt. 2

 **Entry 58**

After Riku tried to kill us, Ashley and I had rushed out of the room trying to get away. That's how we ended up getting chased by two Darkballs, that kept shouting "Fresh meat" at us. In a clear area, I opened a corridor and got us the heck out of there. When we finally caught our breath, Ash and I began to look around, realizing that we fell into a library somewhere else in the castle, with me landing on the ground first, then Ashley, then you, and finally, my pen that hit me on the head. (Let's just say I'm aching still after that fall!)

….

Anyway, when we finally started to come to and aware of where we ended up, Ash exploded in cheer running around the room. She climbed up one of the bookshelves, scanning books high up, then jumped to the ground looking at the lower book, even pulled out one giant red book beginning to read it.

While she was having a blast, I felt like chopped liver. The moment I walked over to her, she finally acknowledged me laughing in embarrassment. "I haven't been in a library in forever, this was my favorite place to be," She had said. "Sorry I forgot about you."

I was going to say, "It's okay", but then Sora and his gang came in sending us into hiding. We laid within an empty shelf waiting for their footsteps to die down. When they left the room, Ash cleared her mind and forced on a new objective: Finding a way to save our reapers!

 **Entry 59**

 _Sora and Co. always seemed to attack our kind, forcing Nico and me to wait out the battle until the coast was clear. Yet now barely any of our kind were around. Under the assumption of Riku in the other part of the castle and Maleficent as well, maybe our kind was less active because they weren't needed that much. If that's the case, Nico and I will have to stay on guard, so Sora won't see us following._

 _It's easier here since everything is darker colored, but Goofy almost spotted us once. So, we're not that able to blend in as well we hoped._

 **Entry 60**

 _Coming upon Maleficent again after learning she was the one who had destroyed my home was torture. Even if Nico and I were watching through a cracked door allowing us to look in, I felt her dark presence. So cold and bitter, even closer and near. Like she was next to me._

 _I was afraid of her, trembling and staying away from the door at times, which only made Nico worry about me. Yet I didn't see it until the battle inside was over with Maleficent disappearing and Sora following into a dark portal._

 _Coming into the chapel, I felt better and well, feeling her presence no more, but Nico wasn't. He kept asking me what was wrong, why was I shaking? Why was I acting so off before? He was worried. Really worried, but I told him I was just cold. I played it off, pulling my scarf around me acting like it was warming me up when it really wasn't. After that Nico was relieved but told me to stay put and watch you, while he went into the portal._

 _After watching him leave, I felt guilty for not telling him why I was acting weird, but it's better he doesn't have things to worry about. I don't want to be a burden to him, slow him down and cause him to sink like a ball and chain. I needed him. He needed me. In this universe of ruthlessness and stone-hearted people, we needed each other to survive. Have each other's back._

 _Which is why I hope he's safe..._

 **Entry 61**

Never have I climbed a tree in my life. Period. Today, I had to climb a spiky, thorn that hurt my hands that are still hurting right now as I write. Luckily, I didn't take you in there Pal, if I did I would have lost you in the chaos and wrath of Maleficent Dragon. NOW THAT WAS A REAL MONSTER!

When I entered after talking to Ashley, I was greeted by seeing Riku with an all NEW keyblade stabbing Maleficent in the heart. Take about backstabbing (well front stabbing to be more exact). I was shocked to see it happen, that I was paralyzed as Riku vanished into darkness and Maleficent transformed into her final form. A jet black scaled dragon, with green eyes and a mouth full of green flames she was ready to unleash.

Dragon Maleficent was more dangerous than her regular form, stomping the ground and whacking her tail around. I had no place to run, no place to hide from attacks which is where I had to climb.

While I stayed out of harm's way, I watched Donald get knocked out and Goofy trying his best to take down the dragon's legs one by one. Sora meanwhile was trying to aim for her face using ice and even a spell called thunder to attack. Yet what ended the fight was a team attack, where Donald used gravity to way down Maleficent and Goofy boosted Sora up to hit Maleficent's head that sent her down.

Finally, Maleficent was gone burning away into nothing, but ash that soon vanished. Entering the picture again, Riku reappeared talking about how she didn't see that she was being controlled by us. We were using her.

By that statement, I know what to say. She was our puppet and we were the puppeteers. That's why she didn't hurt my kind, but others still obeyed her. It's because "they" worked together. Yet now who were my other kind to follow?

 **Entry 62**

After Sora and the gang left, I headed out and met up with Ashley who seemed to be waiting with you in hand. Right now, Sora had just gone to another part of the room, while we looked at six maidens all lifeless and heartless. Some were familiar for example, Alice, Belle, and Jasmine. The other three were unfamiliar. A beautiful woman with golden hair in pink, another woman with blond hair in a light blue dress, and last, a girl with short, raven hair in a blue and yellow dress.

At first, I didn't notice, but I recalled when I first saw Alice and Jasmine. When my antennas tried to find the darkness, yet only found light within them.

Then it hit me! OH, MY HEARTS, they were all pure lights!

Alice, Jasmine, all of them held no darkness to turn into a heartless. They were all lifeless bodies, without hearts and couldn't fade into darkness. Just like her. Just like Kairi. Each of them was maidens of Pure Light. These were the Princess of Heart!

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	14. 14 - Life or Death

**Me: Hey Shadows, Oblivion J back and here for one of my favorite chapters in this arc! This chapter is remade like the other chapters up to this point and time.**

 **Kairi: Why is it your favorite?**

 **Me: The main reason I like this chapter is because instead of the story within the game, everything here is based on the manga. How Kairi acts is more emotional to me and Riku's moment with Ansem. All and all, this was a fun chapter to work on.**

 **Kairi: That's pretty cool.**

 **Me: Anyways, let's begin the chapter! Like always, I only own my OC and the plot of this story. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Life or Death

Darkness rose, much quicker and began to break free from within the keyhole. I could sense it as we climbed the stairs, heading to the top where Sora and his gang currently remained. I turn my head, trying to see how my friend was doing. Sure enough, Ashley was far behind, carrying Pal within her hands, but was making her way up. I turn back, hearing shouting up ahead.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy was yelling.

"No, wait!" Donald too.

I hurried up the stairs, reaching the last step trying to see what was going on. Then, froze. I felt Ashley came up close behind, gasping loudly, dropping my journal on the floor in seconds. We were paralyzed, seeing the scene of Sora with a keyblade right into his heart, his arms falling away as the keyblade removed. Slowly the keyblade broke, unleashing six hearts of light that flew toward Alice, Jasmine, and the other princesses.

 _S-Sora._

I could only think of his name, as another heart expelled from his chest. The heart found its way to Kairi, who laid not far from him, but my eyes went back to Sora quickly as he began to die right before us all. His body began glowing lightly, becoming lifeless and dull as he starts to fall back. He was fading away! I could hear Donald's hopeless cries, as he rushed toward Sora. While Goofy stood at a lost, watching him go. Darkness - the overflowing sorrow - covered the area and even I could feel dreadful inside.

Suddenly a light came in, breaking the darkness away as Kairi rushed to try and catch Sora. When she catches his body, it shattered into many bits of light. The princess gasped lightly, watching as the light fragments rushed away and rose up. Donald started crying out to the sky, yet nothing happened. Sora was gone.

"N-Nico."

I turned to Ash, who looked like she was on the brink of crying. She sniffed lightly, but keep a serious tone, "Something is wrong. Someone is coming." I looked at her confused. Sora had just died, now more things were about to happen. _Great. Now, what?_

"What do you sense?"

"I sense…. I sense - HIM!"

I turned around, just in time seeing a corridor open and someone emerges from it. A man - taller than Riku and Maleficent - now stood in front of the keyhole. From here I could see, he had dark tan skin and long white-gray hair flowing down his back. He wore a gray and black coat, with a white shirt underneath and black pants. Along with gray gloves and black boots. His shirt was open exposing his chest, where a Heartless symbol rested.

His darkness. It was almost pure, no it WAS pure. What the heck! He was a completely Heartless, but was a reaper? How was this possible! Who was this guy!?

"Has the last princess awakened?," The man said, causing everyone to turn toward him.

The room went from sorrow to one of tension quickly, as everyone faced the new arrival.

"Who?," Goofy wondered.

"An-Ansem," Donald quacked.

 _Ansem?_

"However, with the completed keyhole now, you are no use anymore," The newcomer said, pointing at the rainbow-colored heart, eyeing the three remaining. "You have served your purpose, princess. But, now it's over."

He began to move toward them, with a smirk across his face. Donald and Goofy summon their weapons. I gulped, things were about to get ugly, yet Ansem looked unfazed by it. Oh great!

"Nico, we should help them," Ashley whimpered.

"How?"

"I don't know. Somehow?" She quickly says, worriedly.

"Don't make another move!" Donald shouted.

I looked toward Ashley, then back at them. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy needed help and fast! Trying to figure out a way in my mind, I watched as the man approached them, yet he stopped. The man tried to move, but couldn't go forward. _What was going on?_

My eyes widened seeing a golden aura admit from his body.

"No, you won't use me for this!" A person formed within the glow and we could see who it was. "HURRY! RUN AWAY! The Heartless are coming!"

"RIKU!," Kairi, Ashley, and I shouted in unison.

The redhead tried to run toward him but was stopped by Donald. He grabbed her hand and began to drag her toward the other stairs, "Kairi, we have to go!" "But Riku!," She cried out, as they left.

Suddenly Heartless - shadows like Ash and me - came up from the ground as they rushed away. Our kind began to chase after them, which only brought a bad feeling to my stomach as I watched them go. Turning around, my eyes fell to Riku and Ansem bicker with each other.

"Don't think that you can just freely make use of my body," Riku said lowly.

I gasp lightly.

"Return to the darkness," Ansem huffed. Suddenly Riku cried out in pain falling to his knees, his form began to fade and flicker away. I shake watching everything go down. "Nevertheless, there's already no way for you to recover. Didn't you think about the remaining rebellious hearts?"

Soon Riku was gone, leaving Ansem to laugh darkly, before moving toward the keyhole. He disappeared into the heart, leaving Ash and me here. Slowly I stopped shaking turning toward Ashley, who seemed to be just as shook as me. Coming on the platform, where Ansem had left, we could see from the view that Donald, Goofy, and a lagging behind Kairi heading for safety.

Things had gone from zero to one hundred quickly, which left EVERYONE shocked and confused. The reveal of Ansem, Riku's problems, Kairi's rebirth, and Sora killing himself. I couldn't think, write or to say the least keep mind off the events that just happened.

Ashley picked up Pal, dusting my journal off before handing it to me. "At least we know who the hooded man was? Ansem was the person who helped Riku this whole time. Now we just need to tail him into the keyhole, then we'll find Riku."

"How do you know that?"

"The man we saw with Riku and Ansem have the same darkness," She explained.

"But what about Sora?"

Her eyes widened, "Nico…. look behind you."

"Umm… okay."

I whirl around before a loud scream escaped from my mouth. I stumble back into Ashley, which caused her to push me off her, but my body keeps falling back as I starw into two beady yellow eyes of a fellow shadow. What in the world! How long had they been listening to us?

"Hey, bud." I finally spoke, straightening up and moving toward them. "Do you mind going elsewhere!"

"Kai...ri," The newcomer answered.

"Umm…" _Why did he just say Kairi?_

My fellow marched away from us, walking toward the open part of the platform. I watched him at a lost, while I could hear my thoughts going off minute by minute. Who was this shadow? Why didn't he follow the others? Suddenly the newcomer jumped off, causing me to jump, "AHH!" I rushed over to the edge, peering down to see if they were okay.

No one was there. I looked everywhere for them, before glimpsing forward at the exit to see a small figure hurrying out. I sigh relieved, that my fellow was okay.

"I think you found your answer," Ashley said, coming up from behind. I face her, even more, confusing than I was before. "It appears that that shadow is Sora, our Sora in fact now as a shadow."

…

My eyes widened, "What! How!"

"Don't you remember. A Heartless is born, when a person loses their heart to darkness or being killed. Our hearts go away becoming only pure of darkness."

"So, if that was Sora-" I scream. "Then we need to go after him. Hunters are still here!" I grab Ash's hand, before descending off toward the stairs.

"Nico! Do you know where you're even going!"

"Umm…. not a clue."

She groans, "You're hopeless. Let me lead. I can track him down better than you can." I only nod, letting her get in front of me and leading us to wherever Sora had gone. Surely, he could have gotten that far.

 **~ A few minutes later…... ~**

If I had to say avoiding reapers was hard enough, but finding a reaper turned into a fellow shadow was harder than anything. Luckily before any Hunters came near him, we had found Sora in the nick of time entering the Castle Gates.

Ashley and I were panting slightly, out of breath from trying to find him. Sora, on the other hand, was chuckling lowly, walking out to the fenced in balcony. My friend groaned lightly, "For a newbie, Sora really can get far on his own."

"Agreed," I nod.

We walk over to Sora, taking in the view. The sky was light pink holding many foggy clouds but looked amazing and very big compared to us - shadows. While Ash and Sora admired the view, I turned toward the other fence spotting the castle entrance. It was so far away, with a gigantic gap between the two areas. Great.

"So what are we going to do now?," I asked, turning back to see Ashley patting Sora's head. "Are we going to follow Riku and bring Sora with?"

"I think-" "Kairi!"

Ashley stopped after Sora interrupted her. How rude? I walk over to them, grabbing Sora's hand, "Sora, I didn't ask you."

"Kairi!," He shouted again.

I growled, "SORA! Stop saying that, can't you say something else besides laugh and say her name!"

He only laughed, "Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!"

My eye twitched, letting go of his hand. _I give up!_

Ashley giggled lightly, coming closer to me and pushing Sora and me apart from each other. "I think you know, what we have to do Nico. Whether we like it or not, we need to get him to Kairi before they leave."

Turning toward her, I glance at her, "Ashley, are you mad!"

"Nico, what choice do we have," She asked, forcing me to freeze.

My eyes dawn over to Sora humming lightly to myself. _What choice did we have?_ Sora was a Heartless, weather mindless or not, he was alone like we were. If Hunters attacked him he could die. In a matter of life or death, Sora needs to live. He needs to find Kairi and save the worlds, besides Donald and Goofy couldn't seal the keyhole without him. They needed him and who else could I follow on these crazy adventures!

I turn back to Ash, nodding. "Let's do it then. We'll bring him to Kairi."

Ashley pulled Sora into a hug, "Hear that Sora we're taking you to Kairi!"

"Ye...ah." _He finally said something else! It was a miracle!_

"Heyo looky here!" A familiar voice entered the picture.

"Shadows! Boss!"

"Let's kill 'em!"

A cold sweat came over Ash and me, as we turned toward the newcomers entering from the other side. _NO! Not these guys from earlier!_ The Heartless from earlier from when I came in, now stood before us again. Two Darkballs floated in midair above the rest that was on the ground. Two soldiers were on each side of the one who stood in front of them all and was the largest of all of them, a Defender.

My eyes widened in fear, looking at my friends to my foes. We begin to back away, Ashley grabbing Sora's hand and trying to grab mine, but I pushed her hand away. She eyed me weirdly, but I ignored her glaring instead paying more attention to the Hunters.

"We got ourselves a feast," The Defender said.

They began to creep toward us, while we backed away slowly each time. I begin to speak, "Hey Ashley, remember when I told you never to look back and run for it?"

"N-No," She stammered.

"Okay then.." I turn her way tossing Pal to her, which she catches quickly in her free hand. "...I'm telling you now! Get out of here! NOW!"

On cue, Ashley dashed toward the door with Sora being pulled away as well, leaving only the Hunters and me alone. I wanted to shake, but if I did I'd be seen only a weakling, so I instead stood one foot forward, one foot back eyeing them all.

"Tough guy, trying to save Little Missy," The Defender smirked, looking to his crew. "Boys go after her, I've got this tiny chump!" Their boss barked, sending the Darkballs and soldiers into the entrance. _Oh no!_ I gasp rushing after them, but slide to a stop, when the defender jumped in front of my path. His shield growls, causing me to back away. "Going somewhere love."

I glared into his eyes, giving a death glare, while I answered with a scowl. He only laughed, "My name is Neal, remember it well dear shadow as it will be the last time you ever live!"

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	15. 15 - Hikari

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome to the showdown of Heartless vs Heartless. I'm glad to revamp this chapter once again and hope that everyone enjoys the battles. Always, I own nothing except my plot and OC.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Hikari

She was panting, carrying a journal in one hand and the other hand gripping tightly to Sora's hand. The shadow was running away trying to leave like Nico had ordered, so Sora or her wouldn't be in their crossfire. Yet that seemed to turn quickly around when a sharp spike of darkness appeared to be following her.

Turning her head backward, Sora was behind her, but so were Hunters racing toward them. The Defender's lackey's - two Darkballs and two Soldiers - were approaching quickly. By the looks they were happy, having wide smiles and laughing out of control they were having a blast chasing her down. Ashley groaned turning back around, "Oh come on!"

"Get back here, Little Missy!," One of them shouted.

"Get lost and leave us alone," She yelled.

Why yell? It wouldn't work at all. Hunters held no mercy, so even talking to them would be pointless. "What to do? What to do? I can't just run forever," She muttered to herself trying to figure out a way to make it out of this alive.

"Duck," Sora suddenly said, breaking her from thought.

"Huh?" She turned around, just in time to lower her head dodging the dark fireball, that nearly burned her antennas off. Ashley looked back, seeing the Hunters gaining more speed and dangerously getting close. _I can't do much here! If only I could open a corridor!_ She groaned, before feeling her hand slip out of Sora's, which snapped her attention behind her to the young shadow now fallen to the ground.

"SORA!"

He looked at her, eyes hollowed with fear. "Th... them."

Ashley's eyes widened, going from Sora to THEM! The Hunters were close, maybe two feet away. They stalked them like prey getting closer each second. Turning the other way, Ashley looked over the Lift Shop. There stood only two exits, one that they entered and the one on the other side that was too far away. On the right of them, only a long drop to an inescapable death stood a foot away fenced in by blue lasers. No matter how she looked at it, there was NO way to get away even if they ran for it. As she went back to the hunters approaching, she started to shake lightly.

 _Now what?_ Ashley looked at Sora, whimpering to herself. How could they make it out of here alive? By herself, it would be easy, yet with Sora here he would only slow them down. Whether she liked it or not, they were trapped. _What can I do?_

"Fight back!," A familiar voice yelled, causing her to freeze. "Come on Ashley! Get up and Fight!"

 _Fight?_

"Believe in yourself and show people you're no one to mess with! Protect the ones who can't protect themselves! Come on and fight for everything that matters!"

Ashley nodded agreeing with the voice. Gaining courage, she jumped in front of Sora, dropping down Nico's journal next to him, and putting her arms out blocking him from the Hunters. "IF YOU WANT A FIGHT THEN BRING IT ON!"

The Hunters stopped, only a foot away, their expressions still smiling and now laughing like maniacs. "Gee she really thinks she can hurt us," One Darkballs laughed. "This is the funniest thing I ever heard!"

"What a fool," A Soldier snickered.

Ashley's head fell, as her hands came together. She closed her eyes, a vision - a memory - came to her mind. In second person, she saw her human hand put together, while her voice spoke calmly, "Give me power within my rage, ignite the flame of my bonds, and open my eyes!"

Without warning her eyes opened, hearing many gasping noises, while her eyes were pinned at her hands were now a small golden flame, burned within them. ("How is she doing that?" A Hunter asked. "Shadows can't possess magic, right Con?," Another Hunter questioned.) Ashley would have been smiling ear to ear in fact (if she had a mouth) but it would have quickly faded away transforming in a more serious expression, when her head jerked up toward her enemies, eyes narrowed.

"You messed with the wrong shadow, Hunters!," Ashley shouted.

While they were distracted with shock, the shadow took the moment to move her hand around the flame, before expanding it to her size and forcing at her enemies, "Firaga!" The flame suddenly blasted toward them, in a radiant laser that stuck sent everyone stunned. Having little time to react, Hunters froze with fear as the blast raced towards them. In a loud gasp, one of them was hit, causing everyone to turn toward the falling soldier.

"NO Tony!," A Darkball aka Con cried out, watching his fellow fade away.

"Ahh!" Another Darkball screamed

"Rick, the boss is going to flip!," The other soldier shouted.

Con turned the shadow, "Get her!"

They all charge toward her, but Ashley only laughs darkly. "Ice storm!" By the flicker of her hands, she sent sharp hail flying at her enemies. Ice shards struck Hunters forcing them back by the might of the storm's wind. Meanwhile, on the ground, Sora watched their enemies get beat, while also trying to dodge the attack. He awed to himself, slowly seeing that the storm was waning out of existence.

"I'm out of here! I'm done with this crazy shadow!," Con screeched. He quickly transported away, leaving everyone in silence for a moment.

Now there were two.

Ashley eyed the only two left, a Soldier and Darkball waiting there, "Anyone else want to run or is this fight going to continue?"

"We aren't giving up girly," Rick said.

"Fine then." Ashley huffed, very annoyed and wanting to roll her eyes. Things were dragging on, she needed to kill them or make them flee quickly. Her and Sora needed to get out of here, and she was feeling her energy draining.

She tied her scarf before speaking, "I gave you mercy, now I hope you beg for it."

With a simple snap of her finger, air began to circle around becoming more seen as she gave all her energy into this one attack. "Aero Twister," She yelled before the air in the room began to turn into a dark gray vortex appearing exit way of the room picking up the Hunters.

They started to scream, which turned into begging in ten seconds of them being sucked in. "We're sorry! Please put us down!" Both Hunters yelled.

"What was that!" Ashley shouted, trying not to snicker.

"WE GIVE UP!"

Ashley finally began to laugh. She had done it! Now she could stop the attack and –

Suddenly the twister started to move toward Sora and her. She turned completely white, "Uh oh." Trying to run the shadow grabbed the journal and Sora's hand beginning to dash toward the exit. The twister was getting near, her grasp on the ground was growing harder as the vortex swooped them both up, flying them back into the twister. Now everyone even Sora was screaming.

"Get us off of this thing!," The Darkball yelled.

"I would, but I don't know how to stop it!" Ashley shouted back.

"You stupid gggiiiirrrrrllll!" Rick screamed

"Just wait until it's -" Before she could finish the twister vanished. "...over."

Suddenly gravity kicked in, causing everyone to fall to the ground. Ashley hit the ground first, followed by Sora who laid on her back, and Nico's journal. Groaning and hissing in pain, she pushed Sora off beginning to recover. Just as she sat up, both Hunters escaped into a dark corridor and were long gone.

"We're safe," She said, relieved starting to get to her feet. Ashley panted deeply, feeling the aftermath of the attacks, she had done. Even the last one, had zapped her most of her energy. Turning to Sora, Ashley helped him up, then picked up Nico's journal.

"Ye-Yeah-h!," Sora cheered.

"Now we should find a place to go. Someplace safe," She said, grabbing his hand. "Come on Sora, before more arrive."

As the duo set off, Ashley felt great about her victory, but a voice in the back of her head now wondered about her friend. _Nico, please be okay!_

 **~ Meanwhile at the Castle Gates…. ~**

I jumped out of the way from a shower of fireballs, causing me to prance around. Neal was fighting at his best, while I was having trouble. One wrong move and it would go south in seconds.

I cartwheeled away from the last fireball, before rushing at Neal. Like a cat I sharpened his claws, sliding under Neal's shield and cutting both his legs. It was my only way to attack along with other shadows, but it didn't do much. Neal hissed in pain, before kicking me away from him.

"Oof!" I hit the railing, roughly losing my claws and the one strategy I had since the fight had begun. Attack and hope for the best. But there goes that plan now!

"You pesky runt!," The Defender yelled, "Attacking me and trying to fight. You KNOW them two are dead. So why keep this up? My boys, Rick, Con, Wayne, and Tony are probably killing them as we know it."

 _Ashley! Sora! No… I mustn't worry about them. They're okay…. I hope._ I let the thoughts sink into my mind, reminding that I wasn't like him or his gang. Slowly I move off the railing, finding my balance and voice looking at Neal.

"Neal, why keep fighting? I'm not going to die easy." _I hope not…_

"Then just die!," He yelled, "Freezer Burn!"

A roar of ice and fire blasted out of his shield toward me, making my eyes widen quickly. I hurry to get out the way, running into the archway clinging to the walls as the blast hit the siding. My eyes squint feeling the icy chill and burning hot fire so close to me. _This is the coolest thing ever!_ I laugh quietly at my joke, taking the thought of death off my mind.

Finally, the attack ceased, causing me to freeze in place. I. Am. Doomed.

"Oh, come out little love, I'm not finished with you yet," Neal growled.

 _Think Nico Think. Neal is a Defender, very tall and built up. He has a shield that can use ice and fire. Even at the same time…_

His footsteps began to move toward me, "Soon you can JOIN your friends."

Sweat ran down my head, as I keep thinking. _Neal may be big. but he can't catch me and uses distance attacks to reach me. I'm smarter than him, unlike other Heartless he's killed. Which means I could win this!_

"You'll be happy once you die."

 _What should I do?_

"Did I freeze you my dear or did you decide to make this easy on me?"

My eyes widened again, _Freeze. Ice. His power to use ice!_ I eyed the fenceless corner with hope, then eyed Neal. If I had a smile, I'd be giving a wicked one knowing that my plan was foolproof.

"Come out, you little-" On cue, I jumped out of the archway rushing at him. I approached his shield which tried to bite me, but I jumped upon its face jumping over Neal's body and landing on the other side of him. With one hand on the ground, I readied myself, then rushed at Neal as he turned around. The Defender huffed, swinging his shield, but I quickly slide under him again.

I was improvising. Trying to get him to use his power. Which would be -

"Eat this! Little Boy!"

Suddenly five fireballs came hurling at me, which caused me to gulp. That wasn't the power I needed him to use! With a scream, I ducked and dodged for dear life running toward the fences. This wasn't the plan, yet trying to live so that I could achieve my plan was main priority at the moment. I ducked to the ground missing the last fireball, yet feel a burn on my antennas. "Ow." I straightened up looking at my right antenna that now hurt like crazy.

"Oh, did you get burned? Fire hurts when you get close to it, but hey how about you chill out then!" Neal shouted.

His shield exploded a blast of ice hurling at me, but I rushed toward the other side, feeling the chillness, I once hated turn into the one thing I loved now, seeing the ground ice up near me it was-

I slip on ice, nearly falling on the edge. _Bad! This is bad!_ I had almost fallen off. It couldn't have been that bad to fall from this height. Whirling my head around, I stared below me seeing the endless abyss of clouds. _This is bad! Very- Wait a sec! NO, this is good!_ Even if it wasn't as planned, this might still work. Surely enough, Neal was walking over laughing his butt, not knowing what was really going on. Payback was about to be served for everything he did to me and if Ashley was hurt, he'd pay for that too!

"Oh, this is grand," Neal chuckled, stopping near me. He placed his shield aside, before pinning me down with his hand. "A shadow being pinned down and now faces the jury and executioner - ME. It's time you die!" He straightened up, picking his shield off the ground and readying it close to me. Yet I held no fear, only hope that this would work. "Any last words runt?"

"Yeah." I moved my feet into position. "I'm sorry."

He raised his shield shocked, his mouth opened staring at me, confusion. "W-What do you mean by sorry?"

"Because of THIS." I quickly forcefully pushed myself underneath his shield and body, then got up quickly up. Neal turned around about to strike, but I dodged the blow jumping at his chest. Instantly he fell back, pushed away by my blow and forced backward by the slick ice underneath him. He stumbled back before falling off the edge with a loud gasp. I landed on the ground, as the ice melted away.

"CURSE YOU LITTLE RUNT!," He cried, causing me to look down as he fell. Soon Neal disappeared into the clouds leaving me to hum to myself. _I wonder if he'll survive or not?_ From this high, maybe he will survive or he could use fire to fly back up. Backing away from the edge, I exhaled deeply.

One part of me felt remorse about doing that, Neal might have wanted to kill me, but I didn't need to do that. Maybe if he had listened to me, I wouldn't have had to hurt him even if he was a Hunter. _If only he held mercy._ Walking away going toward the exit, my guilt faded away, as I jump up and down. While I felt regret on one hand, on the other hand, I felt victorious and glee about my win and the fact that I fought against a Heartless bigger than me. It was scary! Exciting! And, very awesome!

"Just wait until Ash hears about this!"

I stopped jumping back in realization. _Ashley! Right! I better find her and Sora before Neal's gang kill her!_ I began to rush out, "Don't worry Ashley I'm coming!"

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

In a flash, I arrived at the location where Ashley's darkness lead - the library. Entering the cozy room, I rushed in looking around seeing all the bookshelves around me. But no Ashley or Sora. Suddenly I began to scream lightly to myself. _Where is she? I swear I felt her –_

"Nico!" Two arms on each side wrap around me in glee, which made me chuckle in relief. _Here they are!_ I thought, feeling Ashley and Sora hug me tightly, before releasing me from their grasp. I turn toward Sora, who eyed me happy that I was okay, then glanced at Ashley, seeing that she was panting a little bit.

I raise my eyes alarmed, "Ashley! Are you okay? Where are Neal's "friends"? Did they hurt you or Sora?"

"Sora is okay, Neal's guys are long gone, and I'm just shocked and amazed about what happened," She says, breathlessly. Her eyes became serious, "But I have no time to explain about everything now. I feel their presence nearby at the entrance. We need to go. A reunion awaits."

"R-Right." I nod, heading toward the door. "Let's get Sora to Kairi then."

We leave the library, exiting the doors to seeing Donald and Goofy run out from the archway. They rushed down the stairs, maybe forgetting Kairi - as she lagged behind stopping beforehand at the stairs. She looked back toward the archway.

"Kairi, come on! We need to get out of here!" Donald yelled.

She turned back to Sora's friends, "I can't just leave them!"

"We can't stay here! Kairi!," the duck shouted.

"All right fine, I'm coming!" the princess shouted, heading down the stairs.

We rush toward her about to chase after her – Then, I stopped causing Sora and Ashley to as well. I turn toward them, sighing a little, first staring at Sora then toward Ashley. My friend looked tired, yet didn't show it completely as her eyes burned with determination. I wanted to take her down there, but if we had to flee because of Donald or Goofy, she'd be too tired to run and so would I.

"Ash, let's have Sora handle this alone."

"Nico, wh-" "Come on Ashley, we've been helping him a lot. No Hunters are here and his pals are right down there waiting for him. Sora will do fine," I interrupted her.

"We sho-" "Ash….," Sora said, cutting her off. "I... will...fine."

She sighs sadly, "Fine, but I'll miss you Sora."

"Me... too," He said, then began to move away toward the stairs.

 _Sora will be fine…. Don't worry_

I did worry deep inside.

 _He'll be fine. Just don't-_

Before Sora got far away, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. I don't know why, but it felt right to give some proper way of farewell. I try not to tear up again, sniffing lightly to myself and hugged him tighter. "Sora, one day…... Let's be friends, instead of enemies, okay."

"Friends…. Nico," He said, softly wrapping his arms around me. "Pro...mise."

I let Sora go, wiping away the tears in my eyes before he proceeds down the stairs heading toward Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Ashley came up to me, grabbing my hand with her free hand, squeezing it tightly. "You did good," She said, happily.

I nod, "I know I did."

"Confound Heartless! Get lost will ya!" Donald's shout, caused us to flinch and turn toward the commotion. We came to the sight of Donald hitting Sora on his head! I felt myself go ghost white, seeing the scene. _That's gotta hurt! Poor Sora!_

"Sora? Is that you?," Kairi asked, slowly getting closer to him.

Suddenly Ashley and my antennas go up, feeling a load of darkness. I shiver seeing many other shadows appear down below. "Uh-Oh," Everyone said in union, seeing heartless arrive. Donald and Goofy raided their weapons, running into battle while Kairi stayed behind.

"This time I'll protect you," Kairi vowed, standing before Sora arms out as my fellows drew closer. I gulped but waited for a miracle to happen. They were surrounded, and Ashley and I couldn't help them or we'd be mistaken for an enemy. _What should we do?_

"Sora!," She cried, clinging to him just before our fellows attacked them. Suddenly a fireball flew past me toward Sora and Kairi, igniting the scene with fire and light causing me to shield my eyes with Pal.

"Kairi!," Donald and Goofy yelled, worriedly.

Suddenly the light died, as the fire burned out around them revealing a lovely duo hugging each other tightly. Kairi, now alongside Sora who was back in his regular form stood before us all, which cause everyone to gasp.

"Kairi, thank you," Sora said.

"Sora," She answered, as the two separated.

Trying not to tear up, I turned toward Ashley, setting my eyes on a single flame in her hands. "Whoa, how are you doing that?" She moved the flame around in her hands, which caused it to turn the color to change to a light blue. "It's so pretty."

(Footsteps - coming quickly.)

"I don't know how I can do this, but it's kind of natural to me," She answered, as the flame turned a darker shade of blue. "I used fire to save Sora and Kairi. Hopefully, our brothers and sister will forgive me for that," Ashley added, softly.

(Door flung open! Footsteps were racing toward us)

Suddenly the faint footsteps started approaching us quickly causing me to look back toward the archway to see Beast charging toward us full speed. Swallowing a scream, I grabbed Ashley's hand, which caused the flame to vanish, before pulling her toward the right pillars hoping that Beast didn't see us. I pushed Ashley to the other side of the pillar out of his view, and spied over on the side of the pillar toward monster in purple cape dancing in the wind, as he stopped.

"SORA!," Beast shouted toward them. "GO NOW!"

"Come with us!," Sora shouted back.

"I told you before I'm not leaving without Belle," He said, "Now go the heartless are coming!"

"Alright, then let's get out of here," Sora said, grabbing Kairi's hand and rushing toward the doors along with exit.

I hummed lowly, turning to Ashley, "Let's catch a ride with them."

She nods, "Alright, then let's go."

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	16. 16 - Report 2

**Hex: This chapter is a small report talking about the Heartless as a whole. That is all!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Report 2

 **Report 2**

 _This is my second report after spending some time on other matters. Since then I've learned many things I don't want to know and even have observed many different heartless in my time. Here is what I've gathered:_

 _We - Heartless - are born by people who lose their hearts to darkness, even their minds and body are sacrificed in order to become completely emotionless beings. When humans become completely controlled by the darkness or killed by one of us they turn into a Heartless. The same happened with Sora when he stabbed himself directly into his heart. He faded away and became a shadow like Nico and me._

 _His heart held barely any darkness, so his form resulted in him being a shadow. Yet unlike our fellow shadows, Sora behaved oddly and almost like us, except couldn't do much or even speak properly. His drive to find Kairi empowered him to follow her no matter the danger, just like we do every day searching for answers as well._

 _Sora had a will. A conscience. Something to push him forward. Even the key to everything - EMOTIONS._

 _These four things weren't supposed to be inside a Heartless. Four traits only humans could have and hold onto. Something Nico, Sora, and I have that makes us different from other Heartless. The Will aka the mind is something Heartless shouldn't have along with a conscience that tells them good from bad. The Drive to go forward is another since Heartless don't need to go forward. And, even emotions shouldn't exist inside us either yet we feel them - Happiness, Sorrow, Guilt, Wrath, and even fear. So why are we different? Acting like another kind instead of our own?_

 _The answer: We're NOT Heartless. We are pure darkness, but not born the same as Hunters or others weaker than them. In theory, we've been developed into new beings that I call: Semi-darkness._

 _We, Semi-darkness isn't like others. We belong to the realm of darkness but gained human traits by birth or something I cannot say. We have minds, emotions, and as well our human memories whether they're cheerful or dark. This new kind of heartless act oddly and despite our weakness, we're able to think our way out of a situation._

 _This is ONLY a theory, but I believe that weaker Heartless that can't stand up to Hunters are Semi-darkness. Yet I don't know for sure and maybe even Hunters could be like us. I'd like to say that's unlikely, however, I can't debunk that idea until I see Hunters are purely just enemies._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ashley_

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	17. 17 - Chain of Memories

**Me: Hey shadows, Miss Oblivion J back with a brand-new chapter! School has just begun, so sorry I didn't post last week, but I'm here now with a new chapter!**

 **?: And, me and Larxene.**

 **Me: Right, Lauriam - I mean Marluxia is here along with the forever shocking Larxene. (I smile, as both groan at my joke) Before we start I needed to discuss Unchained X's last update that has had the KH community kind of crazy lately. With Marluxia's somebody appearing in Unchained X, I was shocked to see him as the fifth member. But, if this proves to be really him in KH Unchained than maybe he might be in the new Organization 13.**

 **Marluxia: Yeah, that's just a theory.**

 **Larxene: Ugh, I'm so sick of hearing that theory!**

 **Me: Like the rumor that Axel and you were dating?**

 **Larxene: Yeah like - Wait there's a rumor like that?**

 **Marluxia: Back long ago….**

 **Larxene: (left eye twitches)**

 **Me: I think we should begin before - (Larxene yells sending lighting everywhere across the room. I duck under the table) We'll be back after this chaos ends! I own nothing EXCEPT my plot and OC only! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Chain of Memories

"Finally, complete!"

I slam Pal shut, finally done writing about the long adventure with Heartless Sora. Sure enough, everything about the journey was crazy and daring, but after it was all over I realized I wanted to do it again.

Hanging out with Shadow Sora was more exciting than I had expected, mainly because of the reunion between him and Kairi (even if Donald hit him with his wand before that). Especially the hug Sora and I shared before he became human was nice and peaceful, one of my happiest moments I've had with Sora. Everything on the mission was heartwarming and amazing, even on Ashley's side was incredible. Somehow, she could cast fire, wind and such - Sadly I couldn't do anything like that, but it was still awesome. Yet like all adventures everything had to end…...

I set my journal beside me, sadly sighing.

Once we were on the ship, locked in storage room we finally got to rest. I had given Ashley my journal to write, while I tried to sleep. In the midriff of sleep and awake, I could hear Sora shouting at Kairi not to vomit on the floor. Donald was yelling, "Don't puke on me." which happen to be the last thing I heard before taking a VERY short nap. One hour later, I was woken by Ashley and told to get up when the ship landed. After Sora and his friends left, we followed out stealing a few hearts before coming directly to the hideout - where we currently remain now.

We had an exciting time last world. One to be remember forever until the end of time. Yet things were still needing to be fixed and people found. Riku was gone, somewhere far away, so far that I couldn't even pick up his darkness. Not even Ansem's darkness could be found. _Where are they?_ If that didn't make things bad, the lack of stars made everything worst. NO stars were in sight, even the ones that were there flicked out.

 _What's going on? Why do they keep blinking out?_ I thought, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. _This have something to do with Ansem or Maleficent's plan. Just like before with Donald and Goofy, more stars are flicking out. Are they worlds? Does that mean maybe this would could vanish as well?_

I shake the dark thought out of my head, Of course not! _This place will always be here -_

Suddenly the sight of red caught my eye, causing me to stop and peer down into the plaza, spotting Sora running below with his friends not far behind heading to the first district. _What were they up to?_ I wondered, whatever it was I couldn't go and find out. Ash wouldn't like me to just up and leave her with no explanation. Then again….

I turn back toward Ashley, who slept in the far back of my hideout. She was curled up, using her scarf as a blanket snoring softly. _I shouldn't._ I sighed knowing I COULDN'T leave her alone. She'd flip if I did, so nah… I better stay.

I kept watching her unable to pull my eyes away. Stop staring weirdo! A voice in the back of my head shouted, but I didn't obey the command. Like a spell came over me I eyed HER - my brave, strong minded friend - now taking a cat nap. I hadn't seen her so calm and relaxed since we met.

Completely in tranquility –

"N-NO! STOP!"

Speak of the devil –

I rush toward her, sliding to a halt next to her. "Ashley?"

She didn't respond, but her eyes were still closed, snoring softly like before only making little whimpers here and there tossing and turning. She was asleep, but why was she speaking? _Why was she –_

"I'm didn't mean to…." She muttered, turn away from me. "…. was this my fault." I look at her, eyes full of wary and confusion. _What was she talking about?_ "I can do this alone…. I can... No…. No…." Suddenly she quickly snapped up, "NO STOP IT!"

"Woah!" I back backwards, tripping over my feet causing me to fall on my butt. Ashley eyes shot toward my direction, trying to focus on me. She was trembling, eyes widened in fear?"Ashley…... It's okay. We're safe. We're back at the hideout, remember," I said, softly trying to calm her down.

"Ni-Nico," She stammered, finally speaking.

"Yeah," I responded, getting up off the ground. I move toward her, standing right next to her. She quickly grabbed my hand, eyeballing me for a long time. I could hear her deep pants from before softening as seconds passed. Ashley wasn't acting right…... Whatever she had a dream about really spooked her. But what could it have been about?

Ash lost grip of my hand, sighing deeply, "It's nothing, just had a dream." Her voice was relieved, but the way her eyes keep staring at me - they cried out another feeling. Written in her eyes I saw fear and sorrow burning visible in them like fire. Before I could wonder or think any more on her expression, she jerked her head away, beginning to get up and wrap her scarf around her neck again. "I'll be fine, Nico."

Her words were reassuring. If only her eyes matched the words said, then I would have believed her completely. Right now, I didn't trust her words at all. Why aren't you talking about it? I wondered, walking to her. She was usually open with things like this. Her thoughts, feels, and even things about her past - She always talks about them. So why not now?

Ash heads to where I was sitting, beginning to take a seat there and gaze off into the distance. I follow suit going over and plopping down beside her, feeling wary come over me. This wasn't like her...

I looked at her, "I know you say you're fine, but it didn't sound very...um... Good. Ash, is everything alright? You were talking in your dream."

Her eyes widened looking at me, "I-I DID! What did I say!"

"Okay, now I know something is up." I cross my arms, narrowing my eyes into hers. "Lately you've been thinking and not telling me anything. You explain bits and pieces, but never tell me important things. It's not right to keep me in the dark. (No pun intended)." I uncross my arms, putting my right hand on her shoulder. "Ash, please as your friend can you speak about this to me."

My eyes soften, giving a hopeful glare. "I'm really worried about you since we left Hollow Bastion."

"Nico, it was just a bad dream," She said again, looking down into the plaza.

I forcefully turned her head toward me using my hand, "You say that, but your eyes say another." She inhaled. "Tell me about it, I'm here for you. I'll always be here no matter what, but I need to understand what's going on with you. Especially now." I let my hand fall landing back in my lap.

"I don't really want to, but you won't stop nagging until I answer, so…... Yes, I had some "strange" dreams. Maybe three or four going over my past," She explained.

"Care to -" "NO, NICO!"

I flinch at her loud tone.

Suddenly silence came between us. I hadn't intended her to snap, so maybe I pushed the wrong buttons, but her being secretive wasn't great. It wasn't fine to watch my friend suffer, while I did nothing to help her. So, even if I made her mad, I'd have her tell me what's been going on or at least what happen in her dreams. I had to!

She looked up at the sky, "Sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this. I just don't understand."

"Neither do I, but if you talk about it. Get it off your chest then maybe you'll be fine than having the dream bothering you later." I reassure her, taking my hand off her shoulder. "Whenever you're ready."

I wait patiently -

Whatever Ashley dreamed about couldn't have been too bad. (I hoped.) She was just afraid, surely these dreams of her past were just nothing that terrible, but that's all I could do was pray for the best and prepare for the worst.

My friend gave a hopeless sigh, beginning to speak. "My first dream, brought me to a place where someone kept speaking to me. I think either my sister of mine or maybe my mother was teaching me how to summon fire to my hands. She said it was only natural to struggle a few times, but I got it the third time and then lost control. The flame within my hand fell and started a wildfire across the flowerbed next to us when I started cheering. It ended up burning all the flowers until she poured water over it."

I chuckle, imagining the dream within my own mind. "That's not too bad."

"Yeah," She answers, unsurely before continuing. "My next dream, brought me to a hallway, crying outside a door as two female voices were shouting on the other side. They kept saying mean things to each other and fighting, but I didn't understand why? I kept crying bawling my eyes out, before someone in a white coat, with blond hair and bread came up to me and decided to take me to his office. The man's name I think was Ansem - Ansem the Wise."

My eyes widened, "Ansem like the one we saw talking to Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Dark Ansem?" (I happily dubbed him.)

"That Ansem…. No." She shakes her head. "The Ansem I speak of is different. He took me away, spoke in a soft tone, and shared ice cream with me. Wise Ansem isn't the Ansem talking to Riku."

 _TWO Ansems!? I thought only one was enough! One from her past and another in our present time. Gee - THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!_ I groaned lowly, trying to make sure I had everything correct so far. Everything was insane, but somehow things made a straight line. Right?

"Who is he? What does he have to do with this?," I asked.

"I don't know, but I've recalled his name since back in Halloween Town. He was a scientist like the Doctor was, even studied the heart, but Wise Ansem wasn't bad at all. He cared about everyone, even in the dream. He helped me in the darkest time."

"That's cool, but how is this even bad things. I get the second dream, people fighting is never fun. Except nothing you're saying has nothing to do with what you were sleep talking," I say, looking off elsewhere.

"It's the things I'm recalling is what's bad about it. I burned down flowers, yelled at by my sister/mother was mad at me, people were fighting because of me, and to make the dreams worst I-"

"It's okay to remember stuff," I interrupted her. "I mean if it was me I'd like to recall my past. Just because you saw your world be destroyed when our kind invaded, or the people who took care of you, doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Like come on what's the WORST you could remember?"

"My death."

…..!

I looked at her, eyes widened and shook a little hearing that. When she said it, no emotion was held in her voice, like them very words were nothing. Even her expression now was blank, clear of sorrow and fear it once held in her eyes. My body tensed up, as my antennas fell to the ground.

"Ohhh." My voice matched my expression.

Out of everything, I hadn't thought of that. The birth of a heatless, when someone's heart was taken or their darkness overtook them, was something I had seen every time we killed someone. It was rare for us to know about how we died, but Ash and I were different. She could recall her death. I could too (if I memories).

"I was just a young fighter in a place full of life and wonder, until Maleficent came and brought ruin with her. Our kind attacked, people were panicked and scared. People were dying left and right, while more heartless were born every second. I was trying to help everyone, using something like Donald to stop soldiers, operas, and whatever else that came my way. Yet I failed. An invisible got me, knocking me down, but someone saved me, but I said, "I can do this by myself!"

I saw a tear roll from her eye, as she continued to explain, "I tried to fight, rushing at it with full force, but I lost. It beat me with two hits on my side and both my legs, sending me down. The person tried to save me, but the invisible r-r-robbed m-me of m-m-my heart."

She started brawling hard, causing me to feel worse than I already was. I didn't understand her memories, her death, or what to do? _What do you do, when you can't understand another person?_

Make them laugh? _No._

Talk to them. _Wasn't helping now, so NOPE!_

Comfort them?

…

 _It's worth a shot..._

I pull my friend closer to me, "Don't cry, Ash. Please don't cry." I wipe away her tears, "I'm here for you, through thick or thin and hard times. I'm sorry I don't understand or know how to help, but I'll try my best to make you better."

She sniffed, "Just don't leave me."

"I won't…." I hug her tightly, "I'll never let go. I'll never leave your side."

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

Time seemed to pass by, maybe an hour or so had passed and Ashley's tears were running dry. Her once whimpering cries were gone, taken away and replaced with a soft humming. She wasn't speaking. She hadn't for the last hour, but that was okay since her mood is improvising then I have no reason to worry.

"Nico-"

I tear my eyes away from the stars, looking toward- my body freezes her mouth touches my cheek. I felt myself redden, before she pulled away. Suddenly our eyes met unlike before and I saw her eyes sparkling like diamonds, so lovely and glazed over with joy. _My old friend was back!_

My cheeks got even more red, unable to compared the kiss I'd just received. One part of me was happy, while on the other hand I felt lost as well. In my confusion, a laugh sounded snapping me to the present where I returned seeing Ashley giggling, with her hand over her mouth.

She looked up at the sky, "Nico don't ever change."

"I'll try not to."

She leans up against me, placing her head against mine as we peered into the sky watching the stars fade away.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 ***The camera comes back on***

 **Me: We've returned and I'm happy to say, Larenxe is fine. Despite everything she cooled off, so let's continue! First off, this chapter wasn't really meant to exist. Nico and Ashley were supposed to follow Kairi and Sora like usual, but I decided to wrap up what happen in Ashley's half of Hollow Bastion. This is the last part and I love how it concluded!**

 **Marluxia: Second, this chapter is based off Chain of Memories saying, "To lose is to find, and to find is to lose." This is apparent to Nico having no memories and finding someone he cares about, while Ashley is recalling her past life (almost like she's a nobody) and will lose something dear.**

 **Larxene: Either way the two runts are entering dangerous territory, if they don't watch it then Ansem will surely get them.**

 **?: or other reapers.**

 **(We turn to see my black cat, Hex sitting behind us.)**

 **Me: (I nod) That's true, but are they killers or pacifist reapers is the answer to ask. Meanwhile, it's time to close out.**

 **Marluxia: Be sure to review, favorite, we love to see support and fans of the story. (He nudges number 12, who rolls her eyes)**

 **Larxene: (grumbles) Have an awesome day or night.**

 **Me: "Keep your light burning strong." Stay positive! Love and Hugs! And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	18. 18 - The Kingdom of Light

**Me: Hey Shadows, Miss Oblivion J back again with another chapter and a small update before the chapter starts.**

 **Soon chapters from the beginning to now will be getting revamped. I'm very happy with how my writing has improved, so I'll be updating them to keep up with my skills.**

 **Hex: Haven't you forgotten something? Like I don't know - Ashley's dreams.**

 **Me: Oh right - In the last chapter, Ashley mention Ansem the Wise, her family, and even her death. There are a few things she can recall, but still all her memories are tucked away. Only her darkest or lightest memories are what she can remember, but why Ansem the Wise is in that memory remains to be found out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. The only thing I'll ever own is my plot and OC, so without further due enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18 - The Kingdom of Light

 **Entry 63**

Sometimes friendship is great, but the ones who are real friends are there by your side. In other words, loyal. I've learned that loyalty today just sitting with Ashley and understanding her problems even if I didn't understand.

Friendship is about trust.

Caring for one another. And, never letting you or them down. This is what I think is true friendship. Yet Ashley and I aren't just friends, anymore… we're good friends and partners until death's time. I promise that over my heart. (Even if I don't have one.)

 **Entry 64**

Sora had just left, so it was only natural for Ashley and me to follow him back to Hollow Bastion to see what was about to happen. That was what we were going to do, before a yawn came over me. When it did Ashley dropped everything telling me to get some rest, but I stubbornly said I'd be alright and that we should go. Before she could push anymore on the topic, I opened a corridor and took her hand dragging her to the other side.

Once we returned to Hollow Bastion, I felt uneasy and afraid Neal and his lackeys would come find us again to settle the score, but once we entered my fears ceased walking into the main entrance. I could feel many Hunters presence all over the castle, but none of them were near us and some were fading away. Then finally, I found Sora's darkness glowing dimly and moving fast – after another one of my fellows died.

Ashley said we should walk to them and try to use as little darkness as we could, so our fellows couldn't find us. Especially Neal's gang.

So, as of right now, we're walking and I'm still getting asked questions about my energy. While Ashley was worried about my condition, I was TOO worried about Sora and Riku's problems to care about my own stamina right now. (I just hope it doesn't cost me the mission or anything else.)

 **Entry 65**

FORGET WHAT I SAID, I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE!

I'd forgotten just how enormous Hollow Bastion was, and the walk from the entrance to the chapel! Even if it wasn't that far, as a heartless half-exhausted and smaller than others in his kind, that was a marathon, mainly because Ashley wanted to race against me. Of course, I didn't want to race, but she called me a chicken! A big, fat chicken! I wasn't going to listen to her call me that and making clucking sounds behind me, so I said game on! We raced all the way here stopping, when we felt Sora three feet away.

So far, I'm not doing great….…. Yet I'll live. (Hopefully)

…..

Meanwhile, after the race we began tailing Sora and his friends into the chapel creeping behind him and trying our best to mask ourselves in the darkness. All the princesses of heart and even Sora's gang had a chance of spotting us, so being cautious was the BEST to do.

Let's just say this time I wasn't too fond of hiding, which was new to me, since I'd stayed hidden all my adventure (even in that stupid pumpkin costume!), but unlike most times THIS time we were close to light. Six pure lights to be exact.

The maidens: Snow, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Belle, and Cindy were too bright! Ash wasn't bothered that much, but I was trying not to hiss in annoyance. One light I could handle, BUT SIX! No, just capital N-O. That was torture!

Luckily, I sucked it up enough to understand the situation. The maidens were all talking about the growing darkness coming from the keyhole, but also gave information on other things. Jasmine was worried about Aladdin, but she told Sora not to tell him anything. Snow and Cindy spoke about losing their home, while Alice spoke about the keyhole and the darkness growing. The only thing that stood out in one of the maidens was Aurora, who said Maleficent was from HER world.

So, Miss Wicks really had her own world, which means she left by a ship or corridor. Yet now I wonder why she left to begin with? Even more WHAT was she going to do with all the worlds? I wanted answers about her, but she's dead.

Unless I can talk to the dead that's the only way I'm going to get answers.

 **Entry 66**

 _While Sora was in the keyhole, Nico and I waited outside for something to happen. Nico wasn't very fond of the waiting game, complaining every ten minutes, doodling in his journal, or humming was just a few things he did in the moment of waiting. On the other hand, I kept feeling the dark forces within the keyhole, waning away. Whatever Sora was fighting inside – he was winning._

" _This is so strange!"_

 _A girl's voice sent us to rush toward the control unit, hiding inside the cabinet of the box as footsteps rushed up the stairs. Once they stopped, Nico and I peeked out the doors seeing three figures. A girl with short hair was scanning around, eyes widened with joy. Her name was Yuffie, Nico had said upon seeing her._

 _Another female, with brown hair in a bow and a pink dress came into the scene too. Her expression was less happy, while she was crying lightly. Her name was unknown to us, so Nico decided to call her Bowie. She unlike Yuffie held grief, looking at the walls of Hollow Bastion. I didn't understand, yet felt her darkness very clear - rich with sorrow and even baring bits anger hidden inside._

 _Soon a hand touched her shoulder of the last person, a man with brunette hair wielding a gunblade who gave a small nod toward him. Bowie sniffed, wiping her tears away before he moved away going toward the right fences. The man wasn't crying or happy, just sad bearing only a frown across his face. Nico called him, Coco as a nickname since we didn't know his name, but I thought of a better one: Swordsman._

 _Yuffie: This place changed all because of HIM, right?_

 _Bowie: Ansem's reports started this, ruined everything, tore apart families and friends over this._

 _Soon the darkness inside the keyhole began to deplete, causing me to gasp as the darkness began to vanish. Before I could speak, Swordsman called out to Sora, which caused Donald, Goofy, and him to come out of the keyhole. They all were happy to see each other again, but also Yuffie, Bowie, and Swordsman were sad as well. Sora caught on quickly, asking what was wrong and got an answer._

 _It turns out this place was their hometown - the world they lived in before Traverse Town. Swordsman explained that Hollow Bastion was attacked by darkness, (just like my home) and became the ruins it is now. Yet Ansem the Wise wanted to protect everyone, but he was the one who called upon the darkness and turned into the man we see now. (But I know that's not correct! Wise Ansem wouldn't betray his people, right?)_

 _Nevertheless, they KNEW Ansem the Wise and so did I. Somehow everything made sense now, their world falling to darkness and them knowing my "old" friend. It fit together nicely, until I realized that this place was my home TOO! Hollow Bastion was my home, when I was a human before it fell…. before I died …. I was shocked and happy at once._

 _As everyone talked more, I understood more about everything, even the fate of what was to come, when darkness faded away._

 **Entry 67**

It was time to say goodbye.

Weather they wanted to or not, Sora and his gang were losing their friends after everything returned to the way it was. The worlds would no longer be connected, no way to travel among the stars ever again and they wouldn't see each other again. It felt terrible to hear that after Sora meeting so many people within the worlds, now unable to see them again.

I felt sad for Sora.

Yet the trio only smiled and said, "We'll meet again one day. Even if we can't, our hearts will be connected no matter what." Sora only nodded on the brink of crying, sniffing. He was taking it badly, however, forced on a small smile, saying, "Right. We'll always be connected by our hearts forever."

As they all came in for a hug, I began to tear up pulling Ashley into a hug as well. She had sighed lightly, patting my back telling me it was okay. Yet was it really?

Sora and everyone going back to where they came from, it wasn't fair to me, but I knew I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all to help the reapers that I once hated. Nothing at all for the ones who were breaking apart. I felt useless.

But, I know now that maybe one day… after Riku is found. After everyone is finally full of glee and didn't hold sorrow anymore. After Ash and me could be happy and no longer suffer the deadly killers. Then finally, one day I KNOW we'll have a happy ending. Everyone will I'm sure of it!

 **Entry 68**

 _Today brought forth many new truths to do with the worlds fallen to darkness and the one responsible for the despair on everyone before now._

 _The princess lost their homes_

 _Bowie, Swordsman, and Yuffie lost their home_

 _And, Ansem - the man Nico and I saw - was behind all of this._

 _I'm piecing it all together, one at a time and every new piece gives a bigger picture to a whole explanation._

 _Wise Ansem, ruler of Hollow Bastion, studied hearts, while the Ansem we know is like a heartless - pure of darkness - and now he is at the center of Darkness. They have things to do with the heart in common, but both have different intention. I doubt they're linked, but right now who can really know._

 _Yet as we listened in on Sora's conversation with Bowie, we learned that Dark Ansem had created reports about the heartless and Maleficent had a few. I kind of wish I had them, so I could understand what he gathered from our kind. From everything she said about him bringing the world to ruin and unleashing heartless. Dark Ansem was worse than Maleficent, which only meant Nico and I need to do something about him._

 _This is our final mission!_

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Many truths have been revealed, the Final Fantasy cast rejoiced back on their homeworld, and everyone has a target: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. With the odds of two more keys on the horizon and the search for Riku still cold, what will happen when Nico and Ashley uncover the heart of destiny?**

 **Find out next time on Days of a Heartless!**

 **Be sure also to review, follow, and have an exciting day/night! "Keep your light burning strong!" And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	19. 19 - Heart of Destiny

**Vexen: Welcome shadows back to Days of a Heartless.**

 **Zexion: Miss Oblivion isn't here right now, so we're filling in for her today. With many things on her plate, she is still trying to update weekly, so be awaiting more chapters soon.**

 **Axel: Meanwhile who's up for some ice cream? (He holds up a bag of Sea Salt Ice Cream)**

 **Vexen: (Raises an eyebrow) Really at a time like this?**

 **Axel: Take it or leave it (Holds four ice creams out to the other)**

 **Vexen: (huffs) Fine. (He takes one)**

 **Zexion: I suppose it wouldn't hurt… (He shuts his Lexicon, then grabbing the ice cream)**

 **Lexaeus: … (takes the ice cream and begins to eat it)**

 **{Midway done eating, Vexen pauses and begins to bring the group back to their job}**

 **Vexen: Shouldn't we carry on?**

 **Axel: Oh right. We still haven't begun, so anyways cue the Disclaimer.**

 **Lexaeus: Miss Oblivion J owns nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Disney and Square Enix. She simply is only the creator and owner of Nico, Ashley, and her plot.**

 **Axel: That taken care of, I hope you shadows have a blast and enjoy the chapter. If you have any feedback just PM or review, got it memorized?**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Heart of Destiny

 **Entry 69**

 _The end of the universe was right before us, a purple and white void that once held the worlds and now stood as an empty reminder that only darkness remained. It was scary to think darkness from us heartless could cause all this, but I know it wasn't really our fault._

 _Ansem was the real person who was destroying everything. He brought this upon everyone along with Maleficent and her evil group. Now everything was falling to its end, but Sora and his friends remained determine (and so did we) following them to the very end. Yet what happens after the worlds come back remains unknown? Will the stars return? Will everything go back to how it was? Or will everything stay lost to darkness?_

 _I'm afraid of what's to come, but we must push forward to find what lies beyond the end…._

 **Entry 70**

Imagine your home, the place you grew up on and woke up to every day, but now in ruins. Broken up, torn and things disappearing before your eyes. You would look around shocked and saddened as the place you loved was taken over by darkness.

That feeling is exactly how Sora felt - a mixed emotion of pain and dread seeing his island become demolished. Islands disappearing, the ground crumbling and breaking apart, even the ocean had turned to darkness. As Ash and me watched the events happen, we were at a lost seeing Riku standing by the shore. Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed up to him –

But it was too late. Riku turned around revealing himself to be Ansem – Dark Ansem, staring right at the keyblade master and friends. Even his gaze hit Ashley and me, even if we were far away on the remaining deck of a tree.

While Ansem spoke of Riku wanting to seek out other worlds outside of his own, the reason Riku gave his heart to darkness was revealed. Riku would do anything to gain strength, even if he had to yield to the darkness or help Maleficent. Just like he did long ago to save Kairi.

It was then when Ansem spoke of ones who followed Riku and tried to save him. Ones disobeying the very law of darkness. I didn't get it, but Ashley knew right away who he was talking about. THE WHO WAS US! Ansem knew that we were helping Riku and Sora (mostly Riku) back in Hollow Bastion and maybe even back when I met him in Wonderland!

I wanted to run away, but my feet wouldn't move. I wanted to duck and hide - I couldn't budge at all. Everything at that moment I could have done, I didn't do as I was paralyzed. All I could do was listen –

"The world begins and ends in darkness. The heart is no different. Darkness is the heart's true essence." That's what Ansem thought.

But as a heartless, I didn't think darkness was like this. Even if I wasn't that older than most heartless, I think darkness isn't as special as Ansem believes it to be. Darkness is power, but using darkness has consequences. Just looking at Sora's world destroyed is living proof that darkness has pros and cons. But, not to Ansem….

Meanwhile as tension grew between everyone, Ansem sided with darkness and Sora shielded the light saying, "The light will never give out!"

SO, here they were now, the embodiment of darkness and light fighting each other. Ansem with a Guardian heartless defending him against Sora and his friends.

I didn't care about light being my enemy. I didn't know what Ansem's goal was. Instead the only thing I could think and write about right now all is Sora, Donald, and Goofy MUST win this battle!

 **Entry 71**

 _Sora fought valorously until the end, but got tricked up by Guardian during the fight. He couldn't do anything, and both of his friends were down. Soon something happened in a dark blast of darkness that shot off nearly knocking Nico and I to the ground, if we hadn't gripped onto the boards. When the explode died down, we saw that everyone was gone!_

 _Out of everything they had gone off radar, but I could feel something else coming. Not Sora and his friends. Not Ansem. Not Riku. But, two hearts approaching and coming into Sora, Riku and Kairi's home. One heart was full of light, very little darkness and didn't seem to carry any negative emotions. While the second heart, darkness and light were clashing against each other, while it held loads of sorrow and worry._

 _Just who was coming?_

 **Entry 72**

I was amazed to see that not _only Sora, Riku, and another could wield the keyblade, but a small mouse could as well. Could anyone wield a keyblade? A topic for another time, but the two hearts I sensed coming to Destiny Islands on the other hand turned out to be Aqua and a mouse named Mickey._

 _While Nico and I analyzed them and watched, I couldn't help, but recall all the damage she'd done back in the realm of darkness. I had run into Aqua a handful of times, none of them being pleasant at all since she wanted to kill me. Yet here now I finally got to see the short haired woman in full view, no longer a danger to me (especially with my powers)._

 _But, while she wasn't in killer mode, she acted just like Sora back in Hollow Bastion, defenseless. My fear toward her vanished, taking notice of her heart battling of light and darkness – or more so her worry and sorrow that swallowed her heart completely. Yet I didn't understand her pain of why she was this way or why she was even in the realm to begin with?_

 _For five years I'd heard rumors of a blue haired woman walking and fighting our kind, but when I saw her myself I didn't think of her as a threat. I saw her like myself, someone trying to get by in the dark depths of Hell, where everyone battled - except me. Yet that was back then, when I couldn't do nothing and escaped from danger. Aqua was different, I knew it the first time I met her fighting with Dark Hide. She fought for herself and didn't back down._

 _But, Nico and I didn't have the power that much to fight back, so we protected each other from harm. That's why I'll be his shield and I know he would do the same._

 **Entry 73**

Aqua, a woman with short blue hair and a smaller guy with round ears named Mickey were reapers that I NEVER want to come across!

Saying that I had no choice, but to ended up dealing with them today, when they walked into Destiny Islands. Getting a heads up on who Aqua was helped me understand what kind of reaper she was, but him… Mickey the Mouse, we had zero info on him, but he did know all.

Everything to do with Riku and Sora seemed to be at his dispose, with the recent problems going on with the worlds as well. Mickey knew it all, which made me wonder how! We had been in so many worlds, but Mickey knew everything while being in the realm of darkness! Gee… maybe doing nothing can grant you the power to understand things happening outside your own home.

Anyway…. We found out that even Aqua knew Sora and Riku, and said that someone named Terra had passed the keyblade to one of them. I was lost about what she meant, but kept listening until they spoke of another keyblade. A keyblade of darkness parallel to Sora's.

What I have learned is that there are more keyblade masters out there. Sora and Riku are VERY popular. And, that my kind can become a demon tide! I was shocked, amazed, and excited when I saw that!

Suddenly out of nowhere several shadows heartless had come from a doorway, floating and doing waves in the air attacking Aqua and Mickey. The two summoned their keyblades, then jumped into battle wasting no time. I was shaking Ashley in amazement, watching our fellows teamed up and attacking the reapers. While Ashley called it normal for a herd of shadows to bound together, I called it the BEST THING EVER!

Sadly, the reapers put an end to it with a special attack to round them up. In a burst of light, Aqua summoned chains from her keyblade and trapped all my fellows inside. Mickey attacked them with a light and slashed at them until soon they were all gone. Even if they died, I'd say they died with honor!

 **Entry 74**

 _After the battle with the demon tide, Nico was struck amazed seeing our fellow shadows in their full form. If Nico and I acted like them, we could have joined. But, I know Nico may have thought it was awesome, but jumping in on the battle would have cost us our lives… Something we won't risk._

… _._

 _We entered a tunnel leading to a secret place in Destiny Islands, where inside it felt like a small cave with a wooden door in the middle. Drawings were etched in white on the stones, probably by everyone in Destiny Islands, but I found one that must have been drawn by Sora or Kairi. It was of them, with a star between them. I wonder what it means…._

 _But, I couldn't ponder on the topic not with Aqua and Mickey far away._

 **Entry 75**

 _The keyblade of darkness._

 _The twin key that Sora wields or more so it's counterpart. While Sora's weapon baring light, this key: Kingdom Key D. (Darkness) is the darker half. The colors of Sora's key have switched places, with the golden on as the key part and silver around the grip and handle._

 _With both keys, they seal the door…..._

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Vexen: The door to Kingdom Hearts is about to be sealed and everyone is about to venture down a new path. Ashley and Nicholas are in for a road of surprise when they run into the Organization.**

 **Axel: We're not supposed to spoil that surprise. None of the shadows know about the next game yet. But man is it about to change dramatic. I just hope "they'll" be okay?**

 **Zexion: Surely not, but nobody knows the outcome of pure darkness. For all anyone knows Nico could just destroy the worlds.**


	20. 20 - Eternal Darkness

**Me: Hey Shadows, welcome to Days of a Heartless the final chapter in the first arc! Over the last days, I've been revamping previous chapters before I move on to the next arc. It's been rather time consuming, plus I've been either sick or dealing with all my homework.**

 **Axel: But, she's finally back!**

 **Zexion: (Looks up from his Lexicon) Yes, but this is the last chapter in the arc of KH 1. She hasn't done a few worlds or even talked about Winnie the Pooh.**

 **Axel: That's because- (He pauses, looking at me) Why is that actually?**

 **Me: Well…. I-**

 **Vexen: (Cuts me off, beginning to explain instead) Look at it this way, given the timeline, Nico jumps all over the course of Sora's adventure. He slept after Wonderland, so he didn't go to Deep Jungle or** **Olympus Colosseum. Nico can't hold his breath underneath water so Atlantica was cut. And, 100 Acre Woods wouldn't work since Nico or Ashley couldn't talk to Pooh, Piglet or anyone else.**

 **Zexion: Nico and Ashley have their own story that most times goes off track from KH1's story. The same with Nico and Ashley seeing The World that Never Was earlier than Sora or even Roxas.**

 **Me: The two smartest people here are very correct.**

 **Axel: Man, talk about cut content.**

 **Me: (sighs) It had to be done or else this arc would be longer than it needed to be. Just wait until next arc it takes place in a year. But, that's for the next chapter, while we should begin this one.**

 **Zexion: Disclaimer**

 **Lexaeus: Miss Oblivion J owns nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. She only owns her OC and plot.**

 **Axel and Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **(A/N: This chapter contains many spoilers to the KH 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage ending. If you don't wish to be spoiled, do NOT read this chapter. For those who don't care about being spoiled, read on and enjoy Arc 1's final chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Eternal Darkness

One minute we were in a small nook on Destiny Islands, getting the key to the dark realm then we were here, after a flash of light in the beginning of the realm of darkness. When the light came, a barrier had formed around us - yet now had vanished coming to a new place.

I scanned around taking in the view. Everything was dark, lit up by a bright light in the distance enclosing the area. Walls were built in all around like we were in a cavern of some sort. Rocks with blue glowing lines hung from the ceilings, big ones up above us and thinner ones going toward the light, where three tall ones stood blocking the light from going any further. Smaller rocks laid below them, full of dark oozes!

Unlike other dark worlds, this place gave me shivers feeling the air around me. I was rubbing my arms to stay warm, wishing I had something to wear. (Yet it was always like this. Mainly, because the deeper the darkness you went the more it grew chillier.) Which meant the deepest and purest darkness - was here in this place, even colder than ice itself.

 _I'm freezing!_ I thought, looking toward my friend.

Ashley was unfazed. Not even moving, but just staring at the reapers that stood far away. They were staring at a door, a white door with stained diamond window. Even from afar it was huge! Mickey and Aqua looked at each other before nodding, setting off toward the door.

"Should we follow?," Ashley asked, finally turning to me.

"We can, but not so close. They're still our enemies and could still attack us." Most of all being blasted by fire, ice, or whatever she'd cast at me is something I don't want to deal with. I'm too tired to run away from people…. Right now.

Creeping slowly, we persuaded them, until they stopped and we stopped two feet away from them. The blue haired girl looked at up at the door, "Is that the one?"

"Yep, the door to kingdom hearts," He turned to Aqua. "Well it's not the Kingdom Hearts you know - not exactly - but even though it's smaller it's still the heart of many worlds. Even if it's not a complete Kingdom Hearts, we definitely can't leave it open like this." He turned back looking at the door. "Or darkness will escape and destroy the remaining worlds."

Mickey summoned the Kingdom Key D, "It's time with this key and Sora's in the realm of light, we're going to close this door."

"But, wait! What will happen to this place after it's sealed!," I wonder, panicked. "Will we be locked here forever?"

"I hope not," Ashley muttered.

"Then what are we-" "Shh!" Ashley put her hand over her mouth, telling me to be silent.

"Now all we need is Riku," Mickey said.

 _Riku!_ My eyes widened. Riku was alive! I jumped up and down, cheering lowly. Riku wasn't die, he was here in the realm of darkness! Even if the realm's darkness was blocking his darkness, I was sure he was approaching!

"I can't believe it," She said, breathlessly.

"He's alive," I said, happily.

"Yeah, but he's running from danger," Ashley added.

"Yeah, he's running from -" I pause. _Danger?_ I turn toward where Ashley was looking and where Aqua and Mickey were running to. Sure enough, I saw Silver racing toward the door. I was happy –

 **Boom!**

Before my joy faded away.

Suddenly in a burst of smoke, a tide of shadows came from the ooze and rose like the sun. They swarmed up together going zigzagged toward Riku. My eyes broke into fear.

"Food! Heart! Heart!," the demon tide demanded, racing toward Sora's friend.

"NO! STOP!," I yelled, but they ignored me.

 _Riku…..._

Suddenly I glanced at Mickey and Aqua, who rushed into action to help defend him, but was it enough? Before I could ponder on the thought, feet hit my back sending me to stagger as my journal fell out of my hand and next to me. I immediately looked up - finding Ashley airborne up above with a flame in hand.

"Fire storm!," Ash yelled, sending the flame toward the demon tide. The flame rocketed off, turning into multiple fireballs aimed at our fellows. It hit them and knocked the tail end off, but wasn't enough to stop all of them. Just before the tide closed in on Riku, Aqua jumped in front of him and blasted chains toward our fellows trapping them like she did on Destiny Islands.

I awe at the show, before hear screaming up above. Instantly, I look up to see Ashley coming down toward the ground quickly! She was trying to stop her fall, but couldn't do anything. In a second, I hurried to catch her. Leaping into the air, I caught her in my arms before landing roughly on the ground.

Our eyes meet, as I chuckle lightly. She giggles, "My hero." I turn a little red, as I began to place her back on the ground.

If I could smile, this would have been the moment where I couldn't stop smiling. "You did good, partner," I complimented.

"Same with you," She nodded.

"AQUA!"

Mickey's voice broke our moment, bringing us back to the reality we were in. Ashley and I turn toward the keyblade master, beginning to see her struggling to keep a grasp on our fellows.

"Go ...without me," She pleaded.

Ashley gasped, as my eyes widened, "No, she's sacrificing hersel-"

Before I could finish the chains shattered and broke finally, sending the tide to reform in anger everyone one of my fellow's eyes burning orange - swarming up and racing at the reapers. "Oh no!," Ash and I shouted, worriedly, seeing the horror before the keyblade masters could react.

Our fellows raced toward Aqua, shouting, "REVENGE!" repeatedly. Forcefully, they knocked over Mickey, forcing him to the ground then bolted for the blue haired woman sweeping her into the current. Ashley hurried and bought another flame into her hand to cast, but didn't attack. They were moving TOO fast to land an attack!

"AQUA!," We heard Mickey yell, now shirtless and down on the ground.

"Aqua!," Ashley and I yelled as well.

Our fellows' voices faded along with the yells of Aqua, as they disappeared from the realm. I turned to Ash, she turned to me. We said nothing, but exchanged a hoping nod. They were just shadows - our fellow shadows at that, so they weren't going to hurt her more than I could hurt Sora, Yuffie, or even Donald.

 _She'll be fine_ , I remind myself. _I know she will…._

"Aqua," Mickey said, sadly, before clenching his fist.

I sigh, feeling the sadness Mickey's darkness brought to me. "Mickey, it'll be okay," I said. _If only he could hear me._

Looking back toward the door, I saw Riku finally arriving at the door and grabbing hold of it. "DON'T GIVE UP!" Riku yelled to the other side, his voice echoing in the cavern. "Come on Sora, together we can do it!"

"And, we can do this as well," I added, grabbing Ashley's hand and rush to the door. No questions asked, Ashley knew we had to help them even if it meant getting killed in the process. No, we won't die! Not yet! I yelled in my mind.

Reaching the door, we tried our best to pull the door so it can close. I didn't know if Riku knew we were there or not, but we all tried our best to shut Kingdom Hearts! I could feel Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the other side pushing the door as well - but nothing happened.

 _The door isn't moving!_

"Oh no, the heartless are coming!" Goofy informed, causing me to jerk around quickly to find our fellows rising from ooze. Wild hair dancing around as they rose up revealing two Darksides, large as can be standing up. I gasped, along with Ashley -

 _This is bad!_

Out of nowhere suddenly they vanished, as a small shadow dancing and leaping quickly had taken them down in seconds. Ash jumped beside me in cheer, while we stared into the cavern to see Mickey jump onto a platform keyblade in hand. I nearly screamed in glee, _Mickey is here! Mickey IS back and ready to close the door no matter if Aqua is gone!_

Suddenly Donald and Goofy yelled across on the other side, "Your majesty!"

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!," the mouse king shouted.

"Close it, quickly!," Donald ordered.

"But…," I could sense hesitant in Sora's voice. Even feel the sorrow within his darkness. It was just like in Hollow Bastion. Sora didn't want to say goodbye.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light," Mickey explained.

"Sora, you can trust king Mickey," Goofy assured him.

"Now they're coming!," Riku and Ashley yelled.

"Donald. Goofy. Thank you," Mickey says, happily.

On the other side, Sora and gang began to close the door leaving Riku to step back and us to follow so he didn't see us.

"Take care of her," the silver haired reaper told his best friend. Sora only nodded on the other side, as the door sealed shut.

I felt sorrow feel Riku, as a tear fell down his cheek. Riku already knew his fate now - to wander in darkness forever and be consumed by the darkness. Yet also that his friends he had would never see him again.

I sighed, glancing up toward the door as it vanished into light fading away. The door to Kingdom Hearts would never open again. The way to get out of darkness for Mickey or Riku was limited and even if Ash and I were to help, I didn't have enough power to even open a corridor, because my energy was waning. Out of everything right now, they were on their own.

"Nico," Ashley said, grabbing my hand. She wasted no time pulling me away from Riku, dragging us both to where my journal laid. Ugh! In all the chaos, I had forgotten about Pal! I'm sorry my friend, I'll do better next time.

"We better go," She added, causing my eyes to dawn confusion.

"Go? Go where?," I asked. "I have no idea where to go in the realm of darkness, I've only been here once and that was when I was born!"

"Shh… quiet down," She ordered, eyeing the ooze up ahead. "Our fellows are still in this part of the realm and they're not sleeping or deaf. It would be a bad idea to fight right now. We're both out of stamina, so we have to go somewhere better than here."

Ashley was my partner, better yet my friend for life. She was smarter than me and could plan way ahead for situations like this. She was a real leader, yet maybe I could be a leader one day too. I admired her and loved her. Without her, I wouldn't have survived that long.

Stopping at Pal, we break off holding hands. I quickly pick up my journal, while Ashley looking around the cavern on high alert. I did the same spotting nothing, but the two reapers in the distance talking to one another. Hopefully they could get out of here, the same with us -

 **BOOM! BAM!**

Ash and I exchanged surprised looks, feeling the cold air become even colder than before reaching the point where even Ashley was trembling. Dark purple and black winds filled the area, as rumbles beneath us echoed throughout sending the very earth to start breaking appear. What is going on? I didn't have a clue, neither did I want to know!

All I did know is running was the best thing to do right now, so that's what I am doing grabbing Ashley's hand and running away from the breaking earth underneath us. Rocks were crashing down from the carven, trying to hit us as more of our fellow heartless - two Darksides, Darkballs, even shadows rose from the ooze.

Darkness filled the area until it was swallowing everything before blowing up into a vortex that began to suck up everything carrying people, heartless, even items into a dark black hole!

In the void, I could see nothing, but blackness and dark colors spinning around. I could barely see Ashley or even know if I was still holding Pal, as we began to fall to our new fate.

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

"NI...CO…"

 _Huh?_

"NIC..O…"

 _Someone's calling my… name..._

"NICHOLAS HIKARI RIDER!"

Opening my eyes, I jolted up from laying down to sitting up - before hitting the head of another's. _Ugh. Why did they have to use my full name!_ I groan, feeling pain in my head, while also hearing the moan of someone else's. As my vision forced, from blurry to clear, I could see another shadow before me rubbing their head. I was about to wonder who it was, then my eyes locked onto the yellow scarf. Ashley!

After a few moments, my friend turned toward me, our eyes meeting - for a slight moment I saw worry in her eyes - but suddenly it vanished when she leaped onto me giving me a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay," She whispered.

"Me too," I give a hug back, then let her go. Turning my head, I began to examine the new area. "But, where are we right now?"

"Twilight Meadow."

I glance around the area, but couldn't find a meadow or peaceful area. All I found was rocks stacked mountain high, and towers of spiky thorns all around us. The sky was dark and held blue and purple lights running up above. Everything was silent, baring little to no noise like we were in catacombs. Despite the cold air that wasn't freezing me, I ended up shivering still at the thought of catacombs. This place wasn't a place I wanted to die in or even be in right now!

I get up off the ground, then spot my journal a few inches away. Running over I, pick up Pal and wrap my arms around them. "It's okay my little friend, I won't ever forget about you again," I murmur, holding my journal tightly, before looking around Twilight Meadow again.

How did we get here? That was a question I should be asking, yet I recalled everything that had transpired. We had just closed the door, then the realm had some type of storm? We ended up here in the depths far away from Kingdom Hearts. Now we were in Hunter territory with myself tried and could fall asleep at any moment and Ashley with no power left. But, the question that remained above all everything was where was everyone?

"So, after the storm, it swept us here - umm why?," I wondered. "Did Riku and Mickey end up here as well?"

"Sadly no, Riku and Mickey aren't around. I feel their darkness' all the way from here. Riku is so far from Mickey, while Mickey is somewhere in the realm along with Aqua. None of them aren't near us or each other," She informed me, walking over.

"How can you sense all that from right here," I asked.

"I don't know. I just can. I can pick up darkness from ranges far away. It's like a rare power," She replied.

I nod, thinking of a few times she felt something before me. "So, that's why you could sense Ansem before me in Hollow Bastion."

She nodded, stopping next to me, "It's a blessing to have, but also a curse."

"Well, it's helped us in the long run. Call it a blessing, because you're my blessing!," I declared.

She blushed lightly, giggling to herself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I say, before look toward the exit, "Anyway, I think it's time we head out. Do you know anywhere safe?"

"One place and it's not far from here. I'll guide you there, but stay close Hunters are lurking all around here know that Kingdom Hearts is closed." That was all she said to me, before we set off into the unknown.

What felt like forever, turned out to be ten minutes of walking to the end of realm. Ashley was certain that the place would be a safe heaven and no one would find us, but that seemed to be the less of my worries, as my mind craved sleep. My body rebelled against me as we walked, telling me to fall to the ground and doze, but I didn't obey reaching the destination and our haven - a beach.

It was a beach, with dark sand full of weirdly shaped rocks with glowing lines on them scattered across the area. In the distance, tall black aches caved in all around the dark ocean. There was barely any light - yet a small white moon made enough light to see the area and reflected into the ocean. I awed at the view, "It's amazing."

Ashley walked ahead of me, stopping a foot away searching all around.

"Yeah, it's completely amazing. I loved being here every day, it's a perfect hideaway even better than your hideout in Traverse Town." I heard Ashley say something, but her voice was hazy and almost as quiet as a whisper.

I didn't know why -

Suddenly I begin to lose balance, beginning to fall slow. Ashley turned back, gasping before bolting over toward me. I didn't know what was going on, before I met the cold, soft sand first. Then, everything went black.

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

Ashley enjoyed being in her old home, as it brought back many memories in the three years she lived here. She eyed the area in awe, seeing the lovely view again and finally able to share it with someone.

Turning back around, her eyes widened to see Nico falls over as his eyes slowly closed. She gasped, rushing over to catch him before he face planted into the ground. She slid to a stop, then crashed her legs on the ground picked up Nico's body, franticly shaking him lightly to get up. His eyes were closed and nothing was waking him. _He isn't waking could he be dead or_ \- Small snores came from Nico, causing Ashley to stop. Mores snores followed, causing the girl shadow to sigh in relief.

"He's sleeping," She announced. "Just sleeping…. He'll wake soon."

She laid him down, then went to pick up Nico's journal. Out of everything, Ashley was happy that her friend was just resting. Yet also a part of her was annoyed he hadn't listened to her back before they departed. But, after a long adventure both deserved rest since their mission was finally over!

* * *

 **(Arc 1 End.)**

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Me: The end has come for the first arc, yet the story is only just beginning! The next arc is starting and here is a little summary of Arc 2:**

 **Darker days rise from the fog, as the leaves change colors - it brings a coming fall. Nico and Ashley are facing with different fates and all bleeds red, when three figures emerge from the shadows. Nico thinks everything will be okay, but as the seasons change a new threat awakes trying to take over. But will the duo be able to stop them or will everything shatter?**

 **See you shadows in the next arc! Be sure to review, favorite, I love to see support and fans of the story. I hope you have an awesome day or night. Stay positive! Love and Hugs! And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	21. 21 - Sleeping Beauty

**Me: Hey Shadows and welcome to the second arc of Days of a Heartless. It's been a few days or a week since my last post, but I've been feeling very bad in the last couple days. Yet I was and am still happy to see all the favorites and reviews. It really makes me feel better in crap times like these and makes me work harder to get more chapters out to you guys.**

 **Axel: Hey J, you got mail! (Hands me a review, causing me to read it very quickly) I think it's from Twixst.**

 **Me: Indeed, it is, and I have a lot of explaining to do as well.**

 **First off, Twilight Meadow. The place that Ashley and Nico fall to last time is not a real location in the games. It is place in the realm of darkness I made up, and thought it would be the best place for Nico and Ashley to end up in. Better a safe place than a trap full of their kind after dealing with the demon tide and both being completely exhausted.**

 **Second, why does Nico and Ashley help the light? The reason for Nico is simple, since all he wants is to be helpful and even if he must risk dying to protect light or its followers so be it. Nico fights for people he cares for even Sora, Riku, Kairi, etc. (An example of this is in Chapter 10: When he knocked Hook down and betraying Pearl). On the flipside, Ashley long ago was taught by her family to fight, plus protect anyone and everyone weather your friends or your foes. (Example Chapter 15: When Ashley gained her power to fight and she defended Sora instead and even spared some of Neal's gang. She forgot all the reasons to kill and decided to protect). When the darkness hurts the light, both shadows are going to side with light for friendship. (I'm sorry if my answer is a little cliché.)**

 **Third, Ashley and Nico's true beliefs on the light and the darkness differ from one another's. The little mage, Ashley thinks what half of everyone in KH thinks. She believes that darkness is only bad. Why that is, comes from all her memories of the darkness ruining her and others lives. For her despite being darkness itself, Ashley thinks of darkness as something that only destroys. While the light is good and pure.**

 **Meanwhile Nico is still learning about the darkness and the light. Trying to understand both and find answers to how great both sides are. Now, he sees darkness and light as the same - both equal in power and the good or bad it can do.**

 **Fourth, Light can be just as powerful as the darkness and darkness will always overthrow the light. Ashley and Nico don't know much about how powerful light or darkness is. They don't know that the light could very much destroy them or even seal the darkness forever. All I can say is both have a lot to learn about the natures before that question can be answered.**

 **And, finally… Does Kingdom Hearts have a darkness counterpart? The answer is no, because I believe that two heart moons one for light and the other for darkness would be chaos. If an antagonist really did that in a fic or even the KH series I would love to see what craziness it could cause for everyone. As for the question regarding drawing power from it, Nico and Ashley probably would be able to gain power from it.**

 **With that said, I think that's all I can answer.**

 **Axel: Also, readers before we begin, Oblivion didn't mean that there would be a year until the next update. Oblivion meant that THIS arc was going to take place within a year, because this arc is based off KH 358/2 Days.**

 **Me: Sorry for the confusion, but I hope you guys are ready for the storm that's coming! Seat back, relax, and let's begin this! Axel, disclaimer please!**

 **Axel: Yeah, yeah. (clears his throat) Miss Oblivion J owns nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. She only owns her OC, plot, and that's all.**

 **Me: Without any more answers or rambling, enjoy the next arc of Days of a Heartless' first chapter!**

* * *

 **Act 2: Darkness Within the Light**

Chapter 21– Sleeping Beauty

 **Entry 76**

 _It's been ten hours._

 _Not days._

 _Not years._

 _Not even centuries since I last heard Nico's voice or seen him move as a sign of him EVER waking up. He hadn't woken at all since collapsing!_

 _I dragged him behind a rock, but he only continued to sleep. Shouted in his ears. Nothing happened. Tickled his feet hoping he'd wake up. Nothing at all, until Nico kicked me in the face. Gee… he's a deep sleeper._

 _From now on, I'm going to start calling him Sleeping Beauty._

 **Entry 77**

Waking up and checking on Nico, I felt happy to see he was okay. After that I wondered to the shoreline, looking out at the light in the distance. _The ocean waves crash upon the shore, so softly and calm, on my feet letting me remember the months and years I spent here. Gee time flies..._

 _Yet I still have that same question: why does this place - the realm of darkness - have such a wonderful place that only I knew about. In the days when I needed to escape from Hunters, I found myself here alone. No other heartless dared to come here, so I was safe until I went out again._

 _The Dark Margin was my shelter, which now is our shelter. Funny enough it feels more like a home. Home sweet home. Yet a peaceful place in the realm of darkness kind of seems strange. I wonder if a darker place is in the realm of light. If a place like that existed, would it be a haven for us heartless?_

 _Maybe I'll never know, or I will in time?_

 **Entry 78**

 _Day 1…. It's been 24 hours since Nico fell asleep and we left Sora, plus everyone else to seal the door shut. Destiny Islands probably was restored now, freed from its dark prison, so Sora and Kairi could have their world back. Except Riku had still trapped her within the realm of darkness. Even where we were now, I could feel his darkness filled with sorrow all the way from his location. If Nico was awake, then we could save him. Sadly, my friend wasn't, and I couldn't summon a portal like him._

 _No matter how many times I tried to summon a portal, they never formed. Nico thinks I need more practice, but what I believe is that I'm an off color or someone different from my other fellows (even Nico). Weird coming a heartless, right? But, that's what I mean._

 _I'm a heartless, born with weaker or stronger powers than others. For instances, I can't fight like Nico, my claws barely sharpen to attack, or even my antennas to sense of darkness is keener than his or other of our kind. Shadows are born with very little powers, weaker than our fellows so we team up since we can't win by ourselves._

 _Yet everything changed when I reawakened my powers to use fire, ice, and many more spells. I could win. Nico and I could win. We could survive_ _ **forever**_ _. I didn't know why I could use this stuff, but I was grateful._

 **Entry 79**

 _Day 2…. Sleeping Beauty is snoring way too loud today than ever before. I left for a second, coming back to see him snoring louder. So, loud I couldn't hear myself think at all! Nico is a real heavy sleeper!_

 _On the other hand, today has been better than yesterday. Earlier hearts came falling into the realm around Twilight Meadow. Like nature instincts, I snatched two hearts, for Nico and I (if he ever wakes up), before any others of my kind could get to the area. When I got in range, Nico's snores could be heard from afar._

 _Meanwhile, this was the longest he ever slept, yet it's his fault for not falling asleep in Traverse Town. He used up some much power getting from point A to Point B, so of course he was worn out by that much stamina. Heartless needed food or sleep to keep their energy up. Eating only does good for two hours, while sleep restores you completely._

 _Nico, you hopeless sleeping beauty. I hope you know learned that lesson now._

 **Entry 80**

 _Day 3…. Not far from the Dark Margin, I snooped around hoping to get some excitement and explore more of the area. What I found wasn't much, just a few tunnels that lead me to a swarm of Water Cores. Of course, I didn't invade, but I wanted to examine the Hunters, so I stayed. Why not, Nico wasn't getting up anytime and I had NOTHING else to do. So, hiding behind a rock, I began to watch with a flame in hand just in case I got into any battles or was spotted._

 _Hunters - the most danger heartless - weren't as I expected, when they weren't hunting. They were like Nico and me (well almost like us). The group of female Water Cores fought with each other like sisters, gossiped about other heartless like friends, and gave dark humor about "prey" like the soulless and heartless creatures they were. All of them never felt bad about hurting anyone, even told each other how great it was seeing their prey run even if they knew they'd die._

 _Feed up with their conversation I was about to leave, before they started talking about someone once coming into the realm. Someone human - or a reaper as Nico would put it - was in the realm one time and didn't fight at all, but only ran ending at the sea's end. (Which was Hunter's speak for Dark Margin.) But, that's what got me thinking, besides Aqua, the king, and Riku, someone else I didn't know had come here._

 _One said she saw him escape, leaving this place his darkness full of rage and never returned. Another Water Cores said it was made up, just a rumor among the other heartless, but the one next to it said the story was completely true and real, saying she'd seen him vanish herself._

 _I was happy to find new information, but also, I didn't know anything about this person. Who he was? His name! I didn't have a clue and neither did they, so once they finished I tried to leave, but ended up getting trapped by and spotted when I accidently shot off the flame I had. All of them saw it and became furious, "Kill her!" one barked as they approached my area. I quickly jumped down and bolted. They chased after me, before I formed a barrier behind me out of ice and ran home._

 _Once I reached the Dark Margin, I caught my breath and began to think about the new info. It was clear someone had left the realm of darkness somehow. If they were human, they had to know of a way to use the portals like Nico. Surely if the man could then Mickey or Riku could._

 _They could form a portal. Get out of the realm. Then, everything would be the way it should be._

 **Entry 81**

 _Day 4…. Today I've been thinking about my past life before becoming a shadow. Back in Hollow Bastion, I learned I was raised there and that Wise Ansem had been not just a scientist - but the ruler. So, did that make me a princess? No one in my memories ever called me princess only by my real name, so maybe I wasn't in royal family._

 _Still I knew Ansem._

 _He'd been like a father figure to me, but was only a mere mentor to me teaching me about the heart, while I helped him do experiments. He recorded things on a computer behind his office, everything we discovered in the day - while eating ice cream. Ansem said every day he would crack the code with his apprentices - the code and hidden message of the heart._

 _Yet one day, he stopped. Ansem halted the project and forced it to stop commencing. I didn't know why, but he did and no one - not even I questioned him. But there was one: a man older than me who always wanted to push Ansem to reopen the project. He'd end up getting yelled at, but he kept trying. That's all I really can recall about Ansem._

 _If Ansem could see heartless now, what would he think? Would he strive to understand us like I've been doing in my reports, or even try to figure out a way for heartless to become human again? I wonder what he would he think. Even more I wonder where is Ansem the Wise or… if he's still alive?_

 **Entry 82**

 _Day 5…. There were people here. Two people with bells that rang every time they moved. Two males that entered our home and were more interesting than Sora, Aqua, or even Nico._

 _When I woke up today, I saw a tall figure emerged from a corridor walking to a rock just by the shoreline. At first, I thought I should run, but the figure just sat there by the water and my half-asleep self-decided not to move. Yet the person in the black coat was silent, so I creeped over to the rock hiding on the other side where he sat. I used my antennas to feel his nature, but felt nothing, no light nor darkness within the new person. It was strange._

 _He was like a heartless, having no heart and all, but held nothing. Just like them Hunters in white I encountered, just before Nico rescuing me. The person before me was heartless, only a body with no nature within him. As I tried to understand why I felt no darkness - another man appeared from a corridor coming up to the other man._

" _I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you..." The voice was deep, menacing and cold. So lifeless and dull. His voice was male of course, but as well he was older than Riku or Aqua._

" _Who are you?" The other male was younger, I could tell his voice was lighter than the other's. The voice was like Sora's, but duller._

" _I'm what's left or maybe I'm all there ever was…" What does that mean? What's left? What was left of him?_

" _I meant your name." -_

" _My name is of no importance…" After that he turned to the younger man, "What about you do you remember your true name."_

" _My true name is…." The boy had stopped not knowing his name. His true name?_

" _You have been with us for six days now. The time has come." The man got up from the rock letting down his hood, revealing dark skin, golden eyes, and silver locks that were cut to his chest. He looked like a twin of Ansem, (the Ansem who tried unleashing darkness), but his eyes were emotionless - stale._

 _He walked pass the other male, touching his shoulder and saying the name. A name that must have been his true name. A name that was - Sora!_

 _After that I was lost, having no clue of who these two were, why they came here of all places, or even why the man who left said Sora to the other. The shorter male's real name was Sora, but the one Nico and I have been tailing has a heart. A heart of light and very little of darkness. So, were their two Soras like there's two Ansems?_

 _I know this is hard to comprehend especially after closing the door. Everything is so hard to take in and I feel like those guy in the coats are definitely bad news. When Nico gets up I wonder what he'll think about this, but for now - I'll just try to ponder on all that's going on._

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Axel: We're back to the story and all there is are entries by Ashley. Why did you do this?**

 **Me: Better than having nothing, but a just little report. Besides that, I knew Nico was going to sleep until Day 7 of KH 358/2 Days. Ashley had nothing to do in that spare time, so I knew she'd write for all them days. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little on the boring side, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Hex: I'm sure they will, Jay. Furthermore, 358/2 days has only just begun and soon will Chain of Memories.**

 **Me: But, I'm not doing Chain of Memories, Hex.**

 **Hex: I can see the future, dear. Trust me you're doing it and many more are joining Nico and Ashley as evil blooms.**

 **Axel: Evil blooms? What does that mean?**

 **Vexen: She means evil is on the rise.**

 **Me: And, evil or maybe even the darkness will rise soon enough.**


	22. 22 - Key of Destiny

**Me: Hey shadows, I'm here with another chapter and the last one I'm posting today.**

 **Roxas: This chapter is also starting me and Axel on my very first mission. Not to mention -**

 **Me: (Cuts him off) Spoilers!**

 **Roxas: (Smiles sheepishly) Sorry, I'm just excited to see the story unfold and you are too, so don't even waste anymore talking. Let's start this chapter!**

 **Me: You're right and that's why - Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney only. The only thing I'll ever own of this story is my plot and OC. With that said, let's the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Key of Destiny

 **Entry 83**

When you wake up, you'd think people would be glad to see you're okay and well rested. That wasn't the case with me, however, because when I woke up I got shook by an angry gorilla, saying "You've been out for days!" At first, I thought it really was a gorilla, but soon realized it was only Ashley, when she stopped shaking me.

Once I regained from dizziness, I was given a heart to eat on and a long rant about the days that lead all the way to the seventh day or now. She told me about how I'm a deep sleeper, what she went through to get food, the getaway from Water Cores, and even how two people came to the realm which I had to stop her at, so she could explain.

She told me that they were speaking about Sora and that the short guy had something to do with Sora. It didn't make a load of sense, but neither did anything else we ran across did at first. All I know is that whoever Ashley saw needed us investigating whoever they were.

 **Entry 84**

The realm of Darkness, especially the Dark Margin was great and all, but I didn't like to be cooped up anywhere and bore out of my mind, so the solution was to find our reapers. First Ashley tried to search for Riku, but he was nowhere on her radar or mine anymore. It was strange, but we ignored it trying to find Sora and his gang. Still nothing. Not even Aqua was a possibility with the many reapers around her.

Everything failed, but that was before I caught scent of the darkness left by "our" visitors. I wanted to see these guys for myself, understand who in the world they were, but Ashley didn't think it was a great idea. Maybe it was or wasn't, but if we stayed in this "prison" we'd be bore out of my mind…. Or at least I would.

…

About a hour of begging, singing, and compliments, on the last time of me begging Ashley finally gave up, which caused me to explode with glee. So now, we're about to track down the unknown and head out on another journey! YAHOO!

 **Entry 85**

Being nearly killed - been there, done that.

Almost frozen by Donald - Been there, dodged that.

Yet ALMOST blasted by fire by my own FRIEND! Yeah, that's a new one.

After eating we set out the next day, following the smell left by our visitors. I opened a corridor to the location to find ourselves in the place I met Ashley. It seemed that the people in black coats home was here in the city, but they didn't think about greeting us today. Instead the three guys that greeted me last time came to greet us now.

"Trespassers, will be killed," One dancer hissed, circling around us.

"Leave or else," Another warned.

With a nod we agreed to leave, then tried to move and ended up leaping when one of them tried to attack us. After that it was game on, as fireballs around us attacking the slinkies. I didn't have a clue what was going on until Ash yelled at me to duck! In the command, I nearly got hit by the flame. She apologized of course, but still I could have gotten smoked by my own friend!

As the fire started to die down around us, I picked up another scent and forced open a corridor grabbing Ashley before she could cast another fire storm and ran for it!

Falling on the ground on one another, we soon found ourselves on the other side, greeted by a tall clock tower and beautiful orange sunset up above. With on the clock tower, spelled in big letters: Twilight Town Station.

 **Entry 86**

 _First off, the bat, I knew Twilight Town was a small town in between light and darkness. It was peaceful by the look of it, and used trains to get to different places. From the side overlooking the town, I could say this was the tallest building to overlook the town. It was like how the castle in my world was overlooking everything._

 _It was pretty neither the less until footsteps emerged coming toward us. Nico and I fled to the stairs, before seeing two figures emerge from the scene. Two figures in black coats - Just like the people I saw in the Realm of Darkness. Without hesitant we hid behind the bushes, as the two men walked closer into our view._

 _There was one tall figure, with dark scarlet-red hair, green eyes, and spikes under each eye. His compliance was shorter, with blue eyes like Sora and spiky, dirty blond hair. Even more they wore the black coats I saw the other day. They may have looked normal, but I saw their disguise. They were both hollow inside, just like the other two. Now there were more of them, but just how many are there?_

 **Entry 87**

I'd met many reapers in the time I've been alive. Killers, peacekeepers, some nicer than others, and even completely evil. But, Roxas and Axel were different - coming in from the archway sending us to hide, Ash and I noticed the nature of the two.

Or should I say the non-nature we felt from them. Unlike other reapers, both newcomers were hollow - empty of all darkness or light. We couldn't even see their heart beating as if they didn't have one. But, both were alive and weren't like us heartless. Something was up with them, yet I held off on wondering about it as our fellows came out.

Wizards. Stealth soldiers. Even three large bodies appeared before them in seconds. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ashley turned white seeing the Hunters, all very much larger than us. I would have told her that it was okay since we were hidden, but I was afraid myself knowing full well we couldn't run away like other times with Reapers and Hunters both in the same place.

But, just like our fellows came ready to kill, their opponents summoned their weapons and came to dance. The blond with a keyblade like Sora's and Axel with spiky chakrams soon jumped into battle.

I was shocked and amazed to see another keyblade wielder so soon, but then found myself afraid again just like when I first met Sora. Unlike the hero of light, Roxas was quicker and could struck enemies faster than you could see him move. In seconds without much effort, he took down a large body then dodged lighting the wizard casted without even getting hit! Not to mention, Axel attacks with his chakrams taking down the Stealth soldiers and Wizard in seconds, then teaming up with his partner defecting the remaining enemies.

After everything was said and done, the battle was over, and both were happy or at least were relieved it was over. That's when we learned their names, the taller one being Axel and the blond being Roxas. They talked about how the mission was complete and it was time to RTC or Return to Castle, but then came the "icing on the cake". Both left heading toward the rest of the town and now we were elsewhere.

 **Entry 88**

Twilight Town was huge compared to Traverse Town, full of residents and lots of them, but still managed to remain its peaceful self. That was all in theory now, since all the people were gone right now retracting into their homes and out of sight. Not a peep could be heard in the streets, as Ashley and me roamed the large town in awe under the stars and crescent moon above us.

The brick streets lit by lamppost all around the town along with porch lights on every house. In the marketplace, lights from neon signs lit up the buildings and glowed in many different colors. Ashley and me were dancing underneath the lights before heading to other locations. Soon we came to a door of some kind, light up in bright white. While Ashley was unsure if we should go down there, I assured her that everything would be fine.

She didn't debate like before, instead followed me willingly into the tunnel going down stair to a new area: the undergrounds. There were many paths in this small place and I wondered what was this place until finding a lone place concealed off by other walls. It was like you pulled a book and suddenly it revealed another room behind it, but inside it was just a wall and big yellow tape that read: DO NOT ENTER.

Clearly that rule didn't apply to us of course, so as if now this empty room was all ours. No one could get to it or more likely they wouldn't did obey the sign, so here we are in our newest home. The Twilight Paradise, where shadows relax and are safe from any harm.

Today was fun and I feel a brand-new mission starting up with the mystery of Axel, Roxas, and the hooded figures of darkness. (Even the strange slinkies!) This is going to be fun! Yet even if I want to go on another mission it's time that I head to sleep. I know now from last time sleep is important and never to skip it again or Ashley might catch me on fire if I do. (Ash had threatened when I yawned again.)

 **Entry 89**

 _Nico is on one side and I'm on the other. I wanted to stay in safety after the events of closing Kingdom Hearts, yet my plans changed when Nico awoke with the idea to follow them guys. Now we've met Axel and Roxas in black coats as well, but I noticed that Roxas was the person I saw the other day. Of course, Nico didn't know that, and I could have told him, but I didn't. I couldn't when my focus shifted to Hunters appearing out of nowhere without warning or me even sensing them._

 _I didn't understand how I didn't feel their darkness growing, but was shocked finding myself unable to move or even think. Large bodies bulldozing through and wizards with quick spells. The soldiers and Darkballs I could handle, but this? Could I really fight these guys if we encountered others like them or deadlier?_

 _While Nico is resting next to me, I'm worrying for some reason and feeling this whole thing is familiar to me. Just like when I died. I couldn't think and only attacked thinking it was a wise choice, but really - I was afraid. Afraid that the world was ending. Back in Hollow Bastion, Afraid of the monster who invaded my home. Afraid like I am now that Nico and I are facing the aftermath of Kingdom Hearts' door closing. Waking to a whole new battleground._

 _Maybe it's time I begin practicing…._

 _Then again, I've made up my mind. If I want to get better at using my powers I'm going to train every time Nico falls asleep. I know he would like to watch, but I think it's best I train alone without anyone bothering me. If I'm going to protect us, I think it's time I prepare myself for the storm that's coming._

" _No matter what, protect the ones you love."_

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Roxas: That was not how Day 7 went in the game or even the manga.**

 **Me: I know, but who cares I write this story and the other versions I did of this chapter sucked. I'm just happy writer's block didn't kick in, so I could finish this chapter.**

 **Also, why I'm talking about the chapter I wanted to talk about Twilight Town's night mode. Usually Twilight Town is all the time stuck with a sun set, but I decided to give it a day to night cycle like Destiny Islands or other worlds. This was inspired by a mod to turn Twilight Town into a midnight setting. If you guys haven't seen it, I suggest finding the mod.**

 **Roxas: Besides that, I have a feeling Ashley is really set on using her powers, but I get the feeling something else is on her mind. It's like she's a totally different person.**

 **Me: She is starting to act more human since she is still regaining her memories. It's taking time, but soon Ashley kind of will be like her old self.**

 **Axel: Guys shouldn't we wrap this up?**

 **Me: Umm… Yeah, I think it's time we end this chapter. Be sure to review, favorite, we love to see support and fans of the story. Have an awesome day or night. Stay positive! Love and Hugs! And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	23. 23 - Pureblood and Emblem

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome back to Days of a Heartless. I'm here today with chapter 23, and soon as we'll be posting more chapters!**

 **Xion: More friends, more enemies, more time with the organization and me!**

 **Roxas: What about me? Aren't I important to this arc too?**

 **Xion: (sarcastically) Sure, you are. (Smiles sinisterly) But, I'm in this arc and ready to cause some chaos. Right, Oblivion?**

 **Me: Who are you again?**

 **(Xion growled lightly, hitting me on the head again and again. I put my arms over my head, trying to protect myself. Roxas meanwhile begins to laugh hardly.)**

 **Me: Xion… I was just kidding. I know who you are!**

 **Xion: (Crosses her arms) Stop treating me like I'm not here! I'm still alive in this arc.**

 **Me: Yeah, and why I like this arc later, but let's save that decision another time. Meanwhile I have some reviews and questions to do, so let's begin and stop fighting.**

 **One) Why can Nico and Ashley tell time in the Realm of Darkness? In the KH series, the realm does NOT have time at all. Here in the Dark Heart Universe it's the same, however, heartless can tell the measure of time, days, and years in the realm without a problem.**

 **Two) Darkness in nobodies? I have no clue on this one at all. In the game it's stated by Xenmas that nobodies don't belong to light or darkness. I believe that nobodies are hollow and lack darkness. (I may be wrong here. But, that's kind of how I see them.)**

 **And finally, Three) The story of Days of a Heartless is a path that's bumpy and always changing. Even if I have a plot set in stone for this story, Days of a Heartless will change on my thoughts, artwork, and other stories I read. I can't really say how the fight between Riku and Roxas will go or even if Xion will fade away from everyone's memory at all. I'm not going to promise anything, but whatever happens will affect everyone.**

 **With that, I'm done with my answers, but I look forward to hearing more questions and seeing reviews.**

 **Xion: Oblivion, let's get this party started!**

 **Me: Fine, disclaimer - I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC and plot. With that taken care of, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23 - Pureblood and Emblem

 **Entry 90**

Morning Pal! Rise and shine!

If only this morning was as peaceful as last night's adventure. What happen was an accident of course, but that didn't help the situation, when it could happen again and again.

Today beginning to wake up from well-deserved explorer sleep, I found myself thinking "Hey, time to get up!" That was what I thought, until I found myself struggling to move underneath weight on top of me. I thought it was a boulder or something, before finding that it was my friend knocked out, sleeping softly across me like a blanket.

Ashley was a surprise to see and it wasn't like her to do this. We always took turns making sure we didn't get attacked or anything happened while the other was sleeping. I guess in our new hideout we could sleep more safer and didn't need to worry. Sure, enough Ash had taken delight into that thought, deciding to sleep on me than next to me oddly enough. Yet I didn't mind. The only thing is I wish it didn't take so long for her to wake up.

What made this morning so eventful came the moment, when I was craving to get up after an hour and a half. I wanted to let her sleep, but then I made a stupid decision -

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, which caused her to jerk up. It was only supposed to wake her - NOPE!

In seconds, fighter Ashley was up and prepared to attack blasting a blizzard toward me that quickly froze me solid. I saw the world crystallize around me, then everything went jet black. That's all I remember, before waking with Ashley thawing my upper body out of an ice cube. Of course, it annoyed me - even more that I was freezing cold afterwards.

Ash was truly sorry for the blast, except I couldn't let this go unpunished.

Let's just say for now I banned Ashley from using her powers for the day. After the fire accident yesterday and now being a heartless popsicle, I wasn't in the mood to be blasted by another spell! Let's just say this morning isn't how I expected my day to be going.

I guess this is the day as a heartless.

 **Entry 91**

 _Banned._

 _I was banned from using my powers!_

 _Nico have you lost your mind! He must have after sleeping for several days. We were in the middle of kill or BE killed turf and barely had anything to protect us. My powers were the only thing suitable to fight people, but now we had nothing. Why did I agree to this instead of changing the agreement to be his servant! Ugh!_

 _That's what I get for missing my target..._

 _(A little later….)_

 _For the past two hours after eating, I haven't been using my powers at all. So far, it's not as bad as I thought. Earlier Nico said we'd be fine, even if it didn't make me feel all that confident, I went along into late morning entering out the tunnels to the crisp autumn air, that blew my scarf making it shimmer when we entered the sunlight. From morning to now we stole four hearts then retreated to higher grounds to keep citizen or our other fellow's' eyes off us. Now, we're just watching all the people roam around. To tell you the truth - everything was fine._

 _In fact, I felt much better as I began to think of the joy in my past. Watching everyone move around from afar, all the residents of Twilight Town brought back memories, where I looked out over Hollow Bastion, full of pretty and bright colors before the invasion. My home was full of flowers, water passages, and even the castle was amazing especially at nightfall lit up in the light. I saw all the beauty long ago, but now Hollow Bastion was in ruin._

 _I want to go back one day, when I'm ready and brave enough to find what I left behind. Someone else is responsible for the fall of my home. Not just Maleficent. With Ansem's security nothing should have happened! Someone did this. Someone was a traitor and I'm going to find out who's response!_

 _I have revenge on my mind, but I also want answers to Nico and my current form. The reason why Semi Darkness are different from other heartless, maybe there's some info in Ansem's lab. Once I get back to my homeworld, I can finally find real research on the heartless._

 **Entry 92**

Okay, I knew Ashley hated Hunters more than reapers. She told me back when we met Pirate Pearl how cruel all the Hunters were, but lately I've been wondering: Are they really that bad?

Why I'm asking this comes from Ashley trying to hurt a Bully Dogs, when they weren't doing anything. Both didn't attack any shadows that passed them and only attacked reapers. Ash asked to attack them, but I decided it was better not to fight. What was the point of engaging in a meaningless battle, when no one was being hurt in our kind.

Of course, she understood, but she still she growled before going silent on me. She knew it was right, but what she didn't know is that holding her back was for her own sake. Ashley wasn't ready to fight stronger Hunters or anyone. By the way she froze yesterday to the large bodies and others, meant she wasn't ready to take on people so big. I'm not risking my friend's life.

There in silence, I began to wonder about them: Hunters - our upper-class fellows - born to kill us where cruel and ruthless. But, they didn't kill the shadows at all today. They didn't lay an attack on our fellows, but instead took the hearts of reapers. So, it makes me wonder are all or any Hunter at that bad like Ashley calls them to be?

Hunters only did these things to survive like us. Killing in order to live for another day in this world of bloodshed. To tell you the truth, Pal… I hate this.

I hate killing people just, so I could stay alive. People dying because of me fading away forever into a heartless like me. I enjoy eating hearts, but know that I'm sacrificing another life instead of my own. If I could stop this, I would no longer eat hearts, but my urge to eat would take me over, so I can't quit. Maybe one day - my wish will be answered.

 **Entry 93**

Beyond waiting we ended up in the Sandlot, on top of a building overlooking below. I wasn't expecting anything to happen, but it seems my thought changed seeing Roxas arrive from a corridor with another person with pink hair holding flowers within their hands. It was clear from the coat they were part of the group Axel and he were from, but the woman didn't seem be that bad from up here.

When we got closer, peeking around the corner heading to the back alley, Ashley quickly pointed out it was a man. I debated with her saying that no man could rock pink hair, then she began talking and - well it turned out she was really a he. I turned completely pink, as Ashley laughed like a hyena. For the first time, on my adventure I had been completely wrong! Maybe here and there a few times I'd overthought something a few times - but never have I messed up with gender! How bad I'd messed up!

(But, I will still say the dude rocks pink hair. If I had pink hair, it would maybe be darker than light. Umm…. Forget what I just wrote! Ugh! Why do I write in pen!)

Moving on, as we began to spy on them from afar - barriers came around every exit forcing us back as purple flames blocked the entrance. I tried to get through them, but I only smacked into them like there was a wall in front of us. Ashley explained and called them Ember Gates - flame barriers that blocked off enemies or unwanted people.

Today we were unwanted. So, with the barrier up and them on the other side, we feel safe right now.

 **Entry 94**

 _Number eleven in this group called the Organization, Marluxia is called the Graceful Assassin. He seems respectable, even with having pink hair, the member seemed to be more mature than Roxas who seemed around the age of thirteen to maybe seventeen. No, Marluxia seemed to be in his mid-twenties, being very patient and kind of wise._

 _He was a better teacher than Axel, since he taught Roxas about the job better. Roxas' job being to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts. And, that's where he lost Nico and me in seconds upon saying them words._

 _ANOTHER Kingdom Hearts existed. Yet the real one was closed in the Realm of Darkness! Could there be more of them? If so then why? That's all I could think, before Marluxia explained further._

 _He stated that the organization was trying to get their own hearts to become human again instead of being dubbed Nobodies. Roxas didn't get it, only believing that it was cruel to call themselves that before Marluxia hit him on the head hardly with his flowers. Soon we learned that Nobodies are ones who don't have a heart anymore._

 _But, that would mean they would become a heartless if they don't have a heart. So why are they instead Nobodies. I didn't have a clue, but Nico thinks maybe there are two ways to die. To become a heartless or even a nobody, but why did we become heartless and them not._

 _Did Nico and my past cause us to be swept into darkness? I died by my kind and was forced to become a shadow, and Nico by an unknown reason came to be. Yet -_

 **Entry 94**

We have three enemies: Nobodies, Reapers, and Hunters. All fight to end lives and erase us from life. Even if they must fight each other to do it.

But, watching people die was hard. I'd seen on my adventure; how many have lost their lives as I move on. Today on the other hand, Ashley for the first time in a while was crying, not because of a memory, but for our brothers and sisters that strive to protect us weaklings. She wouldn't stop brawling or watching the battle. I didn't want her to see this anymore and suffer, so I told her to go back to the hideout. I allowed her to fight anyone going home if they got in her way.

For the first time, Ash only nodded and fled the scene, Now I'm here as the battle is starting to end, hoping she'll be okay.

 **Entry 95**

For as long as I've existed, I never noticed it, yet now I understand. What makes my fellows and me different from each other.

As Roxas finished the last yellow opera, I felt myself want to vomit watching the hearts rose into the sky disappearing and going elsewhere. Marluxia was thrilled it seemed, clapping in cheer walking over to the younger nobody. The guy was quite pleased with the keyblade wielder, before asking if he noticed the difference between my kind.

Roxas didn't know. I didn't know. Marluxia ended up facepalming, then groaning at our lack of examination. In the end we BOTH felt dumb! If it was that easy to understand, I could have learned it a long time again. But, Heart's sake I DIDN'T notice, and I now feel dumber than a rock!

HEARTLESS. My kind full of many who lost their hearts was really cut into two groups: Emblems and Purebloods.

Ash and I were purebloods, holding no hearts to be released. Roxas wasn't meant to kill our side, since the organization only wanted hearts. Ash and I were safe finally from them at least, yet only one side was off our tails which was better than all three trying to kill us.

Meanwhile, Emblems are ones in my kind that the organization will be going after. They released hearts and will be going to their Kingdom Hearts. Roxas' job is to defect them, just like how Sora was meant to kill my kind to protect the worlds. Funny how similar both Rox and Sor are. Same keyblade. Same blue eyes. They could be twins if not for their hair styles.

I began notice something else besides Roxas and Sora, coming to my realization with my own kind. Neal, Pearl, the guys Ashley fought, and even everyone I saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought were Emblems. Letting that sink in I couldn't help, but I want to head home and tell Ash everything. But, I knew this wouldn't help her mood, maybe I should do something else meanwhile….

 **Entry 96**

 _Earlier I broke down into tear… Just as I was still writing, Marluxia summoned our kind on the other side. Yellow Operas and Poison Plants. It would have been fine if our older siblings known as Neoshadows hadn't come as well._

 _Unlike others of the Dark Realm, Neoshadows were nicer, and they were the protectors for shadows and Bit Snipers. The only ones you could really call for help and get a quick response._

 _But sadly today - I watched my heroes and saviors die right before my eyes! Tears had filled my eyes, but as well I was pissed off and ready to cast a thunder to pay Roxas for hurting them! Anger only on my mind, I charged at the gate before Nico held me back. I tried to break free, but failed as I watched more of them go. Turning back to Nico, I had begun hugging him tightly crying lightly as everything transpired._

 _I hated them…._

 _They killed the ones close to me. I want them to pay. I want revenge..._

 **Entry 97**

 _Nico came back then left a few minutes later. Without a heartbeat, Nico dropped off his journal, didn't say a word and kept stepping. I was about to ask what happen yet didn't get the chance._

 _I wonder what's up with him._

 _I've written one entry in ten minutes and he hasn't come back yet. This isn't like him, yet maybe he needed time alone. We've been together for so long, I guess even friends need a small break._

 _Whatever Nico is doing I know he'll come back soon._

 **Entry 98**

A treat for two. A lovely view. And, a fantastic way to end the day. That's what I call the perfect.

So, after I went home, I left again wanting to cheer up Ashley. She'd had a rough day from being banned for her power, told no, and the deaths of our comrades. Ash needed a pick me up, so I found the perfect place and went back for her.

Up onto of the clock tower at night, only her and me under the starlight up above - I was happy and so was Ash. She felt better, and all her pain melted away. To top it off, I found an ice cream shop earlier and stole two ice creams for us to have. They were so sweet, yet also kind of salty. They were delicious and more better than hearts would ever be.

Ash: This is the best Nico. I'm glad you found this place, it's simply beautiful. Awesome. Star-mazing.

Me: I'm glad up like it.

Ash: I love this, and I love… that you're here beside me. There is no one I'd rather be beside.

Me: Me neither.

After that Ashley, rested her head next to me, as we watched the stars dance in the sky before heading back. Today was painful and amazing, these are the days as I heartless I love.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Xion: (Squeals jumping up and down) This is having to be my favorite Ashco moment.**

 **Roxas: Ashco? What's that about?**

 **Xion: Just the ship name for Nico and Ashley. I made it up awhile back as I read the revamped chapters. It's fitting if I do say so myself.**

 **Me: I wouldn't know about that, but I did enjoy writing this moment. Brought back some memories of Jaune and Pyrrha in RWBY Volume 3. (Wipes a tear away, sniffing)**

 **Roxas: On no please don't start crying again! We're already on Volume 5 of RWBY, Oblivion. Don't cry!**

 **Xion: Yeah, please don't**

 **(I proceed to curl up into a ball and cry. Xion tries to comfort me.)**

 **Roxas: (Sighs) Well…. That's one way to wrap up the chapter. (Looks at the camera) Okay, shadows I think it's time we end things here. Oblivion needs to recover, so she'll be back posting soon. Be sure to favorite and review, see you shadows later!**


	24. 24 - Report 3

**Hey shadows, welcome to another chapter! Good news I'm almost on Winter Break. Bad news I've been having writer's block, so that's why I haven't been posting too much. However, I'm back and have a few answers to the reviews!**

 **1/ The Organization and the heartless are very much against each other. They have no alliances with one another nor will they work with each other. The heartless have their own goals, wants, and groups such as Mushroom 13 working to do other things. The Organization and others may control heartless, but that doesn't make the heartless stick around. Heartless don't and also do know what the organization, Maleficent, and other villains' plan all the time. Weather they help or not is up to them, but some Hunters are known to work more with villains like Maleficent, Oogie Boogie, etc. Heartless know everything, except Nico and Ashley since they're still new to how everything goes. (Including Ashley, even if she's been around for three years now.)**

 **2/ The theory is amazing, and I enjoyed it completely.**

 **So, without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Report 3

 _For the first time in my life, I don't really have information that I've collated. So, this time Nico had to tell me this and I had to figure everything out myself._

 **Report 3**

 _Heartless are all different from size, shape, and the way we fight. Weather Hunter or not, all of us seem to be divided into two groups: Emblems and Purebloods. Both are called HEARTLESS - except both of our kinds are different._

 _Emblem Heartless can unleash hearts, when the keyblade hits them. It seems that only the keyblade wielders can kill them, since other weapons only destroy their physical form and make them reform. It's goes for purebloods as well. (So, if I believe correctly, the Hunters I thought I killed at Hollow Bastion were only destroyed for a couple hours. Perfect!)_

 _Besides that, Emblems seem to belong to the realm of light, where all the worlds are. They don't seem to ever be in the realm of darkness at all, so maybe they just exist here within the realm of light. Another thing to note, Emblems were a symbol on their bodies to tell my kind from theirs. The Emblems we've run into so far, Pearl, Neal, etc. all seem to be Hunters, but I know even Purebloods have Hunters around even if there aren't that many._

 _How I ended up in that city. Why I almost died before Nico saved me. It's because of them –_

 _An Earth Core by the name of Mal, had set me up for doom telling me to follow her. Stupidly I obeyed, before Mal tricked me into a portal. I remember her sickly laugh, as I crossed into the portal. That day I learned never trust someone stronger than you._

 _But, they're not "all" bad. I know that. I hate to admit that from all the killings I've seen. Except I know some of my kind is good, like the Neoshadows, my fellow shadows, and even Dark Hide is nice despite being a grumpy cat. For the years I've been alive, I thought my kind was good until I learned the truth outside my home. I wish now that I never left Dark Hide._

 _He always was fun to be with even if he hated to be bothered. He taught me about the realm and that I should join my other shadows. Stubbornly I didn't go or leave him until a year later, when he finally kicked me out of his den! I don't know if he didn't want me around anymore or not, but I remember his words, "There is darkness in the light. Go find darkness, then you'll find light."_

 _I didn't understand what he meant, but I kind of see what he means now. We are the darkness and we must find the light. Heartless all over - Pureblood and Emblem are meant to follow the light. The thing is - light isn't what he meant. Dark Hide told me something else within them words: "Find your path."_

 _The reason he kicked me out, is so I could understand the world for myself whether it was good or bad. He may not know about where it leads, but he wanted me to go farther than I could just with him babysitting me. Purebloods can be nice even if they don't seem like it at first, but also some of us can be killers._

 _I don't really know if Heartless - Pureblood or Emblem are my enemies or my allies. Maybe one day I'll know, but for now I'll follow my heart. (Even if I don't have one)._

 _May my heart be my guide…_

 _Sincerely, Ashley_

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	25. 25 - Memories to a Greater Picture

**Me: Hey shadows, Miss Oblivion J with the second chapter I'm posting today! This chapter is very foreshadowing heavy to some people we met later on! Allies, enemies, or maybe a traitor.**

 **Roxas: Besides the small hint to "that" character, Oblivion centered this chapter around my time with the other members of the organization. Nico and Ashley are meeting many old and new faces.**

 **Xion: Who they met and remember will all come to light.**

 **Me: So, Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts by Disney and Square Enix. I only own my OC and plot. Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Memories to a Greater Picture

 **Entry 97**

It's Day 3 in Twilight Town. And, today I found myself dreaming of someone else.

I didn't know this girl's name. No reason of why I saw her or anything at all.

But, I saw a young girl with light blue and black hair staring right at me. Her dark brown eyes afraid, but she was saying something, "Go far, go far. Hurry before he catches me." I could hear footsteps, loud stomping footsteps coming toward the closed door. I was in a dim room, that's all I could see before she pushed me away. Then everything went black.

After that I jerked up to a sitting position finding Ashley against the wall, writing in you and muttering something to herself about the heart. When I came up to her, I began to talk to her about what to do today. After yesterday I wanted to know if she'd be okay or if she needed to recover. Ash said she'd be fine, yet I'm still a tad worried.

A little while later, here we are now eating lunch up above on an arch. Ash and me were enjoying our time together just talking and joking around, until I mentioned my dream. As soon as I told her about it, Ashley started shaking me in cheer. "YOU HAVE A MEMORY!" That's what I could hear, or I think I heard, when my ears started ringing from the squeal that made me almost go deaf.

Before long, Ashley calmed down and explained that the dream HAD to be a memory. "Nothing is more vivid and real than a memory," she said, before asking what I looked like as a reaper (or more so a human), but that's the thing. (I wasn't human.) I didn't tell her that, but still.

The dream I had wasn't when I was a reaper myself, no not at all. I was a shadow in the dream, even if everything was a tad blurry I could see I wasn't human. So, now I had a memory finally! But, none of it made sense.

 **Entry 98**

Organization 13. A group composed of all males in black coats and holding no nature of light or darkness. The members we've met so far are Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and now the sixth member, Zexion who carries a massive book. Gee…. When Ashley saw the book, she started to daydream and murmur about all the stories within it. I had to shake her to snap her from her trance. (Ash is a total bookworm, no doubt about it.)

Besides that, we were watching from above following Roxas and Zexion from afar on top of the rooftops. Today, they didn't do that much, besides fight Emblems. This time Roxas had help from Zexion casting spells at the heartless to freeze them or put gravity on operas.

It was fine really - I felt uneasy especially for Ashley as we watched our others go, but she seemed to be handling everything greatly. Me on the other hand nearly screamed, when Roxas spotted us!

He came charging at us, ready to attack us and we hadn't seen him coming. It would have been all over, if a Zexion hadn't put a barrier around us - Roxas smacked into the barrier and fell down. Quickly we rushed away, soon leaving the area and back to the hideout just to be cautious.

We forgot the one rule of spying: Never let your guard down.

In a while, we'll go out again, but for now we're chillin like a villain waiting until nightfall, so the streets will be clear of our fellows and reapers. Then we're have the town to ourselves.

 **Entry 99**

" _Ugh! You're so quiet!" I yelled at him from across the table._

 _He ignored me completely. The child only kept reading to himself, acting like I was a ghost. This boy I sat across from, was an orphan boy, just adopted into the castle. No parents, no siblings, only a small boy with blue-gray hair covering his eye refusing to speak! He didn't make a sound, looking up at me like I was insane!_

" _Come on say something! Your name! My name!," I begged._

 _He didn't say anything._

" _Oh, come on, for the love of -" I had groaned, laying my head down on the table giving up. Suddenly footsteps came approaching and a hand patted my back, causing me to look up to see Wise Ansem, giving me a grin._

 _Before he spoke, looking toward the boy then back to me. "Ashley, yelling at the poor child won't help him speak. You're being too harsh and demanding."_

" _Well it's only normal for a child around my age to speak a million topics and play around, so why can't he. All he does is be mute and read all day long. He acts like a loner. All I want is to hear him speak!"_

" _Ashley, a baby can't speak if you force them to. A baby must be taught and soon they learn. Just like you are learning magic. No one forces you to train, because you do magic or even talk on your own. He will too." Ansem looked at the boy, "Isn't that right, Ienzo?"_

 _The boy gave a small nod, returning to his book as Ansem began to depart to another room. I began to watch him - Ienzo Reba, the child of many illusions. He may have appeared to be meek, but there was a skill no one could do easily. Ienzo held a power that he never told anyone, but Ansem and me. He was special._

 _So, what was I to think when I saw Zexion. My adopted meek little brother, Ienzo now speaking like a real person. If I was human, I'd be able to hug him tightly like I used to. Of course, he hated me for that, BUT it would be like old time! Sadly, that wasn't how today went, but Ienzo did protect us from Roxas._

 _I nearly wanted to cry as we were running away. He grew up so fast!_

 **Entry 100**

Today, we finally learned a female existed in the organization, and boy was she mean. Not as devious as Maleficent, not as nice as Sally from Halloween Town, but number 12 in the organization, Larxene was cruel.

In the sandlot, we waited out for any of the organization since Ash was curious now about the organization. I was too, but she woke me up from my sleep and forced me there. I would've been mad for her interrupting my sleep, but let's just say this is payback for the other day. With that I accepted my fate, especially since I got two hearts for breakfast. Total score!

The whole day, we waited out in the sandlot watching people pass by, until a corridor finally opened with a blond-haired woman muttering to herself about babysitting. After ten minutes, Roxas arrived and the woman was mad. She yelled at him being late, but all Roxas could say was sorry. Then she went off about how she hated babysitting. Quickly, I began to be annoyed by her, before she began teaching.

Today, we learned about magic - a type of power that many could wield. Ashley's powers are magic spells: Fire, Air, Ice, and even the barrier that protected us. It was awesome to see…. then the topic changed to one where Larenxe ranted about mages being overrated and total shams. At that moment, Roxas didn't understand and neither did I, before Ash started shouting, "Neither is your crappy attitude Larenxe!" and many more things I've forgot.

As of right now, we're back in the hideout. Ashley decided to practice her magic, so I told her to put a barrier around me, so I wouldn't get hit by anything. She's really burning off some steam since Larenxe said that earlier today, so I'm going to stay silent until she has cooled down.

Meanwhile I finally know why Ashley is so enraged. I remember that Ashley had stated she was a mage before she died. That a full-fledged mage, but she was very skilled enough to be one. So, Larenxe's statement she said really ticked her off. Maybe tomorrow she'll be over it. Let's hope!

 **Entry 101**

Update: Ashley is doing much better than yesterday, mainly because of our run in with Roxas and an old guy named Vexen.

At the station, I decided for Ashley to stay away from the organization after that last confrontation. On top of the clock tower, watching the sky, seeing all of Twilight Town, and just feeling the breeze, we felt relaxed and like all our troubles had went away.

Ashley said that the season right now was autumn, that's why the air was so cold, and morning were foggy. She said she loved this type of weather and missed it. I didn't know anything about weather, but maybe fall is my favorite too.

We were enjoying the view in peace until we spotted smoke coming from the streets not far off. Quickly, Ashley and I were up rushing to the scene, soon coming upon the smoky place, we saw Roxas and another male with light blond hair coughing as the smoke began to clear. That's when number 4, Vexen looked at Roxas, then the broken light post on the ground, before he began to yell.

It turns out the organization worked in secret, wanting nothing to do with being found out. But, today they WERE found out when many citizens began to wonder what was going on. As they began to leave, Ash began to laugh saying she remembered something that reminded her of something. A memory of when she was only ten in a lab with two people and one of them was Vexen.

 **Entry 102**

" _ASHLEY! I told you NOT to touch anything!"_

" _S-Sorry Even," I murmured, coming up from my hiding spot._

 _Everything in the lab was a mess, covered in smoke and even magic particles that were fading as well. My sister and her partner were coughing badly, while I rose up more behind the table. As the air cleared, they began to talk more instead of coughing facing me, seriously._

" _Sorry is not going to cut it!," my sister shouted._

 _I came out from behind the table, walking toward them half scared and half ashamed, frowning slightly._

" _That's right. YOU'RE GROUNDED!," the blond haired man shouted._

" _What!," I yelled._

" _Even, you can't ground her. Only I can," My sister told him._

 _Even looked down sadly, "OH... alright." He nodded, backing away, "Carry on then, partner." The man walked away heading to his desk leaving us be._

 _Immediately, I met my sister's eyes, "So I'm not grounded?" I grinned, hopefully._

" _Oh no you ARE grounded." My grin vanished. "You disobeyed our commands and could have gotten everyone hurt. That was careless and a dangerous. So, for that, you will not be training for the next month and are banned from using magic at all!"_

" _B-But -"_

" _No, buts Ashley," Even cut in, dusting off his book. "Science and magic is serious and can't be messed around with. Just think of what happen to your father…. Or even what COULD happen if that elixir destroyed the whole castle! It is best to be safe, cautious, and understand the harm that could be."_

 _I nod, "I know. I won't do it again. Promise."_

 _That was a promise that I remember even now as a shadow. Long ago Even or Vexen, someone on Ansem the Wise's team of scientist. Even was serious, plus more daring than anyone on Ansem's court could be. He might have been cold-hearted at times, but he cared for everyone enough to help the kingdom and even took in Ienzo as his son._

 _So, like son like father, the great scientist now was with the organization and had more trouble to put up with than just me. I couldn't help, but laugh at the scene when Vexen yelled at Roxas, reminding me of how much trouble I caused him long ago. Some things never change!_

 **Entry 103**

 _I left the hideout alone today without my friend, since well Nico was sleeping again. As in a deep, deep sleep._

 _When I woke up this morning, I thought to wake him up, so we could get something to eat before noon, sadly no matter what I did - yelling, shaking him, summoning a small storm to rain on him, nothing worked. Nico was in a coma again and I couldn't wake him. I'm worried right now as I write, but he'll be fine. I know he will._

 _I hope he will._

 **Entry 104**

 _Within a memory, I remember being outside, looking up at the taller males, dressed in black. One male had dreadlocks in a ponytail, looking at me with his arms crossed with his final decision said. The other was silent, however with slinked back, fuzzy hair. He looked had his eyes closed listening to us._

" _Dalian, that's so mean!," I yelled, stomping my foot._

 _The man with dreadlocks chuckled, "Sorry, pipsqueak. We can't have you doing that."_

 _I turned to the other guard, "What about you Aeleus?"_

 _He didn't respond._

 _I huffed, "COME ON! It's just for one night, I'll be in and out without anyone seeing me. Please I just need your help."_

" _Ask your sisters," Dalian answered._

" _I've tried. Those witches won't budge at all, so come on and let me go to the festival. I want to see it with all my heart!" I begged._

" _Ashley -" "You can go," Aeleus respond._

" _Huh?," Both of us looked at the quiet man in shock._

 _I began to jump up and down, "Really!"_

" _You can protect yourself and I know it. You're training has proved that you have gotten better. Ansem and your sisters may be mad, but it will be fine fault. You can go, but be careful," He nodded._

" _Thank you, Aeleus," I smiled._

 _After the memory faded, I was left happy thinking of how all my people I knew were still around even if they were nobodies._

 _While watching Roxas and Lexaeus today, I felt like I was human again instead of a shadow. The wind blowing in my hair, my eyes closed, and feeling nothing, but the warmth brought by the sun. I felt human for a few seconds, except now I feel like I always do cold and empty of my heart._

 _First Ienzo, then Even, now Dalian was still alive and around. But, this made me wonder if they knew where Ansem the Wise was. If only I could talk to them, however no one can hear heartless except other heartless. So, maybe if I were human I could talk to him._

 _Besides my memory happening, I learned a few things and confirmed a few theories I hadn't written down. One thing I learned was that the organization is after heartless, to complete Kingdom Hearts to gain hearts of their own. Lexaeus says once the plan is done, everyone in the organization will be complete again. They will return to human and no longer be nobodies. I want that to happen, but can Kingdom Hearts really bring them back?_

 _No one not even my kind know what kingdom hearts is capable of. Could it really give back hearts? If it did, could Nico and I get our hearts back as well?_

 _(Later:_

 _I'm back in the hideout, I was sure Nico would have woken by now from his coma. Yet he hasn't, and I have no one, but you to really communicate with until he wakes up._

 _I'm worrying more than anything. Last time was okay, since he was exhausted from using up all his power. BUT, this time he is out cold without a reason. I'm so scared that he'll never wake up -_

 _All I can do is wait and hope that tomorrow, when I wake up he'll be up. Please Nico wake up! I need my friend I love so very much to come back!_

 **Entry 105**

I don't know what happen after I laid down yesterday. All I remember is waking up today to find Ashley still sound asleep with you at her side. I was going to wake her, then thought very quickly about the last time I did that. So, instead I grabbed you and here I am now.

I had another dream. One more vivid and gave me a fuller picture of what was going on. It begun with the first memory I had, the girl sitting in front of me. But, it was way before the first dream began.

Girl: You need to leave and return to the realm of darkness, Nico. I know you don't understand, but that elixir will bring you to your senses. You don't belong here, so my friend I set you free from our grasp.

Me: I… want to stay.

Girl: Nico, you can't stay. If you do, you'll die. If you aid in our cause, you won't survive. So, please promise me, you won't come back to me. Leave this world and go as far away as you can.

Me: I promise.

Then there was a shouting of a male, "CROSS!"

Her eyes widened in fear, before everything went into the first memory I had. Then the scene changed, and I found myself elsewhere. It was raining, thundering and the wind was blowing. Suddenly I had awoken in Traverse Town, people running and avoiding me along with my fellows forming around everyone. I could hear shouting from many women and men, before thunder silenced everything with its roar. I was trembling trying to rush away and get somewhere, then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, the storm gone and found myself under a table hiding. On the ground was a black book, empty and black inside, while next to it was a pen. Someone must had dropped it, so I picked it up and wrote something in it on the first page. It was my name.

After that everything faded to black and I woke up. I don't know what to think right now. This girl named Cross, my helper or was she my enemy. She had freed me from something of her cause, but why did she do it? What cause? A heartless cause or maybe I was her pet? Why did she set me free? I keep asking these questions, but I don't have any answers.

 **Entry 106**

Funny story, I kind of fell back asleep again.

I don't know why I went back to sleep, but two hours later Ashley woke me, shaking me lightly. When I finally opened my eyes, she gasped and hugged me tightly tears in her eyes. I really upset her somehow was all I thought, before she told I'd been out all yesterday. She was afraid I'd be sleep for almost a week again. But, that wasn't what happen thankfully. Ash was happy unlike last time to see me awake, yet I didn't dare bring that up.

Ash was crying lightly all morning, but right now she was in glee. I wanted her to stay that way. She'd already been through a lot lately. So, it's no use in piling more on her mind, besides I think this should be my own private mission to find Cross.

Even if I promised not to find her again, I need answers for myself. I'm not going to tell Ashley about my dream I had. It's best she doesn't know yet until I find more information. I'm going to find out who Cross is! Weather it takes months and years, searching every world out there because I WILL find her! That's going to be my mission from here on out!

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Me: Nico is on a mission to find Cross and Ashley is on a mission to uncover her past. Yet will their two missions intertwined with one another or will both one day go their separate ways?**

 **Axel: Oblivion, as much as I love the chapter, what's with the memories anyway? Ashley kept writing about her time in the past and Nico is writing before the story began why is that.**

 **Me: (smiles sheepishly) Well…. Each time Ashley sees someone she knew in the past she remembers since they were so close when she was alive. She recalls all of them except Larenxe, since she isn't in Radiant Garden, and Axel/Lea, because she never really talked to him.**

 **Meanwhile, Nico's memory takes place a week before the story begins. He can only remember a few things right now, but soon he'll know the truth even the truth behind the girl named Cross. I already know everything, but I'd love to see you guys guess on who Cross really is. Is she an ally, enemy, or maybe an antihero?**

 **That's all I have to say and post in these chapters. I'll be posting on my Winter Break, so get ready for more chapters soon! Until then stay positive! Love and Hugs! And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	26. 26 - Team Shade pt 1

**Hey shadows, Miss Oblivion J back with a new chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the first week of the new year and are most importantly hyped for KH3, when the release date is announced!**

 **While KH3 is upon us, I've been thinking about Day of a Heartless and how I should post more often than once a month. I thought I'd be able to post every Friday like I promise, yet as you guys can see I haven't up held my promise at all. I want to keep posting and writing for you guys, so I've come up with a plan for all of us.**

 **From now until June 10, Days of a Heartless' 2nd Anniversary I will be posting every Saturday on the first week and third week of each month. I want this year unlike the last two to be an amazing time for fans of my story and me as well!**

 **That's all I had to let you guys know, so without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 26 - Team Shade Part 1

No one knew the darkest darkness, the coldness or the way it felt on your body. The coldness burned you like fire, freezing you to death, making you shiver and tremble.

Ashley and I felt just that long ago in the depths of Kingdom Hearts, when the door was closed, yet this place was different. The darkness wasn't like a blizzard here, yet instead was less freezing and felt almost like Hollow Bastion, when I first visited.

However, I still found myself quivering lightly. The darkness wasn't EVEN cold here, yet instead I found myself shaking taken over by fear, seeing the structure that stood before us.

A castle stood, huge like a skyscraper, pierced into the heavens. The castle was completely gray, with golden cone looking roofs up above. There were two small towers at what appeared to be the entrance, where a giant, wooden door in the middle. From the door, came the stairs leading down to the courtyard, where several gargoyle statues sat on pillars scattered around us in a wide circle, while we stood in the middle of the castle's courtyard.

 _Where in heart are we!,_ I wondered, turning toward Ashley hoping that she knew something that I didn't. However, she just looked at me, the same confused look in her eyes.

"What happen? This ISN'T Traverse Town at all!," I screamed, what we were both thinking. "Why did we end up here?"

"Nico, I don't know," Ash responded, fixing her scarf. "I'd like to know that same question myself. I was positive the darkness I sensed certainly was Traverse Town, yet we're here instead. I either felt the wrong darkness - my bad if I did - or something is blocking us from reaching it."

 _Blocking us? How could that be? How could a world block us off?_ I didn't bother asking the question, rapidly forming in my head. Ashley might have been intelligent, yet she didn't have the answers to everything. Like me, there was only so much she knew.

In my mind still, I tried to understand what was going on, until unexpectedly I felt my grip on my journal loosening, before I tightened my grip and decided to place Pal up to my body, tightening it around me.

I sigh deeply, "So, if we can't find the path to Traverse Town, we'll never find it at all."

"Precisely," She nodded.

I turn glum at the thought of that. My homeworld: Traverse Town - the place I started and lived was just gone? Surly that wasn't the case, because every world came back! Sora and Kairi are back on their world, even the other worlds I've been to before had come back. Maybe we just missed it and ended up here on accident. I put my antennas up trying to find the darkness of my home - yet nothing. No luck. The world's darkness had vanished -

I look around. Somewhere in a place unknown to both of us. I sigh deeply again, before a lightbulb come over my head. "Then, why not explore this place? We can't go to Traverse Town and this place is a new world, both of us haven't seen at all, so why not we explore it?"

"Nico, we're close to the darkness here, kind of like we were Hollow Bastion. Hunters are lurking around inside, weak and strong," She stated. "And, a bright light is inside as well. We'll need to be careful."

"We will." I put Pal back at my side, then grab her hand with my free one, while holding Pal tighter as well, beginning to pull her toward the castle door. "Now, let's go exploring! I'm craving for another adventure!" Ashley giggled in reply, letting me lead her.

Soon reaching the door, our hands broke apart as I plopped Pal on the ground and pushed the door. It didn't budge. I used all my strength and it only moved ONE inch! _It's too heavy!_ I groaned, looking at Ash hopelessly. "I can't open it."

"Then let's do it together," She decided, putting her hands on the door. In seconds, we are both pushing the door open, creek by creek, moving forward as we open the door to a whole new world -

I grabbed Pal from the ground, while Ashley ventures ahead of me. Slowly, I trail behind, keeping Pal at my side and entering the darkness of the castle. I stopped next to Ashley, scanning around the room of what appeared to be a giant hall. The front was dark and eerie, wide enough to fill hundreds of people. There were pillars on each side, like daggers stabbing into the flooring. On both sides were doors that lead elsewhere, while straight ahead was a giant door on top of the grand staircase.

"This is more space than Radiant Garden," Ash awed.

"Well with all this room, where should we start?," I asked her, looking everywhere. _So, many places to explore and adventure to. I'm sure this will take a while than just one day._

Before she could answer, a high pitch scream echoed in the castle. Both of us exchanged looks, nodding at the other, before rushing after the cry. Clearly, they were in danger and something was going on! Rushing up the west hall stairs, we raced up the steps until we entered a wide hallway seeing a woman with brown hair, wearing a blue and white dress carried a broom swatting at the pack of Snapper Dogs, up ahead. A moving clock and candelabra knocked our fellows back along with the heavy power of the woman's broom.

She looks familiar to me like I'd met here before. But, I don't remember where or who she is? The woman had to be a maiden of heart like Kairi as well, because of her pure light. Who is she? I can't recall her name.

"Food! Food! Food! Food!," the dogs barked, their demands.

"Get back," She yelled. "Get back or I'll -"

"Mademoiselle, we need to go," the candelabra said, with an accent?

"But -" "The master will alright with this crisis, Belle. He can handle himself, but right now you need to be in safety, so that you don't get hurt. The master would want you safe after losing our world and most importantly you. He'll be fine," the clock explained, cutting her off.

"I know," She said, sadness in her voice. She pushed another heartless dog out of the way, then began to run with the clock and candle not far behind. Ashley and I quickly hide behind the knight armor, watching the three passed by with the Snapper dogs right on their tails.

Ashley rushed out from hiding, jumped in front of them quickly blocking the dogs' path, "Oh no, you're not going after her. I think it's time you respect a woman's personal space, mutts." She summoned forth her magic, "Ice Chill!"

Within seconds the dogs froze - literacy into ice statue that were stuck in place. I come from behind the armor, walking toward the Snapper dogs, staring into their eyes. They reminded me of Pluto, an angry version of Pluto. I wonder if I'll see him again. I hope he's okay.

"They'll be like this for an hour or so, but they're just one of many," She informed me, looking toward Belle in the distance, leaving the west hall.

"Then we'll just stay out of harm's way," I added, thinking about the woman. _Belle… the princess from Hollow Bastion! This must be her world, but then where is the beast?_ I begin to descend toward the rest of the hall, trying to find answers. _If Belle was worried about someone, maybe it was him. Maybe he is down the hallway then -_

I stopped short of walking, suddenly feeling something come over me.

Dread. Worry. The feeling of being afraid washed over me in seconds. I couldn't move at all trying to understand what was happening. _These emotions are so much more painful than my own emotions! Why would I feel this way at all!_

With my free hand, I hold my head in pain _._ So, many emotions going on! So, many questions to what was going on! I-I couldn't focus at all -

"N-Nico, watch out!"

I looked up trying to see what was happening, before something hit me. Not like a blast of magic, but it was just enough to knock me to the ground and loss my grip on Pal.

I was now staring up at the ceiling, the strange overwhelming emotions I felt waning in and out. I didn't know what happen or what was happening! Yet felt a weight upon me. The weight was small, light and was a warm presence.

My eyes looked down, landing upon a smaller heartless, with a turquoise hat on. I tried to move, but the smaller heartless wrapped their hands around me. They were shaking, whimpering.

Suddenly a thick foggy aura formed around them causing me to see, the little Tornado Step was exactly the emotions that I had been feeling just now! My eyes widened, trying to understand what was going on. My fear rising, yet seeing them shaking more violently, my fear faded away, when I decided finally to wrap my arms around them. Weather it was the wrong or right thing to do toward a Hunter, I didn't know, instead right now they were frightened, trembling to death. I had to do something!

"Shh…. hey little one," I say, softly trying to calm them down. "What's wrong?" I asked, patting their head underneath their hat.

"T-They...in…. t-trouble," the tornado step's young female voice cried. "P-Please… h-help us."

Ash rushed up quickly toward to me, "Don't worry." I said, beginning to get to my feet wrapping my hands around the Tornado Step, grabbing my journal, as I stood up. I felt Ashley looked at me, weirdly, but kept my eyes focused on the small heartless. "We'll help you I promise."

"Nico, are you -" "Yes, I'm sure about this." I looked at Ashley seriously, then down at the crying Hunter, my mind made up. "They need us, no matter what. So, let's save them."

It took a moment, yet finally she nodded in agreeance. Alright…. but, stay behind me if we enter a battle," Ash ordered.

"Roger that," I looked down at the heartless. "Can you tell us where to go?"

Her eyes met mine, tears streaming down. "In the room down the hall," She said, between crying.

"Let's go," I said, rushing toward the room, with Ashley followed behind,

Coming to a green door, my friend blasted it open, letting us rush into the dark room, coming upon the bloodshed battle.

Two heartless, a darkling and shorter version of a fortune teller were fighting five gargoyles and two griffins, that had their feathers still white and gray, with black wings meaning they were younglings. A darkling tried fighting the gargoyles slicing them, while flying in the air taking them down, before one of them hit him sending him down. On the other side, a short fortune teller casted dark flames at the griffins, yet they dodged the attack instead sending their feathers at her. The teller backflipped to get away, but upon her last jump a youngling headbutted her into the wall. She landed forcefully on the ground, hissing in pain.

"NO!," the Tornado Step cried. "Guys, move out the way! Hurry!"

Before I could move to rush in and help the teller, Ashley jumped in blowing all the attackers away and back toward the doors. Knocking them back gave the teller enough time to get to her, about to cast a spell -

"HEY!," She shouted, quickly being pulled away by the Darkling rushing toward the door. The darkling looked at her, then met my eyes, and finally met the Tornado Step's eyes as well. He slid to a stop turning back toward the battle, where Ashley readied a flame in her hand.

"Aeolus-Flame Wave!," Ashley shouted, blasting a powerful fire and air attack toward the enemies pinned at the wall. In an epic explosion, the room turned bright causing everyone to shield their eyes. Once the room was back to normal, I could see Ashley standing, with her scarf waving behind her. No more Hunters in sight.

It was awesome to see.

However, I felt a new aura - bitterness and rage. I could feel jealous - yet I didn't understand why or how. As quick as it came, slowly it vanished leaving me to wonder.

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

A few minutes later, in a private place known as the Parlor, we all sat upon the ruby red rug, quietly settled in. Ashley and I were close to one another, Pal in the middle of us, while on the other side, Fortune Teller sat crisscross holding the Tornado Step in her lap. The Darkling, on the other hand, sat in front of the fireplace, backlit by the dancing flames behind him lighting up the room.

Ashley was quiet, looking at me every twenty seconds telling me "this was a bad idea" with her eyes. I nodded each time telling her I knew that. She was in a place full of people she didn't trust. I wanted to make her feel better, yet had no clue how to do so. While she more alert and cautious, I, on the other hand, was curious to speak with more heartless like us.

Then, I saw Tornado Step - scared still clinging to the teller like she was a child to their mother, trying to calm down. I couldn't shake the feeling of she gave off earlier and even know left me wondering about her, especially her friends. The Fortune Teller appeared to be more calm and caring, while the Darkling seemed to be humorous with all the jokes he said on our way here.

Something about all three of them was… strange. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt like I knew them. _Their darkness was somewhat familiar, but where do I know them from?_

"First things first, it's nice to meet you two. I would like to say we're grateful for someone coming to aid us in our time of need," the fortune teller begun, breaking me from thought. "We're forever in your debt, shadows."

"Well… we were just doing what we thought was right," I said, looking at Ashley - she only nodded her head, then back toward the teller. "I'm Nico by the way. Nico Rider and this is my friend and partner, Ashley."

"Ashley, in that case I'll call you Lee," Mare decided.

Ash broke from silence, "W-What! Why?"

"You look like a Lee," she responded.

"I- Why you -" "Calm down," I whispered to her, hoping to calm her down. Ashley gave me a death glare, crossing her arms. I could feel Darkling's eyes watching us, but ignored it paying attention toward the teller.

"Anyways, thanks for the save my friends," the teller said, happily. "We're truly grateful indeed." She gasped, "Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves." She pointed to the Darkling, "This is Joker, he's been my friend for a while now." Her eyes went to the Tornado Step, "You already met little Iris, who is kinda the youngest of our group." She paused, looking up. "As for me, my name is Mare, the leader of this group and a mage as well."

"Mare, huh. Must come from the word nightmare," I heard Ashley mutter. Quickly I hit her arm, causing her to look at me, but I already looked away. I could feel the Darkling - I mean Joker's eyes on us more. _Why is he staring at us?_

I ignore the glare again, beginning to speak. "It's nice to meet you all, but why are you here? Especially why were you being attacked?"

"Joker here provoked them." Her eyes darted to the Darkling. "We weren't trying to enter a fight at all as we explored the castle, but as you can see that changed very quickly," She explained, while Iris nodded along.

"As of lately we've been trying to get information about the worlds," Joker added, before summoning cards out of nowhere, shuffling them around. "We're here looking for clues upon our fellows and the ties to the chaos that's happened."

Ash and I widened our eyes. "Chaos?," We said in union.

"What chaos! What's been happening that we don't know about?," I asked urgently. If something had happened while we were watching the organization, we needed to know!

Mare sighed, "Two weeks ago, darkness started leaking into the worlds across the universe. We thought if we search worlds close to darkness and ones close to light as well, we'd find the answers we needed. That's one reason we ended up here."

"Darkness leaking? How?"

"A world in the twilight star fell into darkness," Iris said, sadly, as a tear rolled down her face. "Without that world, the realm of between broke and opened a void of darkness in space. Making us heartless stronger, but this is bad since everything would be lost. The star: Traverse Town fell and never returned."

Ashley and I gasped.

"I see you know of the place," Joker announced, noticing our expressions.

"Not know, I lived there for SO long. I-I…" My words trailed off, as I felt my mind halt, my head bowing down. My home. The place I started at was gone and there was no way to get it back. That was why we ended up here, because there was no Traverse Town. There was no old home at all!

"I'm sorry about your lost," Iris apologized, causing me to meet her eyes.

"I-It's okay," I say, yet right now it's not okay. Not one spec of it is okay.

"The news was hard for all of us, when we found out. The day we discovered the star's vanishment, a void opened in the Realm of Between. We realized quickly it needs to be closed, yet without the world. It'll never shut properly," Mare explained. "That's why we're out trying to close it by the means of a spell or find the ONE who can!"

I nod taking in the information, then turn to Ashley who seemed to be listening, yet wasn't dare trying to look at me or anyone. She didn't like this being "nice" thing like I did, but soon she had to understand that not everyone in the realm of darkness is out to kill us. Before I could look at her more, she looked toward Mare.

"What have you found so far?," Ashley asked, her eyes narrowed. "Is there a way to stop this and bring back our world? Or are you guys just adventuring and are instead just all talk?"

"Why Lee -" "Ashley, that's my name," She snarled in annoyance.

"Not for me it isn't," Mare teased, laughing to herself.

Ashley growled more, "So, did you find anything or NOT!"

Before Mare could answer, Joker jumped into the girl's rambling, answering instead. "We've found something, but not enough to understand how to close it." He looked toward the fortune teller, "Mare had a vision, a type of foreseeing, that granted a prophecy and a way to save BOTH realms of light and darkness. One day, in a war against a group of villains, a hero will rise and will change the universe. They will be the one to close the void until the world comes back."

"That's correct, however -" "Mare, I'm tired," Iris interrupted, causing Mare to look down. They stared into each other's eyes like they were talking, and we didn't understand it since it was mute. In defend, Mare sighed.

"I say we call it a night and continue at dawn," She says, getting up from her crisscross position.

"We -" "Then let's spend the night together and sleep over with you. We still want to explore the castle and since you're here as well it'd be easier for all of us," I said, cutting my friend off.

"Yeah, let's form a team," Joker agreed.

"Team Shade!," Iris shouted.

"Righto kiddo," He grinned, putting away his card deck.

Everyone nodded in agreement - well almost everyone, but my friend. As everyone cheered in glee, I felt my friend took my arm. I looked toward her meeting her stern eyes.

"Nico, a word?," She groaned.

She dragged me a little away from the others, until she was sure there was enough space to talk without anyone hearing. Ash looked me more seriously than before. "This is the worst thing to do. We can't stay with them. How can we TRUST them!," my friend whispered, "What if they turn on us once our guard is down?"

"I know that, but they need help or Iris needs help. Out of all them, they could be helpful to us than any other Hunters. Even an enemy can become a friend! I helped you, when you were in a bind," I said, causing her seriousness fall. "If they haven't killed us already then can't we call them trustworthy?"

"I wouldn't agree with -" "Sheesh, do you two ever get a room? Why do you and your boyfriend kept whispering so much," Joker yelled, across the room, causing us to look toward them.

 _Boyfriend?_

"I - we-" Ashley completely turned pink. "H-He is n-not my boyfriend. W-We're j-just really good friends!"

"Sure Lee, sure you are," Mare said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"I - umm…" She looked at me and turned even pinker. Straightaway, Ash turned away, "L-Let's just go to sleep. I'll keep watch, then I'll pass it off. Sound good?"

Before I could answer Ashley walked off heading toward the door. I went over closer to the fireplace, I began to spot what the trio was doing. Mare sit in the lone chair left in the room and begin to curl up, with Iris in her arms. By the fireplace, Joker laid to himself back turned away from us. Stopping in spot I sat before, I began to lay down as well getting ready to go sleep, looking at Ashley.

 _Ash…. Trust me on this. I only want you to know who is our enemy and who is our allies,_ I thought, then felt warmth come near me. I look toward my side to see Iris, curling up next to me, she peered into my eyes - bashfully.

"C-Can I sleep next to you? I-Is that okay?," She asked.

I heard Ashley huff, before exiting the room to go out for night watch. I didn't know why she was mad at Iris suddenly - yet Ashley was full of many secrets untold to me and her. Perhaps this was one of those secrets, she'd never tell.

I look down at Iris, still waiting for my answer, "Sure, you can sleep next to me."

"Thank you," She said, snuggling up more next to me and closing her eyes.

A feeling of comfort and joy washed over me. I didn't know what was going on, but these weren't my emotions at all. Instead maybe they were Iris' emotions and I could feel them somehow. I didn't have a clue or why, but accepted it until tomorrow when I could get some answers.

Looking at her doze off, my eyes began to fall, slowly. Soon everything became pitch black as I fall asleep, wondering what would happen in the days to come.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **This chapter as you guys can see takes place in Beast's Castle, right after the events the first game. Seeing Belle was the first time Nico and Ashley see that the princesses of heart are back on their own worlds. They believe everyone has been sent back to their homes, expect Riku, Mickey, and Aqua. That's not the case however, but as of right now that's what they believe. While this world is in days, I found it necessary to add into the story and show off Nico and Ashley's reaction to this world. Yet they haven't really explored yet, since the run in with trio: Mare, Iris, and Joker.**

 **The decision to have heartless as allies was an awesome idea to see in the reviews, but came harder to me to open the doors to more friends for Nico and Ashley. The group is full of two Emblems, Iris and Mare, and a Pureblood, Joker. While all of them are friendly, Ashley is on her defensive. I know it's strange for Nico to accept people and Ashley not to, but coming from her background Ashley has had trouble trusting others new to her, even Nico as well when they first met. Think of it like the phase "Don't judge a book by its cover." Ashley and Nico have no clue who Joker, Mare, and Iris are at all. So, as the days go on maybe they'll see their TRUE colors?**

 **Anyways shadows, be sure to review and favorite to show your support! Have an awesome day or night. Stay positive! Love and Hugs! And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	27. 27 - Team Shade pt 2

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome back to another chapter of Days of a Heartless. I'm a day late posting, but still a day late is better than month. As of lately I've been working on coming chapters that will soon welcome you more into the world of Darkness and meeting many new Heartless, friends and foes. Nico and Ashley are just beginning to understand their kind more than they knew before!**

 **Hex: Meanwhile as of Traverse Town's disappearance to all those wondering. The world didn't fall to darkness, instead is a world that is sleeping in darkness stated in DDD. That is correct, however Nico and the others don't know that and instead think the world fell to darkness and never returned. However, a void opened in its place, since in the Realm of Between if one is missing from the five worlds: it opens a void in it's place and won't go away until it's closed.**

 **Me: So, until then, Nico and everyone will be trying to find a way to stop it. Yet can they get along with each other to do so. Ashley isn't happy about the new "friends", but this chapter will hopefully help that or make things worse. Only I know the answer and only you can read to find out. So, DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. I only own my OC and plot. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 27 - Team Shade Part 2

Half-awake, Half-asleep – I could hear fire crackling, the shuffling of cards coming from across the room, and soft snores right beside me. There was a small weight beside me, which had to be the Tornado Step, Iris and even the snores must have come from her as well. Which meant I remember where I was, and it wasn't Twilight Town. Instead a castle where Belle and the beast lived.

Slowly opening my eyes, I waited for my vision to become clear, before I turned my head slightly on Pal, which acted more like a pillow than a journal at this very moment. My eyes quickly fell right next to me, seeing Iris snuggled close at my side, asleep. Not wanting to move and disturb her, I cocked my head a little more to view more of the room. The fireplace was burning more wood, lighting up the room like last night. Across the room the chair Mare sat in was empty. _She must be still outside_ , I thought continuing my scan. Finally, I saw Joker was playing with cards by himself, next to her chair. Looking around the room I found everyone of Team Shade, except one.

My eyes widened - _Where is Ash?_

I tried to jerk up yet stopped myself not wanting to wake Iris. Instead I looked toward Joker for help. In a few seconds, the Darkling met my eye, yet only smirked in response. "Let the kiddo be woken, she's not going to be mad if that happens. The brat has already had more sleep than all of us combined."

I looked from him to her, seeing nothing, but an angel fast asleep. I didn't want her to wake, so I tried to pick her up carefully moving her, as I sat up and placed her head on Pal. During the whole move, she didn't stir awake, and it made me happy, except for hearing this sweet Tornado Step was a brat. No way! How could someone so adorable be a brat?

"There's just no way Iris is a brat? She's not that bad," I answered, looking from Iris to him.

"Don't let her act deceive you, Nico. Everyone can hide their true self behind a mask, so can she. Even I can (if I wasn't so lazy)," Joker told me, getting up from the ground and strolling toward me. "Mare has one. Ashley could have one. And, if you tried enough you could have one. Sometimes we might act cute, happy, or modest, but hide something about us all. The dark or ugly side of us, that we went no one to know about us. Remember that, Nico. Take it to your grave." He stopped, sitting down in front of me.

"I...um will," I promised, searching around the room more. I could feel Joker studying me, before I turned back to him. "Meanwhile, speaking of Ashley where is she by the way?"

The Darkling looked away from me, playing with his cards in his hands. "S-She…." His voice was hesitant, "...um... there was a bit of a…. fight."

"A fight? What happen!" _Oh no, Ashley what did you do?_

He sighed sadly, peering into my eyes, "Mare and Ashley had a cat fight two hours ago, around the time I began to wake up. To be fair it wasn't pretty, I'm glad you didn't see it."

"Can you tell me what happen?," I begged.

"I don't know who started it, but by the time I got to the scene outside in the entrance hall, they were battling each other. Mare kept saying how unskilled Ashley was and how our save yesterday was just her being lucky. Ashley only talked about how trusting us was a bad idea and that Mare didn't care about no one, but herself. Before the two of them could finish their battle, I jumped in and saved Ashley from Mare's ice blast. While Mare saw it as betrayal, I only did what was right. Mare and I argued, but right after the fight your friend left. I don't know where she went, but hopefully she's okay elsewhere in the castle. I'm sorry that this happen."

"Ashley…." I said, sadly. "She and Mare shouldn't have fought like they did. We're supposed to help each other, not try to kill each other."

"Y'know how girls can be sometimes. Once they see competition, they become jealous of the other person. That is why I believe Mare started the battle since she was envious already Ashley's powers. In a way, I think yesterday's bickering was only a hint at Mare's jealousy," He informed.

I closed my eyes thinking to myself. That jealous I felt yesterday must have been from hers. Yet how could I feel it, when I can only feel Iris' emotions _. Maybe I can sense everyone's emotions if they're strong enough._ I sighed to myself. I couldn't even predict Ash's emotions _. Maybe if I had known her emotion I could have stopped her. I could have stopped them. Ashley…. Please be okay._

Reopening my eyes, I tried to find the light in all this negativity. The only thing positive in this whole mess. "Thank you for stopping the fight," I thanked. "It really means a lot to me for someone to help out my friend."

"No prob bob. It was the least I could do, besides I didn't want Iris to hear that." My eyes widened with curiosity. "My little sister shouldn't see Mare like that, it would break her "heart" too much, if she did."

I tilt my head, my curiousness fading to confusion in seconds. "Little sister?"

"F-Forget I-I said that," He stuttered, turning bright pink. "The kiddo is nothing more than a brat to me, but…." He looks down at her, reaching out to her, rubbing her hand. "I still love her. I want to protect her, that's why when Mare and I planned to break out of the Mafia Base, I decided no matter what I'd bring her along. She's important to me, just like how Ashley is important to you."

I looked down at Iris, her moving and turning slightly, by the touch probably about to wake up in a few minutes. "I agree with you, someone to protect."

 _SLAM!_

Suddenly the door slammed open, alerting everyone toward it. Even Iris as she began to wake up, eyeing the person at the door. There stood Mare, her outfit changed from the color purple to dark green and gold clothes, standing in the doorway. "Come on, guys. It's time we explore this place once and for all!"

Joker and I exchanged looks. This wasn't going to be easy any more to act friendly, especially since both of us knew her true colors behind her own mask.

In the east hall, we explored the rooms of the castle, following our leader: Mare. We'd visited many rooms so far already. First, we found a galley, full of many royal figures in crowns, then a cozy office, and three large bedrooms that could fit maybe seven twin beds, yet it only had one king sized bed inside it. Down each hall we explored more rooms, yet the more we moved I began to feel Belle and Ashley's presence. I wanted to go in the direction she was in, yet with Mare around I didn't want to run the risk of them two fighting again. So, instead I stayed with the group.

This castle was big, however had one thing in common: Hunters. Every place we entered, Hunters lurked leading to a battle to continue forward. Soon enough I became the babysitter, having to carry Iris to keep her safe, yet I didn't mind. My hands were free anyways since I'd left Pal in the Parlor, so I wouldn't miss place it. Yet man did I want to write down how cool it is to see Joker and Mare fight!

In the large hall, filled by nothing, but statues of hideous creatures on pillars, I watched on the side lines as Mare used her crystal ball to freeze blast all the enemies, then deliver a fire attack. However, fortune tellers never used fire, they were weak to it. _So, why was she using that power?_ I thought, yet let it go upon an explosion that brought me to see Joker, throwing another bomb at two frogs.

In seconds upon another, explosion, both Demon Frogs vanished and the hallway was empty with nothing, but us.

Joker groaned, "I hate fighting frogs. They always are a pain to get rid of, I'm so happy they all died by the firebombs."

"They're not the worst enemies we've faced. Just be glad Darkside or another Griffin youngling hasn't attacked us yet. So far, we've only had the runts of the litter," our leader disagreed. "Come on, we need to keep moving." With that Mare began to walk again, us following closely behind.

To be honest, Mare was right about our worst encounters to face. The little heartless of our kind were not as powerful as Pearl or Neal's gang. The ones we've seen so far were not nearly as powerful as Neal or even Dark Hide. We were only lucky right now before something big came after us or worse.

"Maybe we'll find Darkside on the dark side of this place," Joker laughed. "I mean the dude is always in tangles. Don't even get me started on how heartless the dude really is."

Iris and I laughed at his joke, while Mare only rolled her eyes, probably smiling under her headdress.

"Yeah, yeah, stay focus," She said, trying not to laugh, starting to form her crystal ball into her left hand. "Meanwhile, so far there hasn't been anything said or seen about this castle. I think out of everything this world's return is intact and won't fade anytime to the realm of darkness again."

"Hey, speaking of the dark realm, you guys can't be from there, right? So, where are you all from? Joker mentioned a Mafia base two and a half hours ago, so what happen to make you guys leave," I asked, deciding to change the topic.

"We didn't just leave. We escaped and broke free from the prison, were all of us were trapped," Joker answered.

"TRAPPED!," I exclaimed, so loud Iris winced. "How? Why? By who!"

Mare sighed deeply, beginning to explain. "A mafia full of evil doers has created a heartless army full of all kinds of heartless under their control. We were once in that group long ago, before I snapped out of it by a spell - an enchantment called: Crystal Clear. Within learning that spell, unexpectedly, I became smaller as a punishment each time I used it. I tried it on Joker, then on Iris, so know I'm shorter than a normal fortune teller."

"The mafia was also responsible for taking out worlds, maybe even Traverse Town as well. They're nothing, but trouble using us for their plans without our consent," Joker vented, causing me to look at him.

"That must have been hard. I'm just glad you guys got away," I say, yet also remembering when I saved Ashley from them slinks in white. Erasing the memory, I began to remember something from yesterday, before looking back up with the duo. "Do you guys think we've met before? Maybe there?"

"Huh?," Mare looked at me, over her shoulder. "Met before?"

"Yeah, I know felt all of your darkness before. So, do you think we knew each other in the base?," I explain, as Iris hat accidently hit me. Joker and Mare stopped walking, and I stopped as well. Both exchanged questionable looks, then turned toward me. "Is it possible?"

"I'd say maybe that could be very much possible or you felt us in other worlds. Maybe we did or at least felt each other's darkness before. It could be a possibly, even at the mafia base. There were hundreds of heartless of every kind you could think of. So, perhaps you were there as well. I can't say for sure," Mare answered.

"That place was heavily guarded there was no way you just walked out on your own," Joker informed me, studying me again. _He needs to stop that._ He looked at Mare than me, "It took both Mare and me to break out of there, and we barely got away. So, how did you escape without alerting the troops?"

Suddenly the memory of Cross came into my mind, before I answered, "A girl named Cross helped me escape then. She's the one who sent me on my way, yet I don't know why she only wanted me to leave alone. Maybe after she released me, Cross set others free as well. I get the feeling she's someone rebelling against the mafia to save our kind."

Joker crossed his arms, "That could be or not. We'll probably never know, but that name... Cross. That name sound familiar to me, but I don't know why?"

"Me too. I've heard it before," Iris added.

 _They know her. I know her. We were in the same place, and escaped from their grasp._ I thought, humming lowly to myself. _That mafia, the organization, and Maleficent's group, all us the heartless for their own gain. But, could all three groups be connected in some way?_

"Anyways, that's how we ended up in the other worlds. Standing against others of our kind, we learned how to fend for ourselves and slowly began to adventure worlds one by one. Then we learned that of worlds falling into darkness and soon that void, so we started investigating more," Mare said, turning back around. Moving forward, she began to walking again, with Joker and I trailing behind. "That was until ending up here in that battle, before being rescued by you and -" There was a brief mutter between her words "...riff raff." in a bitter tone that I heard, even if she didn't want me to know what was said. Yet at her regular volume added, "your friend, Lee." to make sure I didn't expect anything.

However, I knew she was treating Ashley like her enemy. I wanted to tell her she didn't need to hate Ashley because she was better, yet I kept quiet knowing this wasn't my place to be in their fight. Mare could just as much fight with me like she did Ashley. Yet I had no way to defend or fight her. I shook my head, _No, this isn't my fight. This is the their fight, I have no right to intervene in their battle. But, if this gets out of hand…. I'll NEED to defend Ashley. I promise I'll protect her over my heart._

That's my vow I swear to keep.

 **~ Elsewhere in the castle ~**

 _I wonder if Nico is okay? He's probably worried about me_ , Ashley thought, between closing a hard-covered book, she'd just finished reading _. I should have woken him before I left…._ The thought seemed somewhat easy to do, yet she knew it was the hardest thing to do. Nico didn't understand her anger toward Mare like she did. So, maybe it was better to just let him sleep. Nico won't see Mare as an enemy, only someone who seems trustworthy. He'd never see the snake green with envy. So, in a way why bother when he'd clearly side with her.

With a sigh, she pushed the book away and got to her feet. "Maybe it's best we're apart, so I can clear my mind and sort out my emotions," She says to herself.

Walking toward, she stopped next to the wooden railing. Down below her, she awed seeing all the charm and glory, of a lovely library way bigger than Hollow Bastion's. Ashley stood above on the platform next to a set of spiral stairs. All around bookshelves were everywhere from top to bottom. On both sides, a lion statue sat on the walls looking at the other, while spiral stairs lead to the red and turquoise tiles of the floor below. In the center of the large library, a fireplace was burning wood, while all the chairs were empty. The library was quiet and peaceful, a great place to be alone and just read. It reminded her of Hollow Bastion.

Yet brought back some very…. unhappy thoughts than need.

Here in a safe haven, this is where Ashley had been almost all day. After the events that transpired with Mare, Ashley had found herself in the castle halls - cursing, throwing spells at random, and muttering. She wasn't one to get angry, but ever since meeting Mare and the others, she'd been on edge. Trusting people never wasn't easy, even meeting Nico long ago, she didn't tell him everything until she knew she could trust him well enough. Yet with the newcomers around her, Ashley was on her toes waiting until they became her friends or proved Nico wrong to be only killers in disguise.

However, only one disguise came off.

Miss Nightmare had showed her true colors earlier, leaving Ashley furious and annoyed about people like her, always jealous of her power and skill. It brought back a painful feeling with one of her sisters, that always directed nothing, but hatred at her. Mare was the same way no doubt. So, Ashley only decided to prove herself and battle the one person she'd grown to hate. However, before Ashley could put Mare in her place, Joker had broken them up and she'd found herself running away. Soon in the west hall, under a door - she found Belle talking with a wardrobe. Magic had to be at work around the castle since Ashley knew NO furniture could speak. Listening in on the conversation, the shadow found nothing useful until the door burst down with a barking leg stool and a small cup riding in. The cup named Chip had pleaded for Belle read to him, so as soon as the maiden of light decided to leave. Ashley followed behind. Yet never had she thought to end up here - in a place she loved more than anything.

Hour after hour, page after page, Ashley read so many books that she forgot how many she'd read. Was it day? Was it night? She didn't have a clue, while reading - however now looking out toward the window, she could see the clear sky. If that wasn't enough the bell had just tolled noon. Looking toward the fireplace, she saw that Belle and Chip had left long ago, which meant she was alone. To herself again like in the realm of darkness before meeting Dark Hide or in the city long ago before Nico saved her. Yet now it was the first time she'd been truly…. Lonely.

Lonely with nobody to talk to. "I'll be reunited with him soon," She said to herself. The feeling of loneliness didn't leave.

 _What if Mare tells him I started the fight? He'd be so mad at me for fighting. Even if I told him I was just defending myself, he'd never believe me. Our friendship would fade away…. He'd leave me and join them instead._ She felt a tear go down her face _. I'd be alone again just like when I was back in Hollow Bastion as a child._ "N-No…. please… I-I don't want to be alone again," She sniffled to herself.

While slowly remembering her past, her family, Ansem, the other scientists and under members in Ansem's court, Ashley had seen many of her memories. Many were moments training to control her magic or with Ansem, others were her with one of her eldest sister, and then there was her always in the library. Always around books. Alone with no one to call her friend. All her life she'd never had a close friend, now she had one and as well now he was gone.

Ashley sobbed, feeling her thoughts become nothing but harsh truth. "Weather a human or a shadow, I'm always alone in the end."

"You're not alone," A high cheery female voice sounded.

"Huh?" Ashley looked up, more tears streaming down her face, as she searched around her to find no one was there. "W-Who said that…."

"My name is of no importance little shadow, but you aren't alone in this world. No matter what happens, death or life, you'll never be alone. So, don't cry."

"I-I'm not crying," She choked, wiping her tears away with her scarf. "I'm just... upset. But… I'm fine now. Especially after today's predicament."

"Predicament? What happen little shadow?," The voice asked, sounding worried.

"I got into a fight with someone my friend wanted to trust. I didn't want to trust them and didn't want to stick around. I tried to tell him we should leave, yet he insisted on staying. Then this morning I ended up in a battle with the leader, out to get me. The people that I hated – one of them protected me, when my own friend ignored me. I feel like I'm betrayed by everyone around me."

"And I feel alone," She added, softly, wiping another tear away.

"But, you're not alone and no one has betrayed you either. I know deep down inside you know that. If no one cared for you at all, they wouldn't have protected you when something happened," The voice answered. "You ended on a bad note. However, your mind is making this whole problem out to be something worse than what it is. I know trusting others is hard, believe me it IS, however from past experiences sometimes in a tough time with others and enemies, you start anew. Begin everything with a clean slate and go forward, that's my advice. If you take it or not, that will completely be your call, but understand if you don't let go, nothing will ever change."

"Thank you for the advice, I'll…." Ashley paused, "I'll keep that in mind."

The voice went silent, then spoke again, "Meanwhile little shadow, care to tell me your name?"

"Ashley," she answered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well Ashley, my name is -"

Before the voice could finish, darkness spiked in the air. Both Ashley and the voice gasped upon feeling it. Powerful coldness was entering the world.

"Oh no! Little shadow, you need to leave something huge is coming!," the voice warned.

Ashley didn't think about herself, feeling that the darkness wasn't heading for her at all, instead approaching the direction Nico was heading. Her voice was caught for a brief moment, before speaking. "I….I need to get to my friend!," She decided.

"Ashley, don't go that way! The heartless coming is way beyond normal power to converse with! You need to -"

By now, Ashley wasn't listening to the voice, as she bolted down the stairs and raced toward the doors, slamming them open. Down the halls she ran, as her worrying grow the more, they approached. The darkness was strong, perhaps even stronger than as Dark Hide himself, coming here of all places! Maybe a dragon? A phoenix - Whatever it is, was heading straight for Nico and the others!

 **~ Meanwhile ~**

Entering the room, we all walked together aweing at the scenery. In a huge ballroom, everything was brightened by a golden chandelier. Up above a painting of angels in the clouds, looked down at us with smiling faces. Pillars stood on each side, holding up another level, until stopping at a wall of glass windows and door looking out toward a balcony, showing a gray-blue sky.

"Wowza, this castle has it all! I want to live here, can't we stay forever," Joker said, next to me, his mouth dropped in awe.

"More worlds to visit and a mission to complete. We can't stay in one spot for long, when more worlds need help," Iris sounded being the voice of reason.

We looked down toward her. I could see Joker grinning, as he took her from my hands. "Looks like the kiddo finally is acting mature," He said, patting her head. Iris giggled happily.

" _She's important to me."_ Joker had said that earlier and I believed it, as I watched the two. _Brother and sister. Joker must be the best brother I've ever seen. Kind of wish I had a sibling…_ I thought, walking out more into the room spotting Mare by a pillar.

Our leader was looking into her crystal ball, muttering to herself about something. I didn't know what was said, but whatever it was probably was about the castle. At least I hope it was.

Away from the trio, I walked a little bit away, examining the room again. From what I could tell this place was perfect for dancing a million people, yet like the rest of the castle not many people were here. Belle, a few moving objects, and my kind. That was all there was here - yet where was Beast? We'd searched the whole castle yet hadn't found him. I was certain the master, Belle was trying to find was him and I could hear his roars around yet hadn't found him at all.

Where could he be? Maybe Ashley found him. She probably has better luck than we do.

"Nico!"

I turned around quickly hearing my friend's voice - coming to see her rushing at me. "Ashley! Hey, your back! It's great to see you." She stopped in front of me, panting deeply. I was about to continue and hug her, before I noticed the panic in her eyes. It was the same fear filled panic, she showed before Dark Ansem appeared in Hollow Bastion. I knew that look. Something big was about to happen. "What's wrong Ashley?"

"A stronger heartless is approaching!," She explained, regaining her breath. "They'll be here any minute! We need to leave this world! NOW!"

"What? How do you know something we don't? I don't feel anything," Joker asked, overhearing and entering our conversation.

Iris and Joker looked at us, wanting answers to what's going on. Hearing about the crisis as well Mare, slowly came over as well. _Oh no -_

"I'm able to feel strong was of darkness like it's a high frequency. Normal heartless can't feel it like I can - hence why you guys don't KNOW what's coming," Ashley explained.

"That can't be correct. You're joking," Mare scoffed, "If we can't feel it. Then this has to be a lie."

My hand balled up in anger, "My friend isn't a liar! If you would stop trying to be the queen, Miss know-it-all! You'd see that Ashley isn't lying about this. That this is serious. If that thing is approaching, then we need to flee!," I yelled, defending my friend and finally sick of Mare's attitude.

Mare growled, "There isn't anything coming. All of you need to –"

Before she could finish, we ALL felt it's presence. A harsh cold darkness, full of rage, forming and approaching us in second. I looked around at everyone, who's were eyes widened and afraid, just like mine. Looking up at the ceiling, a corridor of spinning darkness dimmed the room.

 _CAW! CAW!_

Swooping down in the matter of seconds, came an enemy so powerful than Neal ever was. This enemy was a threat and made sure we knew it. Flapping its black feathered wings, a larger Griffin floated in the air staring at us, their dark orange eyes locked onto target. Their body wasn't white head and gray body like the younglings yesterday - instead the gray body was darker, and their head had lost their white feathers replaced by indigo ones, meaning this Griffin was an adult.

They screeched, wings flapping harder at us causing air to push us backwards. We slid back yet kept staring at the monster in front of everyone.

"What the hell! Why is this thing here!," Joker shouted, over the screeches.

"I don't know, but it's dead set on erasing us from existence," Ashley yelled back.

"You harmed my dear children the other day. I've had enough of people hurting them, so it's time that you bullies stop," the Griffin hollered.

"Joker, see what you got us into. Nice going!," Mare told him.

"How was I supposed to know I'd upset the mother!," He said.

"All of you hurt my children, so now you will pay of course," She yelled, "With your life for hurting my precious younglings!"

"Guys, we have no choice, but to fight her," Ashley said, "If we leave, she'll destroy the castle or track us down. We have to fight."

"Screw that I'd rather die," He yelled,

"That can be arranged if she kills us," I shouted out.

"We're fighting," Mare shouted, "We must protect this castle and the world. She could very much drag this world into the darkness again. We have no choice!"

"Fine!," Joker yelled, then looked at Iris and me, speaking with his eyes "Protect her" With a nod, I opening my arms for his sister. "Take care of her."

"I will, promise over my heart," I say, taking Iris into my arms. He smiles before putting on a face of determination turning back to the Griffin.

All three of them walked forward into the mother's view. "Come fight us, ya overgrown turkey!," Joker yelled. The mother screeched higher, readying for battle.

Ashley looked back at Iris and me. "Ember gates!," Ashley shouted, casting a spell around them and us. Suddenly in seconds a purple fire barrier formed blocked Iris and me out, leaving only her in the others within the 'cage' with the enemy.

Iris and I gasped. "That's - No way," I pondered, seeing the spell days ago used again. I didn't even know that spell existed until Marluxia used it. _However, when did Ashley learn to use it?_

Before I could finish thinking, Ashley turned back, and everyone jumped into action charging at the large bird. Getting close to the mother, Ashley attacked first summoning forth a thunder spell, raining lighting all over the battlefield. As the bird reared back, Joker opened his wings before jumping up and used his claws to hit her head. The Griffin screeched louder than before hitting Joker back with her beak and then her left wing.

Joker screamed becoming free fall, unable to open his wings. Seeing this I quickly looked at the other, Mare was fighting the bird using blizzard, while Ashley was using aero to speed up the attack. "Ashley, help Joker!," I commanded.

She back at me, then saw that Joker was flailing as he descended downwards. Quickly Ash summoned a spell toward him, "Balloon!" In second, colorful balloons caught Joker before landing on the ground. Iris cheered, while I looked from Joker to the female duo. The Griffin know was rising into the air, flapping her wings sending feathers down toward them. My eyes widened, before seeing Mare and Ashley in action. As feathers tried to hit them, both danced around them avoiding and dodging each one of them.

Gathering enough energy, Ash summoned fireballs at the Griffin, burning the rest of the coming feathers at them and hitting the mother's face. She screeched - before Joker surprised attacked her in the back with a bomb, causing it to ignite the scene in an explosion. The mother growled, "Worthless runts!" flying upwards.

Disappearing Joker, then reappears next to the duo. Everyone was looking upwards, trying to see what was about to happen. _What's she up to?_ Suddenly my question was answered, when I see coming down from the ceiling like a meteorite the Griffin nosedived into the ground sending everyone back. Mare and Joker landed on the ground, while Ashley was flung back against the pillars hitting the barrier and splatting on the ground, away from the others.

"Ashley!," Iris and I shouted.

Back up from the ground, the mother got to her feet and opened her wings, flying once again. She looked toward me, then Joker and Mare, slowly getting back up, then saw Ashley alone, struggling to get up. Cold sweat came over me, as the mother laughed menacingly. Flying over toward her, the Griffin summoned forth another wave of wind, forcing Ashley back to stand, forced against the wall. She tried to move, yet the wind was too powerful! The Griffin opened her wings and ready to unleash her feathers -

 _Please. Oh, for the love of heart's please!_ Panic filled my core. "Mare, help her!" I yelled out, yet she didn't move, and Joker was nowhere to be seen. Looking up at my friend, I could see Ashley's eyes widening, just as the feathers fired out toward her. "NO!," I screamed, fighting back my tears.

"Ashley….," I whimpered.

"Sorry, Birdbrain, but no one is dying on my watch!" Suddenly Joker reappeared just next to Iris and me, holding Ashley in his hands. I gasped, tears filling my eyes. _She's okay._

Yet I could see Ash's eyes were hollowed with fear, panting as she looked up. From afar the Griffin growled, "Why you -"

Before she could continue, a blast from Mare hit her and directed her attention to her. "Hey over here, Angry Bird!" The Griffin turned away from us and flew after Mare, leaving us alone. She blasts a flame and ice wave at her, which caused the mother to caw in pain. As our leader fought, I looked at Joker, as he met my eyes, then looked down at Iris. I followed his gaze.

"Iris, I'm going to need you to use your powers," Joker ordered,

"But, I don't know if I can fully help her. My powers can't do a complete recovery," She said, sadly.

"Then just try kiddo." He set Ashley down, as close as he could to the barrier. "I have to fight but use your powers to heal her." With that Joker rushed back into battle.

I looked at Iris, "You can heal her? How? No other Tornado Step should do that."

"I'm special, so please put me down. I need to heal her," She answered.

I do as I'm told and put her down. Walking toward the barrier, Iris examines Ashley, her rough and panting state, before closing her eyes. I tilt my head confused, before looking up at Ashley as a green aura took over her body. I'd seen this before, when Sora was fighting Maleficent's dragon. It was a spell that allowed him to restore his energy, a power known as Cure.

Mare can see the untold future and fire abilities, Joker can disappear and reappear, and I learn that little Iris can cure people. They all different from their kind, but why? How? I wanted answers yet knew right now wasn't the time to question anything.

"Nico, there isn't a way to win," I heard Ashley say, causing me to look up at her. She looked at me, sadly. "That thing outsmarts us and isn't going down at all. We can't win or keep fighting her."

That was true. One part of my mind said, yet the back of my mind told me we could do this. There's a way to win -

Suddenly Joker reappeared next to us again, panting deeply. Just he did, my eyes fell downward to see Iris falling back. "I've got you," I say, catching Iris and pulling her into my arms like a baby. She was weakened using her power, but she'd be fine. Turning to the barrier, I saw Ashley getting back to her feet and standing next to Joker, who smiled.

"Glad you're up," He said, happily.

"Thanks for the save again," Ashley said. "I really owe you."

"No prob bob," He answered.

"ICEWARD SHIELD!" Mare yelled, causing us to look toward her. Forming in front of the windows, a thick, ice wall began to block off the Griffin. Yet how long could that buy us? Our leader looked at us, then rushed over, before sliding to a stop, "This thing is taking way too much power. If this keeps up, we'll die."

"What about me! I almost died!," Ashley shouted.

"You could have moved," She said, coldly.

Joker joined in on the agreement, "And you could have saved her, instead of -"

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!," I yelled, over everyone a look of disapproval. _I'd had enough! This had to end, or we'd be bird chow!_ I never wanted to get into the fight among these three, but NOW it was time to enter or else! "LISTEN! You all NEED to work together! Put your anger toward one another aside before we ALL end up die and this castle destroyed. This isn't the time to bicker, when we need to take the mother out."

"How!," Joker shouted.

CRACK!

We turned to see the mother was starting to break through the ice wall with her beak. Everyone jumped in surprise, then looked back then at me looking for an answer. A way to win. Yet I'd never fought anyone, but Neal and I was alone. How was I supposed to pull them together and lead them? Better yet take out an enraged Griffin, ten times more powerful than all of us? _How could they win against this beast without restraining any more injuries?_

The ice wall broke a little bit more -

 _Think Nico think! There must be a way to win!_

The ice broke out more and the wall was slowly falling -

All I could think of was that no matter what the Griffin is always airborne making things harder. She nosed dived than quickly went back up into the air, meaning it never wants to be on the ground. Earlier it was weakened by Ashley's fire attack. Even to Joker's explosions, causing it to get enraged and even stagger. If that's its weakness, then -

"Guys, I know how to win, but everyone needs to work as a union. There's a way to take her out, yet we need to pin her down. After that everyone blast her with fire, then Mare -" I look at her, "Use that spell you've been using to vanquish her." Scanning over everyone, I nod my head. "That the plan."

"Then let's defend this monster once and for all," Mare said, looking back.

Flying through the ice, the Griffin broke head first breaking the remaining wall and flew toward us. Mare was the first to attack, sending a fire storm at the mother, causing her to caw in pain. Flying away, the bird tried to recover instead was hit by five bombs that hit her wings and back, exploring in seconds knocking her off balance. Flying tilted the mother did her best and sent, feathers downward toward them. The trio only dodged around, sending as many fire attacks as possible. As the mother tried to go upward for a nose dive, I saw the perfect moment to strike -

"ASHLEY, USE GRAVITY NOW!," I ordered.

"Gravitation!," She shouted, summoning the spell toward the Griffin.

In seconds, the spell took over the mother's wings and forced her to the ground. She landed, struggling to get up, underneath the weight being put on her. I could tell Ashley was struggling as well, trying to keep her down. My friend looked toward Joker and Mare, "Guys, hurry!"

"On it!," Joker shouted, opening his wings and flying upward, heading for Mare. He quickly picked her up, flying higher into the air until they were close to the chandelier - he dropped her and flow back as she fell. Even if no one could hear her, I recite the spell to myself, "By the wings of justice, the good and the evil, I sentence you to freedom."

Landing on the mother, Mare touched the Griffin's head. Slowly the mother turned to darkness, slowly rotting into nothingness. Once the Griffin was gone, Mare landed on the ground, panting to herself. Joker flew back down next to her, while Ashley let down the barrier. That was just - Woah!

We'd defected a Griffin by ourselves! I jumped up and down, waking Iris up in my arms. _Oops. Maybe that wasn't a good thing to do._ I stopped jumping, instead rushed toward my friends in glee. "We did it!," I yelled, giving Iris to Joker. I grabbed Ash's hands jumping up and down, causing her to join in despite being out of energy. I laughed happily, "Now everything will be -"

Suddenly the doors slammed open. We all looked back to see a beast - NO. THE BEAST standing in the double doors of the ballroom, looking at us with anger filled in his eyes. Oh no.

ROAR! Everyone turned white yet begun to rush away once Beast began to charge at us. Running toward the windows, I was in the lead and the only one who had enough power to use. Quickly, I opened a corridor in front of us, before stopping next to it and watched making sure everyone went through. As the beast nearly reached me, I jumped inside heading back home.

However, as Team Shade fled the scene, little did they know a hooded mushroom watched up above. The same person Ashley spoke to earlier now watched, up on top of the platform up above. A mushroom in a black coat eyed the corridor of darkness as it closed, once all the members were through. The beast stopped, roaring in anger, before retreat into another part of the castle.

 _That was SO awesome!,_ the mushroom thought to herself. "Four heartless working together to defect a higher ranking heartless. They defected a Griffin, a mother at that wanting revenge, yet took her out with ease once they got their act together. What a remarkable team!"

"No. 4, Vier! Come in!"

The mushroom jumped, grabbing her earpiece. "Yes Roku? What is it?"

"Did you find that Griffin? I don't detect her on my tracker anymore. Did you beat her, or did she reform elsewhere?"

"She is gone for good. However, I'm not the one who defected her, instead four little angels saved me time," the mushroom, Vier says, happily.

"Vier, this is NO time for games!"

"I'm not playing. I didn't take her on, Roku," she said, "However the job is done neither the less. I'll tell you guys what happen when I get back to the realm of darkness. Gather everyone, Dos, Bishop, Queen, etc. because they NEED to hear of the discovery I've come upon!"

"Alright, but this better not be a joke."

"Oh, I promise, my dear Roku. This is very much serious." The mushroom clicked off her earpiece, smiling to herself. "Ashley, I hope to see you and your team again. All of you would be a great help." After that Vier, opened a corridor excited to share to the heartless organization.

 **~ In Twilight Town ~**

On the hard ground of cold brick, I landed roughly, letting out an "oaf" as the corridor closed behind me. Slowly, I rise form the ground beginning to get to my feet, peering around to see we were outside Twilight Station, with the afternoon sun up above us. Turning back, I scanned over everyone. Mare was still on the ground sitting up, dusting herself off. Next to her Joker, sat holding Iris as she healed him the best should could. Lastly, next to me was Ashley, looking at everyone then turned to me. Our eyes met for a brief second before, I broke the gaze.

Everyone was panting, exhausted from the fight and running away. Gaining the breath to speak, I shouted to everyone, "Is everyone okay?"

"Hurting, drained of power, and as well hungry. Other than that, I think we're fine," Ash answered. "The good news we're still alive."

"But man was that a close one," Joker said, just before patting Iris' head, once she was done healing him. He set her down, helping her balance herself until she was stable.

"It was a close call, yet we pulled it together as a team in the end. Everything worked out," Mare said, jumping to her feet. Everyone looked at her, while I felt anger fill my body.

How could she say that, when she did nothing to help us in the battle? Defecting it was one thing, but Mare didn't do anything as our leader at all!

"A team? How are WE a team, when you can't even get along with any of the members!," I retorted, walking toward her. "A leader is supposed to care for everyone under them, yet instead you've been acting on your own envious ways! Ashley could have died, yet you didn't think about saving her!," I yelled, looking back at my friend, then to her. "What kind of leader doesn't even help their own crew!"

Joker came up next to me, "You've been out of line, Mare. Taken by the darkness inside you and acting like a real heartless. Why should we trust someone that very much could turn against us?"

Mare looked at us, "I-I'm sorry…. I-I know it won't help anything I've done -"

"You correct it won't help you. How could any of us forgive you!," Joker shouted.

"Because we have to."

Everyone turned at the sound of Ashley's voice, cutting into the fight. She pushed us away from Mare, looking at us sternly then her. "The good forgives. The evil punishes. If we don't forgive her, then we'll be just like any other heartless out there, instead of Semi Darkness." She paused looking at Mare, "I can't forgive easily, nor do I want to - yet someone told me "That sometimes after tough times with others, we have to begin anew." It's time we forgive and forget and go forward after this whole mess."

"Ashley, you shouldn't forgive me. I-I don't deserve it," Mare choked, tears filling her eyes.

My friend didn't listen, instead pulling her into a tight hug. "Nonsense, everyone deserves a second chance. Yet this time we'll trust each other, no hidden secrets or betrayals." Mare wrapped her hands around Ash, finally as tears came down from her eyes. "I agree."

 _Why? Ashley was forgiving Mare… after everything. Why?_ Instead of thinking more upon it, I decided to let it go and do as she had said and forget. _Maybe it IS time to start anew._

Suddenly Iris shoved Joker and me aside joining the hug. Joker and I exchanged looks, both of us baffled by how quick the girl's drop their anger, then our expressions changed into hopeful looks, before joining the hug feast as well. Today, everyone chooses to move forward and this time we're going to become friend for life! I felt a new emotional aura around me. It was warm and welcoming like the light. A sweet and caring feeling. Is this what pure joy fills like? If it is, I never want it to go away.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Me: This chapter was very different from my previous chapters, but nevertheless it was fun and a struggle to write. Team Shade will be going forward yet saying that is one thing and doing is another. Each one of them will have to learn friendship and teamwork. Other than that, this chapter has given a foreshadow to a heartless named Vier and Roku, who you'll see more of soon and many more like them.**

 **Marluxia: Meanwhile Nico and Ashley soon will finally enter the castle walls of Castle Oblivion. Perhaps they will lose something or gain something much more.**

 **Me: Marly, you're not supposed to tell them – Ugh! Nevermind.**

 **Hex: It could be worse. I'm surprised he didn't tell about Xion or Cross' connection to the mafia. At least what he said was more along the lines of the next chapters than the whole plot itself.**

 **Me: (I shake my head) Moving onto another topic, I wanted to show Nico in a new light this time. I know I always show him happy or worried lately, so seeing him angry was different to show this time around. Nico's learning more about his past learning he might come from the mafia and Cross could somehow be involved. On the other side of things, Ashley's past has opened another door revealing she was alone her whole life and even one of her sister's hating her. Soon Ashley might have to tell Nico about her childhood or maybe her emotions will give it away. Nico can now feel other emotions, so maybe soon he'll be able to help her before darkness clouds her mind.**

 **Marluxia: Wouldn't she turn back into a normal heartless than? Semi Darkness rely on their minds to help them, so if her mind is clouded she'd act like a normal heartless. Isn't that correct?**

 **Hex: Yes, but maybe she'll get help before that. At least I hope that's the case. (She looks at me for an answer)**

 **Me: I'm not telling or giving it away. We've given away too much already. Therefore, I say this is where we end chapter. So, everyone be sure to review and favorite, I love to see support and fans of the story. I hope everyone has an awesome day or night. Until next post, Stay positive! Love and Hugs! And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	28. 27 5 - Heart to Heart

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome back to Days of a Heartless. I'm sorry I didn't post on February 1, since I've had a lot of stress after a family emergency last month. I'm sorry for the small hiatus again, but I'm back and ready to continue posting.**

 **On another note, did you guys see the two NEW KH3 trailers! The game is looking amazing and "Don't Think Twice/Oath" had me crying when it first dropped. KH 3 will be here soon, and boy am I excited for this game to come out and I'm sure everyone else is too!**

 **Zexion: (looks from his lexicon to me) Oblivion, shouldn't you talk about the chapter or reviews from the fans.**

 **Me: (slowly calms down, still grinning) Yeah, I guess you're right. (I clear my throat) Anyways, back on topic beginning with my reviews.**

 **I wanted to talk about the new heartless: Joker, Mare, and Iris. All my new OC are on the side of good just like Nico and Ashley. The only thing about them is they're able to be corrupted by their darkness inside them making them do bad things, but this makes them more human and relates a little to Ashley, since they all know they're human past.**

 **Next, the mafia. While I can't talk much about the mafia since they're not revealed yet until later, the only thing I can explain is their connection to the heartless. The mafia for years has used the heartless. They didn't help create the emblem heartless but uses both Purebloods and Emblems in their master plans.**

 **Lastly, even if this is stated later, Mother Griffin is defected. Gone and never to be seen again. I know it's ashamed that she's dead but think of it this way. The mother Griffin was enraged, wanting to stop at nothing to kill Team Shade. If they just defected her, she'd come back with revenge worse than before. While Nico or the others could try to calm her down, the mother wouldn't listen. I hated to kill her, but Nico and the other's chances of surviving with her still around was slim. I didn't want that to happen, so the way the mother ended up played out very gruesome. Yet the Griffin is now gone and might return as a human since she's gone.**

 **Vexen: That poor mother only wanted to protect her young. (He sheds a few tears, sniffing loudly as he tried to stop himself from crying)**

 **Me: (I raise an eyebrow, a tad confused) Vexen, I thought you didn't have a heart yet? We're only in Chain of Memories/Days right now.**

 **Vexen: You don't need a heart to know how parent feel when their children are hurt.**

 **Me: You have a kid? Who?**

 **Zexion: That kid would be me remember. He adopted me before BBS, since my parents are gone.**

 **Me: Oh - (smiles sheepishly) I forgot.**

 **Zexion: It's okay. That's not as important as your story. I do believe it's time we end this endless ramble and begin the chapter. Therefore, Disclaimer fellow readers, Miss Oblivion J does not own any rights to Kingdom Hearts. All she owns is the plot and her OC. With all that said, we hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 27. 5 - Heart to Heart

Mare could sum up her whole life in the mafia in two words: TRUE torture.

Even if she didn't remember much, Mare could still recall the deeds she'd done by killing the innocent and dragging several worlds into darkness. She had no control of herself, obeying the orders of those above her and becoming nothing, but a slave in a mission for evil. How the mafia only wanted chaos, destroying the peace and snuffing out the light, day by day.

That's why when she and Joker declared to break out of the mafia's grasp - Mare vowed to put an end to it. No more would she become mindless and tainted by her true nature ever again. Yet after the events with her whole team, Mare felt like an angel fallen from the heaven, dishonored and ashamed. How could she let jealousy take her over, leading to almost killing Ashley, and ruining her friendship with Joker. It was unforgivable -

Yet everyone yesterday Ashley forgave her. Every sin committed washed away when a second chance was given, yet Mare couldn't forgive one person - herself.

Since the morning begun, when she first woke up, Mare could see everyone cheerful and getting along. Everyone was nice to each other, yet each time people looked at her - Mare could see that they were watching her like a hawk making sure she didn't strike. Soon by about an hour, Mare had enough of feeling the pressure and critical eyes, and found herself on the clock tower, to herself alone in silence as the dawn sky turned to the afternoon.

 _I messed up_ , Mare thought to herself, again for the fifth time today. _I_ _screwed up. I caused so much pain - just like long ago!_ She sighed deeply, pulling off her headdress and revealing her mouth and small antennas on top of her head, before setting it to the side, _I really haven't changed at all in the seven months. I'm still as resentful as always._

Part of her chest throbbed in pain like her heart had just broken into two, realizing that her past self, she tried to escape so much was still alive in present day. _I never will change, will I?_ As of right now some people's eyes would threaten to fill with tears at this very moment, however none came for Mare at all. Instead all she felt was numbness, while her mind cried in agony and pain.

"I-I'm n-n-nothing more t-than a m-monster," She stammered, her voice hollowed and broken. "If I'm only a monster, why did everyone forgive me, when I did nothing, but break everything apart? For what - my own jealousy. My own darkness. My own demon locked inside me." She laughed, yet it was emotionless and full of pain. "Why would anyone forgive a traitor like me?"

"What kind of idiot would trust someone who is the worst heartless of them all!" She covered her face, using her hands feeling tears, rush out her eyes. "Why trust a killer in the end! Why befriend a selfish monster trying to be good!," She sniffed, thinking of the hug Team Shade shared yesterday. "Joker, your so dumb to forgive me, even your sister as well. Iris, your so naive. Nico, you should have just kept shouting the truth at me, because deep down I knew the truth and I was too consumed by hate to see it." She recalled the way, Ashley looked at her with soft, warm eyes. "And, Lee was a complete idiot to forgive me after everything I did! So stupid of her to forgive!"

"So now I'm stupid. Nice to see I went from worthless mage to stupid."

Mare's head jerked up from her hands, jolting to the side of the building, where a shadow in a yellow scarf came walking toward her. "LEE!," She shouted, wiping her tears from her face. "I mean…. Ashley. I'm sorry for the nick…" She gave a soft sniff, "...name."

"I-It's okay," Ashley said, stopping next to her. "You can call me Lee, I won't mind." Suddenly the shadow, sat herself down next to the fortune teller, looking out at the horizon, saying no more or making eye contact.

"Alright," Mare said, weakly, wiping away another tear, then followed Ashley's eyes to the horizon as well.

In the distance, they could see a train moving along the bridge, while birds as well flew in the sky. Mare could see rain clouds in the sky, dark and gloomy forming for a rain shower in the next couple days. Yet she didn't care about the weather, yet in the awkward silence of the two heartless, it became the most interesting thing in the world.

Five minutes passed, with no words spoken and by now, Mare had retreated to her own mind. _Why is she here?_ The fortune teller thought. _Ashley never came near me earlier, so why is she here now of all time? Did she come to say everything I had, but then why isn't she talking or shouting at me. Why isn't she -_

"A-Anyways, Joker said he saw you coming this way earlier," Ashley said, finally breaking the long going silence between the two. "We hadn't seen you since this early morning, so I figured you had a lot on your mind. Especially after yesterday..." There was a small pause, before she continued onto another topic. "Meanwhile I'm pretty sure Joker, Iris, and Nico are probably retrieving Nico's journal since he didn't grab it before we left yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that dumb book he was carrying. Well I hope Belle or anyone else didn't pick it up," she says, recalling Nico's black journal he'd been carrying around.

"Who knows what will happen?" She could see the shadow shrug out of the corner of her eye. "All I hope is that Joker can keep Nico from exploding. He hates misplacing his journal. It's really special to him more than anything."

"I see… but why didn't you go with them?," Mare asked, remembering the duo never was apart.

"First off, Iris is already a handful for Joker to take care of, so I didn't want him to lose his mind dealing with four people, when he can barely handle her alone. If I was there, Nico and I together would drive him more insane. Second…. I-I needed to talk to you. That's why I stayed behind and that's why I'm here now. After everything I want to speak to you one on one," She explained.

Mare's head turned meeting Ashley's eyes.

For a moment Ashley didn't speak, before letting out a deep sigh beginning. "You would never know what I've been through nor do I understand your past with the mafia as Nico told me. But, the one thing I do know is that you were consumed by jealousy and I was blinded by my own fears. Yesterday morning when we fought, you were right about me getting lucky saving you guys. I WAS lucky that none of us got killed or hurt. Just like I was lucky to summon forth my powers when I need them most. I AM unskilled. I stumble and use up too much of my magic, yet I accept my flaws, perfect and imperfect."

"You're not THAT unskilled. I've seen worse skill from Iris or the operas who can't even target correctly," Mare said, with a weak chuckle. It wasn't long before her voice slowly became serious as she looked out into the sky, "I wasn't jealous because of your skill. I was jealous because I wanted to have power like yours."

Ashley's eyes widened, as she continued. "As a fortune teller, I am only locked to ice spells, HOWEVER I possess three other powers: enchantments, foresight, and my former weakness, fire. Yet that's only because of Crystal Clear, a spell that alters the mindset and abilities of one's self. I don't have magic like you, allowing me to do any spell I want. That's why I was jealous."

Her head bowed, as her eyes closed. "Yet it consumed me… I broke my vow and turned into a monster before your very eyes. My whole redemption in shambles again, yet now Joker and everyone questions me. Even after a second chance."

"We'll question you because we care about you, Mare. We want you to learn from your mistakes, so you can go forward. We want to watch and ask ourselves if your getting better or worse, so we can help you. That's what friends do," Ashley confessed.

Mare gasped, quickly opening her eyes, looking at Ashley, "We're friends?"

"I…. I mean after yesterday to now not too much of the greatest of friends, yet I'm sure we can go forward. We're friends, yet I can't trust you just yet," She answered.

"Huh? Why not -" "You almost let me die, tried to kill me, and stole my dinner last night, when I wasn't looking," Ashley interrupted.

"Hey that last one was Iris, I had nothing to do with that," She denied, remembering a laughter Iris as she ran off with Ashley's dinner last night.

"What! That little thief!," Ashley shouted, annoyed.

Mare laughed, "Now you see what Joker has to put up with all the time. Iris is a master con arts and thief when she wants to be, but her cute act always steals the hearts of those around her. How do you think she's lived so long? Fighting? Nope, Iris uses cuteness to surprise others. Call it death by cuteness, if you will."

Ashley giggled slightly at that, yet then went back to a stern voice. "Okay... Besides that, last one, you've been nothing, but mean to me since we met. Sorry Miss Nightmare, you're not trustworthy yet."

Mare felt a small grin cross her face. "Well at least we're friends, that's good enough for me," the fortune teller said. "I know I screwed up in the past, nevertheless I realized something about friendship. That friends are there for you when you need them most. So, I'm grateful you and I got to talk."

"Me too but remember your past doesn't matter. What your demons are saying to you, don't listen, because you must be strong. "You have to get up and fight no matter what!" It's the one thing my sister always said to me in training," Ashley said. "So, don't ever feel like we're your foes."

The shadow extended her hand to her, "Promise me, we'll tell each other everything, when something is bothering us. That's the only way I'll start trusting you."

Mare looked at her hand, then peered into Ashley's warm eyes. _I shouldn't - she shouldn't forgive and trust me - yet that's just my demon talking, isn't it? She's my friend and teammate. I need to trust her, and I will._ The fortune teller extended her hand, reaching for Ashley grasping her hand in her own, before leaning in and giving a hug. "I promise over my dark heart."

As the two embraced each other, Mare could tell that there was nothing to be afraid of and realized that the darkness inside her might come out, but she could always redeem herself unlike other heartless and people who were far too gone…

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

Days later Mare and Ashley were like stepsisters, caring and listening to one another. They spent the day talking or even sparing with one another, however soon Mare learned that something was off with her new friend. Something very much was off with the whole group.

If it was Ashley and her, Joker and Iris, or Joker and her who were fighting again, she'd say it was okay since they're apologize, and all would be forgotten. However, two other people were fighting in the group. It wasn't really a fight, but an unbreakable silence between the two. Which is what Mare called: Unnatural.

It was hard to believe that two people who rarely fought or bickered at all, that were close enough to be childhood friends or even lovers, wouldn't spend time apart. The shadows, Nico and Ashley were dear to one another, holding a bond unbreakable and pure. They cared and probably told each other everything -

However, since back in Twilight Town, Mare could see that this wasn't the case at all. Being here for two days now, it was apparent that Ashley and Nico weren't as close as before. Weather out for a nightly stroll like Ashley or stuck in his journal like Nico, both seemed less connected.

Every time they were in a room, one left and didn't come back for a long time. Out of the duo, Nico avoided Ashley like the plague. On day 1, when they came to Twilight Town, after she and Ashley made up, Nico began to talk more with Joker. The next day, on the day the boys and Iris left to get Nico's journal, Ashley tried talking to him, yet he began to talk strangely and dodging questions every time they spoke. Soon Ashley gave up and talked to Joker to find Mare. Going onto the third day, Nico stayed writing all day and barely spoke to anyone, but Iris. Joker had been studying him all day, explaining that by his behavior showed he was in deep thought.

From that day to earlier this morning, soon Nico's avoidance nature became clearer, when Ashley was practically chasing Nico to talk to him.

"What should we do about them," Mare had asked Joker, earlier as they watched the two shadows running around in the Sandlot.

He only looked at her then to the two "children" acting like they were playing tag, running toward the back alley. "Easy as pie. All we have to do is chain them up and force them to talk."

"No, no, no. We can't do -" Mare paused, thinking on the thought. "Or we could just lock them up until they talk this out. I mean Nico is the only one avoiding her."

"But, so is Ashley. She herself said to me, I quote, "I don't want to talk to him, but I must if I want to figure out what's wrong with him. Yet maybe I shouldn't." She could as well avoid him too," Iris added, frowning at the fact Ashley and Nico were acting different.

Joker patted her head, lightly. While Mare hummed to herself, pacing around a little as she thought. _Trap them in a place. A love trap…._ She stopped, looking at the sibling with determination.

"Then we do as Joker said. Lock them up, force them to talk, and then they came be a happy couple again," Mare decided, "That's the plan."

Now if only that plan was working -

In present time, a quarter past ten, here the trio sat next to a giant door, in the accessory shop together waiting for something. ANYTHING to happen with the two shadows inside. Nothing happened with them two, but Nico was banging his hand on the door, "GUYS, LET US OUT!"

"Sorry guys, but this is definitely necessary since BOTH of you need to make up before you're let out," Joker answered. "This has been going on for three days now since we got here. Nico, Ashley it's for a heart to heart with each other."

"Heart to heart! Heart to heart!," Iris chanted.

"Iris, behave," Joker hissed, causing his sister to stop, huffing and returning back to silence.

Mare looked from the siblings back to the door, covered by purple shimmering enchantment. The accessories shop was the only place with a clear enough storage room to lock, Ashley and Nico in. As for the front, where they were, the space was big, but as well a little tight, but being comfortable was the least of the trio's worries when they had bigger problems.

"And if we don't have a heart to heart?," Ashley shouted.

"You'll be in there all night, weeks, months, maybe years until you talk and work this bullcrap out," Joker said.

"Then I can just blast this door down!," Ashley hollered.

Mare laughed, "How funny? Did you think we didn't think you two would try to escape? Sorry lovebirds, but I charmed the room to block all magic and darkness. So, no one can leave until we hear true confessions to what's been going on with you two and why it stopped?"

It was a question that needed to be answered. If Mare and Ashley could get along now, why did Nico and Ashley distance themselves way more than needed. Why are they avoiding one another? That was the question everyone wondered.

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

 _Locked up and trapped to talk. Thank you, Mare and Co., for a lovely night,_ I thought in a sarcastic tone, looking around in my "prison".

We were in a gray bricked strong room, full of ten boxes big and small labeled: Jewelry, Scarves, and belts in a corner left of us. There were no windows or any type of tool to dig a hole out of this place. Instead of sunlight or moonlight since it was night time, there was a bright light up above us lighting up the room.

We had no magic. No books or anything here. I didn't even have Pal to write anything down in or vent about the situation. All I had was me, myself, and I, stuck here with Ashley. That might not have sounded like a bad thing to some, but for right now, to me this was torture.

"Just talk to each other," Mare shouted on the other side. "A long truthful talk… then you'll be let out and can thank us later."

"Thanks guys," I mutter, looking at my friend yet quickly whirled away from her heading toward the wall. I sat down facing the door, since I might as well get cozy….

Coming away from the door, Ashley groaned looking back at me before jerking her head away. Instead of coming over to me, she sat by herself, on the other wall across from me a few inches from the door. In the silence, nothing was heard. Not a word nor a sound. This had become normal for us now - it was scary to say the least.

"Say something!," A voice in my mind yelled, yet when I tried to find my voice to speak - nothing came out. It was like this for a while - maybe an hour or two, we sat like this and NEVER broke the silence. I looked at her yet didn't dare meet her eyes since I feared if I did make eye contact she'd speak. I… didn't want to speak at all. Like a fear, the thought of speaking right now was what I was afraid of. However, while looking at my friend I could tell from many weeks of knowing her, that she was in deep thought. Perhaps too far in thought to even want to talk.

 _I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably about how stupid I've been acting the last few days_ , I thought sadly.

Since we all made up, I'd been spending time away from Ashley feeling guilty for everything. Surely by now everyone and their mothers knew that I had been avoiding her, so that just added to my situation now. I didn't mean to be feeling this way, yet after the chaos I caused the other day I'd been left with a sharp pain of realization that now haunted me like a nightmare.

"Ugh! Why is everything so quiet in there," I heard Joker groan. "It's so boring that even Iris is out like a light already."

"I don't know why in the world haven't they spoke yet. It's been an hour and a half," Mare answered. "Joker, I told you this plan wouldn't work!"

Now I know who to blame for this.

"They have to talk sooner or later," He assured her. "We'll just have to wait."

And wait we did -

More time passed, yet time was starting to feel like centuries of pure silence. I hated this so much. If I hadn't made it so overly obvious, we wouldn't be here. _One more then I can't do right, no wonder I'm so useless! What kind of friend can't even protect his other friends! I'm better off no apart of the team, then -_

"Nico, have you ever wondered why I acted so threatened, when we first met Mare and the others?"

I looked up toward my friend, but she didn't look at me, looking instead at the boxes. "I know it never crossed your mind. I'm sure you thought I was just because I didn't trust them, however it's much more than that," She continued. "I never had a friend growing up. It was always my sisters, Ansem, and whoever else was in the castle. I had friends, just not close friends like we are. All the time I had no one and felt alone all my life, even with people around me." Ash turned to me, meeting my eyes. "THEN, we became friends and I felt so happy, yet saw it wouldn't just be us forever. I acted the way I did when we met Mare, Joker, and Iris because I didn't want to lose you and be alone again. In all my fear, I became full of hatred."

"Ash, I'd never stop being your friend for someone else. Above everyone I know, you're the one person I care for the most," I said.

"Then why have we succumbed to distancing ourselves from one another." Her eyes showed confusion, "Why have you been avoiding me, Nico?"

I bowed my head in response, breaking eye contact and turning away. That was the one question I didn't want to answer, because I was too ashamed of myself. I've avoided her so much - even if it was three days. I treated her so awful, that I had no choice, but to hate myself for it. Why not? This was clearly my fault.

"We've been distant in missions before, but this time it's like you don't want to be around me anymore," She said, sadly.

"No, no, no, you have that all wrong! That's not it at all Ash! It's just -" Before I finished, I stopped myself, bowing my head more. What I didn't want to tell, now was coming out after three whole days. "... I feel unless compared to everyone, even Iris. Everyone has a purpose, but me. The other day I could have protected you from Mare, instead of sleeping. I should have thought more about you than worrying about the worlds. You could have died because of my selfishness, and I couldn't do anything, but watch on the sidelines."

Tears filled my eyes, dropping to the ground. "I-I avoided you to stop myself from feeling like I couldn't do anything to save you," I sobbed, wiping my eyes. "I'm just useless…. Not just for you, but even Joker, Iris, and anyone else. When I was trying to save Sora, we almost failed when Neal and his gang came and now we almost all died by an angry mother. I was to blame every time leading us into a death trap and acted completely useless while you all fought."

In the middle of crying, I could see my friend jump up and rush toward me. She slid to my side, grabbing one of my arms and forcing me to look at her. Ashley's eyes gleamed with tears, slowly running down her face as well. Yet she didn't focus on herself, beginning to wipe away my own tears, before bringing me into a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around me and embracing me more.

"Ashley…" I choked, "... I'm so sorry."

"Nico, don't feel sorry or think you're in anyway useless," She whispered, slowly pulling away and departing from our hug. She whipped her tears.

"Nico, everyone feels like that sometimes, even I do. Before I had magic, living with Dark Hide I felt worthless and like nothing would ever change my life. I was imperfect and didn't fit in well with other shadows. Back when Sora and I were surround by Neal's soldiers, I never felt more useless in my life."

"Then you gained your powers," I said meekly.

"No, I gained something much more. I learned that even if I didn't have my magic, I AM willing to protect someone without them. Even if I died in the process, because real fighters don't let the innocent or their allies die. I learned that from my sisters," She explained.

"You're remembering more and more of your past."

"I am recalling more, however each time I remember something I learn that this life has become better than my last," She said. "Because as heartless, we're able to go further than any human being ever could. Even if people call us weak or useless, at the end of the day we're stronger because we learn from our mistakes."

"I…. I'm sorry I avoided you and treated you this way. That's not what good friends do, is it?," I said, sniffing.

"All is forgiven," She said, instantly like it was nothing. I guess I had to be happy about that, but I had realized how far my friend had come in the matter of days when it comes to forgiving and trust. It was amazing how a quiet and timid shadow I met long ago, became the best person in my life.

"Well, shouldn't w-we call for them to l-let us out," I say, my voice cracking a little as I wiped away another tear.

"We could - if any of them are up," Ashley said, causing my eyes to widen.

"What? They fell asleep!"

"Yeah, they got sick of waiting for us to talk. So, we'll get out of here soon." Ashley nuzzled against me, "I'm going to take a nap until then. It's been a long couple of days."

"Well… then Goodnight Ash," I say, watching her eyes shut. _Maybe I should sleep as well…._ I thought, shutting my eyes as well.

"Hey Nico," I heard her say, as we begun to fall asleep.

"Y-Yeah."

"No matter what happens…. I love you."

In my haze I struggled to find my voice, in the haze of falling asleep, but managed to speak the same words back. "I love you too."

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Me: Ashco strikes again. Marley happens and a little bit more character development for Ashley and more importantly Nico.**

 **Zexion: (looks up from his lexicon again) Marley? A ship name between Mare and Ashley I assume. That's very stupid of you to do.**

 **Me: It's NOT a canon ship, Zex. I'm just having a little fun just like me shipping you and Demyx. The Marley ship won't ever be canon, but I do like the girls finally getting along.**

 **Zexion: I see.**

 **Vexen: Hard to believe that Ashley is being more forgiving. I thought she'd be a little more scared to allow others into her friend circle.**

 **Me: She is afraid to have more friends, yet Ashley is brave enough to overcome her fears. Meanwhile Nico is learning to overcome his fears, however he has a lot to learn. Seen in this chapter, shows that Nico fears his choices he has made in the past. He'll learn from his mistakes, yet they'll still haunt him as he said.**

 **Hex: Poor child, I feel sorry for him.**

 **Me: Agreed, but it will happen. But, I know my little shadow will overcome his fate no matter how tough.**

 **Hex: ...**

 **Me: (I sigh deeply) You had a vision didn't you.**

 **(Black cat nods her head slowly, aware of the future coming)**

 **Me: Welp. I guess the plot is going to thicken soon enough. Somethings are about to get a little dark for Team Shade, as they meet Mushroom 13 and more of the Organization. I hope the gang is ready and I hope you guys are too! So, everyone be sure to review and favorite, I love to see support and fans of the story. I hope everyone has an awesome day or night. Until next post, Stay positive! Love and Hugs! And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	29. 28 - Lost in Oblivion

**Xion: Hey readers, welcome back to anther chapter of Days of a Heartless. I'm Xion, here with Namine to deliver the brand new chapter!**

 **Namine: Oblivion, would be here, but she got caught up elsewhere. So, we're filling in for here until she gets back. Before this chapter begins she did want us to explain one thing. Which is a living being can't be a heartless without losing their body. This is seen again and again in the KH, so nothing has changed.**

 **Xion: Second, this chapter is slightly rushed in edit and revise, so if something is wrong. Please note that Miss Oblivion J has been busy with her life, yet tries to post whenever she can!**

 **Namine: So, to begin this chapter, Disclaimer: Miss Oblivion J does not own anything of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. She only owns her plot and OC.**

 **Xion: With that out the way, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 28 - Lost to Oblivion

 **Entry 107**

There are a lot of things I've been afraid of -

Whether if it's the universe, dying, or the reapers finding us. I was afraid. However, I'm not afraid anymore when I'm with her. I'd risk my life to help her and protect her from anyone. I'd do it, because I care about her more than anything. And I know she does too. Yet it's not just her anymore, that's made me worry less about what happens next. All my friends have made me see that we're stronger together, and no matter what comes our way we'll face it head on!

 **Entry 108**

Since the bell has finally tolled noon, I can finally say that this morning was pretty eventful once Ash and me woke up.

Besides the usually sibling fight between Joker and Iris, which happened almost every morning since we left Beast's castle, and the sparring match Ash and Mare do in the sandlot to improve their skills, we instead woke up to a whole new event much different from other events. (This one involved teasing and endless nickname calling.)

Even since last night, our friends decided to lock us up in a closet together to get Ashley and me to talk. Mainly me to talk more than anything since I'd been avoiding her. I felt ashamed of my actions and that all I did was cause trouble for everyone. Yet Ashley showed me that it's okay to be weak, but I'm also stronger than I believe. Last night changed my perspective on myself and maybe even the world around me. While I still feel bad in present time as I'm writing this, I know Ashley and me have forgiven each other.

Yet that's last night's event. Coming to this morning, Ash and me had a rude awakening when all we heard was snickering and words like "Looks like the lovebirds made up." coming from Joker and "Oh my goodness, I'm about to cry." coming from Mare. As they kept talking, the more we came to and found ourselves looking at them. Once I turned to face Ash and she faced me, we immediately jumped away from each other and spaced ourselves away from one another. The trio were howling with laughter, while Ashley and I felt ourselves flushing red.

After that, Mare and Iris took it upon themselves to call us lovebirds for half the morning! They kept talking about how adorable we were and singing love songs about us. Soon Mare and Iris tried to come up with a cute relationship name for us, "Dorky Bookworm", "Dark Magic", etc. However, out of nowhere Ash butted into the conversion and joined in with them. I quickly decided to team up with Joker as we found breakfast to get away from whatever chaos was about to transpire.

An hour until noon, the girls came up with the name for Ashley and me. One Ash liked and thought it was perfect. So, from today forward, Ash and me ship name is Ashco. And to be honest, I kinda like it. I just hope Mare and Iris stop saying it every ten minutes, then I'd like it a little bit more.

 **Entry 109**

 _Team shade - a group of Semi Darkness - enemies to heartless kind and humankind are now on our very first mission to save the universe!_

 _Leading us is our fearless commander, Mare, while Joker and I are the fighters, Iris taking the role as our healer, and Nico... is as of right now a babysitter for Iris. However, if I could change his position, I'd think Nico could replace Mare as our leader, since he is a great strategic and barking commands, which helps in battles. Nevertheless, Mare is great at it too, but he does it better. And, NO, I am not being biased by choosing Nico because he's my friend. I'm being genuine from the bottom of my heart that Nico would make a great leader. Yet that's just my opinion._

 _Meanwhile as of right now, my teammates and I have been walking for ten minutes or twenty minutes within a light blue tunnel. From what Mare's said, the tunnel can connect to any world at any time and holds a power to erase our footprints._

 _(What I mean by footprints isn't like by our feet, but instead darkness. The tunnel can erase our darkness, so no one could follow us even if they tried. I was amazed when I heard that but learned quickly it was easy to get lost on where you were going, because everything was the same color. In a way, you'd be lost to oblivion if you had no idea where each path leads.)_

 **Entry 110**

 _We found a light green glowing wall, that caused us all to stop. Mare told us this was the world border, and that once we crossed we'd have to be ready for anything. Instead of a town, kingdom, or any buildings, we ended up in a meadow with a dirt path leading somewhere. At the moment, we're resting up before we walk even more. Everyone groaned when Mare said, "We need to keep walking", but she assured that the trace of darkness she feels is only a mile or two._

 _While we are resting, Nico and the siblings are watching the sunrise, breaking away the darkness of nighttime as daytime wakes up. Funny how it was just the afternoon in Twilight Town, yet here in this world it's just now beginning morning._

 _I never noticed it, but each world has a different time of day. Nighttimes lasting longer while daytimes are shorter and vice versa. It can be early morning one place and nightfall in another. I never noticed it until Mare explained it to us. I guess I've been a little oblivious, but no more will that happen._

 **Entry 111**

What seemed like years of walking, ended up being only forty minutes. While everyone else was okay, I, on the other hand, felt like I was dying! I practically fainted on the ground passing out, until my old friend came out of nowhere!

Suddenly in seconds of passing out, a dog came over me licking my face causing me to stir wake up. Ashley and the others were scared, yet as I began to wake and began to laugh, the others became confused as I said the dog's name trying to get him to stop. In my laughter, I tried to pry him off, as I got to my feet, but Pluto was too thrilled seeing me again! In a way I was excited as well to see my very first friend again!

After a few pets and a belly rub, Ashley and the others began to close in on us to see what was going on. I explained to them that Pluto was the dog with Goofy and Donald when they first arrived in Traverse Town. Ashley understood, while the others didn't. Mare wanted to know how he ended up here, yet I had idea. I'm excited I got to see him again!

Iris is happy to see him as well. Once Pluto licked her face, Iris fell in love with him and decided to jump on his back like he was a house. Strangely, Pluto didn't mind her mounting him, yet Joker was a bit on edge about it. He didn't want her to fall and hurt herself, so he tried to get her to come off, yet she stubbornly refused. They were about to fight, when I jumped in and decided to help Iris out by riding with her, so she wouldn't get hurt. Joker cooled down after that and relaxed a bit too. He thanked me in a whisper, but I knew he still was worried. So, as of right now we're riding Pluto on the way to who knows where.

 **Entry 112**

 _It's our last break before we find out wherever Mare's senses are directing us. Just like me, Mare can feel strong signals of darkness, even detate it worlds away with the help of her crystal ball. As for me, I can only feel a disturbance when it's powerful and near us. So, for the longest time I couldn't detect anything, yet right now, I feel the darkness from where I'm sitting._

 _Its coldness is almost the same as Hollow Bastion, holding a dark presence sealing away the light inside it. We're so close, yet what awaits us when we find the place we seek?_

 **Entry 113**

 _While I've never known anyone else besides Dark Hide and Nico, who didn't want to talk about their past or even recall much about it, I was lucky enough to find someone who had a past. Over the past couple days, I learned more about Mare's past life than her role in the mafia._

 _Before Mare the Fortune Teller, there was a woman named Madeline Mare, a well-known witch doctor (who was actually a witch). In her homeworld, Mare helped cure diseases and guide the dead to the other side by rituals, while in secret practiced magic. No one in her town liked witches since they attached the darkness and were thought to be evil, yet since no one never suspected her of witchcraft, she was never tested to be proven one._

 _Mare was one of the lucky few to survive, because in her town, witch hunts happened when tragedy like deaths of children or bad weather happened leading to her kind to blamed. If one of her fellow witches were tested for witchcraft and passed, they would be killed. Yet thanks to her cunningness, Mare fooled them all and lived a normal life without danger. However, one day she started messing with dark magic which let the darkness come close to her, but without proper knowledge of how to use it. The darkness summoned a pride of lions that attacked and killed her, stealing her life and heart. After that she woke up in the mafia under the orders of five people, before Joker and her escape._

 _I thought Mare was going to say she was a queen or something, but after listening to her story I found out she did have it rough. Her whole life she had to cloak her true self from the world, so she could live. I couldn't do that forever, but Mare knew what she need to do to stay alive. Mare's a fighter no matter what Hell or danger she's in, which is why I look up to her._

 **Entry 114**

 _We came to stand still at the end of the world. There before us, a gold castle with turquoise roofs sat surround by dark, murky clouds. The castle had three stained glass ones at the very top. The structure of the castle was bizarre, having many towers to the side, bottom, and even on the ground next to the castle. Around the castle everywhere were dark murky clouds._

 _There was no more of the path. Nor a way around it. However, the darkness I felt earlier was this whole castle. I didn't know why we were pointed here, but whatever pulled us here is pass those doors._

 **Entry 115**

In the pure white halls of the castle, we strolled through them like it was nothing. No one stopped us. No one attacked us. No one did anything no matter how far or many doors we went into. We found a library on the third floor, yet before Ash could run in and try to read any books, Mare told us to keep moving.

I would like to say maybe Mare knows if Ashley finds a library, she'd never want to leave. My bookworm….

…

Now on the sixth floor we found a huge fancy kitchen, full of so much food! At first, I thought Mare wouldn't allow us to go in, yet once she saw there was a whole thing of candy bars, she decided we could stop. Ashley and I decided to share a bag of popcorn and some strawberries, which were so delicious by the way! Meanwhile Iris on the other hand ate two cupcakes, while Joker made himself a chicken sandwich. Even Pluto was eating chicken and doing tricks to get popcorn for us.

Twenty minutes later everyone was almost done eating, before Iris fired a cupcake at Joker. However instead of hitting her brother, he ducked, and the cupcake hit Mare. Once that begun, Mare shot the resting candy bars at the siblings declaring war! Soon food went flying as the trio began to fight, it was all fun and games until Ash got hit by a pear. Pretty soon Ashley and me were joining the battle, throwing fish, apples, and cookies at our "enemies". Once we took out Joker, who fell waving a white flag Iris joined our team, on the fight to take down Mare! Outnumbered in the food fight, Mare held her ground the best she could before accepting defect.

After the battle was over, we left the kitchen in its current state hoping someone would understand that a food fight is a battle that can only be won by the bravest. Then we left forever….

I'm just kidding on that last part, because what really happened after the battle is Mare casting a spell to fix the messy kitchen to return it to normal. Everything was clean once more and we left the room laughing to ourselves as we continued our adventure.

 **Entry 116**

 _Coming to the last floor of the castle with no one in sight was new. Mare and I felt a dark presence around the castle and far away, yet no person, heartless, or anything was here it seemed. This place is lived in and everything is fresh, so we can tell this place is not abandoned._

 _As of right now, we're in an indoor garden full of so many flowers upon every part of the floor and even vines on each wall. The sign outside the door said, No. 11 Garden, Room 1134. This room had to belong to Marluxia, the man we saw with Roxas in Twilight Town. Now that I think about it, Marluxia did have a flower in his hair when we met him and have a bouquet. So, I guess this must be his garden. So, maybe this is an organization 13 castle, yet there is no one here at the moment._

 _While we take another break, we're just looking at flowers seeing how many we knew. Iris came across the flower she was named after. We found roses, marigolds, poppies, and many more flowers I didn't know. Nico enjoyed examining the flowers, probably because he never has seen any in his life. It was beautiful in his eyes, yet in Hollow Bastion I remember there were so many flowers everywhere. Now there wasn't any there in my homeworld, yet I still remember picking flowers for my sisters and Ansem the wise, as just a young girl. How my sisters and I made flower crowns and would play around until evening, when they had time or weren't hanging out with Lea and Isa. How long it's been since I saw any of them? I wonder if they miss me, the same as I miss them?_

 **Entry 117**

We found ourselves in a bedroom just a few doors down from the garden. The room like others were white and had hints of gray, on the walls. There was a bed in the middle of the room, next to a gray nightstand, a white dresser was beside another door, and glass desk with a sketchbook and colored pencils on top, was on the other side of the bed against the wall, with a gray chair moved out.

At first, we thought the bedroom was empty, before seeing movement within the bed's covers. If there was someone in the room, we couldn't go any further, yet Ash decided to abandon that rule and went over to them. Mare told her to come back, yet she didn't listen. It wasn't long before I got off Pluto and followed her lead, making Mare groan at our disobedience.

Once we reached the bed, we peered over the siding to see a girl asleep. She had long light blond hair, fair skin, and reminded me of Kairi for some reason. Yet the thing about her I saw the most, was that she felt hollow and having nothing inside, meaning she wasn't a reaper. No, the girl we saw had to be a nobody like Roxas, Axel, and the others.

Before I could get closer to her to know for sure, Mare pulled us back from the bed with magic. We were about to retaliate, before she told us to be silent. Footsteps. We could hear moving footsteps around the next corner and a door opening.

We are NOT alone!

 **Entry 118**

 _Hearing that someone would betray their own leader was hard to listen to, because people who would do any and everything to take the spot of their leader are the worst. Especially the ones who seemed loyal like Marluxia and Larenxe, who were the ones trying to take over the organization. They didn't want Kingdom Hearts at all, but instead to stay nobodies forever._

 _They plan to use the keyblade master to help them do it, but who are they talking about? Aqua? Mickey? Sora? Riku? Whoever they are referring to is the key piece in their master plan, soon to act like a puppet in their plan to take over the organization with the help of Namine. I don't want to assume things that might not be true, yet in theory could the girl we saw asleep, be Namine. Could she be just as troublesome as these two or worst? Since she is sleep, I have no clue what she is like, yet I would like to say her helping these people is bad. The keyblade wielder becoming a mindless puppet under these two is bad!_

 _While Mare is more worried about the worlds than the organization, I AM worried about the organization. Even. Ienzo. Aeleus. My friends and little brother are in the organization, there is no way they want this to happen. I can't do much right now by just spying, but from here on out I'm going to keep an eye out on the organization and figure out a way to stop these two traitors._

 **Entry 119**

They spotted us. They sent some beings in white after us! Mare and Ashley can't fight them! Someone …. Anyone ….. SAVE US!

 **Entry 120**

Hey… Pal I'm alive! I'm shaking and slightly shocked how close we were to dying, but I'm ALIVE! We're alive and getting better all because of them.

I should probably of course explain what happen now that we're in a safer place since we're on a carpet is flying us away from danger. So, let me begin.

As we were spying on Marley and Larxene, everything went silent inside as they did something. A few minutes passed, before Larenxe brought up the keyblade master. She was about to say their name, when Iris sneezed, which alerted both members toward the cracked door. Immediately, we rushed away as they came to the door, slamming it open. They saw us running, and thought we were spies from the organization heading to report back, so they decided to send enemies after us. White beings came from nowhere, three wielding scythes and white jumping slinkys that attacked Ashley when I met her.

We tried our best to gain distance between us, yet the enemies we were too quick. Ashley and Mare tried to distract them but ended up almost getting hurt in the process. Soon two halls down, we hit a death end having nowhere go and no space to fight. As they closed us off readying to strike, I thought like everyone else that we were goners.

Before out of nowhere, two mushrooms in a black coat came out and attacked them. One of the mushrooms named Vier fought our attackers, summoning clones of herself to knock them away from us. She stole a scythe from the wielder, slicing one and attacking the other. As Vier battled, the other mushroom named Queen summoned a large carpet, barking at us to get on. We did as we were told, except only because we were too scared to anything else. Once Queen saw we were all on, she barked for Vier to come on! Vier finished off an enemy, then jumped aboard.

In seconds Queen's carpet took off heading the other way, as our pursuers tried came at us. Before they could attack, a corridor opened leading us into a dark void, then entering the Realm of Darkness. Every one of us was scared and shaking, but I was shaking more. Even Pluto couldn't help but be frightened. None of us could.

It was silent for a long time, as we began to lose our fear and wake to reality. No one spoke, still shaken from the event and trying to understand who the two newcomers were. Why did they save us? Who were they? Everyone thought that, but Ashley was the one to say it.

 **Ash:** Who are you two?

 **Queen:** Why my subjects, I beg for your apologize that I forgot introductions. I am the one of royalty and treasure, number 12 of the Mushroom 13, Queen Valentine.

 **Vier:** And I'm here partner, Vier. Number 4 in Mushroom 13. It's glad to meet you again Ashley! I'm happy you and your friends are getting along again. I'm glad you took my advice!

 **Ash:** Y-You're that voice I heard in the library!

 **Vier:** Correct.

 **Mare:** Mushroom 13? Where are you taking us?

 **Queen:** We're taking you back to our headquarters. The things that attacked you, the nobodies commanded by Organization 13, are called Dusk and Death-Scythes. They were trying to kill you before we intervene. In order to get away from the Organization's "hound dogs", who won't give up until their prey are killed, we have to lose their trail. More so, return to our base where you'll be safe.

 **Vier:** As for Mushroom 13, we're a group of mushrooms who monitor the Realm of Darkness and Realm of Light. We make sure our kind doesn't just go rampant like it's been doing. For example, the mother you all fought the other day. My mission was to return her home or kill her, something you already did. We help keep heartless in check, yet it's easier said than done. However, our main mission as the heartless organization is to protect the balance the best we can. We've made more foes than friends to say the least.

 **Me:** So, are we your friends or your foes?

 **Queen:** My subjects, thou art friends. We wouldn't have saved you if you weren't on our side. As your queen, I say we need thy help and thys wisdom in hope of finding the one to seal the void.

 **Vier:** She is right. We need your help, even if it's not for long, because time is running low and I know you all understand what's happening in the universe. The worlds only have maybe a year until they're swallowed by the darkness, so we need as much help as we can! So, what do you say? Will you help us?

After that, I'm pretty sure you know what happen next Pal. Out of everything, we've done to protect the light. Ashley and me helping Sora and Riku fight villains and close the door. All of Team Shade stopping the mother Griffin from destroying Beast's castle. After all the things we've done to help make sure darkness never won, how could we denied Vier's request to join their mission to save the universe.

 **Entry 121**

 _I never believed there was a place where Semi Darkness could belong. Heartless so different to the point we're more human than mindless creatures. Yet here in the base of Mushroom 13, a place called Vice Manor, many mushrooms are just like us and more._

 _Upon arrival, the other mushrooms were ready to greet us as we landed. They welcomed us in and talked about a few things, before getting to the serious matters at hand._

 _Uno, the leader of Mushroom 13, and his right-hand woman, Dos had learned of our battle with the mother griffin from Vier, which is why they brought us here today. Uno wanted information about who we were and what we knew thus far. We did our best to explain everything we could about ourselves, Sora, Riku, the mafia, Ansem, Maleficent, and even that we sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts._

 _Once we were done, Uno and everyone were slowly taking in the information. After twenty minutes, the leader ordered Bishop and Roku to map down our missions to things that's happened in the Realm of Light. Once the two mushrooms left, Dix, Uno's wife, decided that it was time to give a welcoming party to honor us into the heartless organization. While we were tired and would rather sleep, Mare said it would be a great idea to enjoy ourselves at a party._

 _I could say I'm happy to be a part of a team, but I'm excited as well for something else. Not that we're going to have a celebration, but instead I learned from Vier and her BFF, Dos that Dark Hide's grotto is not far from here. Maybe tomorrow I might visit him. I think it'd be fun to see grumpy cat before we leave or go on another mission._

 **Entry 122**

It's nighttime now. Everyone is asleep, while I'm still awake. Mare and Iris are sleeping on a mat together reminding me of a mother and daughter. Just before bed, Iris was so hyper, and Joker couldn't calm her down. Yet when Mare took her in her arms, rocking her gently she began to sleep. I would like to believe Mare used some sort of sleeping spell on her, yet I doubt that.

Next to them on the other mat, Pluto slept next to Joker. While the trio was far away from me, Ashley like always was next to me, sleeping and dreaming of something. Maybe it's not a memory this time, but a place rare and far.

While I want to sleep, I can't. No matter how many times I shut my eyes or count sheep. I can't sleep at all.

I'm not afraid of what happened earlier in that castle. I'm not afraid of anything at the moment. Yet what really is bothering me is this power that keeps happening, again and again since I first met Iris. I keep feeling emotions that are not my own. I've felt jealousy, anger, joy, and just as of today, I've felt fear. I keep feeling these emotions, yet they're not my own at all. I'm worried that these powers are getting out of control! Earlier the fear nearly got me killed until Vier and Queen jumped in. I froze up like a statue paralyzed with pure fear from everyone around me. It was painful and hurt worse than anything.

I want to figure out why this is happening to me. I need to find a way to make these freak powers stop before something worse happens. That's my mission I need to do, before I find Cross or help anyone.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Xion: Mushroom 13? There's a heartless group that mimicked the organization?**

 **Namine: (giggles) Yeah, they did. If I remember correctly, they sneak into Castle Oblivion from time to time. Vexen was always mad, when they came since they stole away his books and computers.**

 **Xion: Well that explains, why he told me to be careful where I put things. (She laughs, before realizing the camera is on) Oh, hey we're back from the story.**

 **Namine: Oh yeah, we might want to wrap this up.**

 **Xion: The following chapter was just the beginning of seeing Mushroom 13. They all work to protect the balance of light and darkness, plus are the same as Team Shade. Able to recall their human selves, plus aren't mindless. Each of the members of Mushroom 13 is named after a number or chess piece. For example, Vier means 4 in German and Uno means 1 in Spanish. All the members copy the organization's power as well.**

 **Namine: Everyone in the mushroom organization is on the side of good, no evil schemes or anything. Some can be mean or standoffish, but in the end they want the worlds safe and will do anything to protect the balance.**

 **Xion: Second off, Mare's past is based around the Salem witch trials. Just like in them times where women and men were blamed for things they didn't do, Mare grow up in a world full of it. Another thing to note, Mare is in fact a witch, which is how she is familiar with magic and how to use it.**

 **Namine: The last thing before we end this chapter, Nico's powers are growing quicker than ever. The events that happen in Castle Oblivion has spooked him, and made him afraid of what's going on to him. He will need to figure it out, but what will his power be?**

 **(Loud alarm goes off beeping again and again)**

 **Namine: It seems time has run out.**

 **Xion: What! I wanted to keep going! Can't we stay?**

 **Namine: Xi, we must end the chapter.**

 **Xion: (huffs deeply) Fine. (Turns to the camera happily) Time is up readers, we'll have to call this a day. Like always we hope you enjoyed in the chapter and are ready for more! I'm Xion -**

 **Namine: And, I'm Namine**

 **Together: And, we wish you a wonderful day or night! :)**


	30. 29 - Empathy

**Hey shadows, Miss Oblivion J back from the dead and as well here with a new chapter. I've been testing, sick, and dealing with other things all April long. But, it's the beginning of May and school will be out in just a couple of weeks. So, let posting resume!**

 **Before the chapter begin, I want to answer a few questions. 1) Mare changes the color of her clothes with her magic. She does this to be fashionable, there really is no reason behind it. As for heartless, there are many different ones that have a different color scheme. I'm basing the heartless off of the ones in Final Mix, since I didn't play the original KH1.**

 **2) Yes, I was talking about Betwixt and Between.**

 **3) The meadow is unknown where it is. I based the meadow after where KH 1 ended with Sora, Donald, and Goofy walking before finding Pluto. I've got no idea what world they're on.**

 **4) Pluto is a cartoon and none of the Disney cartoons have an age given in the KH. However, in Country of Musketeers and The Three Musketeers, Pluto is presumably a puppy around the time. So, with that in mind, as of right now in the story, Pluto is 13 years old in dog years. Also, Pluto can carry Nico and Iris easily since both are as light as a feather.**

 **5) As of the time placement of the chapter, Pluto has already seen Sora and co. and delivered the letter. Why Pluto ended up finding Team Shade is because he ran off again. Sora and co. are almost to Castle Oblivion and with that Chain of Memories will begin.**

 **6) Heartless are immune to Castle Oblivion. So, Nico and his friends are able to move around as they please and open the doors as well. I would like the point out people don't need a card to open the doors, since Xion herself didn't have a card and could open the door on Day 255 just fine.**

 **7) Curtain Heartless can take on Nobodies. Yes, heartless are way weaker compared to nobodies, but Mushroom 13 are capable of killing Nobodies. They had to take on Nobodies in order to sneak into Organization's stronghold and take on stronger heartless everyday. Mushroom 13 is capable of handling Nobodies, but so is Dark Hide and the Griffins.**

 **And, 8) Marluxia and Larxene motive is unclear to me. All I know is that they wanted to stay as Nobodies and take over the Organization so they didn't turn back human. That's all I got, but I have a feeling KH3 will answer their motives in Chain of Memories.**

 **Meanwhile with Q &A done, I'd like to say that this chapter and the following chapters will contain a few curse words. If you do not like cursing, then I suggest to not read on. Like always, I own nothing of Kingdom Hears, except my plot and OC. **

**Without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 29 - Empathy

 _What am I going to do? How do I control this freak power I've gained?_

 _Every time I'm around them…. I feel their emotion…._

 _What's going on!_ My mind yelled as a million questions bombarded me at once, while I sat alone, on a sofa within the lounge.

Vice Manor had several different doors that lead to different places. Especially the first floor where I was now. The lounge, was a chill room for most of the members to relax. It was supposed to have almost every member here, however it was a ghost town and I was the only one here. Through the lounge was the smallest room out of the whole manor, it still managed to feel nice and cozy. The room was full of two sofas, making an L, with a coffee table in the middle facing the doorway. To the left side, was a table with four mismatched chairs, while on the right were there arcade machines: PAC-Man, Frogger, and even a Dance Dance Revolution machine scrunched up next to a wall. I wanted to play them, yet didn't want to distract myself from solving my big problem.

Yet, everything in the room felt relaxing enough for members after a long day of their missions. But, everyone wasn't on break right now, instead they were out in the field something my group, Team Shade couldn't do until Saturday. However, everyone was doing something instead of being bored.

Joker, Iris, and Mare were somewhere else at the moment doing who knows what, while Ashley had left after breakfast to go visit her friend. She wanted me to go along, so we could see Dark Hide together, since he was only a mile and a half away, however after all that walking yesterday I was in no mood to walk another mile, and even more… I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want my powers to hurt her or myself, since I don't even understand what these powers did.

What if they freeze someone to ice when I touch them? What if they can blow up people? Up to now, I knew deep down it wasn't my powers that kept me away from everyone. It was my fear that something would happen to them or me. I don't want to hurt them! My fear worse than dying is the ones I love getting hurt.

"Nicholas Hikari Rider!"

I bolted upright upon the yell of my full name, looking in the direction of the entrance. Joker marched in, looking at me with dagger like eyes.

Ever since my powers had grown sharper, I've been able to tell emotions by colors. Yellow meant happiness, gray meant fear, blue meant sorrow, and so on and so forth. Quickly, by a red aura around him I could tell Joker was boiling mad, but was I couldn't tell if it was directed at me? Yet by the way he called my full name, something told me I was in trouble.

"I've been looking for your lazy ass everywhere for Pete's sake!" he shouted, "You wouldn't believe all the stuff I went through to find and get here. Iris was a real pain to get rid of!"

"Y-You were looking for me? Why?," I said, half surprised and half scared. I'd never seen Joker mad at anyone, but his sister - yet that was whenever Iris was being hard headed. However, Joker was truly mad at anyone else until now….

"I need to talk to you! After breakfast and Ashley left, I was hoping you'd want to hang out yet instead you ended up here, when you could have been helping me pry Iris away from us, so we could talk in peace!" He sighed, "I'm lucky Mare was willing to take care of Iris for a while, so I could find you."

"Well. You found me," I say sadly. _When I needed to be alone, my friends decided to come to me anyways…._

"Meanwhile, you're more aloof than ever," Joker says, studying me up and down, like I was a criminal and had just committed a crime. "Besides avoiding Ashley, you're now avoiding all of us. By your behavior, I have a feeling something is bothering you again. Am I right?" He summoned his cards, moving them around waiting for my answer.

"Why do you even ask, when you know already?," I wondered.

"Even I can be wrong. I'm no foreseer like Mare, so I don't know everything there is to know. My skills of people watching can only tell me so much. The reason I'm asking to make sure your okay. We're friends and teammates after all, and you practically can be a complete wreck when your in deep thought. You act like a mad man! Just before a few days ago, you were running away from Ashley and talking to your journal," He recalled, making his cards disappear.

I laugh sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. _Geesh, do I really act like that… I guess I never noticed…_

"Well, sorry for my odd behaviors. I've been a little on edge than normal. A lot has happened and I don't mean just with forming Team Shade or Organization 13," I inform him.

"I know," He said, shutting his eyes, "I could tell back in Beast's Castle, when we went back that you were off from your usual behavior. Anything Iris did affected you. It was just like yesterday, when you were shaking like a scaredy cat worst than the rest of us." He opened his eyes, looking at me cautiously."I pieced all together making sense of it all, yet found nothing too useful. However, the biggest hint -" My eyes widened, as he summoned something - a book… no, it my journal - from out of nowhere to his hands. " - was when I read your diary."

My eyes went wider, that I thought my eyes would pop off! "UMM! HEY THAT'S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY!"

"Oh it is? I really didn't know," He smirked, before laughing. "But boy, did I uncover some very funny things about you. For example, your pumpkin costume that I wanna to see. Not to mention that you always shouted in almost everything you wrote down!" By now, he was howling with laughter, while I was shaking with anger. "I can't believe you pissed off a pirate captain and thought it was a good idea to attack a human who was very powerful! Nico, the things you do on adventures is both impulsive and hilarious at the same time!"

I nabbed my precious journal back, "Haven't you ever heard of MY stuff. I am the only one who can read my own entries, who gave you the right to read my journal without my permission. Not just mine, but Ashley's as well! You had no right to read it!"

"To be fair you never told me not to read it," Joker answered, being a tad cheeky.

"Well I'm telling you now," I say, annoyed, hugging Pal tightly. "My journal is not a book to be read. It has everything about me and more within it. How dare you read it!"

"Sorry for reading without your permission, but, it was all I could do to figure out what was going on. However, never would I think it would be powers, yet it would explain your recent behavior. Iris acted similar to how you are now, well kinda. She was moody and distant about her powers, however even she master how to control it. Just like her Nico, you have to face your problem with someone, not be alone in here. That's not the way to go."

I sigh hopelessly, "I know that from last time, when I hurt Ashley's feelings." I feel sad just saying that remembering her crying, because of ME! "I don't want that to happen again, but what do I do? I doubt you know anything to help me with whatever is going on."

"You're right about that. I don't know what powers you have, and I honestly doubt Mare would foresee that," Joker told me, tapping his chin.

"What about you're powers? How did you get them?," I asked, kind of curious. Besides the mention of Crystal Clear I had yet to know what it did, so in a way I was a little kid craving to unmask the hidden truths. Sadly by the blank look, Joker gave me made me my excitement fade altogether.

"Sorry Nico, only Mare knows that and she'd never tell a soul or more so never tell me. It's a secret only mages know since it's a "Magical Law" spell - therefore we won't know what Crystal Clear does completely," He sighed.

I groan,"I wish we had at least some knowledge about it. Maybe that spell is the most important thing to all of our powers. We need to find a way to uncover what exactly that spell does."

"Knowledge? Knowledge… Ah!" Suddenly he snapped his fingers, looking at me, happily, "The knowledge deportment! How about we go there! I'm sure the brothers should know something about Crystal Clear!"

"You mean Roku and Bishop," I say, recalling the two members that were ordered by Uno to research something yesterday.

Joker jumped off the sofa, landing on his feet as he nodded his head. "Yeah, them two! Come on let's go find us some answers!" As I began to get down, the Darkling was already charging out the room. I quickly chased after him, "Hey! Wait up!"

 **~ Elsewhere…. ~**

Dead trees loomed around them, as two heartless strolled along on the path of the forest. There was barely any light around them except for thin glowing fog, and the dim light from a burning flame on a torch, carried by the shadow.

Everything was dead silence like a graveyard having nothing or no one around. However, they knew very well others were around them in the dark, whether watching them or passing by, Ashley and Vier knew better than to put their guard down once they left Vice Manor's borders. They'd already been attacked by three Griffins and even a couple Water and Fire Core before entering the Dark Forest, meaning no one was holding back when they saw prey. However, unlike in the open, the forest hide everyone and everything. So, even if they hadn't been ambushed now, there still was a possibly.

Sighing, Ashley could feel her powers waning, more and more since the last battle. _We're only halfway to Dark Hide, but have faced so many enemies along the way. I know enemies would attack me, however I didn't think it would make me this weak already. I should be grateful for Vier tagging along -_ Ashley looked to the mushroom, who was humming a soft tone. _Without her I'd be burnt toast trying to fight all these enemies by myself. But, still I'm already almost out of magic power, even Mare can last longer using magic, but I'm already almost out of magic._

"I don't get it… why is my magic weak like it is?," Ashley wondered out loud, catching Vier's attention. "I mean Mare can use her magic whenever and Joker is allowed to disappear and reappear without wasting energy. So, why am I any different? I should be able to fight longer than this, instead I'm already low on magic."

"Hmm… maybe you're using too much energy in each attack?," Vier asked her.

"No, it can't be that. I've toned down how much magic I use in each attack I perform. Mare helped me control that during our training sessions back home. So, I'm pretty sure I'm not overusing my powers like before," She answered, recalling her spar matches with Mare.

The fortune teller had made it clear to use smaller amounts of power instead of blasting at full power during the matches. So, Ashley was well aware of how much power was behind each attack.

"...Well, then maybe it's how much magic your scarf contains," Vier responded, playing with her coat's chains.

Ashley stopped, looking at Vier completely perplexed. "My scarf? What does that have to do with anything?"

Vier looked at her with wary eyes, "You don't know where your power stems from, do you?" Ashley blinked, before looking away from her. The fourth member gasped, "Oh my goodness, you don't know! How on earth do you put on something without knowing what it does? It could have been black magic for all you know!"

Ashley flinched. _I mean how could I know? I found it back in an underground house in Traverse Town. I had no recollection of magic back then… but still black magic. Does such a thing actually exist?_

Vier shook her head, "I'm sorry to shout at you like that. That was uncalled for and I apologize full-heartedly, but it's just that I believed every mage would know about such magical items before wearing one. However, you are a fourteen year old mage still in training, and even I don't know every magical item in existence, but -"

"What exactly is my scarf?," Ashley interrupted, looking into Vier's eyes as her own glistened with hope and a tad of fear. "What haven't I known this inter time? Have I been using black magic this whole time? Can you tell me that?"

"Well… I can only find out if it's black magic by examining the fabric," Vier stated, "Mind if I take a closer look?"

Ashley was about to say "no", but knew it was the only way to figure out if her scarf was black magic or not. However, she never let anyone, not even Nico touch her scarf. She like her personal stuff to herself and hers alone, yet slowly began to unravel her scarf, beginning her magic to fade away. "Be careful with it."

She handed it over to the mushroom."Of course," Vier nods, taking it from her. Quickly, she began to feel and scan the scarf's fabric, inch by inch.

Ashley felt like she was holding her breath, growing more lightheaded from the fear of her scarf holding black magic of all things. I _f I've been using black magic, what does that mean? Is black magic worst than darkness? Would that mean -_

"Here you go." Ashley snapped out of thought, as Vier wrapped the scarf back around her. Fixing it neatly, she made sure it was perfect, before backing away. Ashley slowly felt her magic power restore back to her.

"From what I can tell, your scarf isn't made of black magic, however it IS made from the pure magic of a wizard!," Vier announced, "Pure magic is able to give protection and magic to the person who uses it. In a way, if you don't wear it, you would lose all access to your magic, because it isn't woven into your being like it is for the rest of us."

Vier began to move again, skipping down the pathway. Quickly, Ashley hurried after her, trying to keep up and not drop the torch as well.

"You're telling me this scarf I found was really what has protected Nico and me for so long!," the shadow shouted.

"Yeah, but that's the thing about that scarf. It doesn't allow just anyone to have it. In a way magical scarfs are like sirens, they call to their masters, which is probably why you found it," Vier clarified.

"But… that means I don't have magic at all," Ashley said, softly. She stopped dead in her tracks once she said that realizing, that the one thing that made her well her and connected her to her other life wasn't like when she was human. A mage able to blast enemies forever until nightfall, instead she was weaker and this magic wasn't natural.

In all her realization, she failed to hear footsteps coming toward her, until they stopped right in front of her and felt herself be pulled into a warm, tight hug, that almost caused her to drop the torch. "...I doubt magic would be the reason your alive today. Even if it saved your butt in more ways than one, I seriously doubt you without magic would be any different than the person I see before me now. Magic isn't everything, you know," Vier whispers to her.

"I know, but still it's a blessing to have," Ashley whispered back.

"You'll be fine," the mushroom reassured, then backed away from her. "Now, come on we should hurry up before any more of our fellows show up! Dark Hide is only a few ways away, so let's hurry!" Grabbing Ashley's hand, Vier pulled her with giving the shadow no time to think anymore, as they continued on their merry way.

 **~ Back in Vice Manor ~**

Before going up the stairs, Joker and I went back to our team's room, dropping off Pal and checking up on Pluto to find him asleep, next to my bed. We were careful not to wake him as we entered and left, heading to the third and final floor of Vice Manor.

Among the wooden halls, covered up by red carpet, Joker and I moved quietly on the third level. This floor was reserved for weapons, the huge library, and most of the Knowledge Deportment. Unlike the other halls below us, like the first floor for training and gathering together or the second floor for dorm rooms, this floor was kept in a semi dirty space. The light green wallpapers above the wood panels were peeling off, beginning to roll up. The floors creaked threatening to break underneath us, while the red carpet was tearing up on the sides. To say the least, this floor felt forgotten by everyone and barely used. Only the brothers came up here and whoever else, however this floor seemed more aged than the whole manor itself.

 _This whole floor scream Halloween Town and Hollow Bastion combined together_ , I thought, shivering a little, recalling the creepy feeling I felt in both worlds. It gave me an eerie feeling, yet in order to find answers I'd do anything to get them.

Turning the corner, Joker and I stopped seeing a white door at the end of the hall much different from all the other black doors. This door had to be special. This either had to be the brothers' deportment or a empty room with nothing in it. I was hoping for a miracle that we had found it.

Joker begins walking toward the door and I follow behind. Stopping at the door, we stood still for a brief moment, before Joker banged on the door, causing me to jump.

"Did you have to knock so hard?," I asked.

"Had to make sure someone heard me? If not them, then surely someone has to be on this floor," Joker smirked.

 _I guess…_

Suddenly the door began to creak open, showing only blackness along with dim light inside. Slowly, the door opened wider, until we could see a familiar mushroom standing before us. Just like the other mushrooms, the one before us wore the same black coat with the emblem symbol, however had a roman number: 8 engraved on their hat. Quickly, we could tell that the mushroom before us was no other than Bishop, one of the researchers and just the person we needed to talk to!

"Oh, hey it's the newbies," Bishop began. I quickly noticed his deep voice, along with his friendly tone. "It's always a pleasure for someone to visit. Come on in."

He opened the door to let us in. Entering the room, we were greeted by an area full of technology and books piled high. As Bishop closed the door, I scanned around the deportment finding it was huger than I expected. Straight ahead was a corner booth table, full of three piles of books, while more book piles sounded the table. Next to us, to our right, was a small bookshelf and a tall china cabinet full of different crystals. Yet what took up most of the room was on the left side far away from the entrance. In complete darkness it was easy to spot twenty different monitors all containing various things of information, hanging on the wall, while a large desk sat below complete with two microphones, a glowing keyboard, a mouse, and a black office chair.

My eyes widened at everything, making me look at Joker to see if he was seeing what I saw. More so he did, and I could feel a wave of emotion over him - the feeling of desire. I was about to wonder about his current emotion, before a friendly female voice broke in.

"Hello." Joker and I looked down to see a smaller mushroom, with a white flower on her hat greeting us. Like the others she wore a coat, however her clothes held no number meaning she wasn't a full member yet.

From her happy tone, I could tell she was cheery like Vier. The mushroom was smaller compared to Bishop, but taller than the thirteenth member, Rook (Queen's little brother). Yet the girl mushroom next to us, had to be the other youngest member, Pawn (Dix and Uno's daughter).

"It's nice to see you guys. I hope papa welcomed you here alright," Pawn said, happily. "We're so great your here!"

"Thanks. It's great to be here," I answer.

Suddenly a creek from the chair came, just as it turned around revealing another member. Slowly, the mushroom removed their headphones, placing them on their shoulder as they looked at us all with cold eyes. I felt a new aura, one of pure anger and annoyance. I shiver slightly at the feel of it, seeing that it was coming from the other mushroom - who was covered now in a thin red color.

"Oh, great more people," the mushroom groaned, looking at Joker and I more stern. I hated the way he looked at us like we were enemies upon stepping foot inside here. _Why is he so enraged all of a sudden?_

"Oh, Roku be nice," Bishop told him, beginning to walk over to him."There's nothing wrong with a little visit every now and then."

His brother only gave a nasty scowl, which sent Pawn to hide behind me and Joker like a shield. Bishop on the other hand, only shook his head and hit his brother's head again. Roku hit his brother back in his side causing him to hiss in pain, however the sixth member had no remorse it seemed - showing no means of apologize, only anger. I stared Roku down, analyzing him carefully.

Roku, number six in the mushroom organization. He is the leader of knowledge in research deportment, who communicated with the members on missions and reported information to Uno or so I heard.

"Anyways, what brings you two to our humble station," the eighth member asked, once he recovered from Roku's attack.

I came forward walking toward them, with Joker and Pawn not far behind."We're looking for information about our powers? I know you might be busy, but can you guys help us out?," I asked, yet my voice sounds me like I'm begging.

"That's what we're here for -" "Bishop, we already have important matters to attend to," Roku interrupted. "We do NOT have time to lollygag with these two, when Uno has ordered us to look up information on Kingdom Hearts. We are not going to waste time, just to help them."

"Oh come on, bro. Lighten up a little bit, Mr. I'm SO Strict," Bishop teased, hitting his brother's shoulder softly. Roku instead hit back harder, causing his brother to grunt in pain.

"Okay, okay, but how about this? The sooner we help, the quicker we can get back to work in peace. Then we just have an hour left until Dix comes back to pick up little Pawna leaving you in quiet once again. If we help them, then you can go back to brooding and working on information in peace, okay," Bishop said, trying to reason with his brother.

"Yeah, please it won't take that long I promise!," I exclaimed, hoping it would help. Instead Roku gave me a death glare causing me to gulp. _And I thought Riku or Ansem was scary…._

After a few minutes, Roku finally sighed deeply crossing his arms, "Fine. BUT, this better be quick." He rolled his chair more toward us, "So, what brings you here," Roku asked, yet his tone felt more demanding.

He really is not in a great mood.

"We're trying to figure out what type of power Nico has. Recently, he just started gaining his power, yet is having a rough time controlling them and knowing what type of power it is exactly," Joker explained. "So, that's kinda why we're here."

"A shadow has no power. All they can do is disappear into the ground and scurry away like cowards," Pawn pointed out.

I felt my snap like a twig, yet I held my full anger as I told off Pawn."Hey, not all of us run away! Ashley and me always stand our ground, we're not cowards!"

"I know that, but still other shadows don't hold any powers. That's the point I'm trying to make. It's unusual for shadows to act like you do or even have powers," she added.

"But, there is Crystal Clear," Joker objected, causing Pawn and Bishop to dawn a confused look. Seeing this the trickster continued, "It's a spell that can change and grant powers and make you immune to any weakness you once had."

"Hmm… interesting," Roku hummed, turning away and rolling back to his computers, beginning to type away. By the way, he was typing and the way he quickly turned away from us, something told me Roku was onto something big.

"So, what kind of powers did you gain?," Pawn asked Joker.

"Mare gained foresight, being able to see the distant future. Iris gained regeneration, able to heal others and to a few attacks with wind. And I, can make myself or other things disappear and reappear," Joker responded.

"So, you're a magician in other words," Bishop answered.

 _A magician…. What's that?_ I wonder, yet decide not to dwell on the subject that long.

"That's no fun! You gave away how your trick works!," Pawn blurted out. "A magician should never give away the surprise!"

"Pfft.. whatever," Joker chuckled. "I've got more tricks than that."

"OH! OH! Can you show me! Please!," Pawn shouted, jumping up and down around us. In seconds, I saw a yellow aura consume her - meaning she was overjoyed. Slowly her emotion, began to affect me as well and I began to feel excited and off the wall as well. _Ugh, act calm. Don't let her emotion take you over_ , I repeated to myself, doing my best to conceal the emotion raging to get out.

"No," Joker finally told her.

"Please," She begged again.

"NO."

"Pretty pretty please -" "Pawn, HE SAID NO!," Roku shouted, stopping his search to address the situation, unlike Bishop - who just decided to watch. "Obey my words or I'll tell your father that you've been harassing the newbies. Now, be quiet!"

Pawn stopped jumping over after that, before crossing her arms and backing away from us. Heading to Bishop, I swore I heard Pawn mutter, "Ice King", but maybe it was just my imagination.

Moments later, Roku's shout broke the silence in the room."Yahoo! Found it!"

"You did! What does it say?," Joker asked, causing us both to rush up to him.

"Crystal Clear is a spell from Magical Law. It alters the appearance, mind set, and even can make those weak to things immune," He read out, then turned toward us. "The effects of the spell is very powerful, as well the side effects if a mediocre mage tried to use it. However, the spell is able to change the normal person even a heartless, nobody, or animal can have their mind rewrote in a way where things that weren't normal to others are now your new normal. So, it explains why Nico and the rest of you have powers. Yet what of Ashley? Was she given the spell as well?"

The room went silent as Joker and I looked at each other. Never had I thought of where Ashley's powers originated from. All I knew is ever since we were in Traverse Town to now, we were protected by barriers until Ashley gained her powers. Yet I don't exactly know how or where the powers came from. And, Ashley never said anything about Crystal Clear since she was just a normal shadow from the Realm of Darkness. _But then how does she have any powers at all?_

I shake my head, "No, she never had the spell put on her. She never said anything about that and if it did happen I know she would have told me."

Roku hummed again, "...that's very peculiar. But, maybe Ashley can tell me how she attend her powers later, yet right now we focus on you."

He looked at me, then toward his brother."Bishop, I need your assistance on this portion of the examination," He said, before wheeling toward the computer grabbing a journal and pen, handing it to him."Write everything down that seems out of the ordinary."

"Okay, Dr. Roku," Bishop chuckled.

His brother ignored the name, looking at me sternly. "Nico, tell me everything that's been going on. I need to know when you first got your powers to now. Give me everything."

I sigh, then begin the long explanation. Bishop wrote everything, Joker listened, Roku took in everything, and Pawn now was trying her best to read what Bishop wrote. Once I finished I exhaled like a heavy burden was lifted off me, but this was only the beginning.

"Is that it?," Roku asked, "Because something isn't adding up at all here."

"I think that's all there is. What else could I be missing?," I answer, before going over everything to do with my powers from within my mind.

Of course, I thought that had to be it. I had told him everything to do with when I met Iris to now. How everything happened out of the blue! There couldn't have been a anything before -

Suddenly the memory of Cross across my mind, causing me to realize something huge and what I'd missed! The memory! I'd been dreaming about Cross before Ashley and me meet Mare, Iris, and Joker. Cross was my first memory I had of anything, which maybe unlocked something within me. Like that memory triggered me into gaining my power. Is that the key I'm looking for?

Wasting no time, I began to add my recent discovery. "I gained a memory before I gained my powers. It was my first memory I'd ever had and could remember clearly. That's what maybe… set everything in motion," I confessed.

"...I see," Roku hummed, before Bishop handed the journal back. He skimmed over the notes, before looking back up at me. "Well, from what I've heard. You're powers are forming quite roughly it appears, no wonder it shook you up like it did yesterday. The power you possess is very powerful in the hands of a god or more so a human, but for a normal shadow I guess this power is very hard to grasp upon."

My eyes widened, "You know what my power is? What is it?"

"Empathy."

The room filled with loud gasp once Roku answered. Taking a moment, I looked away from him to see everyone in the room staring at me, silently. Bishop and Pawn looked surprised, while Joker on the other hand was shocked. Though I didn't feel any emotion from them, I knew by the way they reacted everyone hadn't expected that of all the answers.

 _Empathy. My power was empathy…._ I turn back to the brothers, looking for answers. "What in the world is Empathy?," I asked.

Roku was about to answer, but Bishop cut in and explained first."Your power allows you to feel the emotions of those around you. Yet only if you have a connection with that person, like a friend or semi close friend like Vier or anyone in the mushroom organization who hasn't known you for that long. A complete stranger for example, if you tired to feel their emotions, it wouldn't work."

"Correct." Roku nodded, before looking at me sternly. "Empathy is a power, very rare nowadays and very painful even. The power is forgotten, yet if you hold it - maybe you can handle it or it could just destroy you and you'll go insane like the rest."

My nonexistent heart skipped a beat -

"WHAT! Go insane!," I yelled.

Pawn began to laugh, "Nicci goes insane! Nicci goes insane! Nicci -" She was about to continue, before Joker appeared next to her, and hit hit her on top of the head, causing her to pipe down.

While I should have been mad by her joke, I instead was hearing a million thoughts in my head. _Go insane. What does he mean by that? Like I'll lose my human self or something, but that's what makes me - ME! I don't want that to happen! I want to stay the same! I -_ "Get a grip!" A small voice shouted, presumably the voice being my own conscience talking to me. "Stop acting like a chicken with their head cut off and calm down. Act normal. Stop overreacting, Nico and calm yourself." The voice demanded me to calm myself, and slowly I tried my best to obey it's command.

After a few moments, I let out a deep exhale looking at the sixth member for aid. "Roku, there has to be a way to control my powers. I don't want to go completely mad by feeling all these emotions. I-Is there a way to turn it off and on, you know CONTROL IT?"

"There is one way, something the ancients used a long time ago. One thing only very few know how to do to control emotional connections," Roku explained.

"Okay what!?," I asked, frantically.

"Joker, come over here and stand in front of Nico," the sixth member ordered, looking toward the Darkling. I froze, not having a clue what was going on.

"Um… Okay," Joker said, coming over here unsure of what was happening either.

Standing in front of me, Joker and I faced each other waiting for instructions. Bishop moved away from us, going to stand near the door and ordered Pawn to come toward him as well just in case something happen. (More like, if I go mad, they have a quick way to escape.)

"Okay, so the test about to happen is an easy way to turn on your powers, yet it need to be fully concentration," Roku commands, causing me to nod taking his advice. "Now, Nico take Joker's hand in yours."

I tried to grab Joker's hands, yet he put his hands up backing away from me. "Whoa whoa, I'm not okay with this. I don't like Nico that way," He says, looking at Roku like he was crazy.

"Joker, I'm not asking you to hold hands and say wedding vows, as we gather around to commemorate this day. For the love of god, I'm just telling you to get your hand held NOT marry or kiss him, you dolt!," Roku rebuked. "Stop thinking that way, so Nico can concentrate on learning to use powers!"

"These two dating would be something else," Bishop said to Pawn. She giggled, causing Joker to growl.

Suddenly she began to sing, "Nico and Joker sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes -" "Shut up or I'll detonate your ass to the next realm!," Joker snapped, causing Pawn to zip it real quick. She went silence, but I could tell she wasn't fazed by Joker's threat - but that was probably because being blow up isn't as bad as her parents punishing her.

While all that happened, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Roku rubbing his head like he was in pain. The sixth member groaned, "Why can't I ever have a day of tranquility to myself where no one bothers me? Can't I ever have a day like that?"

I was about to say something to cheer him up, however he looked at me with sharp, cold eyes again. Quickly, I crossed out that idea and instead decided to hurry up with what he wanted us to do, so we could leave and never have to bug the "Ice King" again.

"Sooo… moving on forward," I begun. "How about we give controlling my powers a try?"

"Go for it. Just consecrate until you fill all of our emotions. It should be easy for you since empathy isn't too hard to control in a silent environment. Just be careful not to scan everyone in the manor. Nothing too crazy like that or your head will be hurting for days," He warned me.

I nod, "Understood." Turning to Joker, I grab his hands in mine. He loses his anger looking at me, giving a frown. "Jo, relax. This won't take long at all. I just want to test this. If I have a power shouldn't I be allowed to learn how to control it like you guys?"

Joker relaxed, giving a small nod."... Yeah, you should. Just do your best and keep trying until something happen. Another thing, we're keeping this hand holding thing between us and only us, got it."

I roll my eyes, before answering, "Deal. Now hold still and be quiet, please." I take Joker's silence as a "Alright", agreeing to help me.

Slowly, I close my eyes, beginning to relax and concentrate in the silence around me. Nothing was said, nor was their a sound to heard. For a long time, I couldn't feel anything around me, like I felt when strong emotion came out of the blue, yet the longer I stood there I began to feel an aura come in front of me. The red aura felt boiling hot, yet was slowly cooling off. It was the feeling of anger or at least what was left of it. _This must be Joker's feelings._

Suddenly my sense expanded feeling a different aura around me. The feeling was strong, coming from two people who I guessed to be Pawn and Bishop, judging on how far away from me they felt. I could see in the darkness of my mind, two bright yellow outlines, meaning that they both were happy. Nice to see they're happy I'm doing well. I wonder what Roku is feeling. Is he happy? However, as I tried to find his emotion, I realized his emotion was completely gone. I couldn't feel his emotion like earlier for some odd reason. _Is there a glitch in my powers? Why can't I feel his emotions right now?... I'll have to ask later..._

Meanwhile, everything felt normal when I met Iris. Calm emotions and nothing hurting me like yesterday. No emotions run all over me. I felt great.

"Well, Nico do you feel anything?," Roku's voice entered.

"I feel everyone's emotion. Joy. Anger," I tell him, happily.

"Excellent," He says. "Just kept it up for two more minutes, then we'll move onto the next step."

"Okay."

 _I can feel everyone, except his emotion right now. But, what if I feel everyone's emotions on the lower levels!_ A dangerous thought said within me. _I know this might hurt my head and make me hate myself later, but it's better to try it out than regret not doing it!_

With all my strength, I focus on the entire manor this time instead of one room. Instantly, I could feel everyone's emotions: Boredom, Joy, Anger, etc. I could feel all their emotion changing, mixing, and soon flooding in one another until it became overwhelming. So many emotions clobbered and weakened my grip on reality, that I felt myself let go of Joker's hands to hold my own head. I thought I heard someone speak, but couldn't make out what they said. Colors, emotions, all invaded my mind causing my head to hurt so bad until suddenly everything turned black.

I heard a loud bam, just as I felt the cold ground underneath me. I tried opening my eyes, yet only saw blurs of colors up above.

"I told him not to go beyond this room. Now look where not listening got him." That voice was Roku.

"Nico! Nico! Come to the light err.. nevermind. Don't go to the light! Just wake up!" That was Pawn.

Slowly my eyes began to feel my eyelids begin to fall -

"Guys, he's falling more asleep!" Bishop's voice was loud and nervous.

I heard Joker gasp, as his blurry figure reached out for me. "Nico… no don't-" His voice was cut off as blackness clouded my vision.

 **~ Meanwhile... ~**

Ashley had never thought about returning to her friend's grotto in years. When he kicked her out to go explore the realm, she'd never gone back even if she wanted to. Dark Hide was like her guardian, always teaching her to survive and babysitting her. He knew way back when she couldn't stay by his side forever, so like a bird kicking their young from the nest, he set her free into the world.

 _Now it's time to pay a visit back to the nest,_ She thought happily, looking around the familiar location.

They were out of the forest now, and in a new area - one Ashley knew all too much. Like always it wasn't that cold here unlike other places, instead it held a brief warmness and cold chill every now and then. Dark Hide said it was because he lived in a "Twilight Zone" - a place holding a small fragment of light. Though he never told why he choose this place as his home, Ashley had found out by watching him that Dark Hide enjoyed watching the swirling dark colors of the sky as he fell asleep.

Though the area was perfect for him, Ashley and Vier found themselves struggling to walk on the rocky pathway, made of several different sizes of rocks. To Dark Hide this was easy, for smaller heartless like a shadow or mushroom, it was easily a nightmare. However, they by the larger boulder forming a circle up ahead, they weren't that far from him.

Ashley knew that they were close, but Vier knew they were closer and more in danger. Despite being friends with Dark Hide, people just showing up wasn't necessarily a good thing. Ones who just walked in would be attacked, Ashley remembered that from when they first met. She'd walked in without knowing who he was or even if anyone lived here, and was attacked herself nearly killed by him. On the edge of death, Ashley begged for mercy and was granted it. Other Hunters would see this as a joy, however Dark Hide stopped and instead helped her up, then told her to leave. Instead, she never left and instead here no matter his wishes for her to leave. So, he raised her for two years - until the beginning of this year where she found herself on her own for the first time.

 _Geesh, time flies….it's been a while since I was last here,_ she thought, coming out of her past memories of this place.

"We're almost to him. Be careful and don't make any noise," Vier warned her, once they were almost to the circle.

They tip-toed closer into the rocky path lined with taller boulder leading deeper toward his home. As the duo reached the end of the rocky path, they could see a clear area full of dark mist and could see a familiar heartless laying down. The heartless was enormous, with black and purple body, having magenta spikes around his head, along the top of his back, and three spikes at the end of his tail, complete with light blue highlights from his eyes to his back. On their paws were purple razor, sharp claws, complete with chains tied around his front legs. His eyes were closed, yet it was a debate whether he was awake or actually sleep.

Upon seeing her friend, Ashley nearly squealed, about to rush over - before Vier held her back. She put a finger up to be silent, which made the shadow tilt her head a little, but obeyed. Suddenly the head of Dark Hide moved, causing Vier to move jumping toward another boulder. Moving around swiftly, the mushroom jumping from boulder to boulder, before throwing out a pebble. Ashley was going to move after her, before Vier motioned for her to stay.

 _Why is she telling me to stay put? What is she planning?_ , The shadow wondered.

ROAR!

Ashley and Vier froze, peering to the side of the rocks looking at Dark Hide. He was up on his legs now, using one paw to brush against the ground like a bull readying to run. His chains moved as he did, making clunking sounds, as he begins moving around examining the area.

"Come out….. I know your there!," He barked.

Ashley was about to give herself away, before a hand grabbed her and held her back. She turned to see Vier - then another Vier a few boulders ahead, in seconds she knew it was a clone. "Wait until my signal," her clone whispered, before the mere copy vanished back to Vier.

"I smell you two from here, now come out I promise I won't hurt you two…. much," He said, beginning to growl, looking in their direction. He stopped moving and waited for them to make a move. Ashley wanted to come out, but it wasn't her call. Looking at Vier for the signal, she hoped she'd say something now. Yet nothing came.

"I know where you are. Come out NOW!," He ordered.

Vier looked at Ashley finally, giving a nod. "Go!," she whispered.

Ashley nodded back, before exhaling. Slowly, she came out behind the rock, heading toward him."You act like you don't recognize my darkness at all, Lupus. I thought for sure you'd be happy to see me of all people!" Dark Hide stopped growling, staring at the shadow. "Here I came all this way to see you and this is how I'm greeted."

"Ashley," He gasped in disbelief.

"Been a while since we spoke to one another, Lupus," She said, happily.

Dark Hide stared at Ashley, as she stopped right before him. His eyes dawned a perplexed look, once he realized that it was really her."I-I closed off the pathway after I kicked you out long ago. How did you find your way back here?"

"I brought her," Vier answered, coming from behind the rock right on cue. "Ashley hasn't seen you for quite some time, nor have. I assumed you would enjoy seeing a couple of friends, instead of sleeping around all day like a lazy bum."

She stopped next to Ashley, who now was looking at her friend with disapproval. "Some things never change with you, do they Lupus," Ashley says.

Dark Hide laid down on the ground, getting to their height. "Now I remembered why I locked you out of my territory. You're as annoying as always, especially with that nickname "Lupus". I thought I told you not to call me that ever again," he said, giving an annoyed look.

"You did, but I still prefer to give you some type of name instead of your heartless one. I mean everyone has a name, except you," the shadow said, sadly.

"But, unlike others my kind is rare. I prefer my title as Dark Hide, thank you very much," he admitted.

"Well while you prefer that title, I'm still going to call you Lupus whether you like it or not," Ashley decided. "That's finale."

Dark Hide groaned deeply, knowing that this was a battle he wasn't going to win. Meanwhile Vier laughed happily watching the two old friends talk, causing Ashley and Dark Hide to realize she was still there.

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy to see each other again," Vier says. "As much as I'd love to chat as well, I'm going to go get us something to eat. It's been seven hours since we left home, so I'm famished and Ashley is too."

Ashley's stomach grumbled in agreeance, causing her to flush a tad embarrassed. _I guess I am… all that fighting really wore me down. I haven't eaten since morning, so of course I'm hungry._

"I'll be right back," Vier told them, before heading out.

Ashley watched her disappear into the rocky pathway, before looking back at Dark Hide. _I should have went with her just in case she needs help, but then again Vier saved my butt too many times today while fighting. I'd only slow her down….. I guess I'm here then._

She turned back to Dark Hide, gasping at the sight of him licking his paw and grooming himself. Ashley swallowed a laugh, keeping herself from acting like a little child like she used to. _Like always he acts like a cat_ , she thought, holding in her laughter.

Dark Hide stopped grooming himself, finally looking back at her. "So, what has the little lass been up to since I kicked you out? I can tell from Vier's presence your working with Mushroom 13, but I feel there is more to your story than just that."

"You're very correct about that," Ashley nod. "I've been on an adventure with my friends in the worlds. I've seen so many places, people, and faced threats left and right without missing a beat. It's a long story, and it starts with a earth core named Mal."

As Ashley told about her adventures, Dark Hide listened to every word and asked about every detail. Her adventure in the strange city before rescued by Nico, the mission to steal the heart from Oogie Boogie, then the battle between Sora and Riku, along with the ones of vice, Ansem and Maleficent to take Kingdom Hearts; leading up to the forming of Team Shade and the battle to the death with the mother Griffin. Dark Hide was shocked by everything he was told and laughed heartily when Ashley told him about Nico and her experience in Halloween Town.

In the middle of telling the story, Vier came back with their dinner. They ate in peace for a while, before she finished up the story telling about her time now in Mushroom 13. With a deep exhale, Ashley waited for Dark Hide to speak once she was done.

"You have grown quite well. I'm happy for that," Dark Hide finally spoke, after the story ended. "Out the months you've changed… however you have yet to grow to your full potential. You only have found half of what you seek, while the other half remains. What is left still hidden in your memories both good and bad? Do you know the true reason your world fell to darkness, because it can't just be Maleficent alone? You say you remember someone pushing Ansem the Wise somewhere else. Don't you think someone is reasonable that is in the organization now did it or someone else? These are the questions of many more questions that will lead to the truth behind the events that transpired. Weather it will help or hurt you it's the answers you need."

"I know," Ashley responds, "Which is why I'm thinking about trying to find Ansem the Wise - however I don't even know where to look without the trace of his darkness. If I could find him, I'd know everything that's happening just like when I little. Yet I can't rely on him forever…. I'm going to find Ansem and also figure out who was the one who made him disappear."

"Excellent! Finally, you have a plan. That's the Ashley I know and remember!," He said, happily.

"I'm sure I've heard that name before once here… but nevermind that," Vier muttered, jumping to her feet, causing Ashley and Dark Hide to look toward her. "Come on, let's head to bed Ashley. We have to get up early in the morning to head back. I have a recon mission tomorrow, so we best get to bed before I mess up on my mission again. Roku hates it when I sleep on the job, since I snore right in his ear. Though he gets mad easily, he's very nice once you learn to understand him."

"Roku?," Ashley said, having trouble remembering which member that was. "Who's that."

"Yeah, he's the sixth member. Him and his brothers, Bishop and Tres are all important in our line of work. However, you could say mainly for Roku is that he runs the show behind curtains without anyone knowing it. He is really good at being a leader, barking commands and able to think fast. Is anyone like that on your team?," Vier asked.

"Mare and Nico are great leaders," she answered.

"I'm sure they would get along great with Roku. Despite his past, I'm sure he'd like to open up more to people he can truly trust." Suddenly Vier yawned, "Well, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Night," She said, watching Vier walk a few feet away, then settling on the ground to sleep. _Now that I think about it where am I going to sleep?_ Suddenly Ashley turned around to her friend, who was now curling up as well to sleep. She looked the mushroom than to him,"I guess I should get to sleep too?"

"Yep," he answered with a yawn.

"Can I sleep next you like I used to or are you going to kick me to the side with Vier?," she said.

"Depends on if you'll stop calling me Lupus," Dark Hide suggested.

 _Dark Hide uses blackmail. It's super effective,_ She thought, then sighed deeply accepting her loss."Fine, I'll stop giving you the nickname. Can I lay next to you like before?"

"Sure, but this is the last time I'll let you sleep next to me," He says.

With permission, Ashley inserted herself next to him, snuggling up against him. She felt like a child hugging their mother or father, yet to Ashley never having a mother or father (at least she didn't believe so) was reminded of Ansem the Wise. She wanted to know what happen to him. Where he was? If he was even still alive? Her answers would all be answered if she kept exploring the worlds and regaining her memories.

 _This is only the beginning of the end…._ She thought closing her eyes, before thinking of her friends and fellow teammates as she nodded off. Joker, Mare, Iris, I wonder what they've been up to…. _Nico…. I hope he's doing alright._

 **= The Next Day =**

"Thank goodness…. he's slowly coming back to us." A soft and sweet female voice said, however I couldn't recognize who it was. I knew it wasn't any of my friends. Maybe an organization member? "The poor child shouldn't have tried to push himself. We're not like the humans we ruse to be, if we overuse our powers we become no more." The female exhales, "Luckily, he was only knocked unconscious."

"The idiot could have avoided this whole thing if he just listened!" I already had a feeling I knew who that was -

"Roku, that is no way to talk about a newcomer. You need to be gentle and guide them, I know you hate taking care of people, but remember we need each other. Besides that I know it's hard to be the runt of the litter of two older brothers, but that is no reason to terrorize Nico or the others."

"I'm not trying to, it's just that everyone keeps breaking my peace. If Nico didn't come yesterday, I'd have everything squared away than deal with this mess - OW!"

"Behavior. Stop acting like a child and behavior, because not everything is about you. I understand wanting to have peace and silence, yet when you need help and you refuse to help others. They won't help you, and will look the other way. Roku, you might be heartless, but you are not mindless. Understand that as a team we're stronger, and we need to help each other. AM I CLEAR?"

"I-I understand Madam Dix. I won't behavior that way again."

The voice stopped speaking and out of know where I could hear my ears ringing, before a sharp pain hit my head forcing me to open my eyes, weather I liked it or not. I jolted upwards feeling the pain throughout my body. I tired to move more, but my body refused and all I could do was move my head - scanning the room with a hazy vision. Everything was just colors blurred together, then slowly went back to my normal vision.

All around me was a white room of some sort complete with two futons, with a red blanket on top of them on the other side of me. On the right of me was a big window, showing the outside outskirts of the realm of darkness. Looking below me, I noticed I myself was on a futon tucked into a blanket. I knew this wasn't my room, so where was I?

As I turned to my left, I found two mushroom members standing at my bedside. One I knew was Roku by the six on his coat, giving me a cold stare, as I looked at him. Then, right beside him was red mushroom, who didn't wear a coat, but by them talking I assumed this was Dix… Madam Dix, the tenth member of the mushroom organization and the actually "queen" as well, since she was Uno's wife. However, they called her commander. Madam Dix barely wore the coat like other members, unless she was on a mission.

 _Why are these two here? Where am I to be exact -_ I moan, feeling my head throbbing more than before.

"Nico… Nico can you hear us?," Madam Dix asked, getting closer to me.

"Y-Yeah, I can hear you," I say, my voice very shaky.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake," she exhaled, backing away. "I've been worried sick since yesterday hoping you'd survive. It's great to see your up."

"...yeah, I'm up," I said. "But, what happen? Where am I?"

"We're in the infirmary, thanks to you collapsing after overusing your powers," Roku responded, sternly. "It's the next day by the way. Early morning to be exact."

 _What! I've been out all night!_ "I've been out all night," I repeated out loud, in disbelief.

Dix nodded, backing away from me. She sat on the edge of my bed, before giving talking. "When overusing your powers, Nico, there are only two ways your body can react. One, by harming your health and making you dizzy. Two, is how you ended up, in a coma and your power slowly hurting yourself. We were lucky that we both could keep your powers from overriding your body completely. Yet the good news is that your awake."

"Yeah, what the mistress said. The good news is that your up, because of us. You should be grateful, you dolt!," Roku hissed.

"I-I am. Thank you both for what you did," I say, defending myself.

"It's no problem at all. I'm the commander, it's my duty to help my comrades and family no matter what," Dix said. "Meanwhile, I -"

"I'm going to head out, Madam Dix. I need to get back to work and stuff," Roku interrupted, beginning to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Dix caught his arm, forcing him to stay next her. "YOU are staying right here until Nico is one hundred percent well. You were teaching him how to use empathy were you not? A dangerous power that could very much kill him. He still does not know how to use it nor know the real danger behind that power! The responsible falls onto your shoulders for even trying to help him use such a power instead of sealing it away! For not doing so, you - ROKU SAMSON - will be his mentor from today and onward!"

"What! You can't -" "That's an order from your high commander!," Dix said, sternly. "I want no complaints or you'll be answering to your brother. Is. That. Clear."

Roku winced, nodding his head. He was unable to speak and refused to look at her anymore. Instead he turned to me, glaring at me. Even without using my powers, I could feel his eyes burning with unseen anger, as they bore into mine. I gulped, before looking back toward the mistress.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go retrieve some food for him," Dix said, leaping off the bed and heading for the door. Before leaving she turned back, "STAY. PUT." With that she left the room, leaving two bitter friends together…..

"Now I'm stuck here… damn it," Roku said, hitting the end of the bed. He was muttering something, too hard for me to hear. As he continued to hit the bed, I watched him, silently.

He really doesn't want to be here nor like what Madam Dix did. I mean I do need someone to teach me, but why the one person who hates me with a deep passion? As of right now, my "mentor" wasn't isn't holding back any hatred toward me. _I guess from today and onward, I'm using him up his time that he spent working. But, it wasn't like I meant for all of this to happen….._

"What are you staring at! You're the reason I'm in this mess," Roku barked, causing me to snap from thought. He was looking right at me, fiercely.

"S-Sorry. I'm really sorry. I should have listened to you," I apologized.

"Damn right you should have! You've cost me almost a whole day of work! Like what the hell don't you know when to obey a simple order!," He said.

"I was curious -" "Curious! Nico, you could have killed yourself overnight if I hadn't saved your ass! Do you know how dangerous your little curiosity could have gotten you!," Roku's voice boomed.

My eyes widened, "Save? Save me?" _What happen while I was out?_

"Nico, you almost died by your own powers! You could have disappeared completely meaning you wouldn't exist as a heartless or human anymore! You think empathy is something to play with, but it isn't, because this power can kill it's own owner and drive themselves mad like I said yesterday!," Roku shouted, getting closer to me. "Do you think I was playing!"

I was about to answer, yet didn't. I thought my power could be played with like how Joker used his powers, but that doesn't case.

In my silence, Roku continued to rant."If it wasn't for me being an empathic, just like you - you'd be died with no way to come back. I was here all night, helping you through your coma and calming down your powers with my own. With the help of, Madam Dix's emotion powers as well, which allows her to rid people of negative emotions. It took hours to keep you alive and make you wake up today! You should be grateful -"

"I… am..," I choked.

"Hmph! Then act like it!," He shouted, crossing his arms. "Because I'm sick of dealing with weak links like you!"

Something inside of me snapped like a twig, as I curled up my hands. Anger boiled in me, but I refused to let it show.

"I didn't know any of this would happen. I'm not used to powers, magic, and other things like the rest of you. I barely know who I was. Unlike you!," I shouted. "Roku, you have a sibling, a group who loves, and are very smart! Yet you still act like a completely jerk! What more could you want! What MORE do you need in order for you to be happy for ONCE!"

Silence filled the room -

I gulped, wanting to bit my nonexistent tongue, when I realized I'd crossed a line, by letting my inner anger rage. I shouldn't have done that. _Why did I do that?_ Roku is a jerk, but I didn't need to go off like that. Yet I knew why did it -

I'm tired. I'm annoyed by his ability to not care for me or barely anyone here. I've been here for a day and a half, now two days technically, and all I've seen from this guy is his hatred. His Soullessness. His cold-heart that made him a TRUE heartless among the heartless.

It bugs me how much he acts like this, especially apart of a team working to protect the balance. He sickens me a little by how much he has anger for everyone and everything.

As I looked at Roku, I saw a change in his eyes. A distant, yet growing emotion inside his eyes - dread. It was the one thing I saw and couldn't unseen, no matter how hard I tried. Roku's barrier was shattered, and though he wasn't on the brink of tears I had a feeling he was holding it back. He wasn't the same anymore...

"Roku, I-I" "I have another brother besides Bishop. The third member, Tres is our elder brother and also the head of our army with Queen, Vier, Novem, Knight, and King as his teammates. He is always not around me, so I barely even notice when he's here or gone. Whenever we're together, Tres treats me like a menace and looks down on me like I'm nothing, with his judgmental eyes. You think I'm a jerk for acting _heartless_ and cold-hearted, but it's the universe made me this way."

Roku looked at me with dull eyes, empty of all emotions. I shivered. "Have you ever cared for someone? Loved them forever - then they just betray you and shatter you. You can't care for someone afterwards, it's a heartbreak that never heals and only the cold will keep others away," He says, his tone completely hollow.

"Ice King - I mean Roku, that doesn't give you the right to hate others or treat them the way you do, especially me. I haven't done anything to you at all, and you're treating me like an outcast!," I hollered.

"You feel the way I feel then. A true empathic you are Nico," Roku said, voice cracking, as he turned away from me. It was then I knew that the dread had won over him, and he was crying despite his effort not to. "You are right, but you are wrong as well! You're still naive and so young. You've seen the world, yet you still think everyone will welcome you with open arms! Open your eyes Nico, to the real world, before you get yourself hurt like I did! Before everyone you love walks away from you! Every sorrow. Every anger. Every single thing you once had will be burned to ashes!"

"SHUT UP!," I yelled, coming from my covers and moving, even if my body threatened to make me collapse. Quickly, I crawled toward him, forcing him to look at me, but he refused and tried to move away from me. A low growl excepted my mouth, before I finally jumped onto him and wrestled him to the ground, pinning him down and forcing him to face me. My anger fazed a little, as I saw Roku's tears running down his face, yet my anger and determination hardened to make him see that this wasn't right!

"You treat people like they're all enemies. Like you have no friends at all! There are people that care for you and instead you look away!," I reminded him. "What happen in the past means nothing! Who cares if someone wronged you long ago, because there are people today who will do their best to love you. If you really are an empathic, you know they care for you. They love you. We love you. I love you and we hate that you cast us out like you do!"

From crying he slowly began to laugh, "You're so naive…. believing that everything will be okay with love and friendship. Not everyone will be there for you."

"Maybe they won't, but in my heart or even my mind as long as they're there in spirit, I know I'm able to take on the world. I'm not alone. Roku, please snap out of this your belief that everyone is out to get you," I begged. "Stop being afraid of the world that once hurt you and in turn I'll show you what the real world - what your real world - could look like. Please Roku…."

He looked away from me, before pushing me off of him. I fall to the ground roughly, then roll over and stagger to get up. Slowly, I gain my balance before Roku get up as well.

The sixth member refuses to look at me, as he begins to speak, in a soft tone."I'm not agreeing, nor am I disagreeing. I'm stuck as your mentor and your my pupil. I have no choice if I don't want to face Trios, so I'll let you show me the world. However, in exchange I need one thing from you."

"What is that? Peace and quiet? Not to bother you?," I answered.

Roku finally looks at me, his eyes glaring with hope. "Yes, but no" He shook his head. "Instead what I need from you is your full dedication and to listen to me. The power of empathy is rare for a reason, known to take many lives, if you wish to control it - give me an oath that you'll use this power to the best of your ability."

He instead his hand out for me to shake it, which causing me to give a soft gasp.

I looked at Roku than to his hand, puzzled by his new behavior. Is this the same person I just talked to? The person who hated me, now was accepting to be my mentor. Had my words made him realize something or - I looked at his eyes, holding hope inside them, but as well dread. Is he trying his best to be friendly toward me and accept me into his life?

I have no clue what's going on in his mind, but knew that if he was trying to be nice I'd try my best to help him. Roku was going to be my mentor to teach me empathy, yet I was going to be teaching him how to make the darkest darkness into light.

"I promise, I'll do my very best!" I cheered, extending out my hand to his.

With that, we shake hands sealing a deal between two heartless.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **A deal has been forged, secrets have been revealed, and, more members of Mushroom 13 have been shown! This chapter was the longest I've done thus far, but mostly, because there was so much to cover and explain.**

 **In this chapter Nico and Ashley's powers were finally revealed! However, the thing about Nico's powers is that they weren't planned from the beginning of the story. Him being an empathic happened, when I was wondering one day, "What if Nico had the power to understand someone's deepest emotion?". Then, I began thinking of the unforeseen future with these powers and decided to add it as I wrote Chapter 26.**

 **Ashley's powers, on the other hand, were planned out since the very first chapter she was shown. I gave hints to magic in forms of barriers, leading up to the reveal her powers. However, a big hint is Ashley's memory of her past coming back. Ashley's being feeling magic energy around her 24/7 is the real reason, she began to remember her past. So technically, she doesn't have magic in her being like Mare or the others, but Ashley is still herself even without it.**

 **Next chapter, Nico faces his biggest opponent he'll ever encounter. Along with the fourteenth member to be revealed!**

 **Until next chapter, I've been Miss Oblivion J and I'll see you guys later!**


	31. 30 - Despair and Wrath

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome to another chapter of Days of a Heartless. I've been hard at work for the last couple days readying for summer posting! I'm happy to say I'm out of school and am also happy to say that KH3 is getting a release date pretty soon!**

 **I was excited to see all the new gameplay, hear all the next music, and much more. I'm not going to spoil anything in case anyone wants to stay spoiler free, but KH3 is looking amazing!**

 **Xion: Still we have yet to see the return of Roxas or anyone else. All we've seen is Sora, Donald,Goofy, etc. But, no one of the ones in pain...**

 **Namine: That is true**

 **Axel: When am I going to get the spotlight? I mean Marluxia is having more screen time than me.**

 **Marluxia: I mean the fans do love me more than you, traitor.**

 **Me: Marly, you're the traitor. You tried to use Sora against the organization. Not to mention failed completely. If anything, you are the only traitor here, Marluxia.**

 **Everyone: Ooohh!**

 **(Marluxia growls before leaving. Everyone rejoices)**

 **Me: Meanwhile, now that Marly is gone. Namine, disclaimer please!**

 **Namine: DISCLAIMER: the following story is based off of Kingdom Hearts owned by Disney and Square Enix. Miss Oblivion does not own anything, except her OC and the plot of this story.**

 **Xion: With this in mind, keep in mind things in the main game or manga can or will be changed to make the story better.**

 **Axel & Me: Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 30 - Despair and Wrath

 **Entry 123**

 **(September 22)**

If I had to be honest with you Pal, the last two days have been the longest days of my life. What started out as a search for answers to my power ended up, with me making a deal with the devil to master my own power! Not just that, but my privacy was invaded by Joker as well! All my secrets and feelings exposed! I feel violated and still mad that he read you, when he had no right to do so!

Of course these last two days have been harsh, however at least my friends - Joker, Iris, and Mare came to greet me in the infirmary after Roku left making me feel better.

Mare and Iris told me jokes and stories about their time in another world called Olympic Coliseum with Queen, where they watched a really strong guy named Hercules who fought the Ice Titan, a huge moving ice statue and win. Iris stated that Mare was drooling and had hearts in her eyes upon watching him, but of course Mare didn't admit it which caused Joker to intervene saying Mare had a crush on Hercules, which caused an uproar of Mare trying to defend herself and Joker pressing deeper on the matter. Iris and me howling with laughter after that, until the topic changed to jokes again.

Then, after a while they left, leaving Joker and I could talk about what happen yesterday. He was worried about me, asking how I felt and if everything was injured or anything.

To ease his worries, I told him everything bit by bit, so he would stop asking a million questions or read you ever again. Once I was done, Joker was happy Roku was teaching me, but said to be careful. Yet I didn't know or bother to ask if it was me to be careful around him or for me to be careful toward him. Now, being alone again I wish I'd asked, but maybe it's not that important.

Anyway, moving on, after we were done talking about what happen. Joker began to say something along the lines of telling Mare, which made me a little scared. I didn't want them to worry about me 24/7, so I made Joker swear to me not to tell the girls until I was ready to. He swore that he wouldn't tell, yet warned me to not hesitate to tell someone if something goes wrong like yesterday.

I agreed to his terms, but I don't want to tell anyone until I master my powers.

After that, everything was calm for a few moments before we spoke again, when Joker summoned you to his hands. It turns out, Joker had read you again last night and once again apologized for doing so, when he handed you back. However, then said something interesting, "How are you keeping up with all you're events, when you have no idea what day they happen?"

Once he said that, I began to wonder that same thing, "How do I keep up when events happen?" My solution to this problem is to known on put the date every time I write a different day. That way I need to remember what day something happened.

….

I just got word Ashley is back, however I can't see her until later tonight at dinner. From what I've heard from Dix, Ashley passed out as soon as she stepped into the manor. She was wore out from fighting enemies all the way home, so the commander thinks she'll wake some time later. While Ash is out like a light, Vier attended to her mission with Queen. I've also heard Rook is with them since he need to get used to the field. I just hope Queen isn't too protective toward Rook like Joker is to Iris.

Their little siblings need to learn on their own, so I just hope they stop babying them all the time. If I had a older sibling, I'd get sick of being babied constantly. However, sadly I don't have any siblings. Maybe when I was a reaper myself, I had siblings…. If I did I wonder if they're still out there?

 **Entry 124**

 **(September 23)**

"Relax. Take deep breaths. Don't be afraid of your power and keep calm."

That was something I repeated in my head today, as Roku taught me how to control my power. It was not like he wanted to teach in the first place, but slowly today he began to loosen up and relax more around me.

Early this morning, Roku woke me up, being careful not to wake others since I returned to my own room, before dragging me toward the last room on Vice Manor's first floor. In my sleepiness, I could barely speak or understand what was going on. However, however once we reach the room, Roku pushed me into the large koi pond, causing me to wake up completely. Before I could speak, as I climbed out of the pond, Roku told me that from now on until I master my power, I'm going to be waking up at the break of dawn for training. While I thought yesterday, training would be held at noon, Roku decided instead to train before anyone else was up. Probably so no one would bother or break my concentration. Either way it was, Roku thought the silent walls of the indoor garden known as the Sanctuary would be a perfect place to train.

Everything was alive and living here just like in Marluxia's garden. Flowers were in bloom, the koi pond having many colorful koi fish swimming about, and in the middle of all this a giant tree stood proud and tall, which is why Roku is training me in here. The tree was called Yggdrasil, a tree that connected to every world and give off positive and negative energy charges. It was how Mushroom 13 could predict when a world has fallen or in danger. This tree was the balance of light and darkness, living in the depths of darkness itself and it's branches reaching up to the light.

Roku explained me that the tree could allow me to feel different emotions from other people without having to leave the realm, and was easy to turn off by a switch if something went wrong.

As I learned yesterday, my power isn't to be played with. Empathy was the emotions of others, but also our own. We could easily be overwhelmed ending up at "breaking point" aka going completely insane. Roku was very serious when he said "breaking point", and didn't want me to take it lightly, because if I didn't master empathy I'd become mindless like the other heartless.

Something I didn't want to happen. So, I have to obey my mentor if I wanted to remain the way I am.

The first session was easy, since Roku didn't want me to feel frustrated and thought it was best to start with basics. First, he taught me how to turn on my power or turn it off. He explained to me that though we can control how or when to turn on our power, it was empathy that actually controls us more. Empathy turns on whenever it wants, making it harder to control and more of a problem. However, Roku says if I can manage emotions it become less of a hassle. I just hope he is correct on that.

I shouldn't doubt him especially since he mastered his powers, but some reason in the back of my mind I doubt him. Maybe because we're not friend-friends, instead we're more like puppets doing what Dix ordered us to do. Nevertheless, Roku is trying his best to be friends and I'm trying as well, but we're still on bad terms. Or more likely, Roku is still blocking me out from his life than letting me in.

I tried to talk with him a minute ago, but he instead brushed me away and headed out the door. I guess I'll have try harder if I want him to open up more. (But, maybe not now….)

Continuing on, the next task in today's session, I began to feel positive emotions given off by Yggdrasil. At first, I could barely feel it, which made Roku have an idea - which was to dance? As of right now, I didn't know why I felt afraid to dance, not that because I was afraid he'd step on my feet, but instead how Roku acted so calm when he held out his hand to me. It was different to see him so calm before and it scared me completely, but I took his hand and followed his lead.

I didn't understand why, but as we moved around and I began to fall in sync with his movements, the world became lighter, causing me to forgot about my anxiety and in exchange, I felt positive emotions of everyone of the universe. Happiness. Love. Passion. Hope. All filled me and I felt the emotions clearly, each one being positive and light hearted. Like a siren I was drawn in, unable to escape until Roku stopped dancing.

It took me a moment to get a grip on myself, consumed by their emotions, but once I came to myself. I could tell that I was happy, not because of their feeling, but instead that Roku is an amazing dancer! In response to that excitement, I accidentally heckled him into telling me how he could dance like that. His response was hitting me in the head, telling me to calm down and then told me that when he was human, he'd been a dancer! I asked if he could teach me - yet he instead told me that training was over and began to fix the tree back to neutral.

Roku was an empathic and dancer in the past. When he was dancing with me, he felt like it was who he was and what he stood for - yet afterwards he became cold and distant again. I wonder who Roku was before he became this way…

He'll probably never tell me.

 **Entry 125**

Breakfast time came and went pretty fast this morning, but mainly because today was a work day.

Everyone was in a rush to eat and get onto their mission. Team Shade - minus our leader (who went out on a mission with Queen and Vier) were eating and enjoying our time together, since we'd been apart the past two days. We each told about our adventures and things that were going on.

Ashley visited her old friend, Dark Hide who hadn't changed or so she says. She told me that she was going to start searching for Ansem the Wise, but had nowhere to begin. Nevertheless, Ash had an idea of what she was going to do in her spare time.

Meanwhile Iris ,on the other hand, was trying to learn how to fight - something Joker laughed at completely saying, "You couldn't win in a fight. You're too weak", This made his sister mad, causing her to prove him wrong by summoning wind that sent him into the air and making him hit the ground roughly. Afterwards Joker apologized for telling her that, but still wasn't happy that she was taking up fighting of all things. Like always he wants to protect his little sister - yet I hope he knows that she can't be a sidekick forever.

Slowly as we finished breakfast, Ashley asked the big question: "What happen to make you end up in the infirmary?" As soon as she said that Joker and I went into a cold sweat, unable to speak.

It took us a moment of staring at each other, before Joker told her that we'd been missing around and one of his tricks knocked me unconscious. Likely they believed us - however I feel bad for lying to best friend again. But, I swear I'll make it up to her once I'm done training!

 **Entry 126**

A few minutes ago, Uno called us into the Room of Gathering to speak to us all about a mission for Team Shade. He thought that since we knew Twilight Town, every inch of the town and more, we'd be perfect for this mission. He informed us that a Darkside have been spotted heading for Twilight Town, so our superior wanted us to bring the Darkside back by force or willingly.

For our first mission, we're going back to Twilight Town in hope of stop them. However, this mission would be easy with Mare and Joke fighting with us, however they aren't coming with us today. Instead Uno wanted them both to do two different top secret mission, that Ashley, Iris, and I cannot know about. I hate that they can't tell us until they report into Uno and Dix, but that's only because the two think it's something too huge for "children" (as the married couple calls us) to handle and understand.

Being tried like a child like Pawn or Rook, compared to other members is a little discouraging. They don't think we can handle anything extreme quite yet, but to be fair, I guess they aren't that far from the truth. We are the youngest of our team and aren't as powerful like the others. (And, with me in training, I'm using a lot of my energy and until I've mastered it, I'm not at 100% full power right now either.) So, for now, we're on heartless duty to kill or return our kind to the realm before they cause an imbalance.

Our very first mission of Mushroom 13, this is going to be interesting.

 **Entry 127**

So, I've always opened corridors for us to leave to get to other worlds, since Ashley can't summon one herself. Today, however, we allowed Iris to open a corridor of darkness, so we could leave to Twilight Town. At least, we hoped.

However, that hope was short lived, when we ended up in another world near a ravine full of crocodiles, who thought we'd make a great snack! We ran all the way from the lake to a bridge, where Iris opened another corridor to our next disaster - Halloween Town.

Once we entered the world's border, my stupid pumpkin costume reappeared thanks to Ashley's scarf, which disguised us into the world. Ash had her witch costume back, while Iris ended up in a gray cat costume, complete with fluffy cat ears, whiskers, and even a cat tail. As soon as everyone looked at me, they busted out laughing and couldn't stop whatever. I shouted for them to stop, however no one listened and all I could do is turned pink.

Once everyone stopped laughing, I decided that it time to open a corridor to the right world, but before I could summon a corridor, Iris begged me to let her try again, giving me big cat eyes. I didn't know why, but I couldn't say no to her once she gave me that. So, I allowed her to try again and this time she got it right!

Now, that we're in Twilight Town, where our real mission begins!

 **Entry 128**

While we've join the rankings of Mushroom 13, a new member has joined the rankings of Organization 13, but she's the fourteenth member, which makes no sense at all. However, not much with the Nobodies make much sense at all really. From what Vier and Queen told us on our way to Vice Manor from the gold castle (aka Castle Oblivion), Nobodies are beings who have no heart or real vivid emotions. They're new beings that are creating Kingdom Hearts to get hearts, but Mushroom 13 believes they're up to something more devious than letting on.

Earlier we were roaming around, when Ashley felt a presence in the Sandlot. We rushed over there to find that it wasn't our target, instead two members of the organization. Roxas and a hooded girl named Xion. I was happy to see the organization had another female among the men, but I realized that Xion was different. Unlike the other members we've seen, Xion didn't speak at all even when Roxas talked to her. She didn't respond at all. The whole time it was like Roxas was talking to no one!

During their hunt for our kind, we keep a safe distance not to end in cross fires. Even if the organization didn't want to kill Purebloods and only Emblems, we still had to keep a safe distance, since Iris was a Tornado Step or in this case an Emblem. Joker is already gone and if he comes back, I don't want to tell him grave news. The only thing that was hard about this keeping Iris behind us, when she always took the lead acting like Mare. She kept getting ahead of us all the way while we followed Xion and Roxas, which is how she almost ended up getting hit by Xion's fire spell.

Once we entered the undergrounds, it felt good to be back home, yet the heartless Roxas and Xion were after just so happened to be in a room down here. Our fellow who died was a giant poison plant, reminiscent of a flower and could spit out poison. Ash noted that the plants often loved hugs or puns, which is what gave Iris the idea to run into the fight to tell a pun. I had no time to react, when Iris was almost hit by a fireball before my best friend used a magical rope to pull her back toward us.

After that, we decided that it was time for a break and to get away from the duo before Iris got another bright idea. So, right now we're in our old Twilight Town hideout, relaxing until Ashley picks up another wave of darkness. The girls are talking about magic, while I write in you.

Iris is trouble and a little bit of a brat. I can see what Joker had to deal with most of the time adventuring the worlds with Mare. In a way, Iris did more harm than good, however if it wasn't for her running out of the basement in Beast's Castle, we never would have saved our new friends or be in Mushroom 13. To that I have to be grateful for her being who she is.

Maybe that's why Joker cares so much for her and decided to bring her along. He never told me why he adopted Iris as his sister or his past. Joker is mysterious as ever, but so is Roku. Even myself to be far….

A heartless with no memory of his human life. A heartless once held captive by the Jade Mafia and escaped with the help of a girl named Cross. Unable to have a heart, yet has a mind and can feel other people's emotions. I feel like a protagonist in some made up story Ashley would read, but who would read about a heartless?

 **Entry 129**

"It was only your first mission. They doesn't always go as well as the second or third. You're still in training after all." Vier told us that, once we told her about our mission, when we were in the lounge room moping about. Her words didn't help us in the slightest.

After a few moments of being back, Uno and Dix ordered to see us in the Room of Gathering to discuss what had happen and why the mission failed.

Short version of the story: We might have ticked off a Darkside.

Long version of the story: After watching Roxas and Xion, we thought it was probably time to search the woods, since it was the last area we hadn't checked. However, that was when Ashley felt a strong presence in the Sandlot leading us to hurry over there to see that a Darkside had just come.

First off the bat, Ash tried to attack, yet couldn't when her target picked up her up, which caused me to run toward the Darkside along with Iris, shouting to give my friend back. The Darkside's response was picking up Iris and me as well. We were all scared, unable to know what was about to happen until the Darkside introduced herself as Angelina, then started asking about how she looked. If her hair looked okay? If we thought she was beautiful?

Iris and Ash answered everything okay, but I…. might have offended her... by a lot. Telling her she looked like a pig, which was meant to be a thought, but I accidentally said that out loud and made her mad. When I tried to correct myself by saying that I was calling her a beautiful pig, I saw Ashley facepalm and Iris shaking her head. Then, I kept talking and dug myself into a grave by doing so.

In present time, Dix said, "That was no way to talk to a female no matter their appearance." She thinks I shouldn't have told Angelina that she looked like a pig and that I should have apologized immediately. While our commander lectured me, Vier just laughed at my misfortune and said, " I would have loved to see the look on Darkside's face!"

If only that face was as shocked as Vier expected it to be, however the Darkside was enraged looking at us, while her hair began to move. Her eyes turned dark orange, but that was the last we saw before she threw us down to the ground. Slowly, we got to our feet readying to battle, but Darkside opened a corridor and ran away to another world. It was in that moment, we realized that we'd just failed our first mission.

Yet Vier, Dix, and Uno told us that it's only the first day, but this was supposed to be easy. We've taken down a Griffin, I've taken down Neal, Ashley fought three of our kind at once, and I've also sort of fought Pirate Pearl in the past. Comparing this mission to those fights, this should have been a piece of cake, instead we're acting like amateurs and incapable of doing a simple job!

….I know I'm a little on edge than normal. You call probably tell by the way I'm writing that I'm not happy about what happen. Yet it's not only because of the mission that's got me shook up….

We all just got some news... that Joker is held up in the Kingdom of Corona and won't be back until sometime tomorrow. For now, all we can do is wait, but I'm afraid something will happen. I know Joker can handle himself and hide for a long time from enemies, but what could make him delay coming back home?

Why is Joker in the Kingdom of Corona? What world is the Kingdom of Corona? What was his mission? I asked everyone that could have known something, however no one will tell me anything until Joker gets back with information. I hate that I have to wait, when my friend could be in danger, yet I know Joker is stronger than that. He'll be back tomorrow. I just have to believe and keep believing like Iris.

 **Entry 130**

 **(September 24)**

I'm hurting. I'm scared. I'm feeling like everything I've worked for is falling to pieces right before my eyes. Nothing is ever easy, so you try and try again. Yet I want to give up! I want this to be over! I want nothing to do with these powers of mine! I DON'T understand why I have the power of empathy, when all it brings is pain. All it brings is a sickening feeling.

I hate it!

…..

Today, was the WORST day of my life.

After yesterday's failure of a mission and bad news, I thought today would be better. If you could hear me right now Pal, you'd see that I'm laughing at how wrong I was.

This morning went smoothly from waking up to getting an early breakfast. I was ready for anything or so I believed, until it began.

Once Roku came into the room he told me that today's training wouldn't be like yesterdays. I'd be face to face with negativity, in a way the darkness of emotions and would have to keep my grasp on my mind. What felt like something easy, turned out to be difficult as it begun.

It started out okay with only a little bit of sorrow, but soon the sadness became like an ocean. It made me feel down and useless again like before when I blamed myself for everything. I could handle it, yet soon it became boiling rage taking me over and burning my mind. It felt like every time I was attacked by reapers for no reason, but ten times more anger than before. Then, came the snake, the feeling of envy that made me think I was mad at someone for no reason, which reminded me if the way Mare felt when she was threatened by Ashley.

All those emotions beat and butchered me knocking me to the ground, making me want to yell and cry out, but then just as envy was swept away. I froze.

It was just like in Castle Oblivion, the fear and panic filing my body leaving me numb to the pain, but as well causing me to shake violently. I couldn't hold up to it, ending up on the ground curled into a ball, feeling the emotion tear me apart! I was screaming from the pain like someone had just stabbed me. I was hurting more than I'd hurt before.

During all of this, Roku tired his best to help me, yet I demanded him to stop it. He tried to tell me to work though it, yet I didn't care. I wanted out! I grabbed his coat and barked at him that I'd had enough. After that he turned off Yggdrasil, then he came over toward me waiting as I recovered.

He thought we would take a break then go back to training, but as soon as I heard that I snapped. I yelled at him that I'd had enough for one day, that I was sick of using my powers. Roku told me that I had to keep working at it and pushing through the pain in order to master my powers. Yet that's just it. I never wanted these powers! I yelled at him and he shouted reasons at me, yet I didn't care. I don't care!

I told him the deal was off and ran out the sanctuary without missing a beat. I didn't want anyone to see me, so I hide in a closet full of black coats, where I am now. I don't know if I want to come out. I don't know if I'll ever come out, knowing that Roku is mad at me and I'm still mad at him.

I'll never master empathy like I need to. Maybe I'll just go insane just like before. I'm okay with that just as long as I never have to feel stupid emotions like that again!

 **Entry 131**

It's been two hours since the accident, and my anger has burned out completely to nothing. I looked back at everything I wrote and remembered, now seeing I reacted in the worst way possible. I yelled at him, when he was trying to help me, yet I acted so stubbornly that I ran away.

After cooling off, I wanted to go back and tell him I was sorry, yet he didn't want to speak to me. Bishop told me to come back later or tomorrow, because Roku banned anyone from entering the center for the rest of the day, leaving me outside the door. Even if I had pushed myself through or crawled under the door, nothing would have changed, because the damage had been already done.

Roku probably hates me more than before now. What Joker said… to be careful wasn't for me at all I now see. Instead it was for me to be careful toward Roku, because this would happen. I need to apologize to him, but how? I don't want to continue this training. Even if it's the second day, it feels like forever, and the pain still hurt me to this moment. What should I do, Pal? Everything is a complete mess.

 **Entry 132**

I didn't know what to do about Roku and I can't tell anyone except Vier and Bishop, who will understand and know what to do about him. However, Bishop is locked in the room with Roku and Vier left early on a mission to Hollow Bastion. Meanwhile, I'm about to go back to Twilight Town to find Angelina again…..

Maybe I can talk to one of them, when I get back from my mission.

 **Entry 133**

It's an been one hour since we came back to Twilight Town, where Ashley, Iris, and I were waiting for any form of our fellows or even the Darkside from yesterday to form again, however after yesterday's loss we weren't really in any mood to do anything. So, our new mission was to lay low and just relax, while we watched people on a building overlooking the market place.

It didn't help at all that Joker wasn't back yet, so Iris was busy worrying about her brother. Meanwhile, Ashley was playing with her magic and I was focused on how to make things up to Roku. Iris had begun looking out below, when suddenly something caught her eye and she jumped down from the building, rushing after it. Ashley and I had to chase her down, soon catching up to her, when she finally caught the thing she was after.

That thing was a red fox, wearing a black bandana, which caused Ashley and me to examine the fox carefully, up and down. We'd never seen this fox here before, however it looked like it was taken care of and had just been groomed. We knew no one here to have a pet fox, so where it came from was unknown.

However, while we were both puzzled, Iris was excited and was petting the fox calling him a good boy. She liked the newcomer, and I had a feeling by now I was sure Iris was an animal lover. Through she didn't say much about her past, besides her age (being 12) and her being from a wealthy family in Montoya, Iris often shows traits of her being fearless in the eyes of danger and also determine. But, her love for animals is stronger than anything.

As of right now, the fox right now is looking at me writing, but also is aware of what we're saying to him just like Pluto. Maybe Uno and Dix wouldn't mind us bringing home another animal to stay with us. I'm pretty sure no matter what they say, Iris will find some way to keep him.

 **Entry 134**

We finally completed our mission and it's all thanks to a red fox who ran off afterwards. I don't know why he helped us, but we ended up sending the Darkside home without any struggle.

What happen is that, after hanging around the fox for a while, we were about to get back to work or return to the manor, until the fox barked and ran off. In turn, Iris chase after him and we chased after her. It was a lot of running from the marketplace, through the woods, and soon stopping at the end of the woods to found Angelina! Ashley did say she was back in the world, however the darkside wasn't doing anything besides staying in one place, so we didn't go after her or even try to. Yet when we entered the woods, my powers activated automatically, causing me to feel a sorrowful aura leading to the mansion where we found her was crying.

Nevertheless, the fox brought us and then began to bark at her, causing her to look toward us. We didn't plan to fight her, yet she attack first! She fired dark flames at us, tried to smack us, and tried to kill me the most. Iris and Ashley were not her target, I was and she made sure to try to kill me first!

For the first time, this brought back memories of being in Traverse Town with Yuffie and Leon trying to kill me. But, this time I couldn't hide in the shadows, and instead almost died because of it! I was nearly a goner as a dark ball came at me, then for some reason the fox shielded me.

I didn't know why he did it, but I owe him my life for taking an attack for me. Except the fox did get hurt, leading to Iris and Ashley rushing over to me. Iris healed the fox up, while Ashley and I tried to reason with Angelina.

We told her that we didn't want to fight her anymore and wanted to talk. Surprisingly, she stopped and listened to us, but told us as well her woes. Angelina told us she didn't want to return to the realm of darkness. Not after getting a divorce with her husband. It was why she ran away to begin with and asked us questions yesterday to make herself feel better. Instead because of me, I made her feel worse! I feel so bad for doing that to her.

As she told us her story, my powers began to convey how she really felt. Her sorrow, her anger, it all came to me making me feel worse for yesterday. After that I apologized for the other day, and told her that we'd take care of her ex-husband, Big Carl if we ran into him. Angelina felt better after that and decided to go back to home.

Our mission was complete after that.

After a small cheer in victory, we noticed the fox get up and run off. Iris was going to go after him again, but I told her that the fox probably was being called by his owner. I knew that wasn't true, especially had a fox here, but it was better to put it lightly for Iris that the fox didn't want to come home with us.

However, it was weird that a fox had just decided to guide us to Angelina like that, when we talked about our mission. I wonder if it's as Ashley says. That foxes are ones with wisdom and will guide the people lost. This time leading us to Angelina….. Maybe one day a fox will guide me to Cross finally so I can see her again…. yet until then I'm happy where I am. Even more I'm excited that we completed our mission!

 **Entry 135**

We were going to leave after our mission was done, but then Ashley decided that to celebrate our victory to get some ice cream. So, we ended up grabbing four ice creams, three for us and one for Mare when we got back. As we were heading to the train station, we realized that we weren't alone and that Roxas and Xion were coming from the Sandlot. Quickly, we hid up on a roof, waiting for them to pass. That's when it happen.

Xion finally spoke. Not a word! A FULL sentence! Everyone was shocked and I had to look at Ashley to confirm what just happened wasn't my imagination. Xion finally spoke after a day, the silence was broken, but all she said was "Roxas" and "Roxas is your name."

Yet maybe she'll talk more know that she's getting more comfortable with Roxas.

It's kind of funny now that I think about it. Her quietness reminds me of Ashley when we first met. She was scared of me and everything around her, yet I showed her the way and cared for her. Of course I made the mistake of almost leaving her, but every single time we spent with each other, we grew to love each other and more comfortable to speak our mind. Of course we hide things to keep each other from worrying, but we're still friends - best friends as Vier puts it. Ashley and I are the bestest friends.

 **Entry 136**

So, Mare loves ice cream and a whole lot of chocolate. Ashley loves freshly picked strawberries and Iris loves candy. And, Joker - he loves eating cake. How I know this is because the moment he got back from his mission, during our celebration party, he grabbed a big slice of cake and ate it up in four minutes flat. One could say he was hunger, yet does that explain him eating two more slices? I think not.

However, Iris and Mare justified his actions by saying that Joker eats sweets when he's stressed out. What he was stressed about I had no idea, until he explained his mission in the Kingdom of Corona.

It turns out Joker was looking for a woman named Gothel, who was said to be rumored to be controlling the heartless and as well apart of Jade Mafia - the mafia where Iris, Joker, and Mare were from. The rumor as of now was confirm and was truer than true. Gothel was working for the leader of the mafia, but as well visiting others worlds. That's why Joker took so long in getting back here. He was tailing her to the mafia's hideout, where he learned that they have been planning to take out a world named Starlight.

However, that's all Joker could gather before having to get away from them once a pack of bully dogs spotted him and blew his cover. He barely got away and didn't lose them until he got back to the realm of darkness. I didn't know why he was still stressing, until learning from Dos (who had just walked in) that Starlight was a twilight world just like Traverse Town and Twilight Town. By taking out Starlight, darkness will have another way to leak from the realm of darkness. Now, I know what the stress is about…. and it even has me stressing about it as well.

We can't take on the mafia! We're just heartless! Even if we can take on our kind, these hundreds - NO thousands of heartless under the mafia's control and even allies to the mastermind behind this whole thing! We'd be dead before the battle began…..

That's when Mare had another vision about that outcome of the worlds. What she said shocked me, "In the land of Starlight, a war will transpire victory will be on one side. The victor will choose what the future will entail." Somehow she says her vision changed upon hearing the news or there was more to it. But, however the vision goes we can't lose the light to the darkness!

 **Entry 137**

It's almost curfew and all my friends are already fast asleep. So, why am I still up? Why am I still writing? I've been wondering the second floor halls, watching the others go into their rooms. Pawn is already sleep in the master bedroom with her mother, while Uno is still busy downstairs. Rook is being bossed around by Queen. Then, the best friends, Dos and Vier, along with Knight - the eleventh member - are having a sleepover in Vier's bedroom. In the air, with my powers I can feel their the trio's joy, Rook's annoyance, and Queen's happiness.

My powers are easier to control every time I practice, but I'm still unable to take on negative emotions. Not without Roku…. I need him. Yet he won't talk to me….

But, maybe I can talk to the one person who knows him better than anyone here.

….

I found Bishop in the dusty old library on the third floor and accidentally spooked him while doing so. Once I said, "Hey", Bishop dropped all his books he'd been carrying and jumped so high, landing on onto a bookshelf. Once he saw it was only me, he came down and told me to knock on the wall from now on, since the library has no door and only an arch way. It was so uncommon for someone to be up on this floor, one could get spooked by being in the silence.

It took him a moment to pick up all the books and then we began to talk about everything. As much as I felt from Bishop's distressed aura, just listening to him gave away his true emotions as he told me about his brother's issue. He was happy to tell me, especially since he thought it was best that I knew, than to find out too late.

What I learned it that Roku Stone and Tres Stone aren't blood related in anyway. Instead Roku and Bishop are the only sibling ties among the brothers, even when they were still alive. Tres is their older brother, or adopted brother more likely. To become like the brothers, he took on their last name and took care of them before Mushroom 13 was formed.

According to Bishop, Roku and Tres had a very bumpy relationship with one another. He wanted to make me realize that Tres is older, demanding and won't put up with failure. Which leads into Roku's image of him and why he is so scared of him. Tres is strict on his teammates, but also on Roku and Bishop. Roku the most.

Their older brother always pushes Roku to his limit, and when he couldn't reach his goal - he gave up. After that Tres decides that Roku is unworthy and useless. Unable to fight a battle or even make it through life.

However, the main tension is that Roku gave up completely on fighting and resorted to hacking or researching information. He used to feel emotions all the time, however now he refuses to use his powers at all and acts cold-hearted instead. Tres broke him down, but was trying to make him do better as well. Yet Roku made the choice to quit - just like I did.

Yet once upon a time ago, Roku was betrayed and lost all hope in others. He had a dream to win gold in a dancing competition, however that dream was shattered. It's why he doesn't dance anymore.

I wanted to know about who betrayed Roku and why, but Bishop said, "If you want answers, talk to him. He is the only one who knows the truth." That was the one thing I was afraid of hearing, but knew at some point I'd have to confront him and get this whole silence between us over with. So, no matter what it takes I have to get him to talk to me!

 **Entry 138**

Everything was off to a bumpy morning. The members of Mushroom 13 were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to get ready for their mission and head out. Everyone had no time to talk, which sucked since Roku was finally outside of his domain and talking to Vier about something. I tried to go over there and speak, but Ashley dragged me away before I could even get close.

When I looked back, Roku was looking directly at me and had a cold glare. As I was pulled away, I turned on my powers to see what his current emotion was, but just like the other day - I felt nothing of his emotion. As Roku had told me, when we were in the infirmary, an empathic could feel everyone's emotion, except when another empathic is using their powers. Therefore, Roku was blocking me from feeling his emotions. He wanted me out of his life, yet I was only just getting started in getting to know him. And, I won't be ignored him anymore!

 **Entry 139**

By the time, we arrived in Twilight Town for our next mission, we were just about ready to go home. Our mission was to count the heartless population and observe the area then put it down onto a report, which was known as recon.

However, Ash and I had already done all this stuff from living in this world for so long, so it only took us an hour to write everything down into a report. Ummm…. Actually it took me twenty minutes to write the report, then for Ashley to turn around and say, "you wrote everything sloppy", and then decide to rewrite it. I said it was fine, but Ash rewrote it anyway.

As she wrote, I decided to play tag with Iris, which was a mistake. While I thought Iris wasn't that fast, I was quickly proven wrong as I tried to catch her. She zoomed all over the back alley away from me, using her wind powers to dodge me as well. I told her "No magic!", yet she only stuck out her tongue and ran away. It took me a while to catch her, yet when I did and it was my turn to run, Ashley shouted, "DONE!" telling us she finished the revamped report.

Afterwards we were about to leave, until Ashley felt darkness about to appear before us. So, quickly we climbed to the top of a building, hiding up top and out of side from the visitors, who were no other than Roxas and Xion.

The organization members were heading toward the clock tower, before Xion spoke again and let down her hood. Ashley, Iris, and I all gasped, as she revealed herself showing her face! And, boy were we surprised to see a familiar face - Kairi.

Xion was like a splitting image of Kairi, from her short hair style, sea blue eyes, and the same skin tone. She could've been a twin, with only way to tell them apart would be hair color. Unlike Kairi's hair which is a dark scarlet kind of color, Xion's hair was white. Pure white like snow.

However, not everyone saw her hair the same color. Ashley saw black, Iris saw blond, and I saw white. It could just be our imagination playing with us, but how can three people see different hair colors and none of them be right. Maybe Roxas saw her real hair color, but for us it's a mysterious what she really looks like.

 **Entry 140**

Yesterday, we promised we'd make Angelina's ex-husband pay for hurting her feels for divorcing her like that. So, when we ran into Big Carl today, we made sure to deliver a message he won't forget!

At the Twilight Station, Big Carl - another darkside with a mild temper appeared from a corridor, yelling to the world! Straight away, Roxas and Xion charged to fight him, while we stood at the gates wondering what to do. By his wild attacks, Big Carl was too reckless for us approach, which left us to let the organization members to fight, however we managed to make it to the station doors without being seen so we could watch the battle more clearly. But, as well shout and taunt him, which made him more anger until I shouted, "It wasn't fair to hurt your wife the way you did! You shouldn't have divorced her! You left her in tears and anger!"

Them very words made Carl become more enraged, attacking Xion and Roxas by hitting his fist on the ground creating a energy wave, that almost hit us if Ashley hadn't put us a barrier to protect us. He was trying to kill everyone on sight, that's why he had come here I expected, but after his roars of anger I felt his emotions.

Anger, Panic, and then I hit the ground in pain, overwhelmed by the emotions. Ashley and Iris were worrying, which added to my pain, yet I pushed though it and barked at Big Carl, "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU SHOULD HURT THE ONE YOU LOVE SO DEARLY! SHE LOVED YOU AND STOLE HER LOVE AWAY! PEOPLE WHO BETRAY OTHERS ARE WORSE THAN ANY HEARTLESS ALIVE!"

After that Carl punched Roxas making him lose the keyblade and land on the ground defenseless. In that time, I felt the anger trying to destroy me, but I kept working against it until looking toward the members in my own shock, when suddenly the Kingdom Key appeared in Xion's hand and she attacked Darkside, dispelling Big Carl to never live to heart another one's feels again.

Then, I black out.

Coming to two hours later, Ashley and Iris were sitting at my side, in our old hideout. They had carried me here, so I could recover safely and Iris healed me the best should could, but I told her that her power wouldn't help me. When I said that Ash looked at me wanting an answer, something I didn't really want to give, but it something I should have done before this whole mess.

I told her about everything that had happen with my power and though she wasn't worried or sad, she was mad and slapped me across the face. Ash was ticked off that I hadn't at least told her at least that I had powers. Yet the main reason she slapped was because of what I said and did to Roku. She told me that people no matter their kind have a tough life or past, and to be kinder to everyone no matter what.

It wasn't the Ashley I knew. That friend would avoid people she called enemies and never care about others. This Ashley was more open to the world and those around her. To me, Ashley is the the true master of empathy even without the power. So, I promised her to talk to Roku and also for lying to act like a chicken until dinner time. The things I do for lying to people… I should stop lying to my friends. It never goes well in the end.

 **Entry 141**

We made it back to the manor without harm, but once we told Uno and Dix about the mission, things changed. Uno was happy about our report, but as well that we "took out" a Darkside on the loose. Then, came the other news when he told us we'd no longer be on Twilight Town and will be going to another world tomorrow for another recon mission.

We groaned when he said that, but accepted our mission.

Nevertheless, Dix had gotten word from someone about my situation with Roku. Of course she gave me a small lecture like Ashley, but also told me that she'd just called Roku to come down here and see me that way we can talk. I can finally make things up to him.

 **Entry 142**

I'd gone to talk to Roku in the main hall, yet when I exited the Room of Gathering and headed toward the stairs to wait for Roku, I instead found him standing there with another mushroom with a three across his hat, making him the third member and as well Roku's older brother, Tres.

 **Roku:** B-Brother!

 **Tres:** Roku, been a while since I've seen you. Bishop says you're doing well, but I wanted to come see for myself. I heard Madam Dix had called you down, so I decided to speak with you. She wouldn't mind waiting on you for a moment.

 **Roku:** W-What is it? Why do you want to talk about?

 **Tres:** It's about you getting back to fighting. Uno and I have been talking recently about how useful you are in research, but your powers would help the team. Therefore, we want you to get into the field than hide in your room and play puppet master.

 **Roku:** I….

 **Tres:** Of course, you don't want to do that do you. You're too weak is that what you're about to say. Am I right? Too busy. Too afraid of the world and wanting to shut everyone out! You can't -

 **Roku:** It's my choice! When did you ever decide what happens in MY life!

 **Tres:** The day I adopted you and Bishop, when you vowed to follow my every word. You remember the vow you made, "I'll never quit till the day I die." However, you gave up without even trying again. At least, Bishop goes on missions like everyone else, however not you. Instead your a babysitter and shut in!

Roku didn't answer.

 **Tres:** Are you even worthy to be my brother?

 **Roku:** You already don't check up on me or talk me that much….. what else could you do?

 **Tres:** Kick you out of the manor…. If you don't start any missions from now on, you won't be welcome here.

After that, Roku gasped, while Tres finally noticed that I was there, when he looked my direction.

 **Tres:** Hello Nico, I didn't see you there.

Instantly Roku turned my way, yet then rushed past me and vanished into the halls. Tres felt accomplished telling me, "Roku, will be fine. Head to bed", however I rushed after him without a second thought.

Tailing after him, I lost where he was and didn't know where he could. Then, I wondered to the one place that wouldn't have a million people. In the sanctuary, I found Roku crying near Yggdrasil and tried to comfort him, but he refused to be messed with. I tried everything, until forcing him up, wiping his tears, and trying my best to dance with him despite his refusal. I could feel his sorrow and it made me sad as well.

Yet as we danced, his mood became lighter and soon he began to lead instead of me. Roku and I probably dance until we were tired, yet in the end, after we finished we ended up under the tree watching the leaves falling to the ground - meaning winter was coming soon he'd told me. However, while there was coldness growing in the realm of light, Roku's coldness toward me was melting away.

 **Entry 143**

The life of Roku.

Roku Stone, the proud dancer, empathic, and twin brother of Bishop, was a person who loved to help the world and everyone around him. He could make anyone happy and was always smiling. However, one year his dance partner and best friend, Taylor took everything he ever worked for and broke his dream in half. He gave everyone the world, but for Taylor he gave her the universe.

He loved her more than any woman, from her beauty to her personally, to the way she danced. Roku loved her and planned to make her his girlfriend, yet that was before the night of the dance competition when she faked her own injury and they couldn't perform. Roku found out afterwards that she was fine after the competition, when he found out Taylor was with and Lance, a fellow dancer - who bribed her to have Roku out of the competition.

Lance had been Roku's friend, yet in that moment their friendship expired. And, the next day Taylor told him that she didn't want to be friends with him anymore. When he asked why, all Taylor said was, "This friendship was never meant to be. You're only my friend because you obeyed my every word. Think about it… who would want to be friends with someone like you." Then she left and never talked or saw him again.

Afterwards, Roku began to withdraw himself from the outside world, taking her words into account and realizing she was right. Soon he locked himself in his bedroom forgetting about dancing, caring about others, and ended up feeling rejected from the world. Bishop was there to help him, however even he was pushed away.

Roku wanted to forget the world existed and the more he rejected people, the better his life became until on the night him and his brother's world fell to darkness.

Yet even now as a heartless, Roku struggles to trust the world and others again. Now, he is about to be kicked out by his older brother or be forced to do something he doesn't want to do. I don't know what to do or how to help him, yet just being here with him in his darkest time….. I hope it's enough so that he doesn't feel like he doesn't belong.

I'll be his friend….. I am his friend and I'll tell him that every day if I have to, because everyone needs a friend to steer them in the right direction. Just like Sora and Riku. I know one day Sora will find a way to save Riku. In the same way, I'm going to save Roku from the dread because that's what friends do!

 **Entry 144**

 _~ Roku S._

 _Nicholas H. Rider is the most persistent person I've ever met._

 _He is stubborn, annoying, and once sets his mind to help someone, he won't stop until that mission is complete. Though I felt hurt by him breaking his promise, in reality it wasn't really that at all. Instead the pain I've felt so long awoke inside me and in turn, Nico leaving me behind the other day, felt all to familiar when Taylor had walked out of my life the same way._

 _However, Nico isn't like Taylor - because she never would have tried to comfort me. She'd tell me to perk up, but it was only because she hated me moping around. She wanted me to do everything, and I gave her everything in the world - however in the end, once she was done with me - the door shut behind her and never reopened. She never looked back and forgot about me._

 _Nico, on the other hand, what can I say he IS a true friend, which is rare to come by in the Realm of Darkness. Through his origins are unknown because of his amnesia, Nico still tries to fix his mistakes when they're made and always wants to make sure everyone around him is positive._

 _In a way, he reminds me of who I was before Taylor walked into my life, just a young boy wanting to help the world. Nico's ability to see good in the darkness which reminds me of what someone in the light would do. Maybe that's why empathy was born inside him after Crystal Clear was placed on him. It was because the magic felt that Nico would be able to save those lost to negative like me or anyone else._

 _With him sleeping next to me, I feel relieved and happy. Everything bad is fading away and replaced with hope. Nico is the true light within the darkness, a glimmer of love and peace within the void of wrath and despair. Maybe Nico will be able to help, not just one person, but many others as well. After all, it is what he's good at._

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Me: And, thus Roku and Nico are actually friends instead of just mentor and student! Roku has opened up to Nico and allowed him into his world, no matter how hard it was or how much he wanted him out.**

 **On another note, Roku's past is inspired by Yuri! On Ice. I loved the anime and just finished watching it a while ago, so it was fresh on my mind as I worked on Roku's past. That's one of the reasons Roku is a dancer, however Bishop and him also were figure skates as well, but Bishop figure skates more than his brother.**

 **Xion: Moving on!**

 **Me: Right, right. Okay, onto the next topic. It is true that all of Roku's life despite him being friendly and caring actually was being fooled into just helping people. Once Taylor opened his eyes to this, he shut down helping people and acted like everyone hurt him, when only a few people did.**

 **Namine: I sorta feel bad for him. I mean all he wanted was to be kind to everyone. They took advantage of his kindness and in turn he became cold-hearted.**

 **Me: Yeah, but the past is in the past. Roku has to let go of it in order to find happiness again...hopefully.**

 **Xion: Meanwhile, Nico and Co. are back snooping around to see what the organization is doing. Not only that, but they've seen me, but I appear differently in their eyes.**

 **Me: (All eyes stare at me for answers. I hold up my hands in surrender) Okay, I know what everyone's thinking as of this chapter. Why does Xion have white hair? In the game and manga she has black hair, so why does she not resemble the Xion we always see? For people wondering about this, 1) Yes, I know Xion has black hair and 2) Xion's hair is taking on the appearance of someone Iris, Nico, and Ashley had close tries to when they were human. For example, Riku knew Kairi the most and in turn saw her when looking at Xion. One more example of this is when Axel saw Xion for the first time without her hood saying she resembled Namine in a report. To everyone who sees her without her hood will see her differently.**

 **Axel: I'm pretty sure you bent the rules a little too much.**

 **Xion: It's her story. For all we know Riku could have a nobody.**

 **(Everyone looks at me for an answer)**

 **Me: Riku doesn't have a nobody, but I'm sure that would be a shock to see. However, no, not in this story.**

 **Xion: (crosses her arms, disappointed) That kinda sucks.**

 **Me: Well, someone does have a nobody. But, that I won't talk about for a long time….. Going on, the mafia's name has been revealed to be Jade Mafia. These group of baddies are huger than the organization or even Maleficent's group, because of the heartless they control. From the world, Kingdom of Corona from KH3, based off of Tangled, one of the allies is no other than Mother Gothel. But, the mastermind and other members are still unknown. However, now everyone knows that they are after another world known as Starlight.**

 **(*Beep Beep Beep!* Xion turns off the timer)**

 **Axel: It seems that the chapter has come to a close.**

 **Namine: Already!**

 **Xion: And, I was just about to talk about the fox having - (Namine puts her hand over Xion's mouth to stop anymore spoilers)**

 **Axel: (shakes his head) Xion, we're not supposed to talk about that.**

 **Me: Yeah, that's a surprise for another day and one that will shock the world. Meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter despite it taking a while to post. (I rub the back of my head, nervously) I'll be sure to more that I'm on summer vacation.**

 **So, until next time, stay positive! Keep your light burning strong! Have a great day or night and I'll see you guys later!**


	32. 31 - A Whole New World

**Me: Hey Shadows, I'm here today with another chapter! Lately, I've been busy after three new KH trailers dropped at E3. All the news we've been getting has been drowning me and given me new ideas for the future of this story! KH 3 was delayed for localization issues, but will be coming out in January 2019. I'm excited for this game to come out, however Aqua is a vessel and this isn't voting well for Ventus!**

 **Axel: How many organization people are vessels anyway?**

 **Zexion: Marluxia, Larxene, Aqua -**

 **Me: And, my favorite member, Luxord. Nobody's favorite character is safe from Xehanort it seems.**

 **Larxene: Nor is any of your characters. They've run into Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and Xemnas. Xehanort could use them as well if he wanted.**

 **Me: You make a good point. But, Xehanort is still gone until after KH 2.**

 **Axel: (waves three letters) Oblivion, we have reviews!**

 **Me: (jumps up) Yeah! Give me! Give me! Give me! (Takes the letters, reading new the reviews) Okay, so it seems I have some explaining to do.**

 **Ashley and Mare are mages and use many spells in fighting enemies. The realm of darkness is not sapping their energy. Their spells and how much they use during a fight is what's making their powers drain faster.**

 **Dix and Uno's daughter, Pawn is not adopted. As of now, Heartless can have children together by using both parents' darkness to create an egg. In about 2-3 months, a child is born. Heartless children can either grow up faster or slower than a human depending on the species. For example, Griffin children can become full adults in exactly a year. While Mushroom children take three years until they're a full adult.**

 **While this isn't a question, I feel like I should address this before anything else. People turned into Heartless are forever stuck in the age they died at. For example, Iris is stuck as a 12 year old, Ashley is fourteen, and if I ever reveal more of Nico's past or what age he died at he'd be that age similar to Aqua's case. The ONLY ones who age in the realm of darkness is the children born in it. No one knows why and it's unknown to everyone, even the heartless.**

 **Zexion: The Realm of Darkness is always strange and growing isn't it. No wonder the organization never explored it. Strange ones lost, the guardians of the realm, and more, we'd lose more members if Xemnas wanted us to explore it.**

 **Axel: No kidding.**

 **Me: Meanwhile, I'd like to thank FallenwaterTheFallen and Twixst of the slough for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Larxene: (groans loudly) Okay Okay Okay! Hurry this intro up Oblivion, we don't have all day!**

 **Me: Fine, Miss Impatient. How about you do the disclaimer if you're really wanting the story to begin.**

 **Larxene: (huffs) Miss Oblivion J owns nothing of KH. Only her characters and plot.**

 **Me: Without anymore questions or thoughts, we hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 31 - A Whole New World

 **Entry 145**

 **(September 26)**

Friendship is complex. There are those who treat you like your they're family. Those who envy each other. Those who only come to you if they want something or use you. Then, there's those who love you no matter your flaws and will trust you through thick and thin. In a way, there are many friendships whether good or bad, however I prefer good friendships where my friends care for me and I care for them as well.

But, Roku really doesn't know real friendship like I do, so I'm showing him how to be a friend instead of a loner. He's lost all faith in others and burned every bridge he ever made, but as well has been trying to rebuild them, yet not in the right way. Before he acted cold and protective, yet now he's slowly becoming kinder (if you discount him throwing me into a koi pond again).

Things between us are getting better and I feel like we're becoming actual friends. Although while friendship was important, I still needed a mentor to help me master my powers.

I know I said, "I want to give up", but that was when I felt confused and afraid. I felt weaker than I ever had… yet as the days went on, I've felt this calling. This voice telling me not to give up and try again. That voice was Ashley back when she was down in Halloween Town. She felt like she couldn't do anything, but everything changed after she remembered that we'd get nowhere by just giving up!

I remembered her words. Her determination. It's what made me remember that I can't give up! Not yet! But, of course I fought with myself thinking long and hard of my decision, but yesterday after telling my best friend everything I realized that I can't master my powers alone. And, if Big Carl's anger was just a taste of insanity than I couldn't risk falling into the breaking point. Not when everyone I love would miss me!

When I asked Roku to become my mentor again, he wasn't too happy, however told me that if I wished to continue that today's training would be different.

What he meant by that was, instead of facing positive emotion or negative emotion separately, Roku decided to do a training where both types of emotions switched around and that way I don't have too much of a negative emotion bombarding me at once. After Big Carl's anger causing me to black out and Roku's sorrow making me exhausted to the point I fell asleep. Roku had figured out how strong emotions affected me, which caused him to revamp his way to teaching me and thought of a new method that was sure to work.

And, he wasn't wrong. The new method was easier for me to cope with and manage better.

In our training, the emotions began happy, then went to sorrow, followed by passion, then came anger and envy, and at the end came back to cheery. Of course I wasn't great with feeling negative emotions and I probably won't be used to it for a while.

It's not like feeling darkness inside someone and seeing their most powerful emotion, instead empathy is way more advanced. I could actually understand someone, even if they didn't have darkness within them and I could help them in their time of need. For example, for example, the princesses of heart.

That's an empathic's role, to sympathize with someone who is depressed, enraged, or too far gone. We're supposed to calm them down and make them feel better. Roku calls me a "TRUE empathic", since I'm able to sympathize with anyone no matter their issues or hatred toward me. Not even Roku could do that, so he applauds me for being so naturally gifted. When he told me that, I felt sort of embarrassed, but also very accomplished with myself.

Yet after that, he persuaded me to try to cope with negative emotions. If I dropped my ego, I would have said, "No" and called it a day. Instead, I didn't and ended up trying to cope with sorrow and anger at the same time. Roku said he wanted me to cope with these two emotions since they're more common in the universe today. I agreed and failed completely in the span of two minutes! Some true empathic I am!

About an hour later, I woke up to find Roku dancing by himself without his coat on. It turns out he is a Black Fungus, but I guess that would make sense because Bishop - his twin - was a Black Fungus as well. Yet that makes me wonder if all the mushrooms different or if some are the same. If so what does that make Vier, Tres, Uno, and the others? I really want to know!

Anyways, back on topic, Roku told me that the main thing that will make me master my powers is coping. An empathic has to stand up against strong emotions even if the toughest times, which means I have to work harder to get to that level. The only thing I need to work on is keeping myself calm under tons of harsh or hyperactive emotions. If I can do that, then I can master everything to do with empathy!

 **Entry 146**

After breakfast, Team Shade (minus Mare who is off somewhere else) were needed by Captain Tres in the training hall. When we got there, Vier was standing next to Tres, while Roku stood there before them, half-scared for whatever his brother was about to tell him.

Once we all were gathered and ready to listen, Tres informed us that today we were going to a different world which turned out to be Agrabah! When he said that, I nearly started to jump up and down knowing that I could be back in a familiar world. The kingdom of sand where everything started to pick up! I was excited to go back! But, then he informed us it was a recon mission, which caused Ash, Iris, and I to groan in union.

It's not that I didn't like exploring the worlds, that's my favorite thing in the universe to do, but takes FOREVER to fill out the stupid reports! That's what everyone in Mushroom 13 hates about recon missions, because it meant paperwork and lots of it. No fun fights. No spying. Just exploring a world for hours and then writing it down. Uno and Dix says it's need for the knowledge department, but they're not the ones suffering!

While we were upset about it, Roku asked, "Why am I here?" Which his brother told him, "You're going as well. This is a big world and we need four members on the job."

Having little confidence in himself, Roku tried to swap places with another member, but Tres' mind was made up and wasn't changing his brother's job. Meanwhile, Joker's job was to stay behind and be back up if something happened, however that quickly changed, when he heard Agrabah was easy to get lost in. It was right then and there, Joker jumped in and traded places with Iris, so his sister wouldn't get hurt or cause trouble for us like yesterday. Tres didn't mind that, but for his brother he wouldn't bend and even threatened Roku a little, telling him that this was his last chance to do something or leave. Roku went silent after that.

With everything taken care of Tres completed his duty, sending us to get ready for our mission. Vier wished Roku and us good luck, but I could tell my mentor wasn't feeling very lucky. I told him that this mission was easy and I'd be right by his side, but he said nothing and just nodded.

I hope that he'll be okay since he's being forced into this. I feel bad for him and hate that I can't intervene that much since this is between him and his family. I can only watch and reassure Roku, yet the more I watch I come to more of a realization that Tres is more and more a jerk than someone I'd consider a family member!

Tres makes his brother feel worthless, when he isn't at all. He is so cruel to do this to his own family. I know he is trying to help Roku as Bishop stated, but has Tres ever thought what it's like to be in Roku's shoes. I know I'm speaking metaphorically (especially since heartless don't wear shoes), but Tres should understand or at least how Roku's past has been affecting his present life. Surely, Tres knows this or is he just obvious?

Roku did say he never came to him anymore, but that's because of their falling out, so surely he knows something about his own brother. He can't be this dense to what Roku is going through, right?

Pal, to tell you the truth, the Stone family is making me worry about how the brothers speak and act toward one another. But, I have to stop my worries, so I can focus on my mission ahead of me. Wish me luck!

 **Entry 147**

 _The world known as Agrabah is like a huge sandbox, having sand everywhere and anywhere. The kingdom had huge piles of sand everywhere, that many citizens were digging from in order to get into their own homes. Men, women, and children all cleaning up sand from the streets to move around from place to place, while rebuilding their kingdom as well. Everything was a mess, however from what Nico told us this place wasn't like this when he first came, so something happen to make it like this._

 _However, what it was remains unknown. At first I thought maybe it was a huge Hunter or Nobody, but why would they litter the kingdom in sand? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever._

 _Of course, I asked Roku about the matter, since he's the head of the knowledge department, but all he had gathered was that a giant enemy had been spotted here last week and came back the other day, causing another sandstorm, but then left again. Roku didn't know what the enemy was, so he told Uno that Agrabah needed to be checked on, so he could see who this enemy was and who to send to deal with the matter. That's why we're here exploring instead of fighting Hunters._

 _While the others would rather be fighting, I'm glad to take a day off and just walk around the kingdom. From what I could see everyone is ready to pitch in even if they can't do much. That kind of stuff makes me happy more than anything._

 **Entry 148**

It's feels like forever since I've come back here of all places. The last time I came to this world, I was afraid and stayed away from danger. I watched my fellows die, while I sat back and did nothing. Part of me hates that I couldn't save them, yet there was no way to save them nor is there a way now.

I did a lot of exploring here, picking up a gold coin (that's still in my journal's pocket), learning of Maleficent's plan with princesses of heart and that Jasmine was one of them! Sora and the others tried to save her, yet Riku kidnapped and that's all I know. After the kidnapping I trailed after Riku, but never finished Sora's side of the story. Was Genie forgiven for turning on his friends? Did Sora ever defeat Jafar or was he back human? I don't know whatsoever, but maybe while I'm here a few answers to these questions will come to light.

 **Entry 149**

 _Our first task was getting into the palace, which was easy for Nico and me, since we could just crawl underneath the door, but Joker and Roku couldn't. So, once Nico and I were inside we opened the gates and let our teammates inside. Then, we made our way up the stairs, soon entering the palace itself._

 _Inside we were greeted by a huge throne room, where no one resided at that moment, allowing us to creep around and search the area. It seemed that no heartless had entered this domain, meaning we were the first ones to ever come here. However, why? Any heartless could come in and attack the rulers, but why they didn't and why we couldn't be here came from the light herself._

 _Before we could go further into the place, we stopped suddenly hearing two loud voice approaching. With nowhere to hide, we panicked on where to hide until Joker used his powers to make us all invisible. We could still see each other, however no one else could see us, which was great because as soon as they came our direction we were in their viewpoint._

 _The two people were Jasmine and her father. They were talking about the sandstorms that had came out of nowhere, sending the kingdom in ruin. Jasmine - one of the princesses of heart Nico and I saw back in Hollow Bastion - was back in her world trying to find a way to aid her world. While her father agreed that they needed to help, he couldn't join her since he was having to fill Jafar's job._

 _Nevertheless Jasmine wanted to help her people, so she decided to go looking for Aladdin - which made Nico give a soft gasp since he'd seen Aladdin before and was glad to hear he was okay and that Jafar was gone._

 _Once Jasmine left and the father returned to his throne, we quickly continued our investigation into the other part of the palace, even if we wouldn't find anything in this place._

 _The palace was safe from all and any threats since no one could get close to a pure light for that long. This was her domain and our kind knew to stay away, but today we needed to see if anyone had actually broken into the palace recently. Joker thought it was best to check this place from top to bottom, but I have a feeling he just wants to steal something._

 _From what Mare told me, Joker used to be an assassin in a messed up world called Royalty. He enjoyed stealing from the rich and killed if necessary. Even now as a Semi Darkness, Joker stole things out of habit of his old life. Here in a fancy palace like this, he craving to steal something._

 **Entry 150**

Within the Palace Garden, just twenty minutes, Ash, Joker, Roku, and I had come to the last place to check before we could leave out. Joker had insisted that we explore more of the palace, yet we found nothing useful. Everything was normal, until we got to the garden where we found a huge area complete with tall trees on each side and a beautiful fountain in the center, while a small bird tower sat two feet away from it.

Once we arrived, Roku decided that it was a perfect time to take a break and record what we found. Which of course wasn't much, but we filled it explaining the condition the town was in and that the princess of heart was back in her world. After that, we rested and relaxed in the peaceful area. Ashley and I splashed each other in the fountain, while Joker admired a golden plate he stole from the kitchen, while Roku took in the atmosphere.

Everything was fine, but as life for us heartless would have it, we ended up in a pickle once a tiger emerged onto the scene. We hadn't seen the tiger at all when exploring, but as soon as they came out from the archway, everyone went on high alert when the tiger roared and rushed at us. Quickly, we jumped up from where we were running away, yet there was nowhere to go and only one exit.

Soon the tiger had us cornered, approaching us slowly. Ashley was going to fight them, but I told her that they were Jasmine's pet and we couldn't attack them for protecting their home. Joker couldn't turn us invisible since the tiger could just smell us and attack us despite being invisible.

There we couldn't do anything, but when all is against us, we survive in the randomness ways.

This time was when forty pigs appeared away from us out of nowhere. It caught the tiger's attention sending them to attack as the pigs ran away. Joker, Ash, and me were confused, but Roku ordered us to run and we obeyed. Once we were outside the palace doors, we stopped and made sure the tiger wasn't following us.

Everyone was confused as of what just happen, looking to Roku for an explanation. What he said shocked Joker and me, while Ashley cheered and hugged him tightly, causing Roku to forcefully push her off. My mentor explained to us that his power was illusion, a power where he could fool the eyes of his enemy. It was his organization power that he gained when he joined and it was powerful, but he refused to use it since he didn't fight anyone anymore.

Even if I only have seen a small taste of Roku's power, I can see what Tres was talking about. Roku was powerful and is a great asset in getting the upper hand on several or a single enemy. In a combat point of view, I can see this as a great defense and surprise attack opportunity on a team. However, Roku doesn't want to fight even if he's useful, but maybe one day he'll break from his cage and be free as a bird.

 **Entry 151**

 _Even though I don't know Roku like Nico did, I knew enough to understand that Roku's had a rough life whether past or present. He is an empathic just like Nico, however he barely uses his powers anymore not even his powers he gained when he joined Mushroom 13._

 _Today, marks the first day he's ever used his powers in awhile. And, what a surprise his power was and still is that I had to hug him!_

 _From what Dos told me, Mushroom 13 is based solely off of Organization 13 back when it was first forming. Uno began to add more members as the organization gained more members as well, soon stopping at it's current number 13. (Even if organization 13 now had a fourteenth member.)_

 _All of Mushroom 13 had powers resembling the current members of Organization 13. For instance, Vier's powers is almost like Vexen's ability to copy others. Queen's powers are just like Larxene's ability to use lighting and clone herself. With that in mind, it's no doubt that with the power of illusion that Roku is Ienzo/Zexion's alter ego!_

 _However, to be honest, they share more in common than just powers. Roku and Ienzo both are loners, who have to get used to others in order to open up to them. They both suffer from bad experiences, with Ienzo losing his parents and Roku being betrayed. And, then there was the fact that they both were adopted into a new family and are known to hide secrets._

 _Yet what sets them apart, is that Ienzo's illusion powers can create a whole room and even people at once. Roku seems to be only able to create people and animals, but he is probably holding back or maybe he can't use Illusion to the full extent Ienzo can. It takes ten years or more to master illusions, so of course in the amount time Roku had his powers which is less than ten years, he couldn't use everything it had to offer._

 _But, still I'm gushing at how amazing it is to see the power of illusion up close again. It brings back memories of when I practically begged Ienzo to show me his powers. Of course Ansem the Wise and Vexen thought I was bullying him, but I was only just amazed by what he could do especially at a young age!_

 _Ienzo could very much be a master at it when he was younger, but only because his parents taught him before they died….. I guess that's what I envied about him. He knew his parents before they died. I, on the other hand, never knew my real mother or father since they died after I was born. In a way it was just my sisters, Ansem, scientist, and the guards that I knew until Ienzo._

 _Even without my birth parents, I was still happy and knew who they were and what they did. My father was Ansem the Wise's right hand man, while my mother ran her own armory shop. Although I didn't know them, I love them and I know they would have loved me as well._

 **Entry 152**

Ever since the incident with the tiger, Team Shade along with Roku decided it was best for all of us to lay low just in case we alerted the guards. Sure enough we had, which sent us running for the gates and rushing into the town. Many people were moving, we didn't know where to go with the guards right on our tails, but as soon as they neared closer toward us, all my friends and I rushed into the crowd losing each other and not looking back.

In the marketplace, I found myself alone with no one by my side. I searched for my friends as I hid from reaper eyes, but found nothing. All I could see was locals shopping for clothes and food, while others were rebuilding the torn down areas. In those moments, I felt afraid that I was the only one left, yet the feeling went away as soon as Joker grabbed my hand and pulled me to our hideaway.

Up in a broken house, completely vacant, except a large red and white quilt, we all sat together catching our breath and waiting. Joker and I watched from the side, seeing the guards scour the area for us, yet they never found us. Once they left the marketplace, we all exhaled and decided our next course of action, so we could finish this mission.

Somehow the result of that was Joker and Roku team up and complete the report, while Ash and I stayed behind. Of course we objected to that, since there was no way we were just going to wait this out and do nothing! We were a team! However, Roku decided it was best we stayed here, so that we didn't cause that much of a scene by having too many people. While Ash understood, I didn't and told him I wanted to go, but Roku just told me to stay here.

When he said it, I felt a spike in his emotion. It was anger, but another emotion. One I haven't felt much of in my course of training. In a way, I didn't think it existed anymore whatsoever. Yet when I felt it there was no mistaking that the emotion I felt was - PRIDE.

As they left out, all I could wonder was why Roku felt pride of all things right now. Like it was his duty to complete this mission without any help. Just moments ago he was fine, yet now things were different. Why is he acting like this now?

Maybe he just wants to go home is what Ashley thinks. She believes Roku is sick of fooling around and that's why we're staying here. He didn't mean to be rude, but he just wants to get home. Yet that doesn't explain the growing feeling of pride I felt.

Pal, what do you think is going on with Roku?

 **Entry 153**

 _Some things aren't important in a life or death situation. A toy isn't necessary. A book is useless in a dire situation. And, a painting is useless. Even clothes isn't necessary when you have to fight or run for your life. However, what if a certain piece of clothes was necessary and your key to survival. My scarf is the only thing that helps me combat against Hunters, Nobodies, or anyone else. It's my only source of magic and something I've wore since Nico saved me._

 _Now, it's torn._

 _The fabric that was made from pure magic has been torn by five inches and has affected my magic completely. I can no longer use my magic to full capacity. Every spell I try is weakened, my barriers can break easily, and now I can't even use magic whatsoever since it's all gone._

 _How this happen began twenty minutes ago, when two bandits barged into the broken house yelling, "You two need to get out of our world." Of course Nico and I didn't obey, because we had a mission and we weren't going to ordered by a bunch of selfish Hunters, who thought this world was their to own._

" _Agrabah is everyone's world to live and come to as they pleased." Once I said that to them, the male bandit, decided that if we didn't leave, then they'd just kill us like others who didn't listen to them._

 _From there the fight was on! Two shadows against two bandits._

 _I took on the male bandit casting a blizzard storm to take him out, yet he cut the ice shards rushing at me. Before he could get close enough, I used gravitation on him forcing him to the ground then blasting a powerful thundaga-fireball his way. He turned back into darkness disappearing from the scene._

 _That's when his partner screamed, rushing at me. I didn't know what to do in that moment, but reflected her attack with a barrier. But, she didn't back down and actually broke my barrier with a strong blast. It was in that moment that my scarf was in her range and she swiped through it. Suddenly in that moment, the female bandit and I were blasted back as magic seeped from the scarf causing a dim glow to brighten the area._

 _Everyone must have heard it, because as I was getting to my feet all I could hear was screams and shouts from the locals below telling everyone to take cover! Once I was up on my feet, I was greeted with the female bandit, throwing her sword that hit my scarf pinning me to the wall behind me. She marched toward me ready to finish me off. Nico tried to stop her, but was thrown to the side._

 _Things were about to be the end, until a bomb was thrown into the house and detonated on point right in front of the female bandit. Once the dust vanished the bandit was gone._

 _Joker appeared before me, hurrying toward me and taking out the female's sword, letting me loose. I hugged him tightly, telling him thank you and he just laughed saying, "sure thing, Lee." After that we broke apart, as Joker headed to check on Nico with Roku._

 _As of right now, Nico is fine and unharmed, while I'm a little shaky. It was another close call, but I'm glad our teammates hurried back when they did._

 _I'm glad everyone's okay, however I'm not going to be able to cast magic until my scarf is fixed. If it can even get fixed. As of right now, Nico and I are useless, but maybe once we get back to Vice Manor some good luck will come our way._

 **Entry 154**

The once busy streets were now empty and all the citizens were inside their homes thanks to our fight. Yet that meant we could stroll around more easily and not have to worry about any reapers.

Everything was calmer now, but Ash was still down about what happened to her scarf. Roku told her he was sure Dos knew something about how to fix it, but that didn't help Ashley's mood that much. One Roku and I can feel very strongly. The deep feeling of loss left me sad as well, which in turn made Roku put his hand on my shoulder and telling me to relax.

After a few moments, I let the wave of sadness ease away from me, so that I could breath, relax, and focus. I tried my hardest to cheer my best friend up, which worked, but I know she still is sad deep down that her scarf was torn while she fought. Meanwhile I'm still in panic over what happen. I never would have thought I'd feel anger in the female bandit after her partner died. But, she did. She felt anger. Hatred. Remorse. And, all that negativity sent her to kill Ashley.

I tried to stop here, yet got knocked out in the process only to be revived by Roku, Ash, and Joker.

There are days like these were I wish I was stronger and could fight for my friends like Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They keep fighting until the very end, no matter what happen or how badly they were hurt. I want to be like them. I want to be a hero, not a bystander.

 **Entry 155**

Our mission was complete. Everything was completed and there was nothing left to do, but go back to base. However, when we were about to leave, two more came from a corridor of darkness causing us to hide behind an unoccupied jewelry store. From there we watched as Roxas and another man wearing an eye patch with his long hair in a ponytail.

When Roku saw him he told us the man's name was Xigbar, the second member in the organization otherwise known as the Freeshooter. Mushroom 13 has seen him around the worlds over the years gathering more members, one of them being Marluxia. As soon as my mentor said that, Ashley wondered about what we overheard in Castle Oblivion, thinking that maybe he could be another traitor working with Marluxia and Larxene.

While Roku said it was unlikely, he decided that we could stay around and see what they're up to. So, that's why we're still here, but while everyone watches Xigbar. I'm more concerned for Roxas. He is moving slow, barely fighting any Hunters, and completely off his game. I know I shouldn't worry for him, but by the way he is acting something is making him aloof.

….

Roxas is not the same today, but that's because a member was killed at Castle Oblivion. He doesn't know how or even can get any answers until he gets back home. It's why he is acting so spaced out. He must be worried or saddened about the fallen member, but Nobody's don't feel anything and fake it to act like their old selves. Yet Roxas looks like he isn't acting.

Could Nobody's really not have a heart? And, maybe actually feel something deep inside?

 **Entry 156**

 _I remember that day, when a silver haired man was found during a stormy day in Hollow Bastion. Ansem's men had brought him back to the castle to rest, telling us that his name was Xehanort._

 _In the infirmary, I sat with my eldest sister watching as Even attend to Xehanort's wounds. From what Braig had told us, Xehanort had been attacked by a woman with blue hair._

 _Why did she do a thing? Hurting a man who did nothing wrong? I asked more questions, however they said that information was classified and didn't say anymore on the topic. My questions left unanswered._

 _Finally, when Even and sister left, I stayed behind watching the man to make sure he'd live. It was common for people in comas to die, so someone had to stay behind if death tolled. However, we knew he'd live and wake from his slumber. Yet I still stayed behind just in case he woke or maybe there was another reason I stayed._

 _I was alone for awhile, until a man with an eye patch came in, "Hey there kiddo. Did them two leave you in here alone?"_

 _I turned to him, "I volunteered to stay just in case he wakes up."_

" _Always wanting to at mature, at least you're better than little Miss-in-Love. Ever since your sister and Hudson hooked up, she hasn't been that much help lately," he stated, sitting down next to me. "But, something tells me you're not just in here to check to see when he wake up. Nope, you're trying to find out what really happen is that right?"_

 _I gasped, gritting my teeth. "How did you know that?"_

" _I have my way."_

 _My eyes narrowed. "As in eavesdropping!," I scoffed. "Ienzo and me always know that's how you know stuff. That's how we got in trouble for stealing Even's replica book!"_

 _He held up his hands in defense,_ " _As I told you that wasn't me."_

 _I stared at him longer, then turned away looking at the bed. "So, what? Maybe I do want to know what happen. Is it so wrong that I want to know the truth?"_

" _The truth?" He laughed. "Spoken like a true scientist. Always after the truth no matter the danger."_

 _I nodded my head,"That's what a scientist does and don't you forget it. If I can't get anyone to tells me, then I'll just ask him myself."_

" _Well, if you really want to know. The person who attacked him was a keyblade wielder." I gasped again, "I wasn't there for that long since once I spotted her, she ran off and left him behind. Only Xehanort knows what really was going on."_

 _I hummed looking away, before grinning ear to ear, "...Thank you for the information, Braig. You're finally useful to me for once."_

 _I had another memory once I saw Xigbar, the second member of Organization 13. Otherwise known as Braig, someone you could never trust in the walls of Hollow Bastion's castle. He was always up to something, whether you knew it or not. That scheming person is why I never trusted him at all, so seeing him again is more of an alarm that something is up._

 _Just like Roku is Ienzo's alter ego, it seemed like Dos was Braig's alter ego as well. Dos was a mage just like me, however could move quickly and shot attacks better from a far range. That's exactly what Braig does, while he and Roxas patrol the ghost town of Agrabah._

 _Ever since I heard he found Marluxia, I knew he had to be up to something like he always was. Braig isn't a person who just meets people and doesn't plan to use them for something. Maybe he is the leader of the traitors or have something to do with them? He is the second member and nobody not even Roku thinks he could betray the organization, but that's just it._

 _Braig being the second member could get away with so much more stuff. He could be plotting the organization's downfall and no one would know about it._

 **Entry 157**

Following Xigbar and Roxas, we soon found Jasmine near the palace gates talking to no other than Aladdin. They were speaking about the recent explosion that went off, saying that maybe it was an attacker or something. Jasmine was worried, yet Aladdin told her it was just some "kids" playing around with fire. By the time, the guards got their they had ran off. Thankfully Jasmine calmed down a little, but still wanted to find the "kids" who did such a thing.

Half of me couldn't help, but laugh because the "kids" were watching them and we wouldn't be found for a long time.

After that the topic changed talking about the recent sandstorms that's been invading the kingdom. Aladdin has been working and commanding the others trying to rebuild the town before another storm hits. While Jasmine was glad that everything was going smoothly, she still wished that Genie could help them, but Aladdin told her that magic can't fix everything and some things takes teamwork instead of just poofing it all away.

While I agree with Aladdin, still a little help by using magic would help a whole lot than just relying on man power, but I'm sure everything will be fine. I just hope since Genie's freedom that maybe he'll return to help at least just a little.

 **Entry 158**

 _Once a heartless is destroyed they reform or die. However, a nobody - a being that is not meant to even exist (sadly) - is gone forever, meaning all the people I know in the organization will be no more once they are defeated. Which makes this even more direr, since a member was said to have died in Castle Oblivion - the very place Mare and Vier were on their mission right now!_

 _I didn't know what they were doing their, but maybe they know who died or who's all there! But, they're never tell me! Ugh! The stupid rules Uno makes us follow! Ugh! My friends and family could be in danger, I'm finding out what the in heaven's sake is happening!_

 **Entry 159**

They were about to RTC, when Roxas ended up fainting onto the ground for some odd reason. Once that happen, Xigbar had to carried him back home. After they left, we as well were about to go home as well, when out of nowhere Ash demanded that we follow them back to their world!

Joker and I were surprised and tried to reason with her saying it was too dangerous, but she was too far gone. That's when Roku agreed to her demand and said we needed to find out what's going on in the organization.

Roku contracted Bishop telling him that we were going to be back tomorrow since we'd discovered something big! Of course Bishop told him that we needed to come back, but once again Roku's pride controlled him and instead he told his brother that, "If I can do this, Tres will finally accept me. Please brother…." After that, Bishop went silent and didn't respond until finally saying "Do what you must, but be careful."

After that, I knew why Roku was doing this mission truly and why his pride was slowly taking him over. But, maybe this is what he needs. A way to prove to Tres that he isn't weak or useless. Part of me feels like this is wrong, while part of me cheers him on.

I don't know what to think. Who to side with? All I can do is hope things go as planned as we enter the lion's den.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Larxene: Finally, it's over!**

 **Me: Now, I remember why I never liked you in game or out of the game. You're pushy and mean.**

 **Larxene: Whatever sweetheart, but be careful what you say, because I can still eclectic you on the spot.**

 **Me: Eek! (Ducks for dear life as a lighting bolt nearly hits me!) Hey, no killing the writer!**

 **Axel: Yeah, she still hasn't finished the story. Don't kill her yet. Xenmas said we could kill her after the story is over**

 **Me: Yeah! (Realization dawns on me) Wait! He said what -**

 **Larxene: Fine, but this story better have some bloodshed or I'll write my own.**

 **Zexion: Guys, let Lady Oblivion continue the outro. We have the next four chapters left of this arc and then Arc 3 to write, so leave her alone to speak.**

 **Me: Thank you, Zexion. At least some people aren't trying to kill me. (I clear my throat) Anyway, in this chapter, Nico has finally returned to Agrabah with his friends! They got to explore many places, however for the first time ever in KH, Nico and co. have entered the palace! From the movie Aladdin, many people have seen the palace, however we never got to explore it in KH. I wanted to explore the castle just like Beast's castle, but I also needed to move along the story to the next plot, so they didn't stay as long as I wanted them to. Maybe one day, Nico will explore the palace when he goes back. Meanwhile, they did get to meet Rajah - Jasmine's pet tiger - who I wish was in KH just to see how Sora and the others would react. That would be amazing!**

 **Axel:(whispers) Oblivion's KH 3 wish revealed.**

 **(I roll my eyes)**

 **Zexion:(opens his lexicon) Moving on, this chapter shows the emotion: Pride. To clear up confusion or questions, Miss Oblivion J believes there are two sides to pride, one being happy and the other being selfish. She thinks pride can be a sin or a virtue, but it depends on the person.**

 **Me: Correct. In Roku's case, his pride is more of a sin and he is only caring for himself, instead of his friends. Even if it's for the sake of the mission, he still is being selfish more than anything.**

 **Axel: Lastly, our favorite shadow mage has lost something dear to her since her magic is now cut.**

 **Me: Sadly, yeah it's a shame. Ashley's scarf has been torn, therefore her magic has been shortened. She doesn't have any full powers anymore, but she still can cast spells just not as powerful as before. Until it's fixed, Ashley is going to be gloomy for a while without her scarf.**

 **Larxene: Geesh, why is she going to be moping around like a baby! I got my heart stole and get turned into a vessel in the future, you don't hear me complaining!**

 **Zexion: (closes his lexicon) That's because no one wants to hear you complaining, Larxene.**

 **Axel: (smirks) Oh burn.**

 **Larxene: Why you - (She summons her Foudre Knives, causing everyone to turn white) We'll see who's complaining after I eliminate everyone in this room!**

 **(Suddenly my office becomes a battle arena as Axel's chakrams go flying everywhere and Zexion fighting both of his peers off. Meanwhile, I'm under my desk)**

 **Me: So, things are a little bit hectic here at the moment and I might have to join into this battle to end all this chaos before they destroy my room. (Summoning the Oblivion keyblade) Next chapter, Nico and co. end up in The World that Never Was uncovering unknown truths that will shake everything Team Shade and Mushroom 13 know about the Organization!**

 **Until next chapter, I hope you guys have an awesome day or night! Stay positive! Love and hugs! And, I'll see you guys later!**


	33. 32 - But, Nobody Came

**Me: Hey shadows, welcome back to another chapter of Days of a Heartless. Last chapter, Nico returned to Agrabah on a mission, however now Nico and co. are exploring the organization in a quest to find answers!**

 **Here in my office after the events of the storm, the Good fairies revamped my room giving me a sweet upgrade and fireproofed everything. However, while I've been going through renovations, I've gotten a new dog named Gracie. (Pans over to my dog sleeping in her bed) She just came 3 weeks ago, but I've been overwhelmed with responsibly and other family matters. Yet in the past weeks, I've been working on many chapters that will be going up every Friday or Saturday until my birthday.**

 **If any of you have noticed I've made changes recently to Days of a Heartless' cover and summary. As well, I've posted the first chapter of my brand new story: Lost and Found. If you're a fan of any writing challenges, I'd suggest that you check it out!**

 **Axel: (shakes head) Self-promotion, I thought you were better than that, Oblivion.**

 **Me: It's my first new story since I posted anything else. Give me a break, Ax.**

 **Roxas: You have no breaks when this story isn't even close to being done yet.**

 **Me: (sighs) But, we're close.**

 **Roxas: How close?**

 **Me: Ummm…. (snaps fingers) Hey, how about we begin the chapter!**

 **Roxas: Oblivion, I asked a question!**

 **Me: Like always, I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Disney and Square Enix. The only thing I own is the plot and my OC! Without further ado, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

Chapter 32 - But, Nobody Came

 **Entry 160**

 **The World that Never Was is the world Organization 13 resides in, or at least that's what Roku told us upon entering the city. Of course, Ashley and I had been here before, but both times we never wanted to come back afraid we'd be killed by the slinks known as Dusk. However, this time we were on a mission trying to unmask the truth about what was going on in Castle Oblivion and finally confirm the organization's true goal.**

Finishing the last sentence of my entry, I closed my journal looking to my fellow friends/teammates. Ashley and Roku were talking about how to get into the giant white castle, floating over a ravine with no path at all to get up into. While sitting beside me near a wall, Joker was playing solitaire with his card.

Everywhere I felt darkness because we were closer to the realm of darkness in this world. My antennas perked up trying to follow every trace of darkness, yet nothing felt familiar to me or stood out. It was like the Betwixt and Between all over again, every darkness in here blended together and erased the previous ones. I could barely even trace my friends' darkness even if they're near me. This place is weird….

Suddenly, my eyes fell onto the Darkling watching him place a heart card down, yet once I continued to examine him more - Joker stopped, beginning to look at me. He didn't say a word, sending his cards away and letting out a deep sigh. Slowly, he got to his feet, nodding his head as the signal to follow him. I obey, getting up from the ground, picking up my journal, then began to follow Joker to "our thinkers".

When we first arrived in the world, no one had greeted us. It was dead silent and nothing except us were in the streets. The Organization's lackeys were sleeping on the job it seemed, which gave us a long enough time to find the castle. We've been here for only fifteen minutes and things are running smoothly so far, yet we came to a halt once we came face to face with a huge gap and no pathway into the organization's stronghold! What seemed like an easy mission now was ten times harder.

 _Yet there must be some way inside_ , I thought, looking at the castle. _We_ _can't use corridors since the Nobodies can find track us that way. Then, how do we_ -

"...it would be the perfect plan!" Ashley shouted, snapping me out of thought. I shook my head, looking toward her, then saw Roku facepalming.

"Ashley, I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't have a way to get Queen's magic carpet," Roku said, a tad annoyance in his tone. "Either way we really have no idea how to get up there. This is getting us nowhere!"

Unexpectedly, Roku's pride grew more, causing me to widen my eyes at the purple aura around him. He was serious about this more than anything, getting the information we needed, yet at what price? He was only becoming corrupt in turn of trying to prove himself. _This isn't right….. It's like his darkness inside him is_ _consuming him, just like Mare was consumed by envy. He's acting on his dark emotions…. this isn't him. Only a mindless heartless obsessed with getting what he wants. I'm an empathic I'm meant to help out… but what do I do here and now_! I held in a groan of ashamed, knowing that I had no clear way of saving Roku.

Joker and I stopped, standing next to our teammates. _Think Nico! Think! If you can't save Roku, then think of a way inside the castle! There has to be some way to get in excluding corridors!_

"H-How about aero? I could go back to the manor, bring Iris here, and then she can launch us in," I suggested.

"Too reckless, you dolt! We'd be launching ourselves into their stronghold, which could make a lot of noise. It could alert the Nobodies or the members," Roku argued, giving a dark glare. "That plans out."

"Okay, how about summoning clouds or stairs to walk across?," Joker struggled.

"I don't have any spells like that I remember or even have any magic left. We need to find a way across that doesn't require my magic," she answered, fiddling with her scarf. I felt a wave of sadness in her, remembering how much that scarf meant to her.

I sigh deeply, "Well, how about….umm..." I scan the perimeter trying to find something that could help us, before my eyes fell upon Joker, spotting his wings. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "How about we fly across? Have Joker fly us one by one toward the castle and drop us off."

"That's a great idea!" Ashley shouted.

"That'll work!" Roku looked toward the Darkling, "I mean if you're okay with it. Carrying yourself and us will be a bit of work."

"I nearly could have been killed by a pack of bully dogs my last mission. Trust me this is nothing," Joker reassured us, snapping his hands. He turned to me, "Nico, you're the first going since it your idea."

"Okay," I agreed, then looked at my journal. "Can you keep my journal safe in your pocket dimension?"

"Sure, but if you forget to tell me to give it back. I'm rereading it again," He snickered.

"I'll be sure to make a mental note, so that doesn't happen again," I say, praying that I'd remember.

Joker laughed, grabbing Pal within his hands then POOF! - it vanishes away.

Getting ready, Joker began to flap his wings, slowly ascending into the air and began to fly around us in a circle. I raised my arms up above me, waiting for him to pick me up. He grabbed my hands, starting to lift me up into the air with him before we took off over the ravine. Everything below us was a black hazy of ground, which made me scared because at this height I could most likely get hurt. I knew the Darkling wouldn't drop me, but there still was a chance he could drop me on accident.

I shook my head reassuring myself that I'd be fine and sure enough I was fine. Landing on the platform, Joker let go of my arms, flying in front of me."Wait here, I'll be back," He commanded, before racing off back down toward our teammates.

 _So, it begins…_ I exhaled, trying not to calm myself and not be afraid. This was the only chance we had. The only thing that would prove that Roku or even us are capable of more extreme missions. _There's no turning back now._

Moving around, I begin to walk around and examine the entrance. Just like Castle Oblivion, everything had the same gray and white color pattern from top to bottom. Where I was, a huge landing pad leading to a small ramp and another floor. There were giant pillars and tubes in the back, while floors were floating on the sides. This place was starting to make me think of Wonderland and all its craziness in structures of not knowing what to be or how to be it.

"Oof."

I twirled around seeing Roku getting up from the ground, beginning to dust himself off as Joker left again to retrieve Ash. He was muttering something underneath his breath, yet I didn't catch any of it. Walking over to him, I came to a halt.

"This is it," Roku told me. "Whatever we find here will help us uncover every answer we seek about the organization. We'll be able to follow them more smoothly once we do."

"That's great, but shouldn't we let Bishop know where we are right now? I mean he told you to report in, when we made -" "That's not important right now," Roku interrupted. "He already knows where we are. Confirming it would be useless."

"Yeah, but he'd like to know if we're still in one piece", I wanted to say, yet kept my mouth shut. Roku was acting on his pride, so he wasn't in the correct mind, but hopefully, this didn't worry his brother that much.

"Meanwhile, take this." He hands me a small clip like earpiece. "It's called a communicator. It'll help us talk in the castle. We use them in dire times, but now is as good as any."

"Thanks," I said, clipping the communicator to my left antenna.

Just as I did that, Ashley landed on the platform, while Joker falling to the ground, panting slightly exhausted from flying so much.

Here we were united in the Organization's stronghold together, safe and undetected. Everything was running smoothly, but things were too quiet. Too quiet meaning something was up. _Where are the Nobodies? They weren't outside nor here?,_ I wondered, looking around the dull space, yet no one except us was here.

"Okay, we're inside." I turned back to my teammates, as Joker got to up his feet. "What's the next step, leader?," he asked, looking at Roku for answers. Ashley and I did the same since Roku was the only person who knew about this place inside and out.

For a moment, Roku looked perplexed unsure of what to do or say, before clearing his throat. "We are here for information, so our best bet more than anything is to find a computer room, office, or anywhere else where they'd store reports over the missions. That's the only way we'd find the truth to what they're up to." He turned to Joker and me. "You two will be in charge of that, while Ashley and I embark on another task I've been meaning to look into for a while. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah?" "Yep!" "Let's do this!" We agreed, nodding our heads.

"One more thing, if anything goes wrong or you're in danger then blow up something. It'll trigger the alarms allowing us to know that it's time to go," He added.

Suddenly Roku looked at me for a second, then everyone else. "Now, let's roll out and make some discoveries."

We dispersed into two groups, heading off into the castle and beginning our missions.

 **~X ~ X ~ X ~**

Making our way down the silent halls, Joker lead the way, while I followed close behind.

We had to be careful and on the watch for Nobodies of any kind, especially since we didn't have much experience fighting them like other mushroom members. Joker could turn us invisible, but not forever. He was the only one who could fight and protect me, while I couldn't do anything. So instead of walking around normally, stealth was our best bet at getting around.

We'd been going through many halls, upstairs, and finding many different rooms like a gym, an indoor garden, and a laundry room full to the brim with black coats. Now, we were on the second floor, finding nothing -

"There it is," Joker announced, pointing at the door with the sign: Office.

My eyes widen in glee. _Scratch that! Finding something!_

Quickly, we hurried over toward the room, as the doors opened automatically into a cozy room with a big square table in the middle of the room with three bookshelves on each side. No one was here, but us - yet that didn't mean anyone couldn't just pop in unexpectedly.

"Let's hurry before someone comes," I told him, beginning to look around the room for something interesting. Meanwhile, Joker leaped onto the table going through several papers left unoccupied for anyone to see.

In the back of my mind, I felt like this could be a trap. Things were too easy like they wanted us to be here. Yet maybe that's not the case. At _least, I hope that's not the case…._

Shaking my head, I brush the thoughts away continuing to scan around the room. Walking toward the bookshelves, I went to the closest one full of white and gray books, beginning to think that maybe one of these books could lead me to something new.

Starting on the bottom room, I read the book spines from left to right. "Heartless and Nobody Restoration", "How to Summon Weapons for Dummies", "Radiant Garden Flies" then my eyes stopped at the last book, glaring at the title with dismay before pulling it out. Roughly, I dropped the dark gray book on the ground, staring again at the title: _Replica Program._

"Nico, be a little quieter. We don't need any Dusk showing up or anyone near to hear us. Be more gentle next time," Joker scolded.

"S-Sorry. I'll be a little quieter," I whispered back, feeling myself turn a bit flustered. _Note to self: don't make too much noise_.

Turning back to the book, I opened the cover, slowly turning the pages, noticing this book was older by the rustic papers and dried ink that mark the page. On the first page was the title again with a name: Even Reba - underneath it in beautiful lettering. Turning the page, I began to see a picture of a human body without any facial features. My eyes went wide, seeing the picture than the words: Doll was written in bold. Steadily, my eyes moved to the other page, showing a stretch of two human figures: one male, one female in a T-pose.

 _What is all of this?_ I wondered.

Continuing to the next page, I swiftly scanned through the other entries seeing more of the drawings - from sketches of eyes, hair, and body shapes - until finally finding words on the tenth page.

 **Note 1**

 **A replica is a person who exists to serve a purpose, without one they are useless and can only be destroyed.**

 **I've been talking to Ansem the Wise about this new project that I decided to work on as we study the heart and soul. It's been one of the few things, I've thought about since Marie's passing onto the next life. I thought with a replica it would be a way to bring back others we've lost or create another person to replace them. A replica of someone we love or miss.**

 **In theory, if a human or animal can have a heart and soul, then surely a doll can as well. This is the first of many notes, but I want to find a way to create a new being.**

 **Note 2**

 **A replica requires three things to make them live.**

 **While working with 13-1-24 (or as Ansem the Wise prefers to call it: MAX), I've diagnosed that every replica needs a mind, a sense of identity or data from another person, and a perfect body with hair and a face. Replicas can take on the form of someone familiar or gain a different form of their own.**

 **Replicas are intelligent and can learn as they go along, able to stay up longer and automatically heal themselves. They're a wonder and magnificent being, but still, have flaws. One thing I noticed and failed to realize after creating such an exquisite life form is that replicas can take energy from others and leave that person weakened. It's how they can stay active for so long.**

 **13-1-24 didn't mean to hurt Ansem the Wise today, yet I fear this is a bad thing for replicas to do. I believe it's a kink that needs to be dealt with as I continued my research.**

I turned a few pages, stopping at another entry.

 **Note 44**

 **Ansem the Wise shut down the research on replicas and countless other projects to do with the heart or the soul. He says that he wants to protect Radiant Garden from the darkness and keep the light safe after being informed of the damage he could be doing.**

 **However, HOW can one protect the light WITHOUT seeking the darkness? Xehanort and I refused to stop the projects, which lead to Braig, Dilan, Gwen, Arelus, and my son, Ienzo to form a secret group to unmask the heart's true nature.**

 **Note 45**

 **It's been a few years since the fall of Radiant Garden.**

 **While I miss the shining kingdom, I've also missed making replicas, but not that much since they took a lot of time to make. Yet I've been forced by Xemnas to reboot the Replica program and create another replica for his grand plan to make a Kingdom Hearts.**

 **I didn't know why he wanted it and I told him that I couldn't make a replica in the span of two months, but he refused to listen and even threatened to turn me into Dusk. So, I agreed and started work the next day.**

 **Many weeks of hard work, Zexion and I worked together building 14-26-22-21-19 aka NOVUS, a replica made in a month and a half - the quickest one I've ever made. I thought it couldn't be done, but though we worked day and night, ended up creating a perfect replica designed to Xemnas' likings.**

 **Novus is just like my other replicas. However, I decided not to assign them a gender like MAX, CHOLE, or my 44 clones of myself. Instead, I wanted to give them a chance to be either gender, so they had some choice in their new life. Zexion despite Novus gender debate still calls them male pronouns, while Axel calls them female pronouns. At first, I thought they'd be mad, but Novus was as positive as can be and accepted either gender we called them.**

 **However, Novus' purpose falls short since they can't gather large amounts of darkness like Xenmas wants. I've tried everything I could to make this project work, but I fear this project will fail.**

 **I know I should destroy them if it comes time to, but part of me feels that Novus shouldn't be shut down. Maybe if Xemnas orders me to cancel the experiment then I'll hide them in Castle Oblivion with my clones. One day, if I ever get my heart back, then I'm going to reboot them and continue the replica program again.**

 _A replica made to collect darkness. But, that wouldn't help them become_ _whole. Darkness_ _would_ _only give them nature. Is that why Xemnas scrapped the idea?_ I hum lowly to myself **,** before turning many more pages until reaching a blank page. Nothing. I flipped through a few more pages trying to find more, then reversed flipped the other way until finding the last note written in this book.

 **Note 56**

 **Xemnas demanded another replica to be made, however this time it would be a copy of the current keyblade master and his powers. I told him I'd need data in order to create a replica, which he handed me, then ordered that I get to work on it since he wanted it the next day.**

 **With that sample, I created another replica named No. 1 -**

"Nico, I found something!"

I jumped at Joker's voice, snapping me back to reality and looking over toward him. _What happened to staying quiet?_ I glance at Even's book, then get up from my spot heading toward Joker. Leaping upon a small stool, I climbed onto the table, walking toward the Darkling.

"What did you find?," I asked, stopping next to him.

"This," he said, pointing to three papers all written in fancy print that Ashley and Roku (since I noticed earlier that he'd wrote in my journal) like to write in. I groan.

"Mind filling me in? I can't read cursive," I answered.

"The gist of what it says is that for the last week the organization has been getting ready to send off: Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Marluxia are all planned to go to Castle Oblivion to be eliminated by Axel, while Zexion is there to work on the Replica Program," the Darkling read off.

My antennas jolt up in shock. "What they're killing their own member! But, that's not what we heard in Agrabah! They said someone was killed, not carrying out a mission," I shouted.

Suddenly Joker gave me a "quiet down" look, which caused me to realize just how loud I'd really been. I flushed pink. "Sorry," I said, meekly.

Joker exhaled, "Anyways, from this report, it seems that they're getting rid of people they don't need anymore. As for how Axel is killing them there are millions of ways to kill people. As an assassin in my old life, I know how to kill and not be found out. Axel is likely doing this method or someone else really has killed a member."

Slowly, I calmed down, regaining my composure. I didn't know what to think about this new information. On one hand, it sounded like they were shipping their colleagues to death without a chance and on the other hand, something felt like there was more stuff going on.

"Does it say anything else? L-Like who recently died?" I said, feeling an uneasiness settle in my stomach.

"It says something else, but nothing on the recent death," He answered, looking at the left report. "The organization seems to have another mission besides what's going on in Castle Oblivion. It says here in the words of the writer, "No. 1 has been introduced into the organization as planned. She's slowly been going on missions with Roxas, gaining the keyblade and in due time we'll have a keyblade master's powers in our ranks. However, we hope Xion will succeed in her mission."

My eyes widened. "Xion is a replica? No way," I say, looking from the report to the Replica Program book.

Joker looked at me, tilting his head. "Huh? What do you -"

"The book I was reading! No. 1 IS Xion! She just started working with Roxas this week and gained the keyblade yesterday. She is the new member this report is talking about," I interrupted/explained in a hurry.

I meant to be calm and tell him slowly, but with the information that opened doors that NO ONE knew existed, I was shaken to the core. My mind was racing with unanswered questions. Why was Xemnas trying to kill his members? Were the people sent to Castle Oblivion planning to betray the organization? If so, is that why Axel is supposed to kill them? Why create a replica just to get the keyblade?

Questions - that's all I heard, but to no avail did I have a way to answer any of them. Once more I calmed my mind down, trying to find my words to speak.

"Come on, we gotta tell the Roku and Ash. Everything Mushroom 13 knows isn't the organization's true goals. We need to find our teammates, so we can go back home to tell Uno!" I began to walk toward the end of the table.

"Nico, there's one more then I need to tell you!"

"You can tell me -" "IT'S ABOUT CROSS!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing her name. About her? I whirl around to him, confused. "Cross? What about her?"

"You said she released you from Jade Mafia, and ever since then you haven't seen her, right?" I nod my head. "Well…. four days ago, Cross was spotted breaking into this very room stealing two books on Heartless. The members tried to catch her, but she up and vanished into the night. Not even the dusk could find her." He picked up the report, giving it for me to look at. "This man named Vexen wrote this report saying that the books she stole were important since they held knowledge on how curtain heartless are born and branded." I grabbed the paper, scanning the parts of the text I could read. "I know you're trying to find her since she freed you and all, but why would she need those books? Do you think she's trying to create more or new heartless? Evermore how could she outwit the organization without being killed? Do you remember her having any type of powers that can make her invisible or something?"

I tried to recall something. Anything about my old life before Traverse Town, but nothing came to mind expect them two memories. I still can't recall everything yet. It's still a haze…

Sadly, I shake my head."I don't know. Sorry. Cross is still a mystery to me. I don't know who she really is anymore, but maybe if I find her one day I'll know why she is doing this? Why she saved me? And, whatever else comes to mind. Yet right now… I'm just as clueless as you."

"I guess all we can is pray that she's on our side, but still that name still rings a bell for me. I wonder if I know her as well?" He hummed to himself, taking the report away from me and making a pile of all the papers, then soon made them disappear.

"Hey! Let's go! I think we've wasted enough time here!," I shouted, leaping off the table and rushing to the door.

"Nico, for the love of god, slow down!," Joker yelled, as I left the room. In ten seconds, he'd caught up with me, and was muttering something to himself, yet I didn't catch it since my mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

However, as they journeyed deeper into the castle, little did they know that hiding within the shadows they'd been overheard and found out. Coming from a corridor, a Dusk came out watching the duo run off. The nobody laughed mischievously to itself, before rushing away to alarm the others.

 **~ Elsewhere in the Castle ~**

Ever since ascending into Organization's stronghold, Ashley had been dead set on trying to find out who died in Castle Oblivion and what was going on. While that was her goal, Roku, however, did a one-eighty choosing Joker and Nico to look for information, instead of them. The thief and her best friend were the only ones who had been sent to retrieve it, while Roku and she wandered around the halls of the castle in search of something else.

What they were after was unclear, which added to Ashley's stress. The two were supposed to be partners, yet she seemed like a sidekick or pet just being dragged around on a wild goose chase. Roku didn't say anything about what they were doing, but instead insisted they needed to find him - yet never gave a name.

 _Why is everyone so vague in Mushroom 13? They never tell me_ _anything useful. At least, Vier tells me stuff, unlike him,_ she thought, eyeing the mushroom walking in front of her, who hadn't spoken a word since they arrived on this floor. "Just follow along", she told herself, looking around the empty hallway, beginning to have an itch to say something instead of keeping up silent.

"So, where are the other members? We've only seen Demyx, Luxord, and Xaldin, but where are the other ten members?" she started, hoping to stir up some form of conversation.

"The other members are either still out on missions or at Castle Oblivion. If the whole organization was here, more people would be roaming around," Roku said, finally speaking.

"I see." She nodded. "Follow up question: where are we going? You still haven't told me anything since we split up from Nico and Joker."

"I haven't?" He looked over his shoulder at the shadow, who gave an annoyed glare."Oh, then I'm sorry that I left you in the dark. A lot on my mind as of right now with the recent events. Please forgive you." Ashley resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Anyhow, we're looking for Number 13 - Roxas, because I need to confirm his status. I needed you to come along because you barely any magic left. As of right now, Nico and you are both are liabilities, in this case, that's why I split you both up. (Another reason is because Joker and I are on bad terms with each other still, so I didn't need to create a bigger strain on our relationship.)"

 _Finally, I'm making headway!_ she thought happily, not paying attention to that last part.

"Okay, but do you know where he is?" the shadow asked, as they turned another corner of the hallway. Out of the corner of her eyes, as she looked up, she began to see more gray doors with numbered signs - 7, 8, 9 - next to them.

"Roxas? No, without darkness or light I can't track where he is. That's why we're looking in the dormitory, since he's not in the lounge, bathhouse, or kitchen," He explained, looking back forward.

A sudden shudder fell over Ashley, starting to remember the bathhouse. _Why did I have to go into the bathhouse as well? I could have perfectly stayed outside, instead_ _of walking in on Dalian bathing!_ She shivered, even more, recalling the scarring image. _At least, he didn't spot us… or stop singing. Now_ _that I think about it, why come he never sung_ _around others?_ _He sounded pretty good. I would - Ugh! What am I saying! Stay on track, Ashley! We're on a mission stay focused_!

Stopping herself from thinking anymore, she glanced back up to Roku who'd gone back silent, then glimpsed up at the doors they were passing by. 13 - the sign had written in bold - next to the door written as clear as day. The shadow stopped, beginning to shake her head with newfound disappointment as she watched Roku still walking forward unaware he'd passed their stop.

Ashley made a loud huff, "Well if you'd look up for once and stop daydreaming, you'd see that the door is right here!" She shouted, catching his attention.

"Huh?" He back as she pointed up at the door. He chuckled weakly, "Oh…. I knew that."

Ashley rolled her eyes, stepping toward the door as it opened automatically. Roku followed behind her, entering the small chamber and resident of Roxas. Once inside, Ashley noticed how different the organization's rooms were compared to Vice Manor's. The bedroom carried the white and gray wall and floor had like the rest of the castle. The bedroom was small, holding a white bed with a gray cover over the sleeping nobody, while a white nightstand sat beside it. On the left side next to them, was a closet with sliding doors. In the middle of the bedroom, the room had only one window looking out to a heart-shaped moon that alerted Ashley to gasp.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the moon.

"That is Kingdom Hearts. At least one version of it that is," Roku answered, jumping on the bed. "That's what the organization has been creating in order to become whole. It's why they use the keyblade now since the weapon can kill us - heartless - and bind the hearts we have into that giant moon."

Steadily, Ashley felt herself become ill, just thinking about the thought of how many hearts from her kind were gathered in Kingdom Hearts at this very moment. Hundreds. Thousands. A billion -

"Ashley, calm down before you faint!," He shouted, seeing that the shadow was slowly becoming paralyzed. She was breathing fast, yet she hadn't noticed at all. Once Roku shouted, Ashley jerk back into a fighting stance, before looking at him yet not directly into his eyes, as she realized that it was only him and not an enemy.

"How can - They're -" "Breath. Deep breaths. Relax Ashley," He instructed, cutting her off from her panicked outburst.

The shadow did as she was told, slowly calming her worries and relaxing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that, but I just can't believe that's where our kind goes once a keyblade kills us," Ashley said, before whispering. "It's a little scary to think about. Not only that but seeing that someone - a friend or someone I called family is actually dead….. I'm a little shaken up."

"Death is scary for anyone, but we can't let our fears control us. If we do, we'll never accomplish anything, I've learned that over the last couple of days now," he stated, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Nico, told you that, right?" Ashley wanted to say but didn't. Instead, she began to look around the room, remembering they had a mission to do and this was no time for chit-chat when anyone could come at any time.

"We should get to work but, first you need to tell me why we were looking for Roxas? Is it because you want to find out why he fainted?" She asked, looking at the sleeping blond.

"Nah, it could just be as simple as exhaustion. Nobodies do need to sleep just like us after all," he answered. "What I'm here to try to understand who's nobody he is?"

Ashley's eyes widened, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You don't know about Nobodies, do you?" he asked, standing up on the bed. He began to walk toward the nobody's face, examining him up and down.

"Not much," She answered. "Heartless knowledge I know thanks to Dark Hide, yet Nobodies… I'm a little uninformed."

"Well to keep it simple, all nobodies have a somebody aka their human half. Once a human's heart is released, the heart becomes heartless, while the body and soul take the form of a nobody if their will is strong," he started, brushing Roxas' hair back and moving his eyelids to see his eyes. "Mushroom 13 has NO nobodies, nor Dark Hide or any of his siblings - the 12 Guardians. As for Team Shade having any nobodies, that remains unknown." He looked at her meeting her eyes. "Humans always seem to have a nobody and a heartless, however, that's not always true in some cases. Yet, Nobodies aren't meant to exist and go against nature itself. It's why they have no darkness nor light."

"I get it," Ashley nodded. _But, the real question is why nobodies exist in the first place? If they're man-made, then who created them?_ she wondered to herself.

"As for Roxas, he had to be the somebody of a keyblade wielder and from what you guys told us on the first day you arrived, he has to Sora's nobody," Roku announced.

Ashley choked, eyes going wider than the sun. "WHAT!," the shadow exclaimed. "What do you mean by that? I know he turned into a shadow heartless and all, but he turned back human! There's no way that Sora IS Roxas!"

Roku exhaled, jumping off of Roxas' bed. "That's why I came here today because something is off and not making any sense. Nobodies are meant to look like their previous selves, however from what we've gathered upon Sora that is not the case here at this point and time. Roxas is indeed Sora's nobody despite Sora still being alive, however, he doesn't take on the appearance of the keyblade wielder and has a broken heart inside him full of light."

Ashley couldn't speak anymore, completely shocked and confused about what she was hearing. It didn't make any sense. There was no way a heart was inside him. That had to false, but the shadow knew better than to assume someone was lying. Roku wouldn't lie to her and his voice was very serious.

 _However, there couldn't be a way for him to have a heart, because he still lacked any real emotions, right? Or does he have emotions this whole time?_ She thought. _Sora has a nobody since he fell into darkness, yet another heart inside his own nobody. I know I felt loads of light inside Sora, but I thought it was just my imagination. Could Sora have housed another heart inside his own just like Kairi's?_

Suddenly, a loud beep alerted Ashley from thinking anymore, as Roku answer his communicator. "Nico…. Yeah, I can hear you clearly." There was a long pause. "Okay, well wait there and don't move. We'll be there in a few."

"Did they find something?" She asked

"Positive. They've found everything that we're looking for, but the death at the castle. There were no reports of today about the dead member. I'm sorry Ashley, that no one knows anything here, but I'm sure Queen, King, and Mare can tell you as soon as they get back," the mushroom reassured her.

"Yeah," Ashley nodded, a bit saddened that they'd found nothing.

Suddenly footsteps came approaching outside, along with a male voice. "He came back from his recent mission with Xigbar, but collapsed before they could leave."

"Hide now!," Roku hissed, as they rushed toward the closet. Ashley opened the closet door going inside, then Roku rushed in, quickly closing the door behind, but leaving it partly open to see out into the room.

The bedroom doors opened, as four feet in boots marched into the room. The people were two nobodies in black coats, one with long blue hair, while the other had silver hair. From the closet, Roku gasped lightly, causing Ashley to dawn a look of concern.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"The leader of Organization 13 - Superior of the In-Between - is right there. His name is Xemnas," he said, pointing to the silver-headed male. "Next to him is the seventh member and the Luna Diviner, Saix."

"Xemnas," Ashley muttered to herself, eyeing the leader. _Why does he remind me of someone I knew long ago? Could I know him by any chance? Now that I think about it, Saix seems familiar as well._

"Namine has begun her work just as intended," Saix informed his superior, as they looked onto the sleeping boy.

"Will he wake from this?," Xemnas asked.

Ashley's eyes widened. That voice could it be? Was Xemnas the person I saw in the Dark Margin! She briefly recalled the hooded man from the end of the realm talking to another boy! The boy that's true name was Sora! Everything made sense now and added up perfectly.

"I am told Roxas will return to us - provided Namine shall have the hero stripped of every single one of his memories," Saix informed.

"Then, I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion," the superior ordered.

Saix nodded, "We needn't stop collecting hearts. Xion has gained power over the keyblade, just as we intended. She can fill Roxas' shoes for the time being."

"And the chamber? Have you found it?" Xemnas asked, turning toward him.

"No, sir. I would say progress is slow… if we had actually made any. Axel will be sure to search for it once his mission there is complete," Saix said, before leaving the room.

"So, sleep has taken you once again, my friend," Xemnas said, looking at Roxas.

While the leader of Organization 13 watched his member sleep, he didn't notice the doors open and close behind him. Or maybe it stayed still the whole time, as Roku and Ashley made their grand escape.

 **~ 50 Minutes later ~**

We were in the Hall of Melody, waiting for our friends.

The hall didn't look like a hall at all, yet instead was a large room with one pathway going through the entirety of the room, with a large blue platform in the middle. Up above, two balconies were built on each side like nosebleed seats, while in the platform we were on was the arena. On one side of the room, a large window was built showing off the dark sky lit by a heart-shaped moon in the distance.

I didn't know why I kept staring up at the moon as we waited. All I could do was question what it was, while another part of me - aka my stomach - wanted the heart-shaped moon to eat since I starting to get hungry. Nevertheless, I was staring at the moon the whole time, while Joker kept watch.

The mission was almost over, then we could go home once and for all.

"We're here!" Ashley's voice shouted.

Joker and I turned their direction, as she and Roku rushed toward us from the entrance.

"Are you guys okay!" she yelled.

"We're fine!," I shouted back.

Once Ashley came closer, she gave me a tight hug and I gave one back, glad to see each other safe and well. Breaking away, we took a step back as Roku entered the scene. Joker glanced at Roku, then Ashley and me -

"Now that we're all together, we need to tell you guys about what's going on at Castle Oblivion right now!," Joker began.

"So have we! But, we can't stay here that much longer. We need to get out of here and report to base so that we don't get caught," Roku informed, turning to me. "Nico, can you open a portal back to HQ?"

"On it!" I nodded about to open a corridor -

"Going somewhere," a cold voice hissed, causing me to freeze because I knew that voice. That voice that could only belong to our enemies.

Suddenly Nobodies came around us, causing everyone to gasp and back into one another trying to distance ourselves from them. Dusk dancing around us, Assassins ready to strike us, and Samurai holding their swords prepared to fight circled us in seconds. I turned a ghostly white, feeling a gray aura of fear and panic in my friends and myself.

"Shit! We've been found out," Joker groaned.

"Indeed you have," an assassin intimidated, giving a weird Cheshire smile.

"Do you think that we didn't sense your presence in the castle? We know when heartless are in places where they don't belong, right little shadow," a dusk said, looking at Ashley.

She growled, "It's you! You're the one who tried to kill me when I arrived here the first time!"

"Why, of course," the dusk chuckled, yet it was dull and held no humor. "And, here you are back again in our domain still alive. But, not for long! We'll be sure to make your deaths quick and painless."

I looked around at everyone, trying to figure out the best strategy to keep us alive. We can't talk our way out. We're unable to leave with Nobodies around since they could follow us back to base. And, we can't fight since Roku only being able to use illusions, Ashley out of magic, while I have no powers, and Joker being our only fighter. _What to do? What to do? What CAN we do! We don't have any backup to fight! An idea hit my head. Backup! Call back up!_

"Roku, call Bishop and tell him we're in trouble," I whispered, low enough for only him to hear it.

"No, we can -" "Wake up! We can't do this alone!," I hissed with urgency in my voice. "You want to prove yourself to your brother, but you can't do that if we die here! We're in trouble! If you want to prove to yourself that's fine, but getting your friends killed in the process isn't glory - it's murder."

He finally looked me in the eyes, "If you're acting so high and mighty like Tres, then you only care for yourself. A real leader knows when to give up or call for help. You're our leader right now, we're under your care, so do the right thing." I looked seeing the Samurai getting ready to attack. "And, you might want to that NOW!," I added.

"Bishop, send in Rank 2," he said, into his earpiece. "Bishop? Bishop, come -"

Suddenly the Nobodies all at once charged at us, giving us little time to do anything or scream.

"Stopza!," a stern female voice yelled, causing everything to go white, making everyone shield their eyes. Once it died down, we were met with a white and indigo sphere around us, along with our enemies being knocked back, frozen in the air. Before us, all stood four mushrooms in black coats.

"What just -," Joker began.

"Happen?" Ashley finished.

"We just saved your idiotic asses is what happen!" one mushroom said, turning to us with a dark glare. By the 2 number on her hat, it was clear to see that the member was Dos. "If anything, you should be saying thank you!"

"Easy girl, calm down," another mushroom - Bishop - told her, patting her on her back. Dos gave an annoyed sigh, giving him a dirty look.

"Meanwhile, did you think we'd leave you for dead?" Vier asked, walking toward us with Bishop following her. "After all, we've been watching you the whole time since you got here."

"Watching us? How!" Ashley and I shouted in unison.

"I hacked into the organization's webcams, allowing us access to everything going on here. Vier and I have been monitoring you guys making sure things ran smoothly. However, we saw the Nobodies planning to strike, so we came as quick as we could," Bishop explained.

"I didn't come for your sake, but I'm glad I came! This battle is going to be epic!" the last mushroom wearing a number 9 on their hat exclaimed, as he began to dance. A green aura began to glow brightly around him meaning he was happy. (Yet now wasn't the time to be in glee.)

"Novem, shut up," Dos ordered, hitting the dancer's head. The mushroom winced in pain, yet the mage didn't show any sign of caring about him. Instead, she turned to us, "All of you are in serious trouble! Uno is furious and Dix won't be so forgiving! This mission was reckless! Childish! Completely insane!"

"Dos, hold off on the lecture, please. Your spell is starting to wear off as we speak," Vier cut in, looking at Bishop. "Get your brother and his friends home, we've got this."

"No, we'll fight too!," Roku declared, knowing full well he couldn't fight whatsoever.

"Sorry my friend, I can't let you do that. I'd be betraying a pledge I made to your older brother if I let you die on my watch," She told him, causing Roku to gasp. "Now Bishop, get him to safety! We'll deal with these "non-existence" ourselves!"

Bishop shook his head, opening up a corridor of darkness next to him. "Hurry though, before the spell wears off! We can't stay here any longer!"

Joker rushed through first, with Ashley not far behind. I was about to go through as well, then felt a wave of disappointment from beside me. It wasn't strong enough to create an aura, yet I knew as I turned to my mentor that he wasn't doing great.

Roku just stood there, unable to move at all as his emotions deepened.

Worries filled me, but I didn't know what to do and instead looked to his twin for help. Bishop met my eyes, giving a slight nod before coming over to us. Bishop raised Roku's head, yet he averted his eyes. Quickly, Bishop pulled his baby brother into a hug. "You've done well, but now it's time to walk away. Only the best fighters can do that." He let go, as tears filled his eyes. His aura turned blue, as he grabbed Roku's hand, "Now, let's go home…. please."

Roku only nodded, as he was dragged toward the corridor.

Once they were gone, I stayed still feeling like someone was watching me. I turned around to see Vier, whose emotions were calm even after the recent events. Yet I knew we had a common thought in our minds: Is everything going to be okay?

"Hey, do you think Roku will be fine?," I asked, unsurely.

"Roku might be cold at times and self-centered, but he knows no matter what happens Bishop and I will have his back. That's why his older brother trusted us enough to protect Roku from himself. He'll bounce back from this I'm sure of it," she answered, as the spell began to fade. "But, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Everything you want to know, I promise."

I looked toward the barrier, beginning to fade. "Ahh yeah, let's get this battle started! Kick some monkey ass!," Novem shouted, jumping up and down, his fist ready for battle.

"Airhead," Dos sighed, summoning her wand and getting combat ready herself. "But, I'll be ready to fight these menaces any time, any day!"

I looked back to Vier, "Hurry up and go. If anything, keep Roku happy for me. Can you do that for me?" Vier summoned a trident to her hands, hitting its hilt on the floor.

"I can. I will! I promise!," I vowed, before rushing toward the corridor. The last thing I saw as I crossed into the darkness, was the time around them resuming and the members of Mushroom 13 and Nobodies beginning a battle to the death.

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

On the other side, I arrived in the lounge room of Vice Manor. As I stepped in, I noticed that everyone was on the sofa, except Bishop who stood in front of everyone. Once I walked over to them, Roku's twin looked over at me, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm ordering that you all rest up. It's currently one in the morning here, meaning the other members are asleep right now. I suggest you all go to sleep as well. As for the other members, they'll be back in the morning once the fighting is done. I'll keep an eye on them, but all of you need sleep." He looked at Roku, whose head was down. "Okay," Bishop added, uneasily.

"Yeah," Joker and I agreed.

Ashley nodded, as a yawn fell over her.

We began to leave the lounge heading to bed, completely beat from our two missions.

Within our bedroom, everyone staggered inside trying to get to our mats. Once we arrived, we found Iris was already sleeping on her brother's mat, since her brother and "mother" weren't there. She probably felt alone all today waiting for us to get back.

Proceeding to curl up beside her, Joker told his sister he was back, which lead to Iris giving him a light hug before they went to sleep. Meanwhile, Ashley fell asleep right away too exhausted to even talk or cover herself. Instead, I ended up pulling her blanket over her, then getting on my mat, pulling my own blanket over me.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling, recalling everything that happened today and how tomorrow had so much to tell. However, things were still hectic…. Things were still left for speculation and I don't think anyone is ready to face Uno after breaking the most sacred rule today.

I turned over on my side, just as Pluto came and curled up beside me. I reached out and pet him lightly on the head. _If anything happens… I'll protect everyone just like a true hero, right?_ Slowly, my hand began to fall, just as my eyelids fell into darkness.

 **= The Next Day =**

Waking up the day after the rogue mission, we felt uneasy and nothing made it better. At breakfast, things were the same chaos as per usual with other members - eating hearts and then going out on missions. However, at our table, we all were as quiet as a mouse - that even Iris had taken noticed and asked us what was wrong. Yet before we could answer, Dix came up to all of us demanding that we came to the Room of Gathering after we were done.

We did as told and here we are now - four teammates who broke the rules - standing side by side in front of their leaders. Bishop was on the end, I was next to him, with Ashley on my other side, and Joker on the other end. Meanwhile, Uno sat on his throne staring at us with judgment in his eyes, while Dix stood on his left side and Tres on his right.

The room was silent and tension filled it, as we waited for someone to speak.

Being in the Room of Gathering many times before, I knew this was the only room that always felt to still have elegance within it. The stone walls were still white, a golden chandelier up above shining bright like stars, and the dark orange tiles glistened like they were just cleaned every time you saw them. I liked this room out of the whole manor, but right now I wanted to get out of this room! I felt like I was Alice on trial back in Wonderland! Except unlike the Mad Queen, my judges were nicer, yet not nice enough to let us off scot free!

Suddenly Uno cleared his throat, causing everyone to look to him. "First things first, I'll put your worries of our other members at ease. Dos, Vier, and Novem have all made it back safely, while Bishop is safe as well. They're all sleeping at this very moment and will wake up later on."

"That's good," Ashley whispered, putting her hands together.

 _Yeah, I'm glad they're alive and well,_ I thought, exhaling.

"However, that stunt you all pulled yesterday put every one of you in grave's way. Even if it was an act for information, marching into the organization's stronghold was impulsive!" Uno lectured. "Children shouldn't go near that place unlike the rest of us. You're on a completely weaker level incapable of facing human beings, Nobodies, Dark Hide, or even Nevermore - the sovereign of the realm of darkness - herself. You weren't ready for such a task!"

"But, we were on a lead to finding out the truth! This information that we've gathered is important!," Joker objected.

"And, of course, YOU would say those words again, Joker Quinn. After all, that's what happened on your own mission and why you were so late getting back. Isn't that right?" Dix said, glaring at him with threatening eyes.

Joker fell silent, nodding his head.

"The organization is dangerous for ALL heartless and as well is Jade Mafia. With the gap between the realm of light and realm of darkness open, our kind gets stronger as the light flickers and fades away, something we can't let happen. By risking your lives, we could have lost members and been grieving the loss of our friends," Uno reminded us. "This is why we have rules on missions. This is why you are meant to obey them no matter what, even if you think they're stupid or unnecessary because they keep you safe and out of trouble."

"Despite your victory, you all should have stayed on your assigned mission," Dix said. "I'm sorry to say, but our verdict -"

"My commander, my lordship, please hear me out!" Everyone turned to the Roku's eldest brother, in complete shock from the outburst."Before you give your punishment or anything else, please let me take all of the blame for this mess! I'm the one responsible!"

"Captain Tres, what do you mean?" Dix demanded.

Tres stayed silent for a moment searching all of my teammates and me, then finally set his gaze fell fully on Roku. I did the same seeing Roku, frozen up again. However, seeing his gray aura I saw that he was afraid, which explained why he was paralyzed, but as well he was in dismay.

 _Why is he shocked by this? I mean I am as well, but Roku is acting like his darkest secret was revealed publicly,_ I thought, before thinking about the mission. _There's no way Tres knows anything about why the rogue mission happen…. Right?_

Suddenly Tres looked away from his little brother, turning to his commander and lordship patiently awaiting. "It was my fault for pushing Roku and lying to him that if he didn't go on a successful mission, he'd be kicked out of the manor. I was only trying to help him break out of his shell, but I-I took it too far. He risked the rogue mission just to prove himself that he was capable of fighting and getting information like me. He went too far, yes -" He glanced at Roku, meeting his eyes. "...but so did I… for too long."

Roku looked away, as my antennas fell with confusion. _What's going on?_ I wondered, worriedly.

Tres cleared his throat, looking at our leaders. "If there is any harsh punishment to give, I'll do it instead. Just let them all off the hook, please my lordship and commander. Forgive this mistake," He begged.

Dix and Uno exchanged looks, before nodding with an answer.

"Roku and the others will be let off with a warning, but if they do it again - they'll be hearing a different verdict. Ashley, Nicholas, Joker, and Roku - you all are free," Dix announced, then looked toward Tres. "As for your punishment, Captain Tres, you will be cleaning a third floor room so I can have my own lady's den. Judging by everything in the room and how much cleaning it will need, I'm sure it'll be quite the punishment."

"Dix, I think that punishment is -" "Hun, would you like to clean out the room instead?" She asked, cutting into his sentence.

It took a few moments before Uno answered. "That sounds like an excellent punishment," he agreed with her, then gazing over everyone."As for this session, it's over. You may all get out and relax if you wish because my wife and I have more important things to do."

Steadily, we began to clear out into the lobby, taking deep breaths of relief after what just happen. Once we closed the door behind us leaving Uno and Dix to talk, Iris jumped into Joker hugging him tightly, "Are you okay! Are you in trouble again!" she shouted, frantically.

"I'm fine, Iris," Joker said.

"We're all fine," Ashley agreed.

Suddenly Iris teared up, before pulling both of them into a hug. As the trio had a nice reunion, I meanwhile stood off to the side, staring at the brothers, before slowly walking over to them.

Roku was sitting down on a small bench, while Tres sat next to him. As I drew closer I could feel Roku's fear, while Tres felt relieved? _Why is he happy? Why did he take the blame for us? I don't understand!_

Taking a seat next to Roku, I waited for something to happen. Yet no one wanted to talk! _Ugh! I have to do something!_

Quickly, I touch Roku's hand, sending him to look up at me. "Say something to him," I whispered. "Go on… if something goes wrong I'm right here for you."

Roku averted his eyes for a second, then nodded his head finally seeing that now was the perfect time than any."Why did you save us back there? Better yet, why did you lie to me like that and make me scared shitless?," Roku asked, finally looking at his brother with demanding eyes.

"It's as I said, I was trying to help you. I've always been trying to push you in the right direction in your life, yet maybe I was too harsh on you. My actions weren't the correct approach, however, that was the only way my father taught me when I was human and that's how I learned to act toward others. My actions can never be justified, sometimes they were wrong and I knew it, but I felt like it was the only way I could get through to you," Tres explained.

"You never understood why I rejected the world or even tried to open up to me, but why NOW?" Roku choked, curling up his fist as a thick red aura took over him. "WHY CARE NOW! Do you feel sorry for what you've done by tormenting me, so you think it's a great chance to fix everything!" Tears filled his eyes, as his voice cracked. "W-Where were you when I was petrified! Where were you when I cried myself to sleep at night, but you NEVER came and Bishop stayed by my side! I've always been alone with my twin, while you walked away!"

"I NEVER WALKED AWAY! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO SO THAT BISHOP AND YOU WOULD BE SAFE!," He hollered at Roku, then opened his eyes up wide like he said something he wasn't supposed to.

Roku and I went wide-eyed. "W-What?" we asked in unison.

Tres exhaled, "... Remember when I found Bishop and you during the attack. The third guardian of darkness, Castor and Pollux wanted to kill you two in cold bloodshed since you'd stumbled into their territory! I didn't want that to happen because I thought both of you had a life still to leave, SO I risked my life. In exchange, I wanted both of you to never give up. The two-headed beast let us free, however as a price to leave: I had to vow never to bond with you two. Even if we're brothers, I can't be around you two for that long or care for you in the same way Bishop can, because that was my curse Castor and Pollux placed on me and if I break it - we all die."

Roku and I widened our eyes.

"Don't you think I wanted to care for you, but with the curse from that monster…. I'm not able to show it. I'm sorry," he said, softly.

Roku shook his head. "I… I don't understand," he mumbled.

"It's as Bishop told me. Tres loves you two but wants you to get better and not be tried down by a ball and chain. He knows that you've had it rough, yet wants you to go forward," I simplified, then darted my eyes at his brother. "But, what I don't understand is why did you call him useless and unworthy? Didn't you think it would hurt him?"

"Being only raised by a father without a mother in my picture, when he didn't see results he'd call me many negative words. Even if they hurt, they kept me going forward. I thought they would help -" Tres stares at Roku. "... they did not. However, I wanted to believe he'd go forward on his own than living in his broken heart. That's why I had Vier and Bishop watching over him because I couldn't. Nevertheless, I see now that all I needed to do was try to care for you as much as I could." He gets to his feet, then turns back to us. "I've been here long enough. If I stay longer, the beast will come breaking down the manor. I have to go and attend to my mission. I'll see you -"

Before he could finish, Roku jumped off the bench and hugged his brother, crying softly. Tres surprised didn't know what to do for a moment, stuck in place for a few seconds before returning the hug and letting his little brother cry.

Getting up from the bench, I stood there in awe, feeling a waning sorrowful aura from Roku and a warm happy aura from Tres, as the two hugged. Soon both of their auras turned a bright pink symbolizing love and a new bond that won't be broken.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Axel: (blows nose into a handkerchief) That was so touching! I'm crying!**

 **Roxas: I thought we were nobodies when did you because a soft-body?**

 **Axel: S-Shut up! (Hits Roxas on the shoulder, beginning to cry more)**

 **Me: (winces) I've never seen Axel so heartbroken since you left the organization.**

 **Roxas: (pats Axel's back) Ax, gets emotional when it comes to brothers. I mean Isa and him were blood brothers in a way, then he and I are blood brothers as well. We both left him in some way, so the whole brother thing turns him into a crying mess.**

 **Me: Ah… I see.**

 **Axel: (muffles) S-Shut up!**

 **Roxas: Meanwhile, speaking of brothers what was with Tres in this chapter, Oblivion? I thought he was just a complete jerk, not a protector.**

 **Me: As many people say, "Don't judge a book by its cover". I think this is most common with my recent characters like Mare, Roku, and now Tres who seem like complete jerks or a nice person, then show their true colors. Tres isn't that bad of a big brother as everyone thought he was. Well not really, but to me, that's what I enjoyed about writing his part. I wanted to show something that isn't really shown a lot (in my opinion) within the shows I watch. The showing of tough love. Of course, we see sibling rivalry, hatred toward one another, and love for one another, but tough love between siblings is a bit of a rarity.**

 **In the story, Tres does love his brothers, but he pushes them to be the best they can be and doesn't want them to give up. It's why he's a try hard and will do anything to accomplish something. I know he seems bad, but that's only in Roku's POV and the way he felt towards him. I'm not saying everything he does is justified, because Tres does do wrong things and it affects others around him. In the end, you guys can be the judge of if Tres is a good or bad brother.**

 **Axel: (wipes his eyes) Tres is good. Not only that, but *sniff* Tres did this all for his brothers and sacrificed anything to protect them.**

 **Roxas: He's bad! How can Tres just call people names and never explain to Roku about the curse! This would have made Roku's anger toward him wouldn't exist! He should have told the truth instead of hiding it from him!**

 **Me: As I said, you guys can be the judge.**

 **Axel: Moving on to the next topic, the replica program? Really? Why did you include that never again seen project?**

 **Me: We never fully understood replicas since they weren't around for that long without being destroyed. In this series, Vexen/Even created the project before BBS, continuing to develop the replicas more and more until now since he died in the story currently. The idea to have the Replica Program is thanks to the KH 2 manga, where we see that Vexen has 44 clones of himself. In my opinion, there had to be a backstory on why he can create replicas so fast, so the Replica Program book Nico found was the answer to that.**

 **Meanwhile, speaking of books, Cross is back or hinted at what's she is up too. I can't really explain anything that she's planning or her goal by gaining the Heartless books, but I will say that Nico is getting closer to finding to her!**

 **Roxas: Not only that but Nevermore has been hinted at as well. Maybe she has some importance, Oblivion?**

 **Me: Classified.**

 **Axel: Nico's past with Jade Mafia?**

 **Me: Classified.**

 **Roxas: What about Pearl or Neal coming back?**

 **Me: (smiles) Positive.**

 **Axel & Roxas: What! They're coming back! **

**Me: I thought you two knew from the coming chapters?**

 **Axel: We only know about Ashley's - (Roxas covers his mouth to stop spoilers)**

 **Roxas: Ashley's past. He meant past, Oblivion and shadows. That's what he meant. Nothing else besides her past finally coming to a close. (gives an honest smile)**

 **Me: Suurre.**

 **(I look over at the timer, seeing that time had run out)**

 **Me: Anyways, our time is up! I'd like to thank all my followers who like the story thus far because you guys are in for a treat! However, this chapter is over and I'll be posting a new chapter next week! Until next time, stay positive! Love and hugs for everyone! I hope you all have a great day or night! And, I'll see you shadows later!**


	34. 33 - Report 4 & 5

**Me: Hey Shadows, welcome to another chapter or in this case, a report! It's been a while since the last one, so to give a little explanation about the background of two different subjects, I've decided to post this before the last two chapters of this arc.**

 **Enjoy and I'll see you shadows next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 33 - Report 4&5

 **Report 4**

 _Nobodies are beings who lack a heart, therefore they are incapable of having any light or darkness. They were once human just like us and are similar to heartless in many ways. However, what makes us different is the very way we were born._

 _Nobodies were born from nothingness. They're not even meant to exist. (Thus, I feel like they're more like failed projects instead of real beings.) While Heartless are born from the dark side of a person's heart consumed and then turn into us. By comparing the Heartless and Nobodies, we both lost our hearts long ago. We crave to be whole again and no longer be being that everyone fears._

 _While a Heartless is formed by a person falling into darkness or us killing them, a Nobody, however, is formed when a human with a strong will transforms into a heartless. They take on the form of Dusk, Assassins, Snipers, etc. following the orders of other upper Nobodies who retained their human form. If humans have a strong enough heart, they remain in their human body even without no longer having a heart. They're emotionless and can only mimic emotion because of their memories._

 _Nobodies and Heartless don't seem the same. Or so I thought…._

 _Semi Darkness are almost like Nobodies. We have a mind allowing both of us to think for ourselves and remember our old lives. We're similar in that regard, but still enemies._

 _Since the first time, I met Xenmas in the Dark Margin I thought all Nobodies were a threat. That was before I saw that my old friends and family were Nobodies themselves. As I watched Ienzo and Even, they acted the same even after undergoing change. My friends didn't feel empty and felt REAL emotions, but even if it was only a facade they still felt alive. Like they weren't hollow at all._

 _Semi Darkness are "outsiders" who act on knowledge instead of instant. It's what separates from the usual herd. In theory to that, could Nobodies have hearts are their own still or replace it? From the recent mission, Roxas was shown to have a heart inside him whether it was his own or another's, the point still stands that a Nobody could possess a heart. If that's the case, then why doesn't anyone know? Maybe, one day I can tell them, yet it's too late…._

 _Half of my family is eradicated. The people I knew in the organization are gone and will NEVER be whole again._

 _Once Nobodies die they're gone forever and once Heartless die they're gathered in Kingdom Hearts. Sadly, if anyone dies as a Heartless or Nobody, they don't come back whatsoever or can become human again. Death is the scariest thing known to exist. It doesn't just haunt humans, but as well Nobodies and Heartless who know that the price to die means they won't come back again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ashley_

 **Report 5**

 _The keyblade is a weapon, shaped like a key and acts like a sword._

 _It also strikes great fear into Heartless or any enemy. I don't know much about it since I never wanted to wield one, however, I do know that it takes many years of training to even become a true keyblade master. Sora might be a keyblade wielder, but he is nowhere near the skill of a master who is so much more powerful and knows both natures of light and darkness. If anything, Aqua is a master since she is capable of balancing both natures. Long ago, as I followed her in the realm of darkness and watched her on Destiny Islands, I know for sure that she's a master, unlike Sora._

 _As I was taught by Mickey long ago when he visited Wise Ansem, is that the keyblade is a weapon of light or darkness, destruction or restoration, and a sign that a person has a strong desire or heart. Keyblades are meant nowadays to protect the light, yet could there also be wielders who protect the darkness?_

 _I mean thinking about it. Everyone is taught that darkness is bad. Even I, myself thought darkness was nothing, but chaos and vengeance. Yet while it still is, I've learned that there IS light shining even in the darkness. Heartless - the very beings of darkness - fighting for the light and protect both sides from clashing. Darkness was something I was afraid of as a child, but once I opened my eyes and undid my blindfold I realized that darkness isn't so different from the light._

 _We are the darkness in the light. We are the light within the darkness. However, in order to kept balance, we need each other._

 _The keyblade is a weapon still a mystery to even the wielders. It is the prime weapon that many would want. However, why is the keyblade tied to the heart? Why does it act as a beacon to heartless? And, most of all, who created this weapon in the first place knowing that several would fight over it?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ashley_

 **Secret Report 1: Guardians of Darkness**

The realm of darkness is always growing and creating new heartless every day. However, like all places, there's a beginning and then there's an end. The beginning of the realm is where Kingdom Hearts is, while the end is the Dark Margin. Both ways can act as exits to the realm of darkness depending on the person, their will, and how good they are at controlling the darkness or the light.

Yet humans who wander in the darkness - Heartless territory - can meet there end here or live here. Such are the ways of humans who cannot control what's inside them. They either become a demon, master the darkness, or becomes a new resident in the home they fell to.

Many have been born or fallen to the realm, however, the first being to exist in the realm wasn't a human - except a huge raven known mostly now as Nevermore. She ruled the realm and still does to this day, with other powerful Heartless at her side ruling/protecting the realm. A total of 12 guardians.

The most known guardians are Castor and Pollux, a ruthless two-headed beast no one wants to mess with; Dark Hide, a slothful lion-wolf; Undine, a frightening dragon, and Nevermore, however, no one is brave enough to see her and she is stated to kill you by just one glare whether human or heartless. Yet rumors are just rumors, right?

There are many guardians, however, each is dangerous and are the prime protectors of the dark realm. But, they've failed this time. Now, the realm's borders are open, bleeding darkness into the realm of light and twilight.

The ability to open the realm of darkness was stolen from Nevermore, leaving her unable to close the realm anymore. The fate of the realms hangs in the balance, yet why should I care, when soon the universe will be covered in darkness while the light becomes forgotten.

 **~ C**

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**


	35. 34 - Return to Neverland

**Me: Hey Shadows, welcome to the second to last chapter in Arc 2. I'm Miss Oblivion J here with Axel, Demyx, and Saix! I'm excited to be posting after my week vacation to come back with an epic chapter back in the magical lands of Neverland!**

 **Axel: Wait if this is an epic chapter, why is Saix here in the intro?**

 **Saix: Lord Xemnas wanted me to make sure you two aren't destroying any more of Oblivion's things. The superior has a million other things on his plate as KH3 approaches, which means he doesn't need another bill paying for the damages YOU caused.**

 **(He stares at Axel)**

 **Axel: (puts his arms up in defense) Hey, I've done nothing wrong!**

 **Demyx: But, you did trigger Larxene and make her go berserk. (Axel gives him a death glare) I'm just saying. (He slowly backs away, beginning to hide behind me) Don't hurt the musician for telling the truth.**

 **(I roll my eyes, patting Demyx's back to calm him down)**

 **Me: Guys, what happened is in the past. As of right now let's move forward and get on track. If anything, this chapter's events are based on nothing within the KH game or manga. This is purely written from my imagination only, however, inspired by the KH3 trailer we got at E3 for Port Royal.**

 **With that said, I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. The only stuff I own is my OC and the plot.**

 **Axel: With that -**

 **Demyx: (plays his sitar) We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 34 - Return to Neverland

 **Entry 161**

 **(October 1)**

 _Once upon a time, I didn't remember anything of my past life and only first my name. However, once I met Nico everything changed tremendously as I opened my eyes to a brand new world within the Realm of Light. Yet the most noticed change was when I put on the scarf for the first time. My mind began to move, seeing images and voices that made no sense, accompanied by this familiar feeling of overflowing power - that I soon found out was magic._

 _With my former powers in hand, I began to recall who I was._

 _When Nico and I explored the worlds following Sora and Riku, I began to recall memories. Faint and random memories that told me nothing - made me question why they were broken in the first place. Why the memories chained together had come undone? All these questions with no answers are why I began making reports._

 _I've written a lot down about my memories that I've been regaining. The fear I felt with Maleficent. The envy I had toward Ienzo. My loneliness. My regret. Over time my past came back slowly to me, until now -_

 _My home, Hollow Bastion is actually called Radiant Garden - a kingdom of light, the symbol of hope and purity ruled by Ansem the Wise. My two older sisters were on Ansem's court just like my father. Kairi was a residence of Radiant Garden! The red fox we saw in Twilight Town is actually from Radiant Garden as well. Then, my proud parents whom everyone spoke so fond of, died in the most tragic ways._

 _I remember it all…. I feel everything my past self felt!_

 _I know who I was before I died, yet it's still so hard to believe. Everything I know, I DON'T want to know. I hate that I remember anything at all. But, most importantly I hate what I've done to my family. The pain I caused them for years before my death. Maybe it was better for me not to remember anything in the first place, after knowing that my existence harmed those around me._

 _Was I meant to exist or am I just like the Nobodies? My memories aren't a blessing they're a curse! If anything, I'd like to forget about them completely! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!_

 **Entry 162**

The last few days have been really hectic after finding out Xemnas - the leader of Organization 13 - is actually killing his members at Castle Oblivion and using Xion to copy Roxas' powers. It shocked everyone and raised many questions about why the organization was doing this, which brought many to want answers. Out of everyone, Tres thought about sending a spy team to check it out, but Uno and Dix denied any further visits to The World that Never Was.

While everyone was pondering over the news, I, on the other hand, was fixated on trying to learn more about Cross' break into The World that Never Was. With Roku's help one morning after training, I asked him to read the report Vexen had written, and tell me what the whole thing said. I quote, "September 22 - Last night a girl by the name of Cross - as the Dusk found out - was caught on camera breaking into the main office, which alerted the alarms and everyone from bed to try to stop her. We tried to revoke the child, yet her speed was too fast for any of us to detain her. Even the Lesser Nobodies tried to get her, yet when she fled the castle and into the city, that's when she up and vanished into thin air, leaving only black butterflies behind. We ordered the Nobodies to find her in the other worlds, however, they never found her darkness to trail after. Once Zexion and I searched the room to see what she'd stolen, we found two books missing over Heartless…."

Once I heard that I was happy to hear Cross was alive and well, yet had no idea why she'd mess with Organization 13? Especially on her own like that and even more how'd she sneak into the castle, to begin with? As of right now, I'm curious as to what she's been up to since I last saw her. With how the report stated, she stole two books, that holds important information about my kind, but no one knows WHY she stole it! In the end, my recent discovery has given me more questions than answers! What does she want to know about the Heartless? Is the book full of every type of Heartless known to man? Or secrets about Heartless like special powers? Ugh! I want to know so badly! Whatever it is, I'm sure Cross will find what she's looking for and hopefully one day, I'll find her as well!

…..

Meanwhile, here at Vice Manor, it's been pretty busy. Everyone's been going on mission left and right without missing a beat, plus I've been training super hard every morning since we got back.

Every day I've felt more powerful and stronger, yet by the time I hit the bed, I'm out like a light. Even Ashley has been exhausted as well, mentally and physically. Why Ash or I haven't had any time to write that much is because we've been working our antennas off trying to fight enemies or unraveling clues in Agrabah and Beast's castle. If anything, today was the only easy day since we had a recon mission in Dwarf Woodlands, where we found Snow White and seven small dwarves within a mine. Everything ran smoothly enough that we ended up coming back to the manor early, where Mare, Dix, and Pawn greeted us.

As of lately, Team Shade has slowly been coming back together after the recent mission, forming a four man team to cover more ground and make up for the loss in power, which is great and all, however, we were still missing our leader. Our friend that made our team whole - Madeline Mare.

We were all praying that the Mushroom 13 members sent to Castle Oblivion were alright after everything we'd learned. The very thought of losing our own members was heartbreaking, yet we had to keep going and hoping that everything was okay. Then on September 29, early in the morning, Mare came back from Castle Oblivion to report in, while Queen and King are still there trying to find out more of what was going on. Thankfully, they were alive and well, but Mare is indeed shocked over what she's been watching and finding out. All she told the everyone (or could tell us) was that Sora was there fighting the organization and the eighth member, Axel had killed Vexen by literally stabbing him in the back!

I was shocked at first that Axel was really betraying his own comrades - people who wanted to get hearts just like him! Yet he killed them instead! At first, I was angry at his actions, then felt sorrow blooming around me. When I turned to my best friend, she was already in tears and growing more upset by the minute.

The other day Ash had heard that someone she loved had died, however, at that moment everything she knew hit her harder than ever. She cried all night and didn't stop until noon the next day. I tried to cheer her up and everyone else as well, telling her it would be alright. However, Ash knew the truth from our mission in the Castle that Never Was. All her past friends or family died, but in that moment of hearing the first death - Ashley was saddened. She was losing the ones loved for heart's sake. Taken away and she couldn't do anything.

The aura was painful and sharp that it made me start shedding tears as well. Seeing her down, Dix and Uno decided to give her a day off to recover from the grave news. I wanted to stay and help, but the couple forbid it, so I asked Vier and Mare to take care of Ash instead while I was away.

Today, Ash was back on her feet, yet still had a dreadful aura around her. I tried my best to cheer her up, but unlike my experience from before or Roku, I ended up failing miserably. She only felt sadder than happier. When that happens, part of me felt disappointed that I couldn't help her mood whatsoever.

After dinner, I found Roku in the Sanctuary dancing with Novem who for the time being is his dance partner. (Yet I'm pretty sure Novem just wanted a peaceful place to dance since this place is off limits to other members without permission.) Once I explained my situation to Roku, he laughed in my face telling me "how delusional I am." He claimed that cheering people up after a loss isn't the best thing to do. I can't crack jokes or try to be funny like my usual self during a time where someone has lost someone. My mentor explained to me that in times of grieving and coping, an empathic mustn't be so controlling and need to give that person in pain space. Roku advised me to let her think, saying that she has a lot on her mind with the recent events.

Yet it's not just her that's been in her thoughts lately. I'm pretty sure everyone is thinking over the recent news, trying to find the light within the darkness. The hope within these miserable times.

 **Entry 163**

 **(October 2)**

Since the day we came back from The World that Never Was, Roku hasn't been as uptight or feeling like he wasn't needed. He let go of his past, let others in, and, most importantly proved himself to be much more than just a source for information. Each day since I met Roku, a bit more of him is changing, yet the biggest change happened after a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. The day Tres and Roku finally met eye to eye, kindled a new flame and burnt away the agony and heartache inside him.

A once frozen ice king has now thawed - halfway. What I mean by that…. begins in the past five days.

From what I've noticed Roku is still moody, serious, and can be a little harsh especially when he's telling the truth. He still acts cold, a little self-centered and heartless. In our training, he's pushed me harder than he has ever done and doesn't let up, until our session is over or if I fall out. I thought he'd go easy on me after the craziness, yet he thought now was the perfect time to enhance my training. Not only that, but Roku has come out of his room more often and is social for once. He still cares less about others around him most of the time, yet is learning to open his doors to people he didn't know. Bishop is thrilled about his twin breaking out of his shell, while I'm relieved he isn't afraid of trusting others.

That night after Roku and Tres made up, Vier gave me the rundown of everything from start to finish about the "bad blood" between the brothers.

About a year and a half ago, Tres had saved Roku and Bishop from the two headed beast, Castor, and Pollux, taking them into Vice Manor and trying to help them the best he could. The third member told Dix and Uno about what happens with the guardian, which lead to being told that he couldn't disobey the Castor and Pollux or else. This put Tres in a position where he couldn't care for the twins or even be around them for more than an hour. He tried his best with the twins; Bishop being easy to help and Roku not so much. Every time Tres and Roku met with one another, it was complete anger between the two since Roku refused to go forward, still hurting from his past.

Soon, September of last year, Tres told Vier to befriend Roku and help him the best she could. Of course, it was more of an order back then, yet to her felt like a plea to help this poor person. From that month on, Vier learned more about Roku, even when he pushed her away or called her, "dolt", "happy-go-lucky", and "goofball". Yet one day, when Roku let his guard down, she finally understood him as a person who was just afraid.

After finishing the story, I asked why Roku never knew about the deal that was made, when everyone else did. Vier answered and told me that it was Roku who shut everyone out, not listening to anyone or thing. When Tres tried to tell him, he refused and locked himself in his room. Bishop, however, never told him either, since Tres said he had to be the one to tell him, yet never did until the other day.

Part of me thinks Roku's arrogance and fear kept him blinded from the truth and others. It's why things ended up the way they did, but I know the brothers will get better and be a true family! (Even if the curse is involved.)

 **Entry 164**

I'm a true master!

I'm a true master!

I'm a true master of empathy! Yahoo!

Today, October 2 is the day I FINALLY completed all my training and can actually control empathy like a pro can you believe it, Pal! I'm a master! An empathic who can help anyone at any time! I'm so excited that I'm finally done!

….

Okay, so sorry for writing in a hurry like that, Pal. I didn't mean to smear my words like that, yet I was so excited about the news I got from Roku that my hands and mind weren't working together like they should have. Yet the verdict still stands - I, Nico Rider am a newly named master of empathy. Even just writing them words makes me so happy that I just want start jumping off the walls, yelling my accomplishment to the universe!

…..

Okay, I've calmed down a bit, so let me explain. Today, Roku wanted to give an exam of everything I'd learned. He would give me an emotion one at a time, yet none of them I couldn't freak out or fall out like I'd been doing. Instead, I had to stand up to them emotions until the exam was over only then would I pass and become a master.

We began with happiness, then sadness, fear, love, wrath, greed, envy, etc. Then, Yggdrasil snapped off meaning that the exam was over! There I stood standing tall and proud unfazed by the emotions. I'd coped with everything and could handle every emotion tossed at me with ease. When I looked toward Roku, he was crying with joy and named me a new master. I was so happy that in honor of being a master, Roku and I danced together in glee.

This is it! I'm finally a master of empathy! YAHOO!

 **Entry 165**

After training with Roku, I was so jazzed up and ready for the mission today! Once I walked into the dining hall, I thought Ash would be already there, but she was with Dos and Vier going to see her scarf.

While she was with them, another member joined our table for breakfast. Today, for the first time, Mare had joined us, dressed up in pure white from her headdress to her shoes, having hints of green on her wristbands and waistband. She cleaned up nicely and was happy to be joining us eating our hearts.

As we eat, I began to ask about everything from little details to the most exciting bits over what had happened on her mission!

Castle Oblivion is strange and full of mysterious, baring many doors, stairways, and an uneasy feeling. It was a world in between light and darkness, as well the organization's research facility for many projects such as the Replica Program. It's where Xion was created and the newest replica of Vexen's creation, Riku.

From what Mare told everyone, Sora and Riku are currently in Castle Oblivion fighting the members and as well climbing to the top of the castle with ease. However, they weren't together and were on different levels. Sora, Goofy, and Donald were trying to find Sora's old friend, Namine at the top of the castle, while Riku was on the basement levels fighting Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Vexen, and as well killed Lexaeus. Meanwhile, both friends were fighting Riku Replica trying to take him down.

The last time Ash and I were with Riku and Sora was at the door of Kingdom Hearts. It was there when Riku, Mickey, Ashley, and I sealed the door locking us inside, while Sora and Kairi were supposed to go back to Destiny Islands! Yet that's not what happened at all! Sora was supposed to take care of Kairi, but now he's trying to find Namine? Not only that but what about Kairi? Is she safe somewhere or back at home?

Ugh! I want to know, especially with what's happening now with Jade Mafia. If anything, I hope Kairi is fine and that Sora and Riku make it home safely. Unlike other times, we can't help them, so with a single pray, "Let them stay safe."

(One more thing, and this is between you and me, Pal for only you to know. Whispering this bit of information, Mare told Joker and me about the girl we saw sleeping in Castle Oblivion. Her name is Namine. It turns out that she's a Nobody as well, yet no one knows who's somebody she is. The girl isn't normal like other Nobodies. She seems to have a gift like magic allowing her to meddle in a person's memories. It's what makes her special. Yet one more thing, Mare thinks she's a witch or a mage's Nobody which explains her powers. Mare doesn't know much about Namine, yet wants to look into who she possibly was long ago.)

 **Entry 166**

 _Pure magic and dark magic are both different. While pure magic is most common among sorcerer, witches, and_ _wizards, dark magic is rare and thought of to be deadly. It's the first sign in any magic user to be turning corrupt, consumed by their darkness, or so they say._

 _Dos was a sorceress long ago when she was a human, which explains why her powers are so powerful_ _compared to any Mare or I. Not to mention why she's more knowledgeable about magic and serious about how we use it, knowing that younger casters of magic are as she calls "reckless"._

 _Unlike Mare's skills to create her own magic spells or enchantments and_ _my ability to cast magic, Dos can summon anything, create life from inanimate objects, and more. So, it's no wonder that once Vier saw my scarf was torn she took me to her best friend in a jiffy._

 _And, while I prayed, hoped, and begged that there was a way to fix my scarf - Dos gave me a flat out "NO", telling me that there is no way in history to fix it! She told me only_ _the_ _wizard who made the scarf can patch it back to its former glory - translation: "The scarf isn't ever going to be the same. Sorry sweetie, there's no way it'll be restored easily." While I thought I'd lost all my_ _magic completely, Dos instead told me my magic would return, but just not as powerful._

 _Yesterday, I left my scarf with her to mend, so it looked like it wasn't_ _cut. The result of that now is that my scarf is shorter and lost its luster, yet I still can use magic or at least, for now, basic magic, anything else would take too much power._

 _I'm still a little saddened by what_ _happened to my scarf, but It'll be fine._

 _Today, Team Shade has a capture or destroy mission together in a new world. I can't keep moping around like this forever. I'm going to have to stay positive… even if it hurts still deep down_.

 **Entry 167**

 _Neverland._

 _A beautiful island paradise with rainbows and the sun shining bright, surrounded by endless seas and fewer islands around it. Last time Nico and I arrived we were fake prisoners helping Pearl's crew, however, now we're here on a mission trying to find the Heartless causing trouble in this world. From Dix and Knight's recon report, the Heartless is huge and need to be dealt with asap._

 _Yet Team Shade was given this mission other than Tres (who's working on Dix's den), Vier, Dos, or anyone else. Today, Uno decided to give us a chance to prove ourselves since we'd been handling lower class Heartless and recon missions lately. He thinks judging by our track record we'd be capable of bringing down this new threat._

 _At first, when we were in the Room of Gathering, we'd be in trouble without having any powerful members. Joker was kinda a powerhouse, yet was reckless and left himself open to the enemy. Iris was still in training and fell out after using too much power, while Nico had no power at all. Meanwhile, I had only basic magic spells meaning I wasn't that helpful in a grand scale fight. I thought we had signed up for failure until Mare greeted us outside in the lobby saying that she was tagging along._

 _Now, we're here in Neverland and it's great to be back!_

 **Entry 168**

Wandering around the island of Neverland was fun. We got to see fairies flying around, a strange ticking crocodile, and natives in feather and fur clothing gathering food. As we searched around, everything felt normal which meant we were looking in the wrong place, so we headed toward the shoreline to find more clues on our mystery Heartless.

At the shoreline, something happen. Not a good something mind you that involved Mare and Joker, plus Iris.

Joker is Iris' brother, while Mare treats Iris like her daughter. They both love Iris, yet thinks very differently on how to take care of her. Joker is strict and doesn't let Iris have her way most times, protecting her and making sure she doesn't cause that much trouble. Meanwhile, Mare lets Iris do as she pleases without holding her back whatsoever.

The two treat her differently which is why today both had a feud, seeing that Joker wanted Iris to stop diving into the ocean, while Mare wanted her to have fun. This caused an uproar to happen between them. I tried to reason with them, but they were already through with each other and fighting over who was going to take care of Iris.

In the midst of the fighting for custody, I looked at Ash for help, yet she was off in her own world again leaving me to be the only mature one around today. So, I stood up and decided to babysit Iris until Joker and Mare made up or found out who was the real caretaker.

If anything, Iris isn't so happy about what's going on, but I'm telling her that everything will fix itself. Joker and Mare have been partners for two years, arguing and fighting together, why would they never make up? They were clearly too dear to one another to break apart.

All they need is a breather from one another or worrying about Iris. For now, I'm her caretaker and I'll be the best one ever!

 **Entry 169**

I take that back... I'm HORRIBLE at taking care of a child! I looked away for a second as we stopped at a small bay, then poof! Iris runs off somewhere else! We wouldn't have found her if she didn't run into our old friend and screamed!

Once we found her, Mare and Joker blasted the enemy away from her, while Iris rushed toward me. They were about to fight when the Heartless pirate and three more pirates looked up to all of us with surprise -

Before the captain shouted, "YOU" in a deep snarl, causing everyone to glare at me. In turn, I felt uneasy and scared for my dear life!

I know I do things that seem smart, but in hindsight are dumber than anything. Especially many moons ago, the very first time I choose my own path, betraying my kind and attacking the cowardly Captain Hook to save Tinkerbell. That day I'd shown fearlessness and stood up for what I believed was right, however, the Hunters aka Pearl, Treasure, and GP took it as a sign of a traitor.

Once I was alone on the ship, I thought no one had lived to tell the "tail" of what happened aboard the ship or be alive. Sure enough what I thought wrong, when we ran into the swashbuckling pirate captain who immediately recognized Ashley and me, but tried to kill me on sight! It took Mare and Joker to hold her back, while Ash and Iris looked at me, perplexed. Pearl barked and swore at me, growling like a beast, and I just stood there - afraid that Pearl was going to break free and finish what she started long ago.

The "wonderful" Captain Pearl makes a return.

 **Entry 170**

 _We've had enemies, frenemies, or even people who know we're there. The spectrum of foes is huge for Nico and me since every world we enter brings a new opponent, yet today the first Hunter I approached that wasn't in the Realm of Darkness was Pearl. Her rough and tough attitude reminded me of common Hunters, looking for a meal and weak prey, which lead to believe she was just as bad._

 _Then I was wrong to think that, because as I listened to her stories I began to think that somehow some way, she was just like us - able to think and remember who she was. It's why I told Nico not to be found out back on the ship. Which brought us to today, where Pearl and Treasure, along with her new recruits, Ginger and Viper told us the story about the last time we were here._

 _It turns out Nico decided to disobey what I told him, and instead freed Tinkerbell leading to a battle to the death. Pearl nearly died by Sora if it wasn't for Treasure's quick thinking of diving into the ocean. As for GP and many others, they'd died aboard Captain Hook's ship. When Pearl and Treasure mentioned their friends, the captain teared up yet hid her sorrow and instead turned to rage trying to attack Nico, causing him to jump and hide behind me like I was his protector, however, I wasn't. Instead, I told him that he shouldn't have done that. Nico was pouting by the time I was done with my lecture, but I couldn't believe he'd do something so stupid! No wonder Pearl wants to kill him so badly as an act of revenge for that night. But, I know as well killing him won't bring back the people she lost._

 _While Pearl got cooled off, Treasure explained that they've been on the islands since the event, trying to find gold and soon found the couple, Viper and Ginger, who joined them on their quest for glory. Things were going great until another Heartless started haunting the seas and trying to destroy the island. It was then when Mare began to question if they saw the Heartless at all. In which, Viper told us that it NEVER reveals itself, meaning that this mission is going to be tricky._

 _How do you face an enemy without seeing them? We don't know what we're up against or if it's even possible to fight it! I've never been panicked about facing someone in a while, however, in this very moment - do have a chance to even go up against this enemy?_

 **Entry 171**

While Pearl's crew explained everything, within my mind this is all I thought: "I did nothing wrong, but Pearl is treating like I've committed murder. Of course, I did cost her and her mates to die once upon a time ago, but I didn't kill them myself! She's acting completely idiotic!"

However, as many times I thought that in my head, I heard a quiet voice whisper, "She's right." In the back of my head. Pearl was right and had every right to be upset. I caused that incident and made Treasure and her feel this pain of losing their friends. As they spoke, I felt a dark sorrow from both pirates talking about the loss of their friends similar to how Ashley has felt the last couple of days. Back then, I didn't know I'd caused pain since I thought what I was doing was right.

But, it was the right thing to help Sora and the others! Yet why?

Pal, why do I feel this way? This confusion and question in myself, eating away at me. Why do I feel guilty? Why is Pearl making me feel guilty for something I didn't mean to do? I want to make it up to her, somehow someway, yet it's the same with Ashley. How do mend a broken heart?

 **Entry 172**

As of right now, Team Shade is in a quite the pickle. We're held captive by Pearl and her mates, stranded in Neverland, and now we have another mission on our hands.

As it turns out, Pearl won't let us leave until the debt for her friends is repaid, meaning she wants to kill me or lock me up in Davy Jones Locker. Whatever it is, she won't let us go and in turn Viper sealed our abilities with some weird hand touches. No one can use their powers or open a corridor to get back home. I can't even use my empathy powers to feel everyone's current emotion, but if I had to guess their emotions it would be worried and forced.

Just a few moments ago, a blond-haired mermaid came from the sea panting and was trying to get away from something or one. Once Treasure saw her, she immediately called her Adrian, which caused the mermaid to see that the pirate was an old friend or knew her. Once the mermaid swam over to us, she told us what was wrong. It was in that moment Team Shade had finally found our target that's been causing mischief!

With Adrian's story, she helped us figure out that the Heartless we're after is a Kraken who had come into the world four days ago. The same four days ago when Dix and Knight came here to find out what was causing an uproar! The Kraken had been attacking the islands days and nights, yet Adrian thought her and her friends were safe until the Kraken started invading their waters. The poor mermaid had just escaped from another attack, which is why she was at the lagoon seeking shelter.

After her story, Adrian begged us to stop the sea monster harming her world. It in that time, I decided to speak up and tell her we'd do it!

Every one of Pearl's crew turned to me in shock, "WHAT" is all they said before Adrian cheered in glee. She dived in and out of the water, before giving a thankful smile and swimming off. After that, Pearl gave me a death glare, "Why in the seven seas did you do that!"

 **Me:** Because Adrian needs our help that's why!

 **Pearl:** We can't fight a Kraken! That tentacle beast would tear us apart!

 **Mare:** We have to fight it or this world falls to darkness! This isn't for just us, but for you as well. As foreseer, I know this threat will not leave this world until every lifeform is killed. I think it'd be best to take care of this threat together!

 **Pearl:** No way in King Neptune's name am I working with that backstabbing renegade!

 **Joker:** And, no way do I want to work with a cowardice codfish. If you were a real pirate, you'd fight to the death!

 **Pearl:** Who asked you, ya two-bit clown! Why I should -

Then couple interrupted being the voices of reason in this argument -

 **Viper:** Enough!

 **Ginger:** This is getting us nowhere, but loud shouting and a stupid feud. I get it, Pearl you hate Nico. I get that and I know you need to avenge your friends and whatnot, nevertheless, I won't stop you. However, we have a problem - a HUGE problem with this sea monster in our world! We can't sit back and do nothing!

 **Viper:** Let's work together until this Kraken is gone, then we can never see each other again. Deal?

No one objected.

Once Pearl saw that there was no way out of this, the captain and her right hand woman decided that it was best to return to their safe house, where we could discuss this matter in peace.

As we walked to the safe house, Iris began to fall asleep in my arms, which caught Treasure's attention. She came over next to me, getting a closer look at Joker's sister, then began to thank me for what I'd done. It turns out she'd meant to accept the quest as well but was afraid to defy her partner. I asked her why she didn't join in on the agreement or stop it, which she responded, "It's one thing to make a deal without the captain's say so, but siding with the enemy is worse. I couldn't do that to my best friend. Despite her stubbornness to hear you or me out, Pearl is a great leader and one who demands respect."

Slowly reaching the safe house, Treasure told me that she'd lived in Neverland for many years. It's how she knew Adrian and so much about the islands. She loved it here, so she'd do anything to protect her world. Even if we weren't on good terms, I promised her that we'd save Neverland together!

 **Entry 173**

Tucked away in a giant waterfall, my friends and I didn't know what to expect as we crossed to the other side. Soaked in water, Mare and Ash were the first to gripe about their clothes being wet, while Joker, a half-awake, half asleep Iris, and I stared in awe at the hidden island unknown to all.

Within the entrance of a hollowed out cave full of shimmering crystals glistening from the sunlight piercing through the area. Just ahead was an island with a small two storey beach house and a dock with something next to it. Once we got closer, Ashley and I were in shock to see that next to the dock sat a well built ship, baring the Heartless Emblem on the sails. It looked amazing!

As we examined the area, Treasure began to explain the new environment. It was a hidden area where not many people came. It's nicknamed, "Iris' Haven" after the goddess of rainbows herself. Once Treasure said that our Iris woke up and began to call herself a goddess, telling everyone to bow down to her. In turn, Viper picked her up and carried her off shouting, "Praise the goddess of rainbows!" It was a fun distraction, yet for some reason Pearl and Ginger were party poopers, telling us that we need to stop messing around and focus on our mission at hand. Iris was saddened by this, yet agreed to help out.

We thought of many plans to approach this threat, yet couldn't figure out anything in the first two hours of talking, drawing ideas, scrapping them, and forming no ones.

In that time, Joker and I became bored, so instead of helping the girls anymore, we decided to explore more of the island to get more ideas. Searching everywhere, we came across barely anything or anyone for a long time as evening set in, until hearing a loud voice coming from an area were firewood was burning.

Curious as to what was going on, Joker and I found the native people we saw earlier dancing and singing a song as men hit their drums. Among the crowd, fairies shined in the air like fireflies, while Peter Pan and other little children in animal costumes pranced in glee. We didn't know why they were happy, especially since their world was being under attack, but it seemed that everyone was didn't want to worry about that and have fun!

The energy in the air was so upbeat and positive that I started dancing as well. I'd forgotten the world, my guilt, my pain, in turn, I welcomed joy into my mind. Dancing felt like freedom from everything that haunted me and an expression of myself.

Soon enough Joker joined in and we danced until the party waned away, leaving everyone to go to sleep.

As of right now, Joker and I just got back to the safe house finding that the girls were sleeping already. Maybe we should have brought them along? Ashley would've loved to dance, especially if it would take her mind off the reason trauma she's endured. If anything, I hope she tells me what's on her mind soon. I want to help her, yet can't if she blocks me out. Maybe she'll tell me sooner or later, I just have to be patient.

 **Entry 174**

 _For the past day or two, I've been feeling out of the sorts to talk to anyone or cheer me up. I felt like I was alone in the sea of voices, a small whisper upon many yells and cries. I thought no one understood where I was coming from, not even Mare or Vier - yet Pearl did._

 _I don't know I decided to get up from my hammock or why I ended up at the shore, but I'm glad I did._

 _If I'm alone I think better and understand my pain. My heartache that haunted me for the past days and nights since unraveling the truth of my childhood - of all the guilt for making my sisters suffer, the dread of loneliness despite others around, and the fall of Radiant Garden._

 _I thought no one felt what I'd been through, yet that's before Pearl came to me, still awake and had seen me from her bedroom. She sat beside me, watching the stars and giving small talk until she told me to spill the beans. I was in no mood to talk, but Pearl was very persistent (and threatened me as well) to speak about my current pain._

 _That's when I began to speak about my sisters. My eldest sister was a full time scientist with Ansem the Wise, while my other sister hung out with her friends and avoided me like the plague._

 _In Radiant Garden, after my parents died - my sisters were responsible for me and were supposed to be my guardians in a way. In a way, my eldest sister tried to keep me happy, teaching me how to use magic and sending me off to school every morning, yet I still could always feel the negativity behind the scenes with my other sister. Among the first memories I had regained in Traverse Town, one of them was of my sisters fighting in the bedroom - shouts like, "She isn't responsible for what happened! Stop trying to pin it on her!" and "If she never existed, we'd be happy with our parents still here! Don't you see she ruined everything!" Even if they never said a name, I knew it was about me. That's all they fought about!_

 _Sitting there in the halls, I was crying my eyes out feeling guilty for hurting them like that, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to make them happy or bring our parents back, in turn, all I felt was imperfect, a mistake, and just a pawn. That's probably why my Heartless form is so powerless and weak because I took on the form of what I thought of myself as - just a weakling trying to act tough._

 _Once I finished telling my story, Pearl hugged me tightly as I cried onto her chest, overwhelmed with pain. In a way, I thought I was the only one who felt this way, however, that's when Pearl told me that her past was the same._

 _In her past on Port Royal, Pearl didn't know her real father, while her mother was always away. This left her with her older brother, who treated her poorly and hated her for a long time. He never wanted anything to do with her, so avoided her and made her feel worthless. One month after her mother's funnel, Pearl ran away from home and found herself as a 1st mate on a crew looking for treasure._

 _Many years passed aboard the crew, as she slowly became a captain. In that time, she forgot about her scumbag of a brother not wanting to remember them days. Yet just like me, the memories haunt her from time to time reminding her of the harsh past, unloved and alone._

 _Before she left me to sleep, Pearl told me to be brave. Never to think about my past life and keep living for the present. "Keep moving forward," Captain Pearl told me and made me swear never to forget them important words. I may not know why things happened with my sisters or if I'll ever see them again, but I have to keep going forward for not just myself, but for the people, I care for._

 **Entry 175**

 **(October 3)**

 _While the boys were off_ _somewhere else, Mare, Iris, and myself were stuck with the pirates trying to figure out the best plan after knowing nothing about our target. A few of the plans consisted of blowing up water until the enemy show or planting food in a boat to lure them out. We made millions of plans, yet Pearl and her second mate, Ginger saw a flaw in all of them._

 _By ten o'clock, Pearl screamed in frustration causing everyone to close their ears. Talk about a sailor's mouth - Pearl was so pissed off that she said several curse words in a row. It was so bad, Mare had to cover Iris' ear during the captain's rage. Even I shielded my ears. Meanwhile, Viper was laughing her butt off, and Treasure tried her best to calm Pearl down. Let's just say it was a LONG day and after a few hours of failed plans, we were exhausted and annoyed._

 _After that we took a break, giving Mare the time to call Bishop and explain our situation. He understood and was sure to let Uno know what was going on, yet also told us some information about Kraken. It seems they're very uncommon in the Realm of Darkness, so the information was scarce. Nonetheless, he did tell us that krakens are weak to ice but as well are levels more powerful. So, we're going against an enemy is way out of our league, but Bishop knows we can do it!_

 _While Mare made her call, Treasure was taking care of Iris, singing her a song called "Dearly Beloved". Near the docks, Ginger and Viper were holding hands and talking about something. Everyone was busy attending to different things, but then I saw Pearl, alone staring off into the sea. At first, I was afraid to go toward her since I was Nico's best friend. I didn't know if she'd hate me because of long ago too. However, once I went over to her, Pearl was as calm as ever telling me that there was no way to fight a Kraken. She knew there was no way because long ago her crew fought one and ended up a Heartless, because of it. Then and there, I felt sad about forcing her to fight her past killer, yet I reassured her that she could get revenge or redeem herself. Pearl only chuckled in response._

 _Before I could ask her why she was laughing, Adrian appeared from the water, calling everyone that she'd gotten an idea on how to take down the Kraken - one so crazy even Wonderland would think we're mad. Yet we were out of options and time, so we accepted the mermaid's suicidal plan, but it would work and our mission would complete._

 _However, all we can do this morning is brace ourselves for the storm that's coming._

 **Entry 176**

Waking up to a warm sunrise, I found Ashley writing in you as she looked out the window. At first, I was skeptical of if she was okay or still sad, however, then I felt emotions coming from her. A positive happiness and waning sorrow that made me feel better enough to relax and know that she was slowly recovering from her loss.

Then, that's when I realized my powers were back! I could feel the emotions of everyone around me! As of right now, Ash and Iris are cheery, Joker is annoyed because his little sister destroyed his sandcastle with aero, while the couple is happy, Treasure and Pearl are worried, while Mare is calm as she meditates.

It seemed that Viper's technique wore off on everybody and our powers have come back! With that said, Team Shade is back in action and ready for a match with the fishes!

 **Entry 177**

Siren Bay is a private sea were all the merfolks live. With the help of Adrian showing us the way, we made it here smoothly and are playing the waiting game.

It's about a quarter to noon, about an hour since setting sail. The sea air smells fresh, sunlight is beaming down onto a nine Heartless group within this ship, and flying fishes leaping out of the sea.

As of right now, Pearl and Treasure are done stirring the ship as we reached our destination. Viper and Ginger are pulling the sails, making sure they're tight, as well as putting down the anchor. Meanwhile, Mare and Ash have taken it into their hands to search for the sea monster from on top of the ship, on the other hand, Joker is seasick, which is funny because you'd think heartless wouldn't get sick. However, Joker is an inky green color and vomiting on the side of the rail, as Iris is trying to heal him or stop him from throwing up every five minutes.

Everyone has something to do, well except me.

I'm chained up by my feet and hands playing the role of a prisoner. You'd think Pearl would let me at least help in some way, right? WRONG Pal! Instead, she locked me up saying, "You're not betraying me this time, renegade." in a hissing tone. Ash tried to defend me, saying I shouldn't be chained up, but Pearl told her it was either chains or walking the plank.

I choose chains and hushed up real quick before I ended up swimming with the fishes!

After a long time at sea and nothing to do, it gives you a lot of time to think about stuff. Like hopes and dreams. If we were going to live or die during this event? When we'd get a break from all these missions to relax? Who's Cross? Then I thought of puns. Stupid, funny puns.

I know it was stupid to think of puns, but you sea I was very bored. Just watching the waves say goodbye, you'd be surprised how many fish are in the sea. Shore the hours were boring, yet the endless puns were slowly just growing. (Pal, help me I can't stop laughing)

…..

Ash caught me laughing to myself, which alerted her to see what I was doing. She asked if I was okay and I said I was fine, then told her "I lava you" which caused her to blush red hot. Then her eyes widened, finally getting the pun and hit my arm howling with laughter. That, in turn, made her say, "I sea what you did there."

From that moment a pun war began, yet ended once Pearl told us to "Shut up!". From that moment, everyone except Iris and Joker groaned in agreement telling us to remain silent until we saw the sea monster. I guess so people just can't enjoy puns nowadays. (I write with an imagine smirk.)

 **Entry 178**

High winds blew into our doors, welcoming an enemy wanted dead or alive.

Around four-thirty, the warm air withered as it became colder and more deadly. The sky darkened, shining blue seas turned a dark shade of purple, and winds began to howl like wolves to a full moon. During this time, everyone was panicked and not understanding what was going on until Ashley told us that a powerful darkness was approaching. Then, in a matter of seconds, we saw one of its thick slimy, black tentacles seep from the waters alerting everyone to swallow our fears and fight.

Just as planned, Mare and Ashley used their magic to blast blizzard into the water to lure our enemy out. In just a few blasts, hitting a few tentacles that had rose from the water, in a loud screech a monster with one giant yellow eye came from the depths, with sheer anger looking onto the ones who wanted to pick a fight with them.

"Who dares to beckon me?," He boomed.

"WE DO!," Mare shouted. " In order of Mushroom 13, we want you to leave this world or be erased!"

"Threats don't scare me, little teller. If you want to be scared, then I'll give you a nightmare you'll never forget!"

After that, Joker leaped into action throwing sticky bombs at our opponent, as Ginger pulled out her rifle and began shooting the Kraken with everything she had. Mare and Ashley blasted gravity at the Kraken, weighing it down and hitting it with every ice spell they had, while Iris enhanced the speed by using a powerful aero blast called, "Sky Roar". The damage was insane, but the battle wasn't over yet!

Out of nowhere, Ginger leaped into the air, cloning herself and using it to leap forward to hit his tentacles with her cutlass. One after another, she knocked them down, before one hit her back and made me worry if that was it. However, by using another clone she launched herself into the air, using her rifle once she was high enough to sharp shot the Kraken's eye, sending him to cry in agony. Once Ginger landed, back on the ship, it was endgame!

Pearl and Treasure fired cannons of ice at the Kraken, as everyone hit the monster with all they had! After that, the sea monster sank like a rock. We were in glee with our win -

Then the Kraken came back from the sea laughing like a maniac.

Everyone turned white as a ghost, fear taking over everyone because we had given it all we got and it wasn't enough to take him down! In that time, Mare and my eyes met, her eyes glistening with hope. Hope that I had a plan just like last time with the Mother Griffin - but I didn't. I was out of ideas. I didn't know how to take on an enemy THIS strong!

It was at that moment, the Kraken was done being a punching bag. He used his tentacles to crush our ship, every second the ship became nothing, but rift wood. Everyone screamed for dear life until Viper jumped in and weakened the Kraken's tentacles, within a few moments. Our ship fell from his grip, as one tentacle knocked Viper back into the sails, before being caught by her girlfriend and Joker. She did great, but it wasn't enough.

Once the Kraken recovered, we were screwed and as well sitting ducks. It was then when he began to laser our ship into oblivion. With his giant eye, he broke the ship more and more, then readied to seal the finishing blow.

However, as luck would have it, along indigo serpent came from the waters beginning to attack the Kraken with ice shards and making a whirlpool that shot him into the sky! All of a sudden the serpent shot up into the air, revealing their small feet and giant dark blue wings, beginning to fly as the Kraken landed two feet back into the water. The serpent was actually a dragon, and had come to kick butt!

Once the Kraken saw his attacker, he let out an ear piercing screech, yet was silenced by the dragon with a chilling fire blast, that sent him to freeze up. In seconds, the sea monster was a statue unable to move allowing our savior to come over to the beast. I thought the dragon would leave afterward, however, instead finished the job by sucking the darkness the Kraken until it was dead and gone, leaving the dragon to become stronger.

Every one of us became afraid to, even more, seeing that our savior was a Hunter. "Now, that the Kraken was gone, were we next?" My mind was going a million miles per hour trying to figure out if this was the end for all of us.

At least that's how it seemed before the dragon grabbed our ship pulling us toward back to land. As of right now, slowly nearing the island, everyone is feeling panicked and confused about who this stranger is.

 **Entry 179**

 _Undine, the 11th guardian of darkness, the most known among three others seen. She's a feared and powerful general who commands the Realm of Darkness with an iron fist. Killer, Murder, She-devil are just a few names she's nicknamed, but like others in my kind who desire power and food, Undine is a TRUE Hunter having a chilling cold personality and doesn't give mercy._

 _The reason I know Undine is because of Dark Hide, him being the 5th member of the guardians. The two spoke often relaying information from one another, but every time Undine saw me she'd tell me to get lost or else. Of course, Dark Hide defended me, but that still didn't stop her from glaring at me with her cruel, soulless eyes._

 _Back then the dragon was very much a threat, yet as of right now, she's more of a hero than anything else. Thanks to her our mission here is complete. Thanks to her we can leave and are still alive. Nevertheless, you call this a win, an A+, a perfect outcome of victory - yet is it a victory when some much is still in chaos?_

 _Once we reached land, Undine was quick to call us, "fools" to take on a Kraken of immense power. She didn't give a long lecture or scold us, but she did tell us we shouldn't have intervened with Heartless like him._

" _I have enough problems as it is with these escapees! There is already more on the loose every day now." Once Undine said that everyone froze in wonder of what she was talking about. Mare asked what was going on, which lead to the truth of why Traverse Town was gone and the realms colliding._

 _Nevermore's powers had been stolen and were now in the hands of another. By using her power, the thief opened the heart of Traverse Town to the realm of darkness, causing the world to fall and the wall between light and darkness to shatter. Without her power, Nevermore can't protect the realms, meaning all the Hunters we've fought these last few months were escapees and they had found out that with the walls down for good, what better time to seal light away._

 _So, I wonder now is our victory worth anything now or are we just beginning the fight to reach our goal? In all our afford to stop darkness from taking over, was it all for not? What can we do if Nevermore can't seal the gateway off? Darkness taking over the world….. There is no way to stop this unless we find the thief or everything will be lost._

 **Entry 180**

I've never seen Ash this worried to the point where that her emotion created a thick red-orange aura around her. She'd been like this for twenty minutes, which raised alarms about why she was so worried, to begin with. If it was her past or something current, I didn't know, so I intended to find out or help her mood.

Once we were at Iris' Haven, I pulled Ashley aside before we crossed into the waterfall. I told her I needed to talk to her alone, then invited her on a stroll.

Needless to say, I enjoyed my time with her, talking to her like we used to when it was just us. The partners who explored and are destined for glory. The best friends that never will break even through tough trails. It's what makes us care for each other, worry, feel sad or mad when something happens. That's why when she was worried today, I had to stop everything and talk to her because she wasn't a person to just worry for no reason.

Something huge was on her mind. And, I mean huge. Of course, she had written it in you earlier, Pal, but she was still thinking about it. How could we help save the balance? If Mare's prediction was wrong and everything would be lost? She'd been thinking over what Undine said to us enough that even now she was afraid of the future. What could happen?

It's was in that moment, I had to tell her that she'd been thinking negatively instead of positive. She needed hope that everything would fine, but then she told me she'd given up hope after learning that her friends and family were dead. Hope was gone from her, knowing that there wasn't a way to come back. At that moment, I told her I was her hope and she was mine. Together we could light the darkness and create hope even in the deepest dark.

Once I said that Ashley felt better, soon catching sight of the sunset. She looked at me happily, before saying, "Hey Nico, I bet you don't know why the sun sets red? You see, light is made up of lots of colors. But, out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

 **Me:** Like I asked, Miss Know-It-All!

After that, we laughed at the stupidest thing, but we were happy and nothing could break it. Once we calmed down, Ashley told me that a boy named Lea told her that long ago almost every time they saw a sunset together. Each time he'd ask her if she'd "Got it memorized" and she never did, until today. Now, Ashley is curious about what's happen to Lea, hoping that one day she'd see him again.

 **Entry 181**

 _It's one thing to hate someone forever and never want to see that person again, or we can forgive and forget making things better. Vier taught me that, yet also told me that everything can be fixed one way or another._

 _Today, Nico and Pearl found common grounds, making up even if the other didn't want to. Nico was quick to bury the hatchet, wanting Pearl to do the same and become friends, but instead pulled her rapier on him. "Friendship won't be given so freely to an eel such as you. I'll think about it, but I'll never forget what you've done to me crew." She said, but I think deep down she'd think about it but didn't share her true thoughts about Nico._

 _Meanwhile, Treasure was quick to forgive Nico and told him if we ever needed help, they'd be here. Ginger and Viper agreed saying they're love to help Mushroom 13 if Pearl lets them, which made Mare tell them not to worry because she knew just how to persuade Pearl to join._

 _However, before she could reach the captain, Iris dragged her away toward Joker. Once Mare and Joker were face to face with each other, they turned away, not wanting to speak until Iris told them that she wanted this family feud to end before either decided to leave the group. She loved them both and didn't want them to go._

 _As that scene happen, within my mind that moment I remembered my older sister walking out of the castle in rage, while my eldest sister stood beside me, along with Dalian and Arelus watching with wary eyes._

 _Once the memory ended, I began to watch the three members more carefully hoping that no one would walk away. Not like what happened long ago with me. Mare was motionless at first, then walked toward the shore and brought back a seashell giving it to Iris, before looking at Joker. With a exhale, both forgave each other and all was history!_

 _I was about to cry, then broke down in tears as soon as Nico came over to see that I was spying, I pulled him into a tight hug knowing that everyone was going to be okay!_

 **Entry 182**

 _If anything, I've always been afraid of something when I was growing up whether the darkness or my loneliness. I never changed even as a Heartless, so afraid of the others quick to judge them, before even deeming them the same as me. If anything, that's why I came up with the word Hunter for my kind, the same way Nico called humans after the most feared person the grim reaper._

 _All of it was an act if fear, however then I remembered her - the child of light and princess of heart._

 _Long ago, Kairi was a resident in Radiant Garden. She and her grandmother were the sweetest people I knew, who were allowed in the castle often to visit the library. Sometimes I'd find them talking over a book or two discussing many topics, of course, I never tried to go over to them, being a tad shy and not used to outsiders. Yet every time I spied on them, Kairi would call me over telling me to join them. She was so kind, so I came over and at that moment I had a friend._

 _However, she was taken away from me. One day, she was there in the garden, then vanished from the world completely. No one knew what happen to her, but after all these years - Kairi was found. She had found her way to Destiny Islands before it fell to darkness._

 _For many years, I wondered about my dear friend, but maybe now I can see her again. Maybe she can help bring me back to life just like what happen with Sora. Or at least see that we were close at one point. If anything, I'm not afraid anymore. I'm ready for whatever happens whether as a human or a Heartless!_

 **Entry 183**

In glee and cheer, another party was held today in honor of Neverland being saved! As much as everyone wanted to go home or do nothing at all, I demanded a party before we returned to Vice Manor. Sure enough, everyone was on board (except Pearl, but she soon agreed) leading to a Heartless party that's still going on even at 11:00 p.m.

Earlier there was just a few of us, then we invited Vier, which lead to some of the members of Mushroom 13 coming, then Angelina came, and even Undine! However, once a random red mushroom called DJ entered the party, carrying a stereo the party really began to become awesome!

Once everyone was here, we had a duo dance battle between everyone. Roku and Bishop in 3rd, Uno and Dix in 2nd, and surprisingly Ginger and Viper in 1st! Ashley and I were in 6th place, but we had fun nonetheless. Even Pearl joined in on the fun, shocking myself and Ash.

In a way, everyone is happy and I can feel it everywhere.

At first, I was scared to come back here, but I'm glad we came back to Neverland since we gained new friends and enjoyment from the festival world! And, maybe one day, I'll return to become a true pirate! But, until next time, I'll see you tomorrow when another mission begins.

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Axel: It seems Nico and the others are beginning to find out the truth whether they like it or not.**

 **Saix: Such is human nature. They seek out answers and with little guidance they get it. But, it's too harsh to swallow.**

 **Me: It is, but everyone finds the dark truths sometimes even in real life. That's why we have to keep a positive mind and try to understand it. Even Ashley is learning this, however, Nico is about to learn it as well.**

 **Axel: No kidding.**

 **Demyx:?**

 **Me: Meanwhile, Pearl and Treasure are back within the story! This chapter was planned since arc 2 began, however with the release of the Pirates of the Caribbeans for KH3 I wanted to go back to Neverland more than ever to let Nico and co. become pirates! So what better time then bring Pearl's crew back and develop them a bit. First off, Captain Pearl is from Port Royal, while Treasure is an islander in Neverland and friends with the mermaids, pixies, and other lifeforms, and lastly is the lovely couple, Viper and Ginger who are based off Treasure Planet.**

 **While in battle, Pearl and Treasure are not as close and personal to enemies stronger than them, which is why they didn't help much in the battle. However, Viper and Ginger are the opposite of them in the way they handle enemies.**

 **If anyone has ever watched Avatar: the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra, then I'm sure you're familiar with the people called chi blockers - who can render a bender unable to use their powers. Viper is one of these chi blockers who are skilled in the attack of weakening enemies, weather Heartless or a human. It's why she's survived so long, but as well having her girlfriend at her side. Speaking of which, Ginger's way of fighting is based off Blake Belladonna's semblance in RWBY, letting her use copy of herself to take a blow or launch herself. Together, the four pirates are unstoppable!**

 **Saix: Indeed, yet they failed to defeat such an easy target.**

 **Demyx: (plucks his sitar) But, they beat the Kraken with all they had. How is that a fail? If anything, they were clearly outmatched.**

 **Saix: If anything, that opponent was so easy that even I could do it within one hit.**

 **Axel: (smells the air) Oh what is that I smell? Oh, I know what it is. I smell that you - my dear friend - are a hypocrite.**

 **Me: I smell it too.**

 **Demyx: Me three.**

 **(A black cat growls behind us)**

 **Hex: And, I say let's get back on track dang it! We're wasting daylight!**

 **Me: (smiles weakly) Okay, Okay. Back on topic.**

 **Starting with the newest important character: Undine. So within the last chapters, I've talked about the Guardians of Darkness which includes 12 strong Heartless, who are based on mythology and folklore. This chapter Nico and co. met Undine, who is based on the folklore of a female who is a mermaid lacking a soul and looking for a man to wed for them to have their own soul. This translates into Undine's killer like instincts to hunt for prey and why she's mostly seen around both the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness.**

 **Demyx: That's cool and all, but why is Undine a dragon and not a mermaid?**

 **Me: 1) A giant mermaid would look creepy as a Heartless. 2) Undine's design comes from a dragon within RWBY Volume 4. I loved the design and based her off of it. And, 3) A dragon is so much cooler!**

 **Axel: Not that cool, but whatever floats your boat.**

 **Demyx: Speaking of boats, why does Pearl's crew have a ship?**

 **Hex: Well for starters it's not their ship. They were "borrowing" it from Captain Hook and were never going to give it back.**

 **Axel: Sounds like they're living the pirate way. Steal and never give it back. (Glances at Saix, who looks away and doesn't reply)**

 **Me: Meanwhile, moving on, Nico has now mastered empathy and Roku's arc has come to a close as well! But, the most important case close to this chapter is with Ashley's past finally coming to a full circle about Radiant Garden, Kairi, and past issues. Of course, it's a tough past to remember, yet I feel like Ashley will understand everything and Nico will as well when her past finally comes completely to light.**

 **Hex: Before we go, we'd like to tell you guys that, the last chapter in Days of a Heartless arc 2 will be complete chaos, leave many to wonder, and will change the story as a whole.**

 **Axel: If anything, I hope you guys are ready for a stunning conclusion to arc 2.**

 **Demyx: Wait, what! What's about to happen!**

 **Me: We'll see you shadows soon. Be sure to review letting us know your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Demyx: (pouts) Are you seriously you're not going to tell?**

 **Axel: (smirks) Sorry, Dem. You'll just have to read and see.**

 **Demyx: Aww man.**

 **Me: I hope you guys have an awesome day or night! Stay positive! And, we'll see you shadows later!**


	36. 35 - The Beginning of the End

**Me: Let's get this party started!**

 **Organization 13: YAHOO!**

 **(Balloons and confetti fly everywhere around my office, as Axel and Roxas blow air horns and Demyx jams out on his sitar)**

 **Me: (smiles at the camera) Hey shadows, Miss Oblivion J back from my month hiatus to bring the grand finale of Arc 2! Of course, I'm happy to be back after so long, since I've been busy back in school and dealing with my family. Yet good news everyone, I will be posting once or twice a month starting with today - October 13. So, I'm back and here to stay!**

 **Xigbar: That's good. We were worried you wouldn't come back or worst.**

 **Me: Like YOU of all people have the heart to worry.**

 **(Xigbar snickered)**

 **Saix: We don't but, if we did we'd be glad you're writing again.**

 **Roxas: Yeah, of course, we're glad you're back! Not to mention the story is just about to get even better from here on out! So, come on let's get started!**

 **Me: Fine, Mister Hyper-Pants, then how about you do the disclaimers.**

 **Roxas: Miss Oblivion J owns nothing of Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix and Disney. Only her plot and OC!**

 **(Xion jumps from out of nowhere startling everyone, as she finally arrives)**

 **Xion: (smiles mischievously) Also, this chapter is the end of Chain of Memories and continuation of Days!**

 **Roxas: (turns to his friend) Xion! Don't scare us like that!**

 **Xion: (rubs the back of her head) Oh, sorry about that, Roxas.**

 **Me: (giggles) Okay, now that everyone in the organization is all here, we can begin the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of Arc 2!**

* * *

Chapter 35 - The Beginning of the End

 _ **I've never taken a real vacation since leaving Traverse Town long ago. Sure I wasn't at home, which is what a vacation is and all, however, I was always stressed and running for my life back then. So, I didn't know what a REAL vacation felt like. Although that night before, Uno and Dix had announced a vacation day would be held the next day, so we could relax and recover from all the missions they had thrown onto us recently.**_

 _ **Which brings us to October 6, 51xx, the vacation day that would forever be remembered as the turning point or the day everything shattered like glass. A change for better or worse, where a story ended or began…..**_

* * *

It was early in the morning when I woke up to find everyone was gone. I'd stayed up all not writing in Pal, trying to catch up on entries, which lead me to fall asleep at four o'clock in the morning. Of course, I didn't plan on sleeping the whole day, but I was tired at the time. I would have slept forever if not for a rude awakening.

"NICHOLAS HIKARI RIDER!," a loud female voice shouted. "GET UP!"

My eyes jerked open, jolting up to see who it was. I'd thought it was Pawn, who called my name yesterday morning until I woke up or Iris, who'd woke me up from my wonderful dream two days ago. However, when I met the yellow eyes of the voice's owner - I found my best friend standing in front of my mat, with her hands on her hips.

Most people would have been mad at me for sleeping in, however, Ashley wasn't mad or sad, instead, she was excited or at least that's what my powers could tell me within my half-awake state. Maybe it was the way her antennas moved eagerly, or how her eyes were wide and alert with joy. Even if her scarf was shorter, she still wore it in a different style every day, with today having an infinity scarf style. Even though I was half-awake, I still could tell she looked beautiful as ever before.

"Come on, you've rested enough! It's our day off! We shouldn't be spending it in the manor! We should be out elsewhere relaxing!" She shouted, before grabbing my hand, beginning to pull me up. "Come on! Come on!"

"Sooorrrryyy," I yawned.

Now on my feet, Ashley let go of my arms allowing me to stretch them into the air before I rubbed my eyes. Taking a quick glance around our dorm, I noticed we were the only ones in here. "Where is everyone?"

"Mare, Joker, and Iris went back to Neverland, hoping to find some gold and recruit Pearl's crew into becoming allies of Mushroom 13. Meanwhile, Roku, Queen, Bishop, and Vier are off in so world called Arendelle, going to figure skating. As for the others, I don't really much know where they are. However, what I can tell you is that we're the only ones here except for King, who's snoring like a grizzly bear in the lounge room," She explained, giving me a harsh stare. "I've been waiting forever so we could hang out together like we used to! And, you're sleeping like a lazy bum!"

"Sorry, I went to sleep late. It won't happen again," I said, sheepishly before noticing that my dog friend wasn't in the room either. "Wait a second. Where's Pluto?"

"Iris brought him along to Neverland since he couldn't come with us on missions. She thought it'd be good for him to be out of the house. I just hope she doesn't lose him," Ashley said, a tad worried.

"She won't lose him. I'm pretty sure Pluto isn't that hard to find even if he goes off elsewhere," I assured, grabbing Pal from underneath my pillow. "Meanwhile, where are we going for vacation?"

"Beast's castle."

I froze making sure I heard that right (and not just because I wasn't fully alert). Beast's castle had good and bad memories, however, there was one thing Ashley wanted to go there for -

"No way are we going there! You just want to read in the library like last time, bookworm!" Ashley snorted at the nickname. "Sorry, but I'm not sitting in boredom as you read a million books," I denied. "How about a world we can have fun together in?"

"Fine, how about…" She hummed to herself, fixing her scarf. "... Halloween Town."

"Stressful. Last time we went there was by accident, but we still ended up in them horrific costumes." Ashley giggled. "Halloween Town is my least favorite world. That's not very relaxing in my option," I said, shooting down another option.

"Then where else?" She wondered, completely out of ideas.

Sighing deeply, I retreated to my mind, _We need someplace calm and chill…. Where could we go? Destiny Islands? No, we don't even know if it's back. Traverse Town? No, right… it faded away. Hollow Bastion? NO, I don't want to deal with Neal and his lackey's again. Wonderland…. No TOO wacky! I went mad just being there last time with Sora, Donald, and Goofy… No thank you! Not the best place for a vacation!_

I exhale. _There has to be someplace to -_

A light bulb switched on over my head. _Ding!_

Jumping up and down, I began to become excited about finding the perfect place to hang out at! "Then, why don't we go to the beach? Didn't some teenagers say that they couldn't wait to go back to the beach next summer vacation? Why not we go to Twilight Town and chill out at the beach," I told her.

"Sure, let's go!" Ash shouted, grabbing my hand, beginning to drag me out of the dorm.

"Okay, but let me eat first, then we can go," I say, causing her to groan in disappointment. Half of me resisted laughing, while another gave a small chuckle at the fact that this was the happiest I've ever seen her in a while.

Two friends, an explorer and a fighter, paired up into an unstoppable duo since the day we first met. When Ashley was blue, I was always beside her. If things didn't go as planned, I was there to pick her up, visa versa. Once she was excited and jumping up and down like a child, so was I!

 **We were unstoppable, yet not for long -**

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

Arriving in Twilight Town, many people would think it would be noon here already, however, stepping out from the corridor of darkness, Ash and I found ourselves greeted by a rose pink sky telling us it was early morning. We were just outside the Twilight Station, looking around for anyone, yet it was completely vacancy of any citizens or Heartless.

"Where do you think the beach is?," I wondered.

"Ummm…. maybe the beach is on the other side of town? I mean we're always in the main part of town or the undergrounds, so if anything the beach has to be somewhere we haven't looked yet," Ashley wondered, walking toward the clock tower. "Why not we take the train! Maybe it'll take us to where we want to go."

"Lead the way," I agreed, tailing after her.

Within the train station, not many locals were around, making it easier for us to sneak in. Heading toward the train tracks, one trains sat awaiting departure as another began to press on heading to an unknown location. Locals were hurrying to catch the train before it took off. As we neared the train, slowly the doors began to close, causing us to race into the last booth before the doors shut completely. Ashley made it inside on time, while I kind of made it on time, if not for getting one of my antennas caught in the doors, which made me yelp. Pulling harshly, I managed to break my poor antenna free.

While I was stuck in the doorway, Ashley had already walked away gazing out the window, watching where we were going. Once I came up to her, we peered out at the small town watching people below walking around or running, probably heading off to school, work, or just exercising. We stopped at several places, yet none of them was our stop. It wasn't until a long discussion about different types of magic that we ended nearly missing our stop -

"All passengers for Twilight Beach, get off now. This is our last call!." a male voice on the intercom announced.

"Uh-oh!" Ash said, realizing time was almost up.

"HURRY!," I yelled, jumping off the seat.

Quickly, we rushed off the train just before the doors shut tight. After that, the train made a loud honk before carting away to its next destination.

I watched the bus for a second longer, then turned around becoming completely amazed by the scenery! From the bus stop looking down below, I saw a wide staircase stretching all the way down to the beach. From there peach sand covered the area, far and wide, littered with footprints of other visitors in swimsuits, walking and running around. Sand was everywhere until reaching the shore, where waves crashed gently from the ocean, going in and out as the sunlight glistened onto the water.

All I could hear was voices - locals talking and seagulls squawking, that I didn't hear my best friend at all. Or was it my thoughts that blocked her voice out completely. I was starstruck seeing the beach for the first time, lost in my own world, that I couldn't quite recall anything going on around me.

"Nico, are you listening!" Ashley demanded.

Jumping at the sudden shout, I jerked toward my best friend. "Huh? What? What did you say?," I asked.

"I was telling you that we should find a hidden place to relax. That way no one can bother us," She reminded me. "Even if no one here can hurt us, I think it's best we stay away from the others, so we don't cause a ruckus. We want to relax, not be hunted down."

"Right." I give a slight nod, descending down the stairs. My best friend followed closely behind. "Then how about we get going! We don't have all day to stand around! Let's go!"

Rushing down the stairs, our feet hit the burning sand, as we hurried off and tried to avoid visitor's eyes. We searched the whole west side then walked back toward the east side, before coming upon a vacant oasis near the edge of the beach, where a high hillside sat up above and we were far away from any locals.

"This location is perfect," Ashley said, glancing around at the hillside behind us, where a beach house sat. "And, no one can bother us." She began to hop up and down, "This is going to be awesome!"

While Ashley cheered with glee, I, on the other hand, felt concern with her behavior and why she was so excited. I knew she was happy to have a vacation day, but there was something else about her attitude today that didn't happen until I told her about going to the beach.

That's when it hit me!

Ashley had never been to the beach unless you count Destiny Island, but that world was taken over by darkness at the time. When I think about it, Ash lived in Hollow Bastion where no beaches existed. I guess it's only natural to be excited and amazed when you never saw something before. The same happens to me in Marluxia's garden, since I'd never seen flowers before. I was fascinated at the sight of the garden, the same way Ashley as of right now was fascinated by going to the beach.

I chuckle to myself. _Ash is the best when she's happy. It's like the whole world stops just to see her happy._ I look at my journal, _I should write something._

Taking out my pen, I began to flip through pages in Pal -

"Nico, we can't have fun if you're busy writing!" she scolded me, once snapping out of her daze. "Drop the journal and let's go swimming."

I looked at her, coyly. "Huh? Drop it? No way! I can't do that. I can't just leave them here!" She gave me a dark glare, causing me to see that I wasn't winning this battle whatsoever.

"Fine, but where should we put it since we're going swimming? We need a place where no one can steal it?," I said, holding Pal tightly. I didn't like this idea of leaving my journal anywhere, but next to me. Sure I'll lead it to someone, but I never like leaving it in a place and never touching it again.

"Okay, how about..." Ash looked around, then found the perfect place. "...under this rock," She said, before lifting the giant rock to reveal three small crabs, who quickly rushed off toward the water realizing their cover had been blown. "No one would disturb your journal under here, and once we're about to go home we can find it right where we left it."

I groaned and moaned, not wanting to leave my precious journal, but knew I had no choice. We had come here to relax together, not write all day long. Even if every part of my being said not to do it, I gave in to my friend's request.

"... Fine. I'll Pal here." I place Pal and my pen under the rock before Ashley slowly put it down. "But, remind me to come back and get it okay."

Ash nodded, before going back to her hyper self.

"Alright! To the waters we go!" she shouted, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the water.

Beginning to swim around, Ash and I went way out into the ocean racing each other to see who was fastest. Ashley had thought she'd be faster, yet I ended up winning the race which ended up making her want a rematch. The second race to shore, Ashley beat me and we ended up with a draw.

Afterward, we began to build a sandcastle together, having a small castle with a moat surrounding it and a stick drawbridge. The castle was the best thing anyone would see until a giant wave washed it all out. (Maybe it wasn't a good idea to build the sandcastle near the shore.)

Two-quarters past noon, Ash and I began to collect seashells as we walked through the shoreline. During our walk, we found an unoccupied snack shop full of fresh food. We didn't want to rob the whole place, so instead, we ended up grabbing two sea salt ice creams and three candy bars for a small snack. Everything was fine until footsteps began to approach the shack, causing us to dash out of the back door to avoid detection.

Once we were out in the open, we continued on our way, exploring more of the beach. Several locals were heading home, as evening began to dawn upon us. The sky's bright blue had faded to a bright orange, as the sun began to set toward the main town, meaning our vacation was almost over and tomorrow we'd be back to work. Back and refreshed, ready to fight Heartless and protect the balance. It was kind of disappointing to only have a day off, but Uno wants us back on duty before anything else happening to the worlds. Starlight might have been Jade Mafia's target and Organization 13 was busy with Kingdom Hearts, but the Realm of Darkness was falling to shambles! With Heartless on the loss in every world, the realm of light was slowly fading away like before. Darkness was still pouring in from gaps along the realm of Darkness, and without Nevermore's powers, Mushroom 13 were left to work endless hours to fix this mess.

 _Tomorrow is going to be hectic,_ I sighed to myself.

Glancing at Ashley, I found her fixated on the ocean waves, as they began to crash upon the shore. Her current emotion was still happy and it made me feel happy as well. Together, we watched the waves for a moment, before something felt off.

I don't know why, but it feels like someone was watching us -

Taking my eyes off the ocean, turning around and looking back, I searched for a human or any reaper out there, yet inside only found a red fox watching from in the distance.

"Hey, look over there! Isn't that the red fox we saw from before," I shouted, catching Ash's attention. Quickly, she turned around to see him. However, once we spotted him, the fox stopped sitting and began to scamper away.

"Really the fox is still here? Is this the world he lives in now?" Ashley wondered. "D-Do y-you think his owner is around here?"

"Maybe! If they are, then we should follow him! Come on, let's go after him!," I shouted, about to dash after him, if Ash hadn't grabbed my hand, holding me back. Suddenly a wave of anger and sorrow filled my senses, leading me to turn back toward my best friend. She looked at me coyly, holding my hand tightly.

"L-Lets not follow him today…. I-I don't want to go on a hunt for him yet. We'll find his owner another day, but for right now, how about we go back to town. We only have an hour until curfew, so let's spend it in town," Ash says, a tad nervous.

"But, we never see the red fox in town! We shouldn't waste our chance!," I said, trying to reason with her. _What's with Ash? She usually always wants to know about mysterious people. So, what's the deal now?_

"...I don't want to find his owner anymore, because I already know whom he belongs to!," She answered, finally letting go of my hand.

I stare at her, my eyes wide open in surprise. "You do?"

Ash went silent for a brief moment, averting her eyes and beginning to stare back at the ocean. "Back in my homeworld, the red fox was a residence there, but he was as well a pet owned by a scientist, who worked with Xehanort and many others on an experiment that sent Radiant Garden to its doom. They opened the heart of my world leading to the fall of the kingdom of light three years later. The owner of that fox is dangerous and beyond insane. If it wasn't for them…. Radiant Garden wouldn't be Hollow Bastion."

Suddenly Ashley's emotions changed turning into rage. "I don't want to see _her_ … not yet. _She_ is the one person I refuse to see from my past," she vowed.

I try to speak, but no words come out feeling Ashley's emotions turn to nothing, but sadness and fear. She turned back to me, wiping her eyes of tears.

Part of me wanted to know whom she was talking about, but knowing Ashley she never wanted to tell the whole truth. Neither did I at times, but keeping Cross a secret was different (...right?). From the first time Ashley told me of her past it wasn't much, yet now I have a feeling she is recalling more things and not telling me. I feel isolated from the truth - something I want to know and understand. However, I'm on the outside and have no way to open the doorway to the truth, with Ash wanting to keep out of her past.

A voice called out inside me. _I want to know the truth._

I felt myself freeze up, hearing the voice scream louder. _I want to know this person Ashley is talking about…. I need to follow the fox… he must be going to town or maybe the place we were last at the mansion? What if the scientist is hiding there! I have to follow that fox!_

Quickly, I grabbed her hand, starting to pull her along. "Then, we don't have to…. let's just go to town and explore around there," I told her, but it was all a lie because I wanted the truth and I'd do anything to find it.

 _ **It was the first time I'd done something so cruel and felt like an utter betrayal.**_ **Of course, at that time, I was acting selfish and let my curiosity get the best of me.**

 _ **That was my very mistake. Because you see, for every wrong committed, you soon find yourself paying the ultimate price.**_

 **~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

Back in town, Ashley and I walked around on the rooftops seeing the locals getting ready to head home and many others working to get that last sell of the day. We stole some more ice cream, talked a bit about what our next mission would be for tomorrow. Yet every second, I kept looking for the fox until finally deciding to go to the last place I could think the fox and owner would be if not in the around town.

Though the broken wall and into the woods, Ash and I strolled through the area in awe at the new autumn colors.

Unlike the first time we arrived here, the woods wasn't it's usual emerald leaves that the trees bared in the summer, however instead the leaves had lost their green shades turning red, orange, or yellow fluttering off the trees and hitting the ground. Bird songs echoed in the woods, making the area more lovely and vibrant.

Crinkling through the sun-kissed leaves, Ashley skipped ahead of me beginning to kick piles of leaves up in the air. She giggles, as leaves rained down all around us. "It's a shower of colors! A beautiful autumn rainbow! It's so pretty!"

I chuckled from behind her, "You always said you loved this season. Is this why?"

"Of course! The leaves falling to the ground, changing colors, and making way for another season. I enjoyed this as a human when I could build a huge pile full of leaves with Ienzo, then at the end of the week we'd jump into it and leaves would go everywhere! It was so epic!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe when more leaves fall we can make one together," I suggested.

"Yeah, we should," She agreed, continuing to dance in the leaves.

Exiting the dark forest, we came into the open area between the woods and the gates that lead to the mysteriously abandoned mansion. For a slight moment, we stopped exchanging each other nods readying to explore the mansion. We headed for the gateway ready to explore, while I was ready to find the fox's owner.

 _This is it!,_ I thought happily. _The moment of truth._

Suddenly the birds went silent and flew off into the sky. Something had startled them! _What's going on!_ I turned back hearing quick and light footsteps were approaching too quick to just be kids running around. Not to mention only one pair of steps. Something was coming!

Being the first to notice, something was wrong, I began to feel a tad panicked. _It's nothing… right? Ashley didn't sense any massive wave of darkness so it's not a Heartless, so no one is here._

That's when someone did appear -

A figure in a black coat was running at us!

"Firaga!" they shouted, as several fireballs came racing at us.

"Ashley!," I shouted, getting her attention.

She tried to turn around, "Huh?"

I pushed her out the way of the attack, just as the fire hit the steel gates. At that moment, Ash knew what was going on and turned as white as a ghost.

The organization member summoned the Kingdom Key to their hands, as their hood fell down to a familiar girl's face -

 _Xion!_ My eyes went wide seeing the replica. _She's in Twilight Town today, but we never saw here around town or the beach? Did she just get here!_ I worried, staring at the fourteenth member.

"Nico, what do we do?" Ashley demanded, breaking my thought. Her voice was trying to sound fearless, yet still trembled with fear that I could sense. Fear that was growing stronger each second.

Most times I'd tell Ash and the others to fight, but we've never been up against a keyblade wielder only other Heartless. Everyone I saw on my journey had made the same mistake choosing to fight a stronger target, especially Sora! So, I knew there was only one way out.

"Run for it!," I shouted.

We started to dash away from the brick wall, rushing for the woods in hope of escaping the replica.

"Oh no you don't, get back here!," Xion shouted, putting her keyblade into the air. "Thunder!"

Suddenly lightning hit the ground randomly, causing us both to jump and dodge the bolts. I looked up waiting in search of other bolts when one appeared over us causing me to scream.

"Reflect!," Ashley yelled, sending the lightning away from us and back at Xion. The replica jumped out the way, firing off blizzard trying to freeze up.

My best friend rushing toward the attack, with a flame in her hand."Firestorm!," she shouted. Just then, a full wave of fireball fired away melting the blizzard and hitting Xion back into the gates.

"Alright!," Ash cheered in victory.

"Ash, we have to go!," I told her, pulling her arm, but stopping as I saw the replica moving.

Quickly, Xion recovered, picking up her keyblade and growling. Slowly, she got to her feet, rushing toward us. Before she got close, Ashley shot an aero blast at her, knocking her away, yet the replica recovered in mid-air, casting a spell. "Balloonga!" She shouted, hurling balloons at us.

My best friend put up a barrier, taking the blast, yet this time the barrier shattered on the last balloon, sending us back. "Ahh!"

I groaned, slowly getting up from the ground beginning to shake off the blast. Helping my best friend up, I looked at Xion, as she landed on the ground, panting lightly. I look at Ashley, " Are you okay? What happen?"

"I'm fine, but I used up all my magic. We need to go NOW before we die!" she barked.

Wasting no time, we raced to the entrance of the woods, about to be safe and well. Then my body began to weigh down and became unable to move as I was forced to the ground, at the entrance of the woods. This wasn't normal weight, this was a spell called Gravity.

My eyes widened in horror.

Noticing I wasn't with her, Ash turned back to see my situation. She gasped, beginning to race back to me. "Nico! Get out of there!" she yelled, frantically.

I tried to move my arms and feet to get up, yet nothing happens. "I'm stuck! This spell is too strong for me to break!"

"T-Then -" "Strike raid!," Xion yelled, which sent my eyes to go even wider.

I knew that move. A spinning attack Sora used all the time on targets far away. Now, it was about to be my demise. I closed my eyes, _By the gods, please I don't want to die!_

"NICO!"

Just as the spell wore off, I found myself being pushed me out the way. Opening my eyes and getting to my feet, I turned back -

As the Kingdom Key, slice through Ashley's being, causing me to freeze up. Paralyzed, I watched my best friend disappear into nothingness, as small lone heart went into the air.

 _What…. No… no...no..no..no… NO!_ My antennas fell back before tears filled my eyes.

"Ash...ley," my voice cracked. "No… this can't be. This has to be a dream! I'm dreaming, I have to be! Ashley! Please, I can't lose you too! Ashley, come back!"

Tears trickled down my face, as I sniffed trying to hold back my emotions. The heart vanished into thin air. _Please… don't go…._

"One down. One more to go." I heard Xion say, yet didn't care.

My body grew heavier even if the spell had worn off, causing me to fall to my knees and onto my hands like weights were on my back. But, this hurt more than weights ever could. Slowly, I began to cry lightly to myself feeling dread take me over. _This can't be real! Ashley… NO….S-She...killed her…_ _Now I'm facing the same fate like every other Heartless in existence…._

I look up slightly seeing a fireball approaching me readying to end me. I could easily run away, try to escape to another world or go back to the Realm of Darkness. Yet my body was numb and the only thing I wanted was this nightmare to all be over.

…

…

…

"Isn't it a little early to be burning leaves!" a male voice shouted, coming from right above me.

I jerked up, opening my eyes to see that the fireball was being parted into nothingness, by a red-cloaked figure in front of me. Once the fire was gone, he raised his arms out, blocking Xion from me, yet I didn't know why he would?

"Who are you? Why are you protecting that Heartless?," Xion demanded.

"The same with you. Why are you fighting the Heartless! Why kill the ones who can't even protect themselves!" the man yelled, despite his soft voice. "You can't just attack those weaker than you!"

 _What? Who is this guy? Why is he doing this…_ Slowly, my head began to hurt as memories clouded my mind. There was one of shadow Sora when we made our promise, then Riku crying at the door to Kingdom Hearts, then Kairi stood there at first, before another girl with blond hair, Namine took her place.

Slowly, my eyes began to blur as I watched the person in front of me, but everything was getting hazy with this endless episodic of memories until all I saw was blackness.

 **~ Meanwhile... ~**

As the shadow became unconscious, Nico's savior picked him up from the ground, starting to hold him within his left arm like a baby. "Don't worry shadow. You're safe now," he told him, staring down at the shadow with heartbroken eyes before looking up at the keyblade wielder.

Underneath the man's red cloak, his yellow eyes stared back at the fourteenth member with unforeseen anger. "What should I expect from a Nobody who has any emotion," the figure says, summoning a simple flame to his free hand. "You don't have any right to kill Heartless who aren't harming anyone!"

"Do you have any idea what a Heartless is! They're darkness! It's my job to destroy them and collect their hearts so that they don't reform! Are you nuts to protect such a monster!," Xion shouted. " But, I guess the darkness took you long ago didn't it," she smirked.

"Maybe it did or maybe it didn't. Regardless to say, but with great apologize, dame of the keyblade, because the only monster I see here is you! With all respect, how can you kill those who only want to be whole just like you!" he demanded.

The fourteenth member snarled, "Heartless can never be whole again unlike us Nobodies! We're smarter, braver, and soon one day we'll be human again! If we're the monsters, then what does that make you the peacekeeper?"

"No, but I won't let you hurt people that have a right to live!" he shouted.

"If they have the right to live, then you have the right to die with them. My mission is to take out heartless, but if you don't want to let them go, then I'll be happy to take your heart as well," Xion threatened, getting into her fighting stance.

The man smirked, shaking his head. He extinguished his fire, beginning to turn around. "I'm not here to fight, so I bid you farewell."

Suddenly the stranger waltzes off into the woods, leaving Xion perplexed and pissed off.

"What? Hey, get back here! Unhand that Heartless!" the fourteenth member yelled, dashing after him into the woods. Looking around, she didn't see him whatsoever but wasn't going to let the man get away. Leaving the woods, Xion hurried to find the nuisance who stopped her from killing the shadow - yet didn't know at all that she'd passed right by him.

Up in the trees, the man deeply sighed to himself, watching the organization member exit the woods in the distance. Waiting five to ten minutes the man made sure that the coast was clear, before deciding to come down. Jumping from the treetop, the man began to float down, safely reaching the ground unharmed and still holding the unconscious shadow within his arms.

Peering down at the Heartless, the man hugged the shadow tightly to his chest. "Poor shadow," He whispered to the unconscious "child". "Don't worry, the master will help as soon we get back. Then they'll be nothing to fear."

"YO!," a deep voice yelled.

The hooded man turned around, glancing behind him to see the same red fox Nico and Ashley had seen earlier, however, this time he was slowly glowing white. The fox's paws became arms, while his hind legs transformed into legs. His tail vanished as he slowly rose up into a standing position, while his body morphed into a young dark tan skinned male in his mid-twenties. The fox was gone, while a man with curly, ginger locks along with black fox ears, dressed in a green t-shirt, plaid pajama pants, and black slippers, stood in his place.

"Nice to see you ran off without me. Didn't have to leave me behind y'know, Brandy," the vulpine said, walking over toward him.

The hooded man gritted his teeth, seeing his so called "partner". The vulpine came to a halt beside him. "Could you not call me by that nickname, Phoenix. I'm not in the mood," he said, holding the shadow closer to him.

"So, she can call you out your name and I can't," the vulpine -Phoenix - said. "Lame."

The hooded man remained silent, staring into his accomplice dark brown eyes. He was in no mood to deal with games or disagreements when they had more important matters. Looking down at the shadow, he exhaled taking in the fact that one out of a million - he could at least save one Heartless before they died.

"Looks like he is out cold. What happened?," Phoenix asked.

"A keyblade wielder targeted the two shadows for some reason. But, since they're only Purebloods I don't understand why she was trying to kill them." He exhaled. "Sadly, I could only save one of them, since the other one died before I could intervene…. I should have been quicker." The hooded man bowed his head, completely ashamed. "I let the master down…. It's all my fault."

"Yeah, it is your fault, but that's not going to solve anything. The "Key" was surely disobeying orders, how would we have known that? If anything, we should be glad that at least one lived. Even if we were meant to bring two." Phoenix peered at the shadow a bit longer. "...but one is good enough for the experiment, I guess."

The man nodded in agreement.

"Come on we need to get back home before he wakes up. The master has been waiting for us for too long now. She's probably worried sick that we up and left like that. Let's go," the man says, summoning a corridor of darkness, with his free hand.

Phoenix gave a devious smile, "Right behind ya, Branden."

With that, the two men crossed over into the corridor, heading back to their master, with only one shadow instead of two.

 **( Arc 2 End )**

* * *

 **= Chapter End =**

 **Roxas: (screams) What you're just going to end it like that! Oblivion, what the heck! I want to know what happens next! What just happen! Who are Branden and Phoenix! W-Why did -**

 **Me: Whoa, calm down!**

 **Roxas: No! I will not calm down, Ashley is gone thanks to Xion! She died!**

 **Xion: Roxas, you forget she's a Heartless. She'll turn back into a human being eventually.**

 **Me: A bit of a yes and a bit of a no. Ashley will or she won't. The heart rising into the air may shed some light on what's happened to Ashley. I already know, but I'd love to see what everyone thinks.**

 **Second, Xion appearing near the mansion isn't in the game whatsoever, but this is a bit of a parallel to what happens in the manga where she is pissed off by Saix and goes somewhere else to vent. But, instead of Destiny Islands, she came to Twilight Town to blow off some steam. (Also, this scene is all taking place while Roxas is in a coma, which is why Xion still has her keyblade.)**

 **Xigbar: Geesh, this is turning into an alternate universe kind of deal.**

 **Roxas: But, wasn't this story always an AU from the get-go? I mean it follows the story of Heartless.**

 **Xion: True, but where does a story about Heartless go if the main leads are out of commission?**

 **Me: Nico isn't gone forever and neither is this story over yet since the last arc is about to begin! A lot of questions will be answered and the truth will finally be revealed!**

 **Before we sign out, I'd like to say thank you, everyone, who are enjoying this story so far. I'd like to hear what you think of this chapter and what you believe will happen next!**

 **However, before we go here is the Arc 3 summary -**

 **With the worlds on the brink of falling to darkness, Nico struggles to find the light as he crosses paths with Jade Mafia and bitter old friends. The shadow is determined to protect the realms of light and darkness no matter the cost, yet is he ready to face the dark secrets of his and Ashley's own past?**


End file.
